Remembrance
by Water Solace
Summary: "I'm going away, but I'll be back," she told him on that day. Memories have flooded and haunted her ever since. She made a promise, but was it real? What would she do given the opportunity to return? She had to keep that promise... *Sequel to OTSATS*
1. Green Leaves

This story is a continuation to Of The Sand and The Sea.

If you are new and have not yet read OTSATS, you can go ahead with this one if you'd like. It would add an air of mystery, I suppose. But if you have the time, OTSATS can be found on my profile.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Part 1-<span>

Green Leaves

It was a promise she made long ago. It was a promise she wanted to keep, because he had been such a good friend.

She never met or made another friend like him.

There were also things she wanted answers to, like the strange powers she had witnessed and the otherworldly occurrences that had happened. Were they real? How was it possible?

She wanted to know. She wanted to return to him.

Looking back, she could have never known how much trouble it would bring upon her and her family.

...

_Gentle waves whispered up the golden shore. She stood in the waters, facing the coast of sand. There she saw a boy standing just out of the reach of the sea. Pale eyes framed in black stared back at her, pleading. A tender smile made its way onto his lips as he held out his arms, calling her to him. _

_Slowly, with the waves urging her forward, she walked to the boy with hair like crimson..._

...

The bus roared as it sluggishly pulled away from the school. The girl was yanked from her reverie.

The loud engine only distracted her temporarily. Her hazel brown eyes glazed over again as she slipped back into her musings. The other kids were loud and boisterous. The girl slumped further down into her seat. She leaned her head against the window, sighing. She had hoped if she sat far upfront she'd be less disturbed by the obnoxious people in the back. She'd been wrong.

At least she could escape them with her thoughts.

_How long has it been?_ she wondered. _Was it… even real?_

Years ago a crimson haired boy and a little brunette girl ran across hills of sand. The next day they would be walking through a field of grass and blossoms.

It felt so far away now. She supposed that was what time did. The past just kept getting further off as the present raced forever forward.

Things had changed over the years, many things. The hazel-eyed girl was no longer so small, and no longer home schooled. Ever since her first day of second grade, and her first day of public school, she had hated it. She hated waking up early, hated walking through the halls with her head down, and hated the way the others treated her.

She was shy. She had a hard time speaking. Sometimes she could get over her reticence and was able to talk some, to let a bit of her personality shine through… that was when they'd see how strange she was, how weird. Many times she had been harassed because of this.

It was better if she stayed quiet.

It had gotten better over the years. Now instead of harassing her they generally ignored her presence. Sometimes it was as if she were a ghost or a corpse – albeit a walking one.

That was fine with her. She didn't need their acknowledgement.

She sighed quietly, thinking back to when no one would hurt her. It was because he was there, guarding her, the scarlet haired boy's presence threatening to even the tallest of men.

_Or… did I just dream him up?_

She glimpsed at the scar on her left hand. It was a streak of white going diagonally from her wrist to the base of her ring finger, where a small burst-mark was left. It stood as proof that he wasn't just an imaginary friend her psyche had created when she was five.

Right?

What if she had just fallen on some rocks and then tied it to her imaginary friend's doing?

_No, no, no!_ she berated herself. _I couldn't have made it all up – it was too real!_

It had to be real; it just had to be. Her brother remembered her having a red haired friend and her mother definitely remembered the boy with blackness around his eyes. It did happen. The scar and her family testified to that.

Suddenly the shrieking brakes of the bulky vehicle stabbed her ears, the force slamming her unsuspecting face into the seatback in front of her. Her thoughts were knocked to the backburner.

"_You almost hit me_!" screeched a girl. Her voice came from the front of the bus. Did she jump in the path of the bus? What kind of crazy…?

The hazel-eyed girl rubbed her face, barely distinguishing the sounds of the bus doors opening, the bus driver yelling, and the shouts of the other kids. Without warning, she was forcefully ripped from her seat.

"I don't wanna sit up front. You were supposed to make the bus wait for me!" proclaimed the one whom pulled her from her seat. It was the crazy girl. "Hey! That's my seat! Move, kid!"

"Um, I'm older than you?" responded the older boy, trying not to show fear.

"Don't care!" screamed the angry girl with shockingly bright hair. It was almost if someone had set her hair on fire. "Up! Or I'll rip your earring out, lady-man. Now!"

The pierced boy scrambled to sit elsewhere and the crazy girl plopped into the seat, claiming it as her own. She pulled the jumbled brunette with her.

"So… What do you wanna do this weekend?"

"Uh," the brunette paused. "I... What?"

"Oh, come on, Katy! Think of something intelligible to say. We're going to go to the fields again, aren't we?"

A hesitant grin spread on the hazel-eyed girl's face. "Yah. And the woods too, okay?"

Dark green eyes twinkled in satisfaction. "I'll just get off at your stop."

Noiselessly, Katy contemplated the one sitting next to her. The fiery haired girl lived just beyond the hills and woods that surrounded Katy's humble home. Katy had seen her the first day of school back in second grade. Her deep emerald eyes widened when she saw Katy. Then she twitched sporadically before chasing the brunette down the hall with a textbook.

That was when Katy realized this was the same person in the woods who had chased her with a stick and destroyed her hard built dirt-castle. The crazy girl had declared her name was Oreo.

And it was in this recent year that Oreo had become increasingly persistent in her pursuit of the brunette. Finally she'd won Katy over with her crazy antics. They were good friends, despite their personality differences. Katy thought that maybe that was what the emerald-eyed girl had been trying to do from the beginning; make friends with her.

Though, running someone down while crazily waving a stick was not the best way to go about it.

"Hey, it's our stop! Hello!"

"Ah!" Kat shot up from the seat, book-bag in tow. "Coming. Wait, Anna!"

And that was her real name. Annabel Burnstone, to be exact. No one knew why she liked to be called Oreo.

Thankfully the bus driver gave them no quarrel. But with the way Katy and Anna bolted off the bus, they really didn't give her time to protest. They walked the long graveled driveway quickly. Katy stared at the back of Anna's head as they moved. How did she get her hair to shine so? Her tresses were like bright rubies. Katy awkwardly scratched at her scalp. Her stringy brown hair was nothing in comparison.

They walked up the patio and Anna threw open the house door like she owned the place.

"Oh, look. It's the hooker twins," drawled Kat's older brother the minute they got in the living room. He lounged on the couch lazily.

"Shut up, Denim," sighed Katy, more exhausted than not. He'd never change. He believed he was the king of the farm. No amount of arguing could convince him otherwise.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't touch this," Anna said smugly.

Katy did a double-take before snorting. Anna was snide... but funny. She was glad Anna was there with her. Ever since her cousins moved away, the farm had been rather lonely and the animals could no longer provided Katy with the complete companionship she needed.

"Katherine," warned her mother from the kitchen. "Don't start."

"I didn't say…" The brunette groaned. "Let's just go outside, Anna."

They traveled over hills of green and into the dense woods. Light from the sun trickled in through the leaves. This was their place, their sanctuary, where no one could reach them. No other eyes to judge, no other mouths to whisper vehement words. The towering trees gave her a sense of shelter, a sense of security.

And she was the deer, the doe that hid amongst them.

_This is Haven_, Kat thought wistfully.

Haven. It was the name the crimson haired boyand Katy gave to the little forest, fields, and farm. Sometimes, she liked to think he was there, running with them.

Through the years before she became friends with Anna, she would envision him sitting with her in class, on the playground, and next to her whenever she stood alone. She seemed to stand alone a lot.

_I will make believe that you are here… until I can see you again. Okay?_

Katy especially did so when the other kids had picked on her, had taunted her relentlessly. She was able to withstand them then, thinking he was just behind her. Like a leaf in the winds of a hurricane. That was her. Helpless and distraught. The thought of him steadied her.

"Whoa! Katy, get over here!"

Katherine ran fast, eager to find out what her friend was fussing about. "What? What is…?" Her hazel eyes traveled up the large structure. "That's..."

Old and daunting, the house loomed over them. Its dark and empty eeriness seemed out of place among the green leaves of the little forest.

"I..." Katy started after finding her voice. "I haven't been in there in a long while."

"Let's go check it out!" Anna rushed to it, a strange kind of glee emitting from her.

Katy advanced carefully. The porch groaned as the girls walked across it. The brunette slowed and observed the floorboards.

"Anna!" she cried in surprise after the ruby haired girl kicked open the aged door. Its hinges let out a deafening screech.

"What?" She sneered. "You scared?"

Katherine grit her teeth, irritation seeping up and over. "Quit screwin' around!" she hissed out. Annabel only grinned cheekily in response.

Inside, dust coated everything. The wallpaper was peeling and yellowed with age and old-fashioned, worn furniture was scattered about. It was as it was before, just mustier and dustier.

Anna wandered over to an old bookshelf, looking around with bored, unimpressed eyes. She began muttering something about a secret entrance as she flung books off at random. Katy chided her on her treatment of the books; they were to be read, not thrown at random. She was promptly ignored.

So her attentions went elsewhere. She made her way to the stairs. The room she wanted to see hung in her mind's eye. The wood walls, the wood floor, and that antique dresser that she once pushed out of the way to find what was hidden behind it.

The steps produced an occasional creak as she ascended upwards. She walked stiffly and uneasily until she stood in the doorway of that room. It was just as she remembered.

Swallowing, she suddenly felt very nostalgic. Her heart jumped a bit when she saw the large carving on the wall. The hourglass-like symbol stretched up to the ceiling. This...was what marked the portal. This was the "gate" that led to **him**.

She hadn't tried it in so long. She was afraid of what she would find, of what she wouldn't find. Katherine moved towards it in a trance-like state, releasing shaky breaths. With a quivering hand, she reached out and traced circles with her fingers before resting her palm against the wooded surface. She waited.

Nothing.

Well, maybe if she pushed on it. She leaned her weight forward onto her hand.

No, still nothing.

She heaved a disappointed sigh. Had it really been a dream?

_Just what was my sense of reality as a five-year-old?_ she questioned._ I imagined it, then?_

"Of course," she whispered to herself, scoffing. No twelve-year-old would actually believe there to be a portal in an old, run-down house. And one wouldn't believe a phantom sealed the way. She felt ridiculous now! There had to be some other explanation for the memories!

But still... she could not help feeling the bitter pang that hit her heart.

"Katy! Where the –" A loud noise, which Katy assumed was Anna tripping, sounded out from downstairs. "Son of a bitc –"

"Anna!" Kat quipped, swiftly descending the flight of steps. "Don't say that!"

"Just because your mother beats you for saying those words doesn't mean I have to…" Anna scowled. "What? Don't look at me like that! That stupid chair tripped me!"

Katherine made a face. "Maybe you should watch where you're bloody walking. Then the inanimate objects wouldn't trip you."

"Shut up! They're conspiring against me," shouted the ruby haired delinquent, opening and slamming random doors.

She smiled at Anna's odd behavior. Hit by a sudden playful urge, Katy scurried behind her. "Guess what. Anna, guess what!"

"What?"

"You're it!" snickered the brunette as she tapped Anna and took off down the hall.

The emerald-eyed girl chased her friend, shouting obscenities and griping about how Katy didn't play fair. The brunette's funky laughter rang throughout the house. Although Anna had never heard a mule give birth, she did think to compare Katy's laugh to such noises.

Katy screeched in delight as Anna gained on her, both girls tearing around a corner. Up ahead, Katy caught sight of the door Anna left open when she was tagged. It was a closet, a more than decently sized one, filled with...fur? Yes, fur. Dresses, coats, and shawls all made of the fuzz. They were old and dirty but Katy didn't give that much consideration before dashing into it, pushing through the thick material. Anna was hot on her heels. Then, abruptly, Katy faltered in her step and Anna stumbled behind her. The ruby haired girl fell into Katy who, in turn, hit her face against the back wall.

The girls groaned in their pain. Katy used the back wall of the closet to lean on as she uprighted herself. It was after she rubbed her aching nose that she caught sight of what was carved onto the wall she leaned on.

It made her gawk. _It's like the other – _

She didn't get to finish her thought, as light pulled in and enveloped both girls.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>She felt as if she were floating, flying. It was a string of light… and then nothingness.<p>

A canopy of dense green leaves welcomed her as she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment, in her shock, to realize she was sprawled on her back, the earth lumpy beneath her. And something was not quite right. The trees that surrounded her were far bigger than the ones that encircled her home. If the trees of her home were giants, then these trees were titans.

"Ugh," wheezed a voice from underneath her. "Katy! Ah jeez, Katy! Get off! Your butt… is crushing… me!"

In a flash she was up, helping her fallen friend. "Sorry! I didn't – oh, whatever." She waved the other girl off as she went on to gaze around her. Her current environment was more important. Anna was talking, so Katy knew she was fine.

"Thanks for your concern," grumbled Anna, stretching out her sore limbs. "Ugh, what just happened? How did we get outside?"

"I don't know. I'll just…" The brunette's voice faded and she began walking in an uphill direction, hoping to get a better view on things.

Anna sighed before idly following the quiet girl's quick pace.

Anna slowed to a stop, casting glances around her. This somehow seemed familiar. Very familiar. She blinked owlishly at the girl with a long chocolate mane ahead of her. Why did that look familiar too? Extremely familiar, in fact. Was she having a déjà vu?

"Anna," called Katy nervously. "You better come look at this!"

The redheaded girl picked up her velocity, only because the brunette sounded panicky.

"What is it? You made me walk faster! Do you know how tiring that...is...?"

She trailed off. Both girls gaped at what they saw before and below them. It was a brightly colored town that extended out to a mountain monument with the faces of four people engraved into the surface.

Stray green leaves rode the wind out into the village before them.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, this is the beginning. The first few chapters are always the most difficult to write, at least for me. I hope this was satisfactory.

Review, please! Let me know how I did or how I can improve.

Thank you for reading.


	2. The Falls

-Part 2-

The Falls

Her pupils dilated, her breathing hitched, and her heart raced. Panic, fear, excitement; it all combined and combusted within her. When she tried to speak, only incoherent gasps and sputters came out. It can't be. It was just like that other portal except this definitely wasn't the desert. Where was this? Was it even the same world? Did it have ninjas too?

Anna had been stunned into silence, an impressive thing. Her initial shock melted quickly. Though Katy could tell she was still on edge, she was acting bravely, like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Relax, Katy. Think about it this way, we get to be jungle children now." She giggled at her own remark.

The brunette nodded absently, her mind not all on their little conversation. This was most likely a deciduous forest, not a jungle. But was it like the desert world with ninja? She remembered a land of nothing but sand, rock, and cacti. It was a place where people wore strange clothes, different from any modern thing she'd been used to. She remembered the masked ninja as well. They were the ones that tried to kill her and the scarlet haired boy, her friend.

Did this place have masked ninja too? She shook just thinking about it.

Katy took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself.

"Let's look at it this way," continued Anna. "We don't have to wake up early, we don't have to go to school, and we can run around naked."

Katy snapped her head over to stare at Anna, looking disturbed. "…You had me until the naked part."

The redhead smirked. "Hey, let's go look around. I wanna get a closer look at that Mount Rushmore knockoff."

"Hold it!" Katy snapped, grabbing hold of Anna's shirt. "We can't just go down there! I mean, look at us!"

Both girls took in their appearances. Anna, dressed up in a graphic tee and skinny jeans, would stick out the most. Katy's long, baggy denim skirt and loose t-shirt may not have been so bad... if there wasn't a kitten printed on the front of the shirt. If Katy's memory served her correctly, and if this was indeed the same world, the people here didn't have denim material or graphic designs on their clothes.

"Yeah," sighed Anna. "You're right. We need to make a good first impression... and you look like an idiot."

Katy grimaced. That wasn't what she meant! If they went down there looking like this, they could get into all sorts of trouble! It was never a good idea to stick out and look suspicious in unfamiliar territory. And what if there really were ninja around like those masked men? What if they were spotted now?

"Uh, le – le's go!" Katy said, reverting back to her childhood speech impediment in her nervous state. "We n – need to regroup! What'd we come out of?"

"Uh… the tree?"

"Le's go then!" Katy grabbed her ruby haired friend and bolted for the portal threshold.

"Hey! What's your hurry all of a sudden?"

She was too busy running to answer that.

First it was a cactus that spit her out in the desert and now it was a tree. It was so similar; it _had_ to be the same realm. Katy's heart sped up with each stride of her legs. She had to hurry. This could be the day what she'd been waiting for, the chance she'd longed for. Her excitement coiled in her gut.

Now she could keep her promise to the one she had called her most precious friend. Her Geliebt. It was the day she'd been waiting for.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>They sat across from each other. It was silent excluding the ticking clock.<p>

"So," Anna began, picking at the teal carpet of her friend's room. "What's the plan?"

"Uh, well..." The brunette straightened. "We need clothes that are plain, that won't give us away as foreigners and… stuff, you know?"

"We need to blend in? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Ye – yeah!" She smiled. Somehow Anna just knew what she was trying to get across.

"All right. Your mom has a sewing machine, right? Let's get that in case we need it. And any shirts and sheets that are unmarked. And it shouldn't be hard to find some plain pants and shorts."

"What are you doing?" asked someone quietly.

Both girls jumped in their skin.

Attention was immediately brought to the person who just entered Katy's room. It was a girl, younger than them. Her dark brown hair was so dark it looked black. She had the same hazelnut eyes that Katherine had.

"Mae!" Katy squeaked out her niece's name.

"Hey, what's up?" Anna inquired coolly.

The dark haired girl was quiet for a good twenty seconds, contemplating what her answer would be it seemed, before she replied that she just wanted to spend the day with her Aunt Katy, and since her house was within walking distance...

"Did I need to call first?" Mae asked softly, starting to take on the demeanor of a kicked puppy.

"Doesn't it take you, like, twenty minutes to get here? Does your mom even know you're here?"

Mae shrugged to Anna's question.

"Ya know, Katy, it is so weird that your niece is only a couple years younger than you. Didn't your mom have you when she was in her late forties?" Anna narrowed her eyes before leaning in and asking, "Were you an uh-oh baby, Katy?"

Katy blinked rapidly at the grossly insensitive inquiry.

"What are you doing?" Mae asked again, having not received an answer the first time.

Katy bit her lip. She wasn't sure she wanted Mae involved in this, especially since she wasn't sure of the dangers –

"We're getting ready to go someplace cool we just found today. Wanna come?"

Katherine flinched and then glared. Sometimes she really wanted to hit that perfectly condition ruby head of hers.

Mae smiled, happy to be invited for fun. "Sure, let's go."

"Right." Anna stood. "Let's change clothes and be on our way!"

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Mae stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide and mouth agape. She could utter no words. She'd been like that since they went into a house and popped out of a tree.<p>

Katy's eyes darted to and fro, searching for any threats. But it was what her ears, not her eyes, picked up that nearly gave her a heart attack.

Anna, flouncing in the middle of the street, was introducing herself as the most awesome person the villagers would ever lay eyes on. Her loud voice carried far and quite a few people stopped and stared at her. Some with a disapproving glare, some with confusion, and some with amusement. Thankfully many just ignored her and continued on with their daily business.

Not one to be discouraged, Anna kept shouting and running up to random people, asking them if they loved her adorable new outfit.

Finally, Katy had gotten herself together and pulled the overly social girl out of sight. She dragged both Anna and Mae by the scruffs of their shirts into an alley populated only by dumpsters and a cat.

"Darn it, Anna!" she hissed, "What're you trying to do? Get us killed?"

"Huh? No, I'm just showing everyone how awesome I am." She said it so nonchalantly, as calm and poised as the orange tabby that was cleaning its paws.

Katherine couldn't help but twitch in irritation. Their clothes might fit in now, but that didn't mean they should be parading themselves down the streets!

Mae quietly fidgeted, stunned at both the village and Anna. She wore a dark green short-sleeved shirt and dark brown capri pants. Plain and simple. Anna had to wear a spaghetti string russet-colored top and black shorts – shorts that were a little too short in Katy's opinion.

Katherine dressed herself in a basic short-sleeved pastel blue dress with slits cut up the sides because she couldn't stretch her legs to run as it was before. Though those slits prompted her to put on navy pants underneath; she was more modest than her ruby haired friend.

"Just be quiet, Anna," she shushed, "and keep a low profile!"

The redhead scoffed. "Yes, mother."

"Mae, smack her if she does it again. Now come on."

"Huh?" Mae zoned in at last. "Wait, what?"

She stumbled along after the older girls as they left the alleyway.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Katy really needed to learn to control her nerves. And her ever-wandering mind. One minute she was walking through the town with Anna and Mae and the next thing she knows they're gone. Whether they took a turn she didn't see or what didn't matter. She spaced out and lost sight of them. Then she did a very smart thing called 'panicking' and went running down the streets to find them. At one point she ran in circles before she finally couldn't take the stares of the people and ran out into the woods.<p>

Now she's really lost, hopelessly lost.

Didn't something similar like this happen? Yes, she remembered getting lost in that desert storm... and then she met that **thing**.

_Okay_, she told herself. _Calm yourself down. Calm._

_She closed her eyes and breathed deeply._

Her ears tuned in to the sound of flowing water. Smiling, she followed it. Katy loved water as it had a very soothing effect on her.

The river she came to was fairly wide. The brunette crouched by the grassy bank, watching the current fly by her. She could see her distorted reflection in the water, could see her smile fade as her thoughts returned to the crimson haired boy.

She remembered his name. It was so unusual she never had any problems with that.

The picture of the boy appeared in her mind's eye. The image lingered within her, as clear as the day she saw it. She wouldn't let herself forget. She could still see those sad, pleading eyes. She could still see the tears falling from his sea-foam orbs and his trembling smile that tore into her heart. That alone had almost made it impossible to leave… and she hadn't wanted to leave in the first place.

_Gaara..._

The brunette slid her eyes shut, frowning. _It won't be long, you said, and now look at how much time has passed!_

Katherine bit her lip and bowed her head in shame, like another side of her was reacting as she scolded herself.

_What's happened to him? Is he okay? The way those people treated him… Has it gotten better or worse? Has he found another friend?_

She knew it wasn't just a dream or something she made up in her early youth. It was real, the portal was real, and now that she was assured of that, she'd keep her promise.

No matter what, she'd keep that promise!

Katherine stood and walked alongside the river, thoughts and scenarios racing through her psyche. Soon she was knocked from her contemplations, noticing the river had turned rather violent. A huge roaring noise compelled her to investigate further.

She took in what she found with wide eyes.

It was a waterfall, a huge one! Cautiously, she shuffled over to the edge of the steep cliff, peering down. She stumbled back, her hand over her heart. Why did she do that? She knew she was afraid of heights, yet she always had to look over the edge! That would be a deadly fall, too. She'd never seen one like it. So that made this a dead end. With a small groan, she turned to walk back upstream. She'd find her way eventually.

As she went her thoughts kept drifting. She kept thinking about her friend... the one she left behind. She winced. Left behind. She hated the way that sounded. Her eyes widened. What if he thought she abandoned him? It's been so long, that's probably exactly what he believed! She'd have to explain things. Would he be mad?

_Of course he'll be mad!_ said the logical part of her. _He'll be furious! You didn't even call!_

But it wasn't her fault! If it weren't for that ghost thing locking the portal and... do ninja have phones?

She continued to argue with herself and she wasn't sure how far she'd gone upstream when she heard splashing. Was someone going for a swim? No, she knew this echo. It wasn't splashing. It was someone thrashing around in the water. Was it a fight? No, it wasn't that. If it wasn't either, then that means...

Katy searched the river frantically, eyes darting this way and that. Then she saw it, a child fighting to keep their head above the surging current. Katy's breathing became shallow as her head snapped to look behind her. The waterfall! Katy ran along the river, trying to keep the little person in view.

_Darn it, you can't just let 'em go over! Do it! Just do it!_

With no more hesitation Katherine jumped into the chilled torrents. A feeling washed over her just as the water did. This was familiar, extremely familiar.

...Like the time when she was five, when her beloved friend fell in the flooded creek.

But not only was this river so much bigger than the creek, there was a waterfall waiting at the end for them! Katy kicked harder than she ever had in a long time, hissing her breath through clenched teeth.

_Just hold on,_ she mentally shouted to the person who was still struggling in the thundering current. _Almost... there!_

"Got'cha!" she gasped, catching the individual by the arm. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her. All she could think about was the waterfall. In a most strenuous effort, she swam whilst dragging the child with her. The cold water smashed against her, threatening to drag them both under.

_Swim diagonally to the shore. No way can you fight the current. Don't fight it; go with it – to the shore!__ She repeated what she'd been taught like a mantra._

The roaring falls claimed her ears. By going with the turbulent flow it was taking her faster downstream and faster to the waterfall. But it was their only chance. She couldn't give in. No matter how her body ached, she could not give in. If not for herself, then for the child. They speeded to the falls; the gushing waters sucking them in and then...

_She screamed in desperation._

Katy grabbed and latched onto a battered rock, her arms straining, one pulling them ashore and the other holding onto the kid. With a painful cry, Katy heaved both her own body and the child's up the banks and to the safety of solid ground and grass.

Her body felt like jelly, she was weak and tired, and her heart and lungs were laboring away. However, she had to keep going, to make sure the kid was breathing. He – she could tell now that they were out of the water – had lost consciousness. Exhausted, she crawled to him, laying her head over his chest. There was a heartbeat.

She really didn't want to do mouth to mouth on this kid.

But with a few slaps to his cheek it was evident he wasn't waking on his own. With a few puffs in the mouth and a couple compressions of the chest, the boy coughed and gurgled up the clear fluid. Both sat up, gasping for air. Katy tried not to make any gagging noises as she discreetly wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

Now that they were out of mortal danger, Katy leaned back and took in the appearance of this kid.

And when she did she was stunned. This wasn't a little child; he didn't seem any younger than she. But he was small. Blue eyes finally regarded her, wide and dazed.

"Did," he panted. "Did you save me? Hey, thanks a lot. I… I owe you one. I," he couldn't finish. He hunched over to catch his breath before leaning back up, sucking in as much air as he could.

Katy could only stare wide-eyed at the boy beside her. He wasn't going to pass out again was he?

_Breathe. Just... breathe._

At last he satisfied his lung's need for oxygen. After finding himself still in one piece, the blonde boy returned her astonished stare with a toothy grin.

She'd be glad this one hadn't gone over the falls...

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For some odd reason, this chapter was harder for me to write than chapter one. Hopefully writers' block won't plague me for much longer.

Well, let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Making Waves

-Part 3-

Making Waves

She stared into his deep blue eyes. There was something in those eyes, and she'd seen it in someone before... someone very dear to her. Despite the smile on his face, there was... a loneliness. A lonely look lingered in his blue gaze.

"I mean, thanks! I don't know what I would'a done if you hadn't come along!" The grateful grin changed to an embarrassed smile. "You see, I was practicing fighting with my shadow clone jutsu and I guess I got carried away. Chakra got low and all that and the ground just broke under me!"

Chakra? Clones? What was he talking about? The word 'chakra' sounded eerily familiar. Her mind was too muddled to think about it clearly.

The boy stretched and grimaced at a pulled muscle. "Hey, by the way, my name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!"

Katy continued to stare in frozen silence, like a deer caught in headlights. It was almost as if she was in a trance, she couldn't tear her gaze away from those eyes. And what were those… whiskers?

"Hey," said Naruto, finally noticing her rigid posture and stare. "Are you okay?"

She didn't even hear the question. Her stare flickered from his 'whiskers' back to his eyes. Suddenly, for a moment, she wasn't looking into lonely blue eyes... she was looking into lonely sea-foam colored orbs. And for a moment it wasn't this blonde haired boy she'd pulled from the river, but a scarlet haired boy instead. She had to tell that boy something, something she wanted to remind him of for the longest time.

So she reached out, put her hand on his shoulder and softly said, "You are loved. No matter what anyone tells you, you are loved. Okay? Don't let them –" She stopped, clamping her mouth shut as realization sluggishly dawned on her.

Shock overtook the boy's face. It was then Katy realized who she had really said that to, blonde hair and blue eyes coming back into focus as the red hair and pale eyes disappeared.

They both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes. Slowly, Katy removed her hand from his shoulder. Extreme discomfort encased her. Suddenly she felt like the biggest fool in the universe. Why did she say that? She didn't even know this person! What was going on in her messed up head?

"I, uh…" Naruto faltered, shifting uncomfortably, but his grin was soon back in place. "Hey, what's your name?"

Now it was Katherine's turn to falter and, unlike Naruto, she's done that so much she lost count. "Uh, I," she squeaked. "I... my name... my name is Katy."

"Kat-E," Naruto tried the name on his tongue. "That's a weird name! But... nice, too."

"Um, th – thank you?"

He stood, stretching up his arms and earning a few cracks from his joints. Katy felt compelled to get up as well. It was awkward crouching down and gawking up at him.

"Well, I have'ta go meet up with my team now, but, hey," Naruto paused, scratching his cheek. "I'll see you around?"

Katherine could only manage a small nod, still staring as he walked away. In the middle of his stride he turned to wave at her before going on his way. She hesitantly returned the gesture with a tiny wave of her own.

Katy was surprised. Did people around here just jump up and brush themselves off after they were pulled out of the torrents? The boy wore a lot of orange.

A lot of strange things were happening it seemed.

As she shuffled uneasily, her feet bumped something with a clink. Looking down, she saw a weird looking headband. Was it Naruto's? It must have fallen off when he sat up. He was lucky it didn't fall off in the river.

She plucked it up, studying it. It was made of dark blue cloth with metal plating in the center. There was a symbol carved on the metal. She squinted at it before her eyes flared open in recognition. It was the same symbol from the portal wall. She looked around for Naruto, but did not see him.

He was almost certainly out of earshot by now. Would he come back for it? She wanted to ask him about it. Katy shrugged, putting it in the pocket of her navy pants. Ah well, she'd give it to him the next time she saw him.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>She forgot to keep her guard up, forgot to keep a lookout.<p>

It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She couldn't fight them or run away.

She was surrounded.

They wore dark cloaks and white-bone masks that were shaped somewhat like animals. They were slightly different in the design of their masks but she knew that they were. They were like the other ninja from the past. Assassins. She survived back then because of her friend, because of his shield of sand.

Now she was truly defenseless. She was terrified; it was an understatement. She was shaking, her knees wobbled. She was frozen and wide-eyed. She couldn't breathe.

Then darkness.

She wasn't sure if they knocked her out or if she just fainted. It all happened too quickly. When she woke up she was in a small room made of stone. She was tied to a chair placed in the center of the room and a few of those masked men stood around her.

As soon as she had her eyes open all the way, one of the men, his mask shaped like a bird's face, asked her, "Where did you come from?"

She began shaking again. Her moth felt dry and her throat felt swollen. She could not answer.

He asked again, "What village? Why are you here?"

The other two she could not see, they stood behind the chair on either side of her. But she felt their presence, heard one of them reach for something.

Katy only got out a small squeak. Then a jolt coursed through her, a shock of electricity. She yelped and thrashed against her restraints. The chair rattled only a little. It was bolted firmly to the floor.

"Where did you come from? What village?"

"I," she squeaked out, "I don't… What?"

Another jolt assaulted her. She gritted her teeth as she tried to hold in a scream. The pain was quick and spread to all her nerves, and then slowly faded with a nagging ache.

"What village are you from?"

"I'm not!" She was hyperventilating. "I'm not… from any village!"

"Where are you from?"

Her head spun. She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't tell them. They wouldn't believe her. Or worse, if they did they could hurt her family.

She cried out again, this time unable to bite it back. The shocks were getting worse.

She was just a girl. How could they do this? But she had to remind herself these were the same type of people who tried to assassinate a six-year-old. Torturing a twelve-year-old would be no moral problem for them.

They asked her again. She readied herself for more pain.

Then she heard it.

It was a whisper, and with it came a cooling, almost cold, feeling that washed through her veins. Her eyes nervously zipped around. None of the masked men made a move. None of them seemed to have heard it.

"I… come from a traveling caravan of nomads. My friends an – and I were separated from them."

The whispers told her exactly what to say.

"We have no home. We go from place to place."

She was just glad the shocks had stopped.

"We don't know of any ninja business. We're not used to them. S – sure we've come across some here and there, but we try to avoid them. Then we got separated…"

Were they buying it? Wait, where was Mae and Anna?

"Our caravan travels wherever the winds take us. We couldn't track them. We tried. We're lost. Please, we meant no harm coming here. We – we were just trying to find food and shelter."

Thankfully her swim and walk through the forest made her look the part of a ragged, lost little girl. They seemed to believe her, or at least that's what she thought. She hoped so. She didn't tolerate pain very well.

They brought in another masked ninja. He had bright hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

"Check her story," the one with the bird-shaped mask ordered.

How were they going to do that? More pain? She began to shake again.

She flinched as the ponytail ninja reached out his hand and rested it on top of her head. She gaped like a fish as a strange feeling penetrated her mind, like it was being wormed into. She tried to pull back but his grip was firm.

It was a minute that seemed to last forever, filled with fear of the unknown and dread of the outcome. She snapped her eyes shut.

The hand left her. She cracked her eyes open and saw him nod to the bird-mask ninja.

He returned the nod before saying, "Good. Go check the other two."

She stiffened. So they had Mae and Anna too! There was no way their stories would collaborate. Her heart sped up until she thought she was going to faint again.

The whispers echoed softly to her. She couldn't decipher what was being said, but it soothed her. She then felt a wave of cold leave her.

Time went by like a lazy snail that was reluctant to move. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it was too long for her.

She felt the cold return and settle in her just as the ponytail ninja came back.

"Their stories match. They all check out."

Katy blinked. Then she blinked again. What?

She almost shouted out, "Really?!" but kept her tongue in check at the last second, instead letting out a cry of strangled joy.

The masked men looked down at her and she shrunk down in her seat, happiness promptly deflating. The bird-mask ninja walked towards her and she leaned back, futilely trying to get away.

The bonds holding her captive were gone.

"Don't cause any trouble," he warned.

She stood slowly, dazed, before nodding dumbly. "I… I won't. I promise."

She gasped and almost screamed when one of them slipped a blindfold on her from behind. She was spun around and led away. She winced at the iron-like grip on her forearm.

When she heard the chirping birds she knew she was outside. Relief swept over her as the blindfold was removed and she saw Mae and Anna getting their own blindfolds removed. The three of them were pushed forward, a sign that they were free to go. Katy walked cautiously with Mae. Anna grumbled obscenities under her breath.

Then she did something that Katy could have killed her for.

She turned around and yelled at the masked ninja, "You can't just… treat us like that when we did nothing wrong! You scary-ass…! People, things… Whatever you are!" A crazy grin broke out on her face, a complete turn from her angry snarl from seconds before. "That was so _exciting_ and _awesome_! I wanna be like you. Tell me where to sign up!"

Katy felt her heart stop for the hundredth time that day.

The masked ninja looked at each other, silent for a few moments. Then the bird-mask ninja said, "There are many ways to employ children without families…"

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>They couldn't be seen going home. So they camped out in the woods with just a small fire fueled by twigs and sticks, and a little shelter made out of branches that was covered by leaves.<p>

Their stomachs were rumbling by morning. Mae scouted for edible plants and came back with a few blackberries. Katy and Anna attempted fishing with makeshift poles made of sticks and thread from Katy's dress. Katy almost caught something, but the thread snapped. So they shared the meager ration of berries.

"I cannot believe they blew me off," grumbled Anna. "Those lousy freaks. What was all that about employing us then just disappearing? Wish I could be quick like that."

"Did… you two hear the whispers too?" Mae muttered hushedly.

Anna stopped her grousing, her expression more thoughtful than Katy had ever seen. "Yeah. I just figured I prayed too hard and went crazy. You too, huh?"

Mae nodded. "I heard it."

"Me too." Katy turned to Anna. "You told me you didn't believe in God, Anna."

"I don't. But I was scared, so sue me."

Katy frowned dejectedly. She had been too overwhelmed to think clearly let alone pray.

"So what do you think it was?"

"I dunno," replied Anna to Mae. "But something's looking out for us, that's for sure."

Mae nodded her agreement. Katy kept quiet. She had a bad feeling about the whispers. She knew she had heard them before, from a long time ago.

"Ah, there you are!"

The girls jumped up, Katy and Mae ready to bolt and Anna ready to fight.

A man wearing navy blue from head to toe and dark circular sunglasses stood before them. He also wore a green vest. But what caught Katy's attention the most was the navy cloth that covered his head. It had the same metal plate and carved symbol that Naruto's did.

She gripped Naruto's headband through the fabric of her pants pocket. She was lucky her pants were baggy enough the masked ninja hadn't noticed it.

"Who the flying crap are you?" Anna hissed out hotly, prepared to defend her friends.

The man frowned, pushing his shades up on his nose with a finger. "Such insolence! That is no way to talk to your sensei."

Anna paused. "…Sensei?"

"Correct. At least for now. You three can't enter the academy at such a late age. Therefore, I am to train you for a certain set of time to see if you will be of any use to this village as ninja."

Anna straightened, her eyes opened in surprise. A grin was quick to follow. "For real? That's awesome!"

"Yes, well…" The man pushed up his shades again. It seemed to be some sort of habit. "We will begin immediately. You may call me Ebisu-sensei. Now, introduce yourselves. You, you're first." He pointed to Katy and she squeaked.

"Um, I'm… I'm Katy."

"Mae."

"Name's Oreo."

Ebisu raised a brow at them. "Interesting names."

"They're actually quite common names in the caravan." Anna always lied smoothly. It was something Katy was never able to do without help, not that she wanted to.

He nodded, not questioning further. "Very well. Let's begin. We shall start with the basics and see how you progress from there."

Katy sighed. What had Anna gotten them into? It was going to be a long day. And she was right.

The three girls didn't get to go home until midnight, just thirty minutes after their training ended for the day. They were met at the edge of the fields by Charlotte, Katherine's disgruntled mother and Mae's grandmother. Loraine, Mae's mother, had run out of the house and to her daughter minutes later. She was in tears as she held the young girl.

Katy was getting the most unnerving stare-down from her mother she'd ever received. She looked terrifying with her bun in disarray and her shaking fists. It didn't matter how old Katy was now. She was going to get the belt for this. She just knew it.

Anna tried to explain and lie for them, to get them out of as much trouble as possible.

"They were camping with me," she said. "I'm sorry we didn't call, but we were having so much fun. My mother knew about the whole thing. Next time we'll call. Honest!"

Katherine could slowly but surely feel her mother simmer down. "Be sure you do."

Katy sent a look of silent thanks to her ruby haired friend as she walked by, heading to her own home.

"Remember, we need to meet Ebisu-sensei early tomorrow. Get away any way you can. Mae too." Anna whispered it quickly before going on her way.

Katherine steeled herself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy getting past her parents the next day. She almost failed getting out of the house and if it weren't for Anna's persistent ringing, she would have.<p>

"Don't feel bad, Katy," Anna told her. "I had to harass Mae's answering machine too."

They met up with Ebisu at six o'clock sharp. Now it was Katy's turn to grumble. It should be a sin to be up this early. But it was how their training days went. From six o'clock in the morning to nearly midnight. It was a good thing they were out of school already or it would have been impossible.

Together they learned of ninja, of chakra, of kunai and shuriken, and of the supernatural abilities associated with chakra like shadow clones. They also learned of using chakra to walk on almost all surfaces, such as water or vertically up trees. But they weren't that advanced yet. Anna had gotten so excited she wanted to begin training again immediately.

Katy's attention was snatched when Ebisu spoke of the Five Great Nations. The word 'Suna' made her heart skip a beat.

Now how was she to get there? She had to be there soon in order to keep her promise. It was important she return to him, return to her Geliebt, to Gaara.

She didn't have much time to think about it. The training kept her so busy.

Anna began constructing 'sleepovers' at 'her place' when she thought they needed to stay longer. Her mother was a working professional and her father left home a long time ago. Neither of them kept tabs on their daughter. Katy found it sad, but as of right then, it was useful.

When they stayed the night, Anna would be waking them up from their little stick shelter to train at four in the morning, two hours before Ebisu would show up. Katy absolutely hated that. The ruby haired girl was really getting into this whole ninja business. To Katy, though? It was just a pass time until she could figure a way to get to Suna, the Hidden Sand Village.

They had to do stretches and run laps. They had to focus and learn to harness chakra. It was a lot of information to process and Katy found herself barely able to keep up. Mae was doing okay. Anna, on the other hand, was excelling. She always did in well in the subjects she deemed necessary in school. Extremely well. Katy wasn't surprised by her genius. Ebisu seemed pleased with the one he knew as Oreo.

"Average," Ebisu had told her. "But very good considering your lack of experience. We just might make kunoichi out of you yet."

Anna was ecstatic hearing that. "A kunoichi, a female ninja," she said proudly to Katy and Mae. "We're on our way."

Ebisu never really commented on Katy's progress. She felt him scrutinize her once, as she was throwing kunai. He didn't look thrilled with her progress.

As the days passed Anna became good at target practice and using her chakra. Mae was good with kunai and okay with her chakra. Katy… Well, Katy was good at…

Not much.

She wouldn't have cared if it weren't for Ebisu pushing his attention solely on her. He criticized how she held the blades, or sigh at how she avoided shuriken. She didn't do well when using her chakra either. Jumping distances, the preferred ninja way of travel she learned, from the large tree branches using chakra was difficult and frightening to her. She hated heights.

Ebisu had zoned in and began instructing her individually while Mae and Anna practiced the basics on their own. Katy felt humiliated. It was like a teacher stopping the class to instruct a slow learner in front of all the other students. Katy could say it happened to her more than once. She never liked school.

One day, when Ebisu was attempting to teach Katy how to toss shuriken for the fourth time, Anna shouted out from her training spot with Mae.

"Sensei! Come quick! You gotta see what Mae can do!"

The team gathered around her. Ebisu leaned forward, getting a closer view on what she was doing. She was crouched before a tiny weed. It was bending back and forth, following the direction of the ten-year-old's finger.

"This is..." he trailed off, astonished.

"Make it do something else!" Anna suggested excitedly.

Mae nodded, touching it. The plant wrapped around the girl's finger. Katy's mouth dropped.

"Amazing!" Ebisu exclaimed. "This is similar to the Wood Style. It is a very rare trait. There's some talent in this group besides Oreo after all!"

Katy looked away bitterly, greatly disheartened.

"The caravan taught her a lot about plants," Anna supplied yet another lie. "It's no wonder she's good with them."

Unfortunately, one of Anna's many skills included lying. She was good at it. She could bend the truth with ease. Her early school-life consisted of forged parent signatures and fake sick notes. Katy was wondering how she was planning on them juggling their home life with this new ninja life. But, Anna always had a plan.

Anna called the portal house the 'Gate House' and had the Katy and Mae tell their parents they were working on fixing it up so it could be their club house...or something stupid like that. Katy forgot the excuse as soon as she said it.

Katherine's mother had asked about the eerie house in the woods. Katy was surprised she knew about it. The artic-eyed woman revealed it'd been there since Charles, Katy's father, was a boy. She was amazed at how well it stood. She then told her youngest to be careful while fixing it.

They were going to have to find more solid explanations than clubhouse building and sleepovers if they planned to continue with this ninja stuff.

Katherine heaved a sigh. Anna was already talking about this thing called the Chuunin exams. It was used to select those who were good enough for a promotion, or something. From rookie Genin to journeyman Chuunin. Ebisu explained the ranks sometime back.

What would they tell their parents then? Anna may not have had a problem with her mom and dad – they were never really home – but Katherine's mother was a 'hover parent', very protective. So was Mae's. Loraine had inherited Mother Hen Syndrome from their mom, apparently.

"We need to wake up early so we can train." Anna said after a long day of work. "Katy, you better not be a pain to wake up."

"Okay, Anna."

"Shhh! It's Oreo!"

"Okay, Oreo."

"Are we going to find an actual place to stay soon?" Mae asked uncomfortably, rolling over in the cramped stick shelter.

"We can't afford anything right now. Just hang tight, you guys. This is going to get better. Once we're full-fledged kunoichi, we'll be able to go on missions and be paid for it. Then we'll get a place."

Their conversation died out and soon Mae was snoring softly. Anna mumbled in her sleep.

Katy was the only one awake.

It was kind of lonely, really. Then she thought of _him_, and how he couldn't sleep.

She shifted, trying to get more comfortable and trying not to disturb her bedmates. After had she guessed had been two hours, she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep that night. So as silently as she could, she got up out of the stick shelter and began walking.

It was unsettling walking around at night, but she needed the air.

She listened for the sound of water and followed it. She found a small creek, the trickling water making her feel at ease. It was as good a place as any to sit and think for a while. She dipped her feet into the shallow stream after sitting down on a rather large rock.

_I'm a burden, aren't I? _She asked herself. _I don't even want to be a ninja. Not good at it anyway._ _I'm just here for him. _

She sighed. But she couldn't get to him right now. Not as things the way they were. She would have to either quit trying to be a ninja and crush Anna's hopes… or keep going and hope she passed the final test a got a mission to the Hidden Sand.

She couldn't crush her friend's hope. But she was no good at this ninja work.

She clenched her fists in her lap. Anna was a natural, learning everything with ease. Mae was also excelling. They were flying past her.

_I'm just...weak._

Tears stung at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Furiously, she blinked them away.

"It's not fair," she muttered aloud.

"_Nothing is fair in this life_..."

Katherine nearly screamed.

The air became cold, freezing. Then a mist, a cerulean fog, materialized out of her. It floated just above the water in front of the terrified girl. She gaped at it as it shifted... once again taking on the form of a doe.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I originally had this "training faze" planned to last much longer. But then I realized that it would not only be boring to write, but boring to read as well. I just hope nothing appeared rushed.

Don't forget to review, please!


	4. The Intruders

-Part 4-

The Intruders

Those eerie moon-like eyes stared down into her core. Like two blue moons surrounded by a midnight blue – that was the color of its sclera, the part of the eye that was white in humans. Its gaze was as cold and unblinking as it had been all those years ago. Its body was the same cerulean fog, albeit a bit thicker.

Katherine picked up a stone and chucked it at the creature. It passed right through its ghostly body.

"_Not that I was expecting a warm welcome, but it is good to see you as well_."

"You bloody...!" The brunette's nostrils flared. "Liar! You lied! You said it wouldn't be long! And how long has it been? Six – seven years? I... I can't believe I believed you!"

"_Calm yourself, child_."

"N – no! No, I won't calm myself. You ruined everything! And where have you been? You just vanish from my life after taking me from my Geliebt – my most precious friend – and now you just pop up? I... I want a bloody explanation!"

"_And you will get one. Patience_!" It snorted, a gust of cold air blowing over Katy.

Katy's jaw opened and closed, as she was stunned into silence. This cold… this icy feeling was the same feeling that washed over her when she was being questioned by those masked ninja. The anbu black ops, she learned they were called.

"_When I found you_," it began, its calculating stare perforating her very skin and down to her soul. "_I was on the verge of fading from existence. I had been wandering aimlessly in that forsaken desert for as long as I can remember. But, as I said long before, there are very few things that get past my ears. I heard your cries. I cut through the storm to get to you. As soon as I saw you, I knew. We were meant to be together, we needed each other. You needed saving, so did I. I saved you from the sandstorm, you saved me from fading_."

Katy clasped her hands in front of her, trying to create distance from the creature. There were many things she wanted to know but she was afraid to ask. She was practically speaking to a ghost after all. "What do you mean...fade?"

"_As you can see, I have no physical form. Without one I would disappear completely_." It snorted, drawing up its head. "_There was a time when I would have been content to fade, but no longer_."

"Okay, okay…" Katy's eyes narrowed in mistrust. She stood up a little taller. The phantom was frank and straightforward. She felt better about her questions now. "But why did you have to separate me from Gaara?"

"_I told you that, too. The higher-ups of his village were planning to kill you_..._ just to see how the boy would handle such distress_."

Katy's eyes bulged and she sucked in her breath. That's right... She remembered now. Those people… they were mean. This phantom didn't have to convince her they'd stoop so low as to psychologically mess with a six-year-old child. What had happened to him since she left? She was afraid to contemplate it. Unease stirred within her.

"_I could not protect you_," it continued. "_I did not have the strength_._ Neither could I leave you in the care of that child, whom had too many burdens already_."

Katy flinched. Burden. Would he have counted her as such? "Okay... but where did you go after the portal was sea – sealed?"

It paused, thinking of the best way to put its answer. "_Let us just say_... _hibernation. I needed to rest to regain my vigor_."

"And...?" Katy encouraged it to continue carefully, not sure what to expect.

"_This is all for now_." Its ear twitched. "_That is all I am willing to tell you at this point_."

"B – but," stammered the brunette. "Bu... Ugh! Fine! Will you at least tell me your name?" It remained silent, unblinking. "Well?"

"_You can call me whatever you like_. _I no longer have a name_."

Katy gawked disbelievingly before she crossed her arms and turned away huffing. It drifted over to her, lightly tapping her shoulder with its nose. She couldn't feel a physical tap, but the cold was there. She looked at it from over her shoulder, confusion and anger intermingling within.

But what it said next had her calming down.

"_I realize you are having problems_." The girl's bewildered expression urged it to go on. "_With your training. You need to be stronger, in order to defend yourself and in order to find your Geliebt. I may have regained some of my vitality in 'hibernation' but I will never fully be able to restore myself to what I once was. Therefore, I will not always have the ability to protect you. But do not worry, gentle child, for I will teach you my ways. You will be able to hold your own_."

Katy paused. It seemed like it was… bribing her, trying to get her to like it. "Teach me…? What exactly?"

Without warning, the stream turned to ice, excluding the areas around her feet. Katy gasped as spheres of water hovered in the region of the phantom.

"_Never mind the ways of the shinobi. Learn under me, and the seas will do your bidding_."

The brunette gaped in wonder. "Th – the seas...? Really?"

"_Well_... _not right away. You have a long, long way to go yet before that. Your answer?_"

"I," Katherine hesitated. It was dangling a carrot in front of her nose, enticing her to learn with it… and bond. However, there was something she couldn't overlook. "But... what you did... My Geliebt needed me and you took me away!"

"_For your own good_," it defended. "_Where would your friend be if they had killed you? Place the blame where it belongs, child. On the village_... _the shinobi_."

Katy glanced away, unsure.

"_You have my word. I will never separate you from anyone ever again unless you will me to_."

"You lied," she spoke quietly. "You said it wouldn't be for long. How can I know you're not lying now?"

"_It was not long. Not for me. Seven years is nothing to –_"

Katy yelled out her retort. "Well it was long for ME!"

The girl's voice echoed in the woods.

Silence. And then, unexpectedly, "_I am sorry_... _it will not happen again_."

The two beings looked at the other for a long time, the human pondering all she had heard. She scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her. She glanced away stubbornly. She had a bad feeling. But it wasn't like she had any choice. She needed additional training, badly.

"I," she swallowed anxiously. "I accept. The apology and your offer to teach me."

"_Good,_" it said contently, and its rigidness melted a fraction. "_We can start now_."

"Okay, Calypso."

It perked its ears. "_What?_"

"You said I could call you whatever. I'm calling you Calypso. The name's from a movie I like. The character had something to do with the sea... so... yeah."

"_Very well then, I approve. Now –" _

"Was it you?" Katy interrupted anxiously. "Were you the one that whispered to me about a caravan? And my friends, too?"

_"__Yes__," _It answered._ "__I also fed them false memories and guarded the memory of your real families.__"_

"I see." She cast her face downward. "So that man was one of the renowned Yamanaka."

_"__Shinobi who use mind techniques. This is a world with dangers beyond your imagination, child. I am here to make certain you stay in one piece.__"_

"Why?" she asked. "What's so special about me that you care so much?"

It froze, only the slight movement of an ear gave any indication that it was still moving with time._ "__I will tell you that… in time. It is hard… for me to bear. Not now, child. Not now.__"_

Katy blinked in shock. It sounded almost emotional. Sad. Mournful. A twinge of guilt hit her for causing it.

_"__Now,"_ it pulled itself together again like nothing had happened._ "__Let us commence with your training.__" _The ghostly doe gestured with its head. "_Pick up that puddle!_"

"Uh," Kat blinked. "O...kay...?"

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Quite some time had passed since that night.<p>

Katy did as Calypso said and kept their training sessions undisclosed. She told absolutely no one of the phantom. Not even Mae. Would they even believe her if she did?

The three girls' training went into full swing. Ebisu took great interest in Katy's newfound 'Water Style' abilities, no matter how meager they were at first. He helped direct her in her techniques and even showed her a couple jutsu he knew.

Anna, inspired by Mae and Katy's abilities, looked into some element training of her own. She gravitated toward fire. It fit her, Katy thought, with her brash personality and temper.

Mae was continually making progress. Although slowly, her talents with plants were improving and so was her aim with weapons.

Finally the day came where they received their final test.

They were given an assessment similar to one that an academy student would be subjected to, Ebisu informed them. Anna and Mae passed with their excellent clones. Katy... Well, she had to pass a different way. She used her water style to fight five clones – two of Anna's and one of Mae's.

She passed, barely, and held her head down because of it.

They were then presented with Hidden Leaf headbands. Anna wore her proudly. She tied it to her upper thigh. Mae wore hers as a belt. Katy, none too thrilled with it, tucked hers in the pocket opposite of the one holding Naruto's.

"Come on, Katy! Quit daydreaming. We're halfway eligible for the Chuunin Exams!" Anna patted (more like pounded) her on the back, running ahead to do more training.

Katy watched her as she ran up a tree, attempting to use chakra to stick to the bark and go all the way to the top. She was sweating and covered in leaves and dirt but the smile on her face couldn't be any brighter. Mae was working on a tree alongside her, though at a more reasonable speed.

_Katy just wanted to sit down._

_We've been on turbo drive just to pass the simple Genin trial... I don't even want to think about the exams. I'm exhausted._

Now that they were officially Genin, the Chuunin exams were in their reach... and were looking far more daunting to Katy. But would they even be allowed to partake? She heard that one needed to complete a certain number of missions before being qualified.

She joined them, reluctantly, in the exercise. If it made them happy, she'd do it.

But along day of training ended with a short, uncomfortable sleep in a stick tent did not make a happy Katy. She finally confronted Anna about it.

"I'll talk to Ebisu-sensei tomorrow," she replied to Katy. "Maybe he'll know of a place."

And he did. But it wasn't anything like Katy was expecting.

"Come on, come on!" Anna waved her and Mae over. "He said there was an abandoned place called Takahara Path. The house has just been sitting there for years after an old couple died and no one claimed it. It's all ours, ladies."

"Are we going to find skeletons in there?"

"No, Mae," Anna sighed. "Now pick up the pace."

Katy shuddered. She hoped the phantom was the only ghost she'd ever see.

They walked, no, struggled down an overgrown path of weeds and briars. The thorny plants caught and yanked on their clothes and hair. Mae and Katy had more trouble than Anna, whose short hair and skimpy clothes earned her just a few scratches on her legs.

The ruby haired girl was completely focused on their goal, so much so that she didn't even think twice about pushing a spiny branch out of her way and letting it snap back into place behind her. Katy, ever the wandering mind, didn't notice it until it was too late.

It slapped her right in the face. She squealed and fell back on her bum, cradling her face in her hands. She could feel at least three puncture wounds on her cheeks and a scratch on the bridge of her nose.

"Hurry up! Katy! Mae!"

At least Mae cared enough to stop and help her aunt.

Finally they arrived at the house.

"It's..." Mae began then faltered, not sure what to say.

"It's horrible," Katy finished for her. "No wonder no one wanted it."

The door almost fell of its rusted hinges when they opened it. The inside was filthy and rickety. Nothing looked stable. The furniture that wasn't stolen was worn and splintered. Floorboards creaked and one even gave way as Katy stepped on it. She squawked as her foot fell through.

"Erm…" Anna glanced around. "Well, it has potential. Yeah, we can totally make something of this. Katy!"

The brunette squeaked.

"Here's some ryo from our last stupid D-rank weeding mission, if you can even call it a freaking mission…" She started grumbling the last part, but perked up as she refocused on Katy. "Go and buy us a broom, hammer, and nails. Mae and I will get started on what we can until you get back."

"But…"

"Just go! And clean up your face. There's blood on it."

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Round and round, here she goes again.<p>

Her companions needed to put a beeper on her. She couldn't even recall what Anna had sent her out for. The confusion spinning in her head must have made her forget. Every new street she turned onto made her feel even more lost than the last. Nothing looked right. Where was she going again? Panicking once more, she took off in a random direction. Soon she was traveling down a plain street with tall wooden fences lining the sides. She found that to be strange, but oddities were found all over this village.

_Oh great_, she thought. _Now I feel like a bloody mouse in a maze. Where's the cheese?_

She slowed her pace considerably, apprehension seeping in her pores. Was she going in circles? She slapped the side of her head repeatedly in a futile attempt to smack some sense in there.

As if she wasn't considered weird enough, any person walking by would definitely think she was crazy.

How was she ever going to find her way to Suna with such a bad sense of direction? She couldn't even read a map right. She tried. But the maps of the Great Nations were vague and didn't give exact routes one could take to get to them. All she knew was that she was in the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Sand was west of it.

The brunette yelped, startled. Was that she just heard? Someone yelling, it sounded like. Her curiosity swiftly consumed her and she went to investigate. Rounding a corner, she came upon a group of people. Bright orange caught her sight first.

"Oh, did I say that?" the blonde boy asked the three kids in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck.

_That's what's-his-name! Naruto._ Katherine walked closer, grabbing the attention of the kids.

"Hey, Boss, who's that?" A little boy with goggles pointed to her.

"Huh?" The orange one looked over his shoulder. "Oh, it's you! Katy!"

"Um," her voice came out smaller than she had intended. "H – hello, Naruto. Oh," She pulled out his headband and handed it to him, "You dropped this in the woods that day."

His eyes instantly brightened. "Thanks! I was looking all over for this. It's special to me because my first sensei gave it to me. I didn't want to get another one." He took off the headband he was wearing from his forehead and replaced it with the one he'd lost. "But now I guess I have an extra. Er… what happened to your face?"

Katy grimaced and answered quietly. "I… got in a fight with some thorns."

A knot formed on his brow. "That's… really weird, Katy."

"She a friend of yours, Boss?" asked a young boy with spiky brown hair.

"Yeah, she helped me out of a tough spot! Katy, this is Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi." He pointed to each one.

Katy's eyes moved between the spiky haired boy, the boy with glasses, and the girl with brightly colored hair. They all wore goggles.

_Going swimming?_ Katy wondered.

"Are you going to play ninja with us too?" asked Moegi, the small girl with odd pigtails.

"Uh…" Katy tilted her head slightly to the side in uncertainty.

"A ninja _playing_ ninja?" A pink haired girl approached and Katy jumped in surprise at her unexpected presence. "That is so stupid."

The pink kunoichi – Katy could tell she was one by the Hidden Leaf headband tied around her hair – proceeded to stare down Naruto with an expression that disturbed Katy greatly. Her eyes were very much like daggers.

"Hey there Sakura." Naruto blushed at the sight of the girl. "Katy, this is my teammate, Sakura."

Katy glared at the female. She didn't like the mean vibe she was getting from her. _Who dyes their hair pink? That's a horrible color for hair._

Katherine didn't exactly recall what happened next, but sometime after Konohamaru made a comment about Sakura being Naruto's girlfriend and Naruto actually affirming this idea, the pink haired girl went off like a rocket. She hit poor Naruto so hard the boy went flying back into the fence.

Katy's mouth fell open. How could she hit that hard? And was that kind of force necessary? No, Katy was quite positive it was not. It was a simple misunderstanding. All she needed to do was say she was not his girlfriend.

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" Konohamaru yelled as Moegi and Udon went to check on the blonde boy. A twinge of concern rose in Katy. She moved over to Naruto and away from Sakura, following the kids' example.

"We've gotta check his pulse," declared Udon. Katy briefly wondered if anyone had ever offered the boy a tissue. He really needed one.

Konohamaru, infuriated, stood up to the she-devil. "You're a witch, and you're ugly too!"

Katy wasn't sure what was going on or if this was normal for these people, but she was glad the boy had the backbone to defend Naruto. Yet, she was disappointed in herself. **She** should be the one standing up to Sakura, shouldn't she? She was the only one present that was taller than the kunoichi. Yet she stood back, unhelping, like some awkward little nobody. Shame welled in her.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, stomping over to the goggle-wearing kid who had dared to challenge her appearance. Horror grew on the boy's face with each step she took. She raised her fist and...

A cold hand seized it. With a frown fixed into place, Katy whispered, "You will not touch the child."

Her tone had come out more venomous than she had wanted it to, but it did get the attacker to stop. Sakura didn't move, appearing stunned. But that expression rapidly melted into a glower. Katy held her ground, even if she was dithering on the inside. She was shy, maybe even weak, but no matter what Katy would not allow herself to act small when a child was in need. Not this time.

Finally, Sakura yanked her fist out of the brunette's grip. She let out a noisy 'humph!' before stomping away down the street.

"H – hey! Thanks miss!" Konohamaru sighed in relief, and then spoke to Naruto as the blonde got up. "I don't think she's even human! Did you see the size of her forehead?"

Just as Sakura halted her strides, Katherine's eye twitched. Why? She was leaving, and without causing anymore bodily harm. Why did the boy have to insult her? He didn't even wait for her to get out of earshot!

Slowly, the pink one craned her neck to look over her shoulder. The expression on her face could've instilled fear into the hearts of small children everywhere.

A thick air of silence engulfed them.

Then, with a snarl, the young kunoichi ran at them. There was no way Katy would be able to stop that rabid ferocity! That girl seriously had some severe anger management problems.

"Run! It's Saku-zilla!" Katy hadn't realized she said it until it was already out, and it only served to fuel the pink girl's rage.

She, Naruto, and the kids sprinted like pheasants running from a wildcat. Konohamaru picked up speed, taking the place of lead chicken. But the next thing they all knew, he was on his rear. Rubbing his aching nose, he looked up into the faces of two strangers.

One dressed in black, the other in white; one male, one female.

"Do you need something?" spoke the one whom he'd run into.

Katherine's eyes bulged. The girl with four blonde ponytails struck a chord of memory. She had a giant fan folded on her back and… was that the hourglass symbol on her headband? The guy she didn't recognize. He wore a dark cat-like hood and had purple lines painted on his face.

The brunette gasped as the tall guy shrouded in dark clothing picked up Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt. Naruto charged but he was on his back in a flash. What just happened? He didn't even touch him and Naruto wouldn't trip backwards like that.

Katy then heard her own voice as a child. _How'd he make that snake-y thing move? He wasn't even near it!_

_Chakra strings...? Then that's..._

_Blast, she couldn't remember the name._

Sakura was no longer in a rage. She tried apologizing, tried to diffuse the situation. It didn't work. Now she just stood back, analyzing the intruders before them. Katy cautiously circled around to the side. There had to be something she could do. Maybe if she used that new technique Calypso showed her, she could get him to drop Konohamaru.

_You don't stand a chance_, said one side of her.

_But I can't just do nothing and let him hurt him,_ said another.

She spent too long arguing whether she could do it or not. The fist of the painted guy flew at Konohamaru's face.

"Konohamaru," shouted Naruto and the other two kids in desperation.

But the fist never connected. A rock the size of a pebble bounced off onto the ground and the bully clutched his wrist, a glare fixated in a nearby tree. Hazel brown eyes followed. A boy wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts sat up on a branch. Sakura shouted his name. Sasuke Uchiha. He looked kind of… nice looking, Katy could admit that. Sakura was behaving like Prince Charming just came to town. Even Moegi seemed to be enthralled with his appearance. But Katy didn't know the guy, therefore she couldn't fancy him. But she was glad he showed up when he did.

"Hey, punk, get down here." The painted face scowled. "You're the kind of pesky snot I hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up."

"What?" The blonde girl who'd been so nonchalant through the entire ordeal now looked upset. "You're going to use the Crow, for this?"

Things were getting worse and worse. What was the deal with these people? Was there something in the air making everyone angry?

Then Katherine froze, a dark and somewhat raspy voice chilling her to the core.

"Kankuro, back off."

With that sentence, with that voice, her heart stopped. She looked up and when she saw him, she couldn't breathe. Hair like crimson, eyes the color of sea-foam framed in black...

It would seem she wouldn't have to go looking for him after all.

It was Gaara, her Geliebt.

She could barely register what was being said, her mind was in a scramble. Katy almost flinched as much as Kankuro did when his little brother called him an embarrassment to their village. The older brother sputtered apologies and the sister put up her hands in order to help break up the tension.

Even after all this time he still had his siblings whipped in line.

Katy could feel their fear from where she stood. Her hands began to shake when the red haired boy used the sand to move quickly from his upside-down position in the tree to stand before his brother and sister.

"We didn't come here to play games," he said icily. "Let's go."

Then she inhaled sharply, regaining her breath. She wanted to shout out, to let him know she was here, that she had come back, that she kept her promise. But she found her voice caught in her throat.

_It's okay_, she told herself_. He's sure to see you. You don't have to say anything. You're right here; he'll see you._

The pink haired kunoichi then stepped forward, demanding to know why foreign ninja were in their village. Allies or not, it was unlawful for them to be here without permission.

It was the girl who replied. (What was her name again? Katy remembered those four poofy ponytails all too well.) Her attitude reverted back to nonchalant and condescending. "We're here for the Chuunin exams, get the picture?"

Katherine had nearly forgotten about Uchiha. He had an air of authority to him as he jumped down in front of Naruto's group. "Hey, you. Identify yourself."

"Huh? You mean me?" The poofy haired girl blushed.

"No," he said uncaringly. "You. With the gourd."

The redhead turned to look him in the eye. "…I am Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

They stared the other down, neither moving a muscle. Katy was sure he'd ask her name next. She had to look familiar to him. She hadn't changed that much. Her hair was the same color and so were her eyes. Of course she was quite a bit taller now but she still held herself the same way and...

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

He blinked leisurely, clearly unimpressed by the orange-clad blonde. "I couldn't care less."

Poor Naruto.

Then, Katy held her breath, waiting. He was facing her now. Pale sea-foam eyes lingered on her for what had to be one of the longest moments in Katy's life. But there was something dreadfully wrong. He was different. And not just by height and growth. There was a strange red symbol above his left eye that she didn't recognize. His expression was void, his eyes cold. There was no warmth there. The gentle gaze she remembered was replaced by a chilling, emotionless glare.

"Let's go," he commanded. For a minute, for one joyful minute, Katy thought he was talking to her. However it was made clear that he was not as he and his team turned to go.

_Hey. Wait, I'm right here! I'm here!_

And then they were gone.

Katy's shoulders slumped, disbelief etched in her features.


	5. Nerves

-Part 5-

Nerves (Tiger Eyes)

"Anna!" screamed her mother.

The ruby haired girl unflinchingly turned on the TV. "What?" she lazily questioned, surfing the channels.

"Why is there blood in the sink?" The high voice shrilled. "Where is your brother? What did you do?"

Anna rolled her eyes. Of course, her mother automatically assumed she did something wrong, as usual. Finally turning away from the television, she revealed the bloody tissues shoved up her nose.

"Jay is out with the nanny, I guess. I haven't seen him around – great parenting by the way. I had a nose bleed, my bad."

Whereas Katy would be shown the belt, Anna could get away with her rudeness towards her mother. The woman was much too busy to deal with her and she knew it.

"Hey, sign this thing and give me money so I don't have to see you for the summer."

When her mother didn't answer, instead rummaging through her documents, Anna continued. "It's a camp for children with over-active minds and my disciplinary counselor recommended it."

The redhead causally threw out her excuse not to be there for the summer, though in reality she wasn't going to a camp... unless the Chuunin exams were considered as such.

"Plus, it has a rock climbing wall and horses. You know I love horses. Money, signature, now. Or do you want to keep yelling at me for having **blood**?"

Her mother paused, trying to sort out Anna's words. She was searching for any telltale sign the child was lying. "You're going to the camp?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Katy is going to some Bible camp and I'll be bored without her. So sign now –" She caught herself from saying please. That'd be overkill.

_Keep your eyes on the TV screen, Oreo._

"Anna –"

"It's Oreo!" She cut her off. "You know I hate being called Anna!"

The woman shook her head. She didn't have time to argue with her daughter. She signed the fake papers before flinging them in the emerald-eyed girl's direction. Anna pretended to be too over engrossed in her show to pay any more attention to the green-eyed woman. Her mother then, in an awkward show of affection, patted the girl's ankle before leaving for work yet again.

Working and yelling, it was all she did. It had gotten so bad, Anna's father had to separate from the woman and live in a different house. Anna still partly blamed her mother for that, though she'd never admit it. But it didn't matter.

She wouldn't be in this house for much longer.

Meanwhile, Katy and Mae sat in the dining area of the little farmhouse. The family had come together for Sunday dinner. Loraine and her husband, Stanly, talked enthusiastically with Charles about their family history. Charlotte chided Denim on his use of napkins, or lack thereof. All were eating and chatting pleasantly, excluding the silent aunt and niece. Mae stared expectantly at the brunette. She knew what they were supposed to do. Anna had told them to make the excuse believable.

Mae was not going to lie. Not only did she not like to, she wasn't good at it either. It was up to Katy.

The girls glanced at each other.

Yeah, they were doomed. Katy was no better at fibbing than Mae.

Katy glimpsed down at the small paper Anna had written for her to use as a guideline. Taking a deep breath, she began her little speech.

"Mother and Father," she said almost robotically. "While you are both here... I would like to inform you of an opportunity presented to Mae and I. Uh..." When all eyes were on her she began fumbling. "So I don't make any mistakes, I mean, _cheese_, I mean...!"

She froze. All was lost. Once Katy was frozen, it required either a great calming force to sooth her out of her petrified state or an enormous shock to knock her out if it.

Anna barged into the kitchen. "Hello family!" she shouted to them before nodding to Denim. "Creature."

Denim scowled at the nickname the social butterfly bestowed upon him. But Charlotte had to laugh; Anna was such a funny girl. It was strange how she spent more time with the Watters family than her own.

It would seem the Watters had a tendency of unofficially adopting redheads into the family.

Without missing a beat, the ruby haired girl went straight into explaining the details on "Bible Camp" and how much fun the three of them would have. She lied so smoothly, Katy almost believed her, and she knew it was a lie. It was a deadly skill and soon Anna had made up for the ground Katy had lost with her awkwardness.

"...And all you have to do is sign here."

Charlotte looked up warily. "Are you really that excited about this?"

"Yep!" Anna didn't even hesitate. "I get to chase small children with a cross."

Charlotte nodded. That explained it. Of course the redhead would be excited if there were small children to torment. "You girls behave while you're there." She signed then handed the pen off to Loraine and she signed for Mae.

All was set.

Anna had been beyond frustrated before, when they still needed to come up with both a reasonable excuse for their parents and complete their missions. They required at least eight to be eligible for the exams. But all their missions had been low class, D-ranked. Anna had to wonder how picking up trash and pulling weeds was going to improve their skills. Well, Mae benefited from the weeding at the very least.

However, that was behind them now and Anna grinned, unable to contain her glee.

_Next up, The Chuunin Exams!_

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Pallid eyes scanned the crowd. All were waiting for the exam to begin. The room was filled with rows of benches and long desks. Whether you talked or stayed quiet, the air was thick with tension. Everyone was on edge.<p>

"How did it go, Lee?" he asked his greed-clad teammate.

"It went well." Lee sat down. "I showed him that mere talent is no match for hard work."

He responded with a short, "Hmph."

Again he scanned the room. It looked like the rookies were gathering at the back. He stopped. What was that? A flash of ruby red zipped over to the group of rookies. She talked fervently with them; although it was obvious most of them didn't know her. But she looked familiar. He narrowed his eyes, trying to place where he'd seen her last. His gaze followed her as she fluttered around the room. Was this girl unable to sit still? Even though she wasn't anywhere near him, she bothered him greatly.

"Neji?" Tenten snapped him from his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied, his stare staying on the girl with ruby hair. He could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere before, but where?

He caught a brunette in blue trying to discreetly wave her over. "Oreo," she called in a strained half-whisper, obviously trying not to draw attention to herself.

The ruby haired girl finally detected her teammate's unease and made a beeline through the crowd. She was coming his way. He stood and positioned himself where he could block her off if need be. He was intent on finding out just who the girl was. That name, he recognized it. Then, as she got closer and her emerald eyes met his, it hit him.

_Potato Chip! Chicken Nugget!_

_Those names she had called him back then. Those horrible, horrible names._

"You," he bit out as she walked past him. "Where have you **_been_**?"

She turned, flipping her ruby locks over her shoulder and smirking. "All your life? Hey, it's bad enough that you're using a cheesy pick-up line, but it's worse if you don't even finish it."

He glared. "I was not picking you up!"

"Of course you weren't." Sarcasm coated the sentence. "But really, I'm not interested. Especially not in girls."

Neji's right eye twitched and he clenched his teeth before he slowly grinded out, "I...am...a...boy! Not a girl!"

"Now, now. Pretty little girls like you should learn to control their temper."

He nearly choked. It was her. It was definitely her! It was that devil-child! He'd never forget someone so **evil**!

She left him twitching in rage, returning to where Katy and Mae sat quietly. They agreed to keep themselves low-key, but Anna had ruined that. Immediately she told the fretting brunette to relax. They had an advantage, she reminded her. They were brilliant… or so Anna believed.

Katy whispered fiercely, "I'm not brilliant! I'm… I'm stupid! I can't even finish a math test on time! I got a C! And I was actually trying!"

"Katy, relax!" Anna patted the brunette on the head before winking over at Neji, who was still glaring at her as he reclaimed his seat by his team. Anna found it hilarious how he twitched like that. She really liked being the cause of those involuntary movements. Though, she had to frown as an odd feeling struck her.

"Hey, Katy. I think I just had another déjà vu."

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Katy was a nervous wreck, and the written test hadn't even begun yet. Naruto's outburst coupled with Ibiki and the other proctor's smoke-explosion entrance had nearly scared the stuffing out of her.<p>

Right before that, her eyes had been searching for Gaara. She found him there, silently watching the spectacle between a young Leaf nin with grey hair in a ponytail and three Sound ninjas. His siblings stood on either side of him. He looked so calm, while Katy was a mess of nerves. Katy sighed through her nose as she took her seat and blinked when she realized Sakura sat to her left. The brunette scowled. The other girl was snickering at Naruto, who could be seen panicking about the written test up in a front row seat. Katy wanted to whap her good. He was her teammate, whether she liked him or not.

"If he falls, you fall." Katy muttered and the kunoichi, hearing her, threw her a heated look.

But Sakura wasn't laughing at Naruto's expense for long, not when Ibiki explained the rules. They'd all be scored as a team. Katy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She needed to be careful.

"Begin!"

Papers flipped over, sounds of scribbling carried throughout the room. Katy barely glanced at the test in front of her. The questions were much too hard. She couldn't cheat either, not with all those proctors watching their every move. Nor did she have a way of gathering any information, none of her teammates did. She bit her lip.

They were done for. As soon as it had begun and they were done.

Well, it wasn't like she wanted to be here anyway. She didn't come back to this realm to be a ninja or for these exams. She came back for Gaara. She just wanted to keep her promise. She wanted to be there for him.

She couldn't see him now, or her teammates, and she wouldn't dare turn her head from her test for fear of getting marks for cheating. Whether Katy wanted to be in this exam or not, Anna did. She couldn't let her friend down and intentionally get them kicked out. Mae might be interested in passing too, though she tended to keep these things to herself. Katy assumed she wanted to pass. Well, if they did… they'd better figure something out. The brunette wasn't the brains behind this operation.

Anna was probably counting on that secret tenth question.

The brunette doodled with her pencil, pretending to write answers. Her mind drifted once again. She remembered gentle, pleading sea-foam eyes. But they had become emotionless and cold.

_I can't believe he didn't recognize me._

She felt very much like the walking corpse the kids at school had dubbed her as. He didn't say one word, he didn't nod at her in acknowledgement, nothing. It was as if he looked right past her.

Her brow knitted as her strokes with the pencil grew more hard-pressed. If one didn't know better, they might think she was concentrating adamantly on her test. Then she halted, the scar on her hand coming into focus. Maybe he'd remember her if he saw that. Perhaps her growth spurt had thrown him off. She was originally shorter than him, but now she stood at least an inch or two above him. Naruto, too. Those two boys were short.

Probably the only thing they had in common, she assumed.

So that had to be it. She'd really grown. But he'd know her as soon as he saw the shooting star he marred on her left hand all those years ago. Katy continued doodling with her pencil, the clock ticking away the time.

_Okay, you'll show him it's you... and then what? He'll be mad, prob'ly really mad._

The way he had stood with his older siblings made him look like a leashed tiger, patiently waiting for the chance to tear loose. And that leash was a tiny string he could snap quickly and easily. He had the eyes of a tiger too. That icy, predatory stare could bore through anyone.

**Tick, tock, tick...**

Time was running out. The exceptional shinobi were busying gathering the answers, while the not so exceptional were being tossed out (or sitting there doing nothing). The proctors loudly announced the numbers of those who failed. Some were forcefully dragged out and one guy was actually shoved up against the wall and held there by his neck because he challenged the proctors' methods.

Katy was getting more and more panicky with each loud sound, with each yelling voice, and with each fight. She felt as though she was being chucked around in a windstorm, and her nerves were being racked.

The brunette froze, her jittery legs ceasing their quaking. Ibiki looked straight at her. He didn't look impressed by her lack of composure. His black beady eyes went elsewhere, letting Katy take a big sigh of relief before resuming her jittering. He glanced over to Anna. Was that girl eating her test paper? She was tearing off edges and popping them in her mouth. She didn't appear nervous in the slightest. In fact it looked like she was happily bopping in her seat. The examiner narrowed his eyes on Mae. Though young, she was seemingly serene and very quiet. However she did jump slightly when someone yelled.

_Well, well, look at this one_. Ibiki glimpsed over at the crimson haired boy. _Stays unfazed and focused as if nothing were happening. Impressive._

Five minutes later and it was time for the tenth question. Ibiki went into explaining the rules for it. Anna paid no heed; she took the opportunity to spit out the tiny wads of paper in her mouth at the person sitting in front of her; Sasuke.

Mae looked up from her little dinosaur sketches. Katy tensed up. They could skip it and leave or stay and take it. Katy didn't care about being barred from the exams if things went wrong, but Anna...

If Anna wanted to skip it and leave then she'd be one to raise her hand. Either way, Katy would remain loyal to her team.

Then Sakura commenced raising her hand. If Naruto was banned from becoming a Chuunin, he'd never be Hokage. She must have known this. There was a soft spot in her after all. The pink haired girl earned a point of respect for that. However, Naruto surprised them by raising his hand first. But then, he slammed it back down, loudly saying he'd never give up. It inspired others to stay as well.

That was it. They passed.

Confusion ran rampant through all the remaining contestants.

The brunette barely suppressed a scream as something came crashing through the window. A huge banner was splayed out in front of them all, announcing the arrival of the second proctor, Anko Mitarashi.

"All right, maggots! Ready for the second test? Follow me!"

Ibiki peeked out from behind the banner, a hard look fixed onto his face. "You're early. Again."

The woman was clearly embarrassed. But then she quickly got on Ibiki's case about letting too many pass. Apparently his test was too easy.

_Oh great, if this is considered easy then what's the second test like?_

Katy couldn't keep the chill out of her bones as Anko dismissed them, letting them know she'd inform their squad leaders where they were to meet her tomorrow.

When everyone was out of the room, Ibiki went around to collect test papers. It was during this that he realized he let someone who didn't answer a single question pass.

Naruto Uzumaki didn't write anything on the paper except his name.

That wasn't where it ended either. He let three people who put nothing on their tests but dinosaur sketches, doodles and random words, and stick drawings of giant egg monsters burning a city. The last one had its edges partially eaten. That must be the paper of the ruby haired girl who was spitting wads of paper out at the candidate sitting in front of her.

The examiner gripped the papers and chuckled. Who did he just pass? Maybe Anko was right, he was getting soft. However...

They sure had a bunch of interesting candidates this year. He wondered if they would survive...

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Katy slumped down the wall of the area they had dubbed the living room. That was the most stress she'd been under for a long while. Anna wasn't deterred. She was convinced everything would work out like it had today. She was dancing around and jumping on the couches, singing about how excited she was for the second part of the exams. Mae sat mutely on a sofa with a stick in hand. Katy wasn't sure what the stick was for...but she didn't want to ask. She seemed to be getting more agitated with every bounce the emerald-eyed girl made. She might whack Anna after all.<p>

_What are you going to do?_ she asked herself. _Not only about the exams, but about your Geliebt._

What would she do, indeed? She can't just skip up to him.

The girl drew her knees up to her chest before bumping her forehead against them. She had to think of someway and began running scenarios through her mind. How would he react? What if... what if he didn't remember her at all?

_No, don't be stupid. He has to remember. He has to._

And if he didn't? Then what? Not only would that be awkward, it'd be downright humiliating. Katy couldn't bear to think about it. He would remember... right?

_Only one way to find out. Go to him and tell him who you are. Show him the scar, call him Geliebt, anything to jog his memory. And then..._

_Tell him I'm sorry..._

She buried her face in the material of her dress. She was sorry. She hadn't been there for him. She was gone for a long time, not a short time like she said.

_That's Calypso's fault._

The doe lied... or not, according to it. Seven years wasn't long for it, not in the slightest. Well, had the ghost ever once stopped to think how long it would be to Katy or Gaara? No, not likely.

Or perhaps it did. Maybe it knew Katy wouldn't have willingly left if it had revealed the truth and said it'd be a long time before she could come back. Katy wrinkled her nose. She could see herself, a child, being dragged away by it. Like a mother pulling a bratty child out of a candy store. Well, it basically did drag her away, except she was more compliant because she believed she'd be back the next day or so.

_Place the blame where it belongs..._

That's right. It was the fault of the village she had to go away, not the phantom's. They were going to kill her. Calypso was only protecting her. The shinobi, the village, it was **their** fault.

_It doesn't matter now,_ she reminded herself. _What's done is done. Now you have to make it right. Keep your promise; be there for him. Show him you came back, just like you said you would. Do it tonight._

Katy looked out the windows. The sun had already gone down below the horizon, leaving only a faint glow in the sky.

_Tonight..._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter we get to see if Gaara truly remembers Katy. I hope the Anna and Neji reunion was to everyone's liking. But they haven't seen the last of each other. Poor Neji.

Review, please! Reviews make me want to write more and update faster. :)

Thanks for reading.


	6. Frozen Fear

-Part 6-

Frozen Fear

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the path before her.

The night air was cool and crisp. She walked through the streets with purpose, her pace brisk. Most of the shops and houses were closed and dark as it was past midnight. Good. The brunette preferred there not to be any people about. Besides, the one she was looking for would be awake, she knew. She could still recall the time she sang him to sleep after many nights of trying to get him to close those tired eyes. The booming thunder and his screams and convulsions still haunted her.

She moved quickly. She had to get to him before she lost the nerve. Scenarios played in her mind as she searched; what she was to say and how she was to say it. However, the fear that he wouldn't recognize her plagued her even then.

"_Be cautious, child_." The phantom's voice resonated in her mind. "_Be extremely vigilant_."

Katy sniffed. She knew to be a little wary, but it would be all right. They were friends. They had been through and overcame so much together. They had run together, laughed together, ate together, fell asleep together (sort of), played together, and had even been sad together. They had lived for each other's company. It was a time when Katy felt truly complete. He was her best friend, her most precious friend. She needed to be with him again and she was sure he needed to be with her too. She just had to find him...

"_Down there, turn on that street_." Katy followed the phantom's direction and smiled. It was helping her. That gave it some trust points. "_Take a right here_."

Although, after she followed its lead for a good twenty minutes, she was beginning to think it was messing with her. And she almost took those trust points away when, finally, she caught sight of his silhouette.

He sat up on a high rooftop, completely motionless. He would have resembled a statue if it weren't for the wind playing with his clothes and hair. He had one knee propped up, his arm resting on it leisurely. He looked serene, his face void of expression. Katy became entranced by her friend and moved closer, shyly hiding half her body behind a wall. Now, how was she to get up there?

"_I do not like this_," it grunted. "_Be careful, child_._ Be very careful_."

_Oh, hush. You aren't stopping me. Don't try to separate us. Remember your promise._

"_I hope he remembers _**_his_**..."

That phantom just had to be so negative. It was making her apprehensive. She had to do this now. No more hesitation.

She didn't like heights, and he picked a tall building to sit on, but she swallowed her fear and used chakra to jump up on an adjacent roof that wasn't as far up. She used other solid surfaces such as small balconies or ledges like one would use stairs. She tried to ignore the queasiness the leaping motion caused, focusing solely on getting to her friend.

Everything would be all right. He would remember her and nothing would separate them ever again.

_One thing nothing can destroy is our tie deep inside... We are one. Just like the sand and the sea._

She was there. Now all she had to do was walk in his line of sight. He didn't seem to notice her yet, or he did but gave no indication of such.

The brunette would not waver. She had to do this. Taking a deep breath, she marched forward. Pale, cold eyes locked onto her as she made her way before him. She stopped, twenty feet in between him and her. She was about to move nearer when his harsh, icy voice prevented her from doing so.

"What do you want?"

She stared quietly.

Then, her mind went blank and her voice with it. In a mere instant she forgot what she was going to say. Anxiety spiked in her heart, though she dare not show it outwardly.

Silence hung in the cool breeze that brushed past them. His eyes narrowed dangerously. It was enough to urge her to speak, but she shuddered on the inside. He'd never given her such a look.

"Do you... do you remember me?" She said it softly, yet loud enough to be audible to him.

He regarded her for only a few seconds before saying, "Get out of here."

The words stung her more than they should have and she cringed. She shifted uncomfortably, drawing her hands up in front of her.

"You gave me this," she said, showing him the back of her left hand. She then touched the scar as if to emphasize it. "You gave me the shooting star."

The scarlet haired boy's glare was absolutely chilling. Katy felt more awkward by the second... and more afraid.

_Your name...! Tell him your name, stupid!_

"It's me. It's Katherine – Katy. You used to call me Kitty. Remember?"

He furrowed his brow, perplexity tracing his features, his eyes widening ever so slightly. At least he wasn't outright glowering at her anymore. That provided her the courage to continue.

"I kept my promise." She smiled sheepishly. "I know it's been longer than expected, an– and I'm really sorry it's taken so long, there's a reason for that. Geliebt... I–"

His posture was growing rigid, his eyes becoming wider, and his breathing deeper. "What did you say?" It came out like a hiss.

Katy expected him to be mad at first, but that was okay. She could see recognition flicker in his sea-foam orbs; he was remembering her. That's what was important. The worst didn't happen. He didn't forget her. He remembered. Being a bit more cheery, Katy went on.

"The rocks may melt and the seas may burn if I should not return. That's what I said and I meant it. And, see? I'm here, Geliebt. You remember what that means don'tcha? Anyway, the reason I'm so late is..." she trailed off, her smile evaporating. "What's wrong? Gaara...?"

The eyes of the insomniac were wide, bloodshot. His breathing was deep and raspy. "You," he hissed out. "You're..."

Katy almost jumped out of her skin when his agonized scream rang out into the night, like he was in immense pain. He clutched his head with both hands, acting like it was about to split open. Then, just like that, it was quiet. The brunette put a hand over her racing heart. What was that all about?

"My... Geliebt. My..." he mumbled the words, sounding very much like the lost child she knew.

"Yes." She stepped closer. "It's me."

What she heard next shocked her, baffled her. It was low at first, rumbling, but grew louder until it erupted from his throat. He was laughing. Her mouth fell open. This wasn't the happy, lighthearted laughter she remembered from the red haired boy. No, this was... disturbing. It was a cruel, maniacal laughter.

"My Geliebt," he laughed, "My Geliebt."

Katherine had to be honest about her emotions; she was getting scared. His laughter cut off suddenly, that icy glare back in place. However, that was quickly replaced by a crazed grin.

He was making strange noises, he was breathing weird, there was an insane glint in his eye. Just what was going on? He remembered her, so everything should be all right now. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

There was no forewarning to the attack.

A surge of sand rushed right for her. Stunned, she stayed rooted to the spot.

"_Move, child_," shouted the phantom. "_Move!_"

The girl remained frozen, her eyes wide with horror. The sand blasted through the roof tiles, sending up dust and debris as it came at her. Everything was happening so fast.

"_Move!_" it shrieked inside her.

The girl's body shuddered and jerked. Then, by a force that was not her own, she pivoted to escape the sand's grasp.

But it was too little movement too late.

It tore through her flesh. Blood splattered over the roof, turning its tiles crimson. A sharp pain shot up her left side. She barely managed to cry out before her body was jerked back into motion. More sand was coming for her. Then, in the blink of an eye, the phantom materialized out of her. It breathed out mist like a dragon would breathe out fire. Visibility rapidly went down to zero.

As hurriedly as it had come out, it vanished back within and once more Katy's movements became controlled by a will that was not hers. It made her run, dash, and leap off the building, a feat she'd not have been able to accomplish on her own. The pain was dull due to adrenaline rush but the injury itself should have ceased all motion. However, neither she nor the phantom had time to worry about that just yet. The most important thing at that moment was to get her away from the raging shinobi she called 'friend'.

Calypso could still hear the sand moving, searching for its prey in the fog.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>She staggered down the streets. She was far away enough that Calypso had stopped moving her at high speed.<p>

The phantom doe came out, shifting over to the wound. It put its snout by it, breathing out its cold breath to numb the pain. Then it lightly touched it, the outer layer of blood becoming crusted ice. This would help stop the bleeding for a while, until she got to a hospital.

However, Katy had no idea where the hospital was.

The girl stumbled blindly forward, shock consuming her being, her mind reeling from what had just occurred. Only the faint glow of the phantom doe guided her. It led her to where it knew she'd be safe and cared for.

Houses thinned and the presence of trees grew thicker. Katy moved slowly to the once abandoned house. Finally, at the end of the overgrown Takahara Path, she fell onto the steps of the battered porch. She couldn't move another inch. The pain was returning. She inhaled and exhaled raggedly and her vision blurred.

Calypso snorted, blowing one of Mae's small potted plants off the porch railing. As soon as it crashed to the floor, the phantom disappeared back inside the injured girl's body.

The brunette heard a voice, annoyed at first but then alarmed. Then a scream. She could scarcely make out Anna's words from Mae's. The younger sounded terrified, unknowing of what to do. Then she tuned in on the older girl's voice. It was sharp and commanding yet lined with high-pitched panic.

"Hospital, hospital, we have to get her to the hospital," was all it said.

"Help me lift her! Careful, Mae! You get that side!" The ruby haired girl took charge.

The brunette's thoughts were scattered and she didn't know what was going on. She could feel herself being lifted then pushed onto someone's back, most likely Anna's.

"H– hold on, Katy," Mae's tiny whisper echoed in her mind.

Then the world went black...

When she woke up, she was lying in a white bed in a room with white walls. The pungent sterilized smell burned her nose. By the light coming in the window, she could tell it was early dawn – maybe six or seven in the morning. She tried pushing the covers off but an ache in her side prohibited her from moving at all.

_What... happened?_

Then it all came rushing back to her and the pain grew tenfold. She bit back her tears, whether they were from the pain, anger, or sorrow, she didn't know. How could he? Did he... did he really mean to do this?

"_No, child,_" reverberated Calypso's voice. "_He meant to do much worse. If taken directly, it would have been fatal_."

The girl choked back a gasping sob.

If Calypso had not intervened... she'd be dead. He tried to kill her. He actually tried to kill her, and would have succeeded if not for the phantom.

Things were beginning to spin; it all just seemed so surreal. Her Geliebt would never try to harm her, not ever. Not the gentle boy she remembered. He was the one who said he'd kill all that tried to harm her. And now...

"Katy!" Anna burst through the door, Mae following behind her. "You're awake!"

"What's going on?" she rasped, "Where are we?"

"Duh, we're in the hospital." Anna sat on the side of the bed. "Now tell us what happened."

Her eyes went wide. "N– no. I…!" She clutched her head, digging her fingers through her hair. "No! No! I don't know! It hurts!"

"Okay, okay," Anna soothed her nervously. "Just… just calm down, all right?"

Katy was silent. She could not reveal the real answer, not now. She didn't even want to believe it herself. She sunk down into the covers, wilting, and whispered, "Geliebt."

Anna did not react to the word. She probably thought her weird friend was speaking gibberish, but Mae... The dark-haired girl's eyes flashed in recognition. Though she seemed a bit confused, Katy could tell the girl was sorting it out, trying to recall the young scarlet haired boy she once called 'uncle'. The one they had all accepted into the family...

"What are you two doing in here?" A nurse came in the doorway. "No visitors–"

Anna stood from the bedside. "This is my best friend and I'm not going anywhere!" Brushing off the disapproving look the nurse cast her she went on to ask, "Anyway, what's the damage? Is she going to be okay?"

Grouchily, the nurse looked at the girl's chart. "We already took care of most of the damage, but she'd going to need rest and–"

"Will she be okay for the second part of the Chuunin exams tomorrow?"

"What?" The nurse gaped. "No! She needs rest and that bandage has to be changed on a regular basis and–"

"So… you're saying there's a chance?"

The nurse twitched, Anna seemed to have that effect on a lot of people. "No. Your friend's injury is substantial; she has a large gash in her side and severe bruising to the ribs."

The ruby haired girl looked between the medical ninja and Katherine. For the first time in a long time, she looked torn and panicky. They still needed teams of three in order to participate, but with Katy in the condition she was in... They might have to drop out.

The brunette cringed. She didn't want to crush Anna's hopes.

"I," she sighed. "I'll go. I'll try. But we n– need to take it slow so don't get carried away."

"Oh, Katy!" Anna rushed in to hug her. "You're the bestest friend ever! We'll be careful! We'll take care of each other, that's what friends and teammates are for!"

The nurse threw out a condemning glare. "We may have taken care of the extensive damage but she is in no condition to strain herself. I suggest you withdraw from the exams."

"Relax, Nursey-poo." Again Anna pulled out another twitch from someone. "We'll be careful. Hey, the second test might not even be that bad. And if it is, we can just resign. No biggie!"

Mae stepped closer to the bed as Anna argued with the nurse. Anna would win, she always does. Meanwhile, the younger girl rested a comforting hand on Katy's knee. The brunette could tell her niece was still sorting through her memories.

Katy's hazel eyes turned to the window, a lost and far away glaze covering them.

Where had she gone wrong? Did she say or do something to get such a reaction? She squinted as more details came to her, details she had failed to notice before. She failed to notice them because the image of the boy who swore to keep her safe blinded her from them. The admonitions were there and she did not see them. The one she had once compared to an angel had given silent warnings... and she didn't see it.

She didn't take into account the way his body went ridged, the way his eyes widened to feral ferocity.

And she didn't want to believe it. But that maniacal grin should have exposed what his intentions really were. Katy tried to close her eyes, to picture the gentle, sweet boy who called her his light.

However, when she did that, the gentle boy faded and was replaced by an older one, a cruel one. The image of his crazed expression was imprinting itself into her mind. And she could still see it. Katy bit her lip, suppressing the urge to weep. She could still see it etched onto his face.

_That smile… you smiled when you spilled my blood..._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. So please, review.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Forest Carnage

-Part 7-

Forest Carnage

She avoided him.

It was something she had never done before. But as they gathered at the place the second part of the exams would commence, she herded her team far away from where he stood. Even though she had a good reason to, it still made her feel like a traitor.

"_He is the traitor_," said Calypso insouciantly. "_He is the one who broke his end of the promise_."

Katy mentally shushed the phantom. It wasn't over yet. He'd been through a lot. He'd been hurt by his own people. She remembered how cruel they were to him. Maybe if she could somehow make him see she was really his friend, maybe if she told him what he was to her, what he meant to her, then he would see.

Anna excitedly slapped Katy's shoulder and pointed at Neji.

"Katy, that chick has a thing for me," she shouted brazenly, no discreetness.

The guy wasn't even that far from them when she said it. He turned and saw Anna pointing at him. Jokingly, she winked and blew him a kiss. His eyes narrowed and his face turned red. He was clearly angry.

Anna giggled. "Look, she's blushing!"

If it was possible to turn purple from repressed anger, then the boy with white eyes just proved whoever said it wasn't wrong.

"Listen up!" Anko grabbed everyone's attention. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, pass these out."

Anko handed off the consent forms to Naruto before enlightening them all to the details of the test. It was about survival skills, fighting for specific scrolls, and a five-day time limit. All three team members had to make it to the tower in one piece. Katy grew more nerve-racked by the second. Mae kept glancing at her aunt's side. The wound was located just above the developing curve of her hip. The medic back at the hospital touched it up, but made her disapproval of their decision known.

Anna was confident everything was going to be fine. Apparently the fact that they were required to sign consent forms in case of their death didn't deter her in the least.

Papers were passed around and signed, now all the teams lined up to get their scroll. When it was their turn, Anna took the white scroll and hid it in her side pack before tightening the headband she kept around her thigh. She liked to look down at it; it renewed her audacity.

"I want that lady to be my mommy." The rubyhead motioned to Anko. "She's awesome!"

Said woman glanced at her watch. "All right, all teams have received their scrolls. Everybody go to your gate and wait there. When the gates open, the test is on!"

As the three girls started to make their way to their gate, Anna slipped away to talk to the spunky proctor and tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. "Excuse me, you probably get this all the time but... will you be my mommy?"

Anko, plainly stunned by the unusual request, stared blankly at the redhead. "…What? No! Go to your gate!"

Dejected, Anna sulked to the gate her team had chosen.

Mae fidgeted with the Leaf band around her waist. She didn't like this. One member of their unit was already wounded. This was a bad idea.

"Listen up, maggots! The second part of the exam has begun!"

The gates flew open, and there was no more room for hesitation. Many teams dashed into the forest, either to find cover or find prey. Katy, Anna, and Mae? They leisurely strolled in as if it was a walk in the park, not the Forest of Death.

"So, what's the plan?" Mae asked Anna as they walked under the canopy of trees.

"Wha? Why are you asking me?"

Katy balked, "This was your idea! You wanted to be here, and you don't even have a plan? You come up with a bloody strategy right now, **right now!**"

"Okay, okay! I'll figure something out, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

The brunette sighed and her niece's face went blank. If Anna was their only hope they were doomed. Katy tried to believe in her but it was very difficult considering Anna's track record.

"In the jun–gle the mi–ghty jun–gle the li–on sleeps to–night!"

Anna sang, and hope nearly went extinct.

Doubt continued to creep into the faithful friend as she remembered some of Anna's past plans. Cutting a teacher's hair in plain view of the entire class, locking a boy in the janitor's closet (with the janitor in there), the great battle in the cafeteria in front of the principle, and many, many more.

Anna's chin jutted out. "All right, first we need to find a place to hide where we can safely plan. I've got some ideas; let's find a river. That's where people are bound to go sooner or later to get water or fish or something. Katy, can you find it?"

Stunned, Katy and Mae stared in awe at Anna's unexpected seriousness and actual thoughtful planning…

Honestly they had been expecting something along the lines of 'let's pretend to be trees' with Anna holding a branch to her face then whacking people when they got close enough.

"Let's get to a safe, secure location so we can discuss this further. It's not safe to just let it all out. We don't know who could be listening." Lowering her voice, Anna signaled for Mae to come closer. "I say we camp in a treetop where we are high enough above that they can't see us but we can see them. Mae, will you be able to camouflage us up there? You'll need to pick the tree, you would know best. Let's move. Katy."

Anna motioned for Katy to lead the way knowing if anyone could find the river it was her.

Mae slowly bent down, picking up a large broken stick. Unexpectedly, she swung it at Anna's turned head. The ruby haired girl was so distracted she didn't see it coming and it collided.

She squawked in surprise. "What the crap you dirty little monkey? I'm gonna drown you in a dirty toilet!"

Anna let out a war cry, launching herself at Mae and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Mae stared unflinching at the seething redhead seated on top of her before turning her head to look up at Katy from her grounded position.

With a nod she stated, "Uh-huh. That's Anna. Just checking."

Anna blinked then nodded, ceasing her rampage. "Excellent work, Mae. Always be suspicious. But you hit me with a branch again and I'll knock your teeth out and shove them up your nose."

Still sitting on the girl, Anna flicked Mae's nose before pushing herself up with a hand she placed on Mae's face. Ignoring the uncomfortable squeals of the child, Anna rose to her feet before roughly pushing Mae up with her foot. A grumbling Mae slowly stood. Naturally, Anna's deranged pushing had made it more difficult to stand instead of helping. What was astonishing, however, was Anna's action. Katy had not expected Anna to even attempt to help Mae to her feet, unhelpful or not. In her own way, Anna was being affectionate to Mae.

With the blow to Anna's head forgotten, the girls headed deeper into the forest looking to Katy to find the river they would use as a trap. Unfortunately, to get to the river they had to force their way through thorny bushes, thick undergrowth, and plants that had a tendency to come to life and try to eat them. If all that wasn't bad enough, as they stumbled through the harsh wilderness, the bugs attacked. But when the insects attempted to feast upon their unprotected flesh, Mae came to the rescue. Digging into her bag she pulled out two very large cans of bug spray.

"Bring it on you blood sucking fiends!" screeched the eager child, determined to unleash her wrath onto the bugs.

She ran straight into the swarms, spraying frantically, and chasing them down when they began to flee. Alarmed that they might lose Mae, Katy charged after her young niece. She could be hurt. Oh, why did she have to inherit Katy's random bouts of craziness?

"Mae, stay with the group!" shouted the concerned aunt.

Frustrated, Anna followed them, muttering, "If I didn't need them to pass this test... Wait up! Don't waste the bug spray!"

Giving in, she chased after them and easily overtook the injured brunette. She plowed past her and, with a reassuring pat to Kat's shoulder, she said, "I'll bring her back. Don't overexert yourself!"

Katy was beginning to see more and more maturity in her friend. She mentally thanked her comrade before easing to a low jog, clutching at her wounded side. She followed her team on sound alone and she slowed even more as a cramp joined the onslaught of pain.

The thorny vegetation kept snagging and tearing at her clothes and her unfamiliar ninja sandals left her toes open to the vicious attack of plants littering the ground. Why did ninjas wear open-toed shoes? One would think they would prefer to have safe, closed boots for their standard footwear.

Trying to keep a brisk pace, she started to take in her surroundings as she walked. The dangerous beauty of the forest awed her. After looking about, Katy realized she could no longer hear Anna tearing after Mae. Fear dripped into her and she turned cold, breaking into a run towards the damaged line of undergrowth Anna had created. Her heart pounded vigorously with fear and the effort needed to obtain high speed.

Leaves and branches cruelly whipped against her cheeks, putting new scratches over the ones that had healed. She paid it no mind as worry coursed through her. Why couldn't she hear them? Did something happen? She could not call out; she did not want to bring any more attention to their location. She had to speed up, pain or no pain.

Then, without warning, Katy burst through into a clearing surrounded by the familiar large trees of the deadly forest. Standing to the side were her teammates. Katy was so relieved to find them that she almost missed the gruesome décor of the clearing.

Blood...

**Everywhere**.

Holding in her gasp of alarm and disbelief, Katy tensed up before warily sliding her way over to her team in a crab-like motion. She tried to steer clear of stepping in the crimson mess, or actually slipping on an unknown organ.

_What happened here? This can't be real._

Closing her eyes to the horror, Katy made it to her friends without calamity. Mae was clutching to Anna, her face buried in the older girl's shoulder as her entire body shook. Anna's arms were tightly wrapped around the younger, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Her dark emerald eyes were glued to the horrific sight of the clearing; her study of the sight was so intense that she hadn't noticed her friend's approach.

If the stench of the bloodbath wasn't enough, a putrid odor of vomit filled Kay's nose. Someone had gotten sick. The combined stink nearly choked her. She lifted a hand up to her nose, letting out a small cough. Anna's head jerked away from the bloody field and towards Katy. She lifted an arm, offering Katy the consolation the girl desperately needed.

But the brunette stayed where she was, frozen.

The scene before her finally captured her full attention, finally made itself real to her. Kay had deliberately tried to avoid seeing too much, but once her gaze was caught it was difficult to rip it away. Horror and revulsion stretched to every fiber of her being. It looked like it had rained blood. There were unidentified crushed body parts everywhere. The dirt was literally soaked with splotches of deep red.

_Blood colored rain falls down..._

Shaking, the brunette at last leaned into the offered arm of her friend. She was so glad they were unharmed, but the discovery of the massacre disturbed her to the point that she lost her speech and she couldn't tell them so. The three girls stayed close to each other and Katy used their scents to disguise the smell of death. The brunette attempted to compose herself, and she tightened her hold on Mae's arm as the tragic site flashed in her mind's eye. It would probably haunt her like that for weeks. She had to... she had to imagine it to be something else.

_It's... it's just strawberry jam, r – right? Geliebt?_

When her shaking subsided, Katy pulled her face out of red hair. And for a moment, she found herself believing it was his hair. But when she looked up, it was Anna. The ruby haired girl's stare was still fixated on the devastating slaughter before them. Tracing her hazelnut eyes to what held her friend's attention, she saw what had Anna, the most talkative person she knew, stunned into silence. She quickly ripped her eyes away, and suppressed the sickening feeling that tried to erupt in her.

"Annabel, get us out of here...!" Katy moaned, unable to stand this any longer.

Robotically, Anna backed out of the clearing, tugging the two along with her. She tore her gaze off the human head that dominated her vision, its dead eyes staring back at her.

It was a rain ninja; the headband confirmed that. It was a he, his mouth was sowed on one side for a reason unknown and it only made the blood oozing out of his mouth even more disturbing.

It seemed to take forever, everything was going in slow motion, but finally they were out of the red-spattered clearing. Simultaneously, they turned away and ran. When they felt they were far enough from the carnage, they concentrated on trekking through the forest, trying to get what they just saw out of their psyche.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Trampling through the undergrowth, Anna led the group. Their fast strides matched as they all tried to outrun the dead eyes they could still feel on their backs. In an instance of pure luck, they came upon a river. Anna's strength left her. Physically and emotionally exhausted, she slumped to the ground, sitting on her legs. She looked impassively at the river.<p>

"Sit down," she instructed her zombie-like companions.

Mae and Katy slid down onto their behinds. Just as Katy and Anna were able to force their way out of their cluttered minds, a choking sob pierced the air. Katy looked over and saw that Mae had blood on her from the knees down and, glancing at Anna, she saw bloody handprints from where the young girl had been holding onto her shirt. Her mouth dropped at the condition of her niece.

"Shh!" The ruby-head hissed. "Mae, no one can know where we are – be quiet!"

Slipping her shirt over her head, Anna soaked the ruined cloth in the river. Kneeling in front of the terrified child, she wiped at the drying scarlet fluid from Mae's legs, feet, and hands.

"There, all better." Anna comforted the ten-year-old, something Katy was too frozen in shock to do.

Clearing her throat, the emerald-eyed girl rinsed out her shirt in the cool water. The crimson seeped out, tainting the pure water. The brunette watched in fascinated horror. The blood had even soaked through to the older girl's white, sleeveless undershirt. She would need to wash that too, but it was ruined. It would be stained.

Anna brought her attentions back to Katy. "You scratched your face. How's your side? Mae, go get some firewood. Stay close. And pick a tree for us to stay in tonight, please."

The dark haired girl stopped her quivering and got up to do as she was told. Perhaps the tasks she was asked to do would distract her mind from the horrible things she had been exposed to. It was clear none of them were ever trained to be shinobi, at least not psychologically trained. Ebisu didn't have time for that. He was overloaded with students as it was. Therefore the girls were not taught on how to deal with such gruesome discoveries.

Nevertheless, the ruby haired girl took command easily, even while they were all in this mental and emotional condition. If the brunette weren't in shock, she would have marveled at her friend's leadership abilities. Anna touched Katy's scratched cheek with the wet, cool shirt.

"I can do it," muttered Katy softly, irritated.

"I know, but I really need something to do." The rubyhead's hands were shaking. She needed to be distracted too, so the brunette let her continue.

"What happened?" Katy asked at last.

"I..." She swallowed. "I was chasing Mae when she disappeared through the trees and when I caught up to her she was on her hands and knees. She tripped and fell into all the blood. I... I held her hair while she threw up and helped her stand but she was shaking so badly, she couldn't walk. Then you showed up."

Anna paused, a hard look in her eyes. "I've never seen anything like that in my life. That kind of carnage... **total** disregard for human life. What a way to die. Whoever did that... whatever did that… is somewhere in this forest."

Anna shuddered just thinking about it, and Katy clenched her jaw.

Mae returned with the wood for the fire and Anna got on to making it quickly while Katy and Mae went to forge for food and fish. They decided on a tree and Mae went to work on camouflaging it for them. Meanwhile, Anna set out the blankets before helping Katy re-bandage her wound. Katy made sure to stay out of her niece's sight while changing the scarlet-dotted bandage. The child had seen enough blood today.

"What's that?" Katy looked at Anna's bloodstained shirt. "Dirt?"

"Huh? It must be what I wiped off of Mae. It was in the blood she fell in." She spread out the russet top. "I don't know, I guess it's dirt."

Katy stared at the substance contemplatively, reaching out to touch it. She rolled the small grains in her hand. Then she realized what it was, and a whole new level of terror struck her. Her hazel eyes widened, a mixture of dismay and distress swirling within.

_Sand..._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews make me happy. Won't you please review? I love hearing your thoughts on things.


	8. Born Shinobi

-Part 8-

Born Shinobi

She'd lost count of the days.

Had it been four or five or maybe six? Were they too late?

They were struggling along. When alerted to an enemy team approaching, they'd scramble to hide. When danger was gone, they forged for edible vegetation and pushed on to the tower. However, they still had no Earth scroll to match their Heaven scroll. How in the world would they ever obtain one?

After the carnage scene from the first day, it was made clear to the three girls that this was no game. This was survival. Right now, they just had to stay alive. Anna was determined to pass but also determined not to run into the thing that massacred those rain ninja. Katy stayed silent. **He** was probably already at the tower, so they didn't have to worry about running into him.

He killed them in cold blood. Calypso had told her so.

"_They begged for their lives,_" the phantom said. "_They even offered their scroll after he killed their leader in front of them_. _They pleaded for mercy. He butchered them anyway_._ I heard it, all of it_."

Katy curled her boney fingers into fists. _Why...? So cruel, not like the child I knew..._

The brunette was knocked out of her pondering, smacking into the back of Anna. The ruby haired girl had stopped suddenly. Katy looked out from behind her. Her eyes went big. Anna jumped up and down in delight. Heaven must have been smiling down on them, because what they just stumbled upon could save them.

"Mae," Anna glanced up at the looming figures. "You think you could manipulate those for us?"

"...I think so. I can try."

Kat gawked. "Those...?"

They seemed dangerous, whatever they were. They appeared to be some kind of giant venus flytraps. Katy wondered what they were going to do with them. The expression on Anna's face said she already had a plan all figured out. The rubyhead fished around in her pack, pulling out their Heaven scroll.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a minute." Anna smirked, chucking their scroll up into the mouth of one of the carnivorous plants. Katy almost shrieked. That was their only scroll! What was she doing?

The plant's spiny jaws twitched as the scroll stuck to one side of its mouth. It then rapidly shut it jaws together. She could see the scroll in the cavity of its mouth through the long spiny teeth that now resembled prison bars.

"Mae, make it open back up. Katy... we're going to use you as bait."

The brunette slowly turned to her before squeaking, "What?"

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The Chuunin that met them inside the tower was far from impressed. Katy held back Anna as she tried to charge the offensive lady. The woman pushed up her square glasses, checking her pocket watch with a sniff.<p>

Were they too late? Katy held her breath.

"Congratulations," she drawled. "You're competent... barely. Fifteen minutes to spare, wow. You have raised the bar on being below average."

"Hey," Anna snarled. "Think I can fit these shoes up your nose? 'Cause I do."

Mae shook her head and Katy lowered hers in shame. They had officially broken the record for taking the longest to arrive at the tower and still pass. They made it in the nick of time. Fifteen minutes to spare before the time limit ran out. Katy let out a sigh of relief. But at the same time...

Barely competent, she said.

Though, if she had seen how they got their Earth scroll she might not be saying that. Katy believed it was a very clever idea. It was a gamble, but it was one they had to take.

Though Katy hadn't like the idea after Anna started talking about her being the bait.

"All right," Anna had said. "Katy, let me hear a moan."

Kat blanched. "Excuse me?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You need to make your injury obvious. You're trying to get back the scroll you dropped in the plant, got it? Mae and I will hide nearby. Act pathetic and when they come be all, 'oh no, my scroll'!" Anna answered her, proud of her scheme while Mae nodded her agreement, obviously seeing something Katy didn't. "Play the sad, hurt, weak, little girl. Mae and I will hide. You lure."

"But why me?" Kat demanded, stopping herself from stomping her foot.

"Because this," Anna snapped, pushing Katy on her wounded side. The brunette released a screech of agony, causing her niece to flinch. "That outta get some attention! Sorry, Katy. But don't worry, you'll do fine. Come along, Mae." Anna cheerfully held out her hand.

Mae looked down at the expectant hand, then to Anna, and then back to her hand again. "I'm not holding your hand."

"It's my plan, now take my hand!"

"Is it part of the plan?"

"Dammit, Mae! Take my hand and come with me on this journey!"

Sighing, the young girl reluctantly accepted her weird leader's hand. Smiling brightly, Anna waddled to their chosen hiding place. Katy was kneeling in pain out in the open.

Then the rubyhead became serious. "When they come, help the plant close when they go in to get the scroll. I'll move closer in case something goes wrong or they attack long range. Stay focused."

It was hard to take Anna seriously, more so after that little handholding thing. She army crawled through the bushes, letting Mae stay further back. She laid flat, but ready to launch if necessary. She left her fears out of the plan, not wanting to worry Mae or Katy.

There were so many ways things could go wrong.

But Katy had played her part wonderfully, attracting a team of pigheaded boys who thought themselves better than the girl. They had the opposite scroll, so they went for the one in the seemingly docile plant. But that plant didn't stay docile for long and with Mae's help they got both their Heaven scroll out and the boys' Earth scroll. Anna had enjoyed their victory immensely, especially the way those boys glared at them from inside their plant prison. They'd get out eventually but by the time they did, the girls would be long gone.

Katy sighed, bringing her mind back to the present. The Chuunin lady was explaining the significance of the scrolls and what it meant to be strong in both mind and body. Katy spaced out, not bothering to listen. They had made it. Hopefully, things wouldn't get much worse.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>They stood in rows, in line with their own teams. Katy gazed around in curiosity. All their Jounin senseis were lined up at the front with the previous proctors and the Hokage. Of course, Naruto's team had made it...and most of the rookies too. And...<p>

Katy's eyes narrowed on Gaara. He was unscathed, not even a speck of dirt on his clothing. He stood, arms crossed, his aura seeming cold and desolated from the rest of the world. Either he didn't feel her eyes or he didn't care. He didn't turn to look at her, to see if she made it, if she was all right. Nothing.

She scowled in bitterness.

The Hokage began speaking; the subject being what this exam was all about and why they all took it together like this. To foster friendship between the lands? No, a brighter outlook on it, but no. It was simply a replacement for war, to see who was stronger, and to regulate the balance of power.

Katy found herself frowning more with each word spoken. They made children go through this? How old were these candidates here? Mae was ten and Katy was twelve; the others should be about thirteen. It didn't look like there was anyone above the age of sixteen. They were supposed to risk their lives? What kind of sick game was this? But then Katy reminded herself...

This was no game.

"Any test is fine. Just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me."

Katy glanced over at the scarlet haired boy. At least he had enough confidence for the both of them. Too bad they weren't on the same team... or that they weren't exactly on good conditions right now.

The Kage of the Leaf nodded, speaking about the third exam. Most continued to listen diligently to his words. Most, excluding one girl. With her interest lost, Anna began digging through Katy's pack, which was set down behind the brunette's feet, to find something to amuse her while the old man talked. A shiny object caught her attention. A kunai. Dropping her friend's bag, Anna began twirling the weapon around her nimble finger.

_How sharp are these? They can't be that sharp, can they? They don't really want kids stabbing each other, do they?_

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Anna lifted her finger intending to test the blade's sharpness. The next thoughts that went through the ruby haired girl's mind wouldn't make much sense to anyone else but her.

_Wait, that's too much like Sleeping Beauty. I don't want that weird chick kissing me._

Anna glimpsed over at Neji just in time to catch him staring. The weapon was forgotten, pointing forward limply in her hand. Anna wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at the young man. He glared. The bored girl then pursed her lips and commenced to make smooching noises at the pallid-eyed boy, who was slowly turning purple... again.

Hearing the strange noises from behind her, Katy leaned back to better hear. However, she was firmly pricked in the rump by the lazily held kunai. Stunned, she jolted forward, slamming into Mae. The child in front of her face planted on the floor as Katy released a strangled scream.

_What was that? What the heck was that? What...! Mae! You knocked over Mae!_

"Katy, you fool!" she yelled aloud at herself, helping her niece back up.

Anna's expression went blank as her friend whirled around on her. Her angry stare landed on the kunai. "Wow," Anna exclaimed dully. "You must be sooo embarrassed."

Why would Anna say that? It was then Katy became aware of all the eyes in the room fixated on her. It was completely silent, the sound of her own breathing sounding loud in her head. She froze, shock plastered across her features.

Anna waved, smiling pleasantly. "Hey, peeps. Tch, what a spaz, right?" She turned back to her friend. "Ha, Katy you looked so freaked out."

"Y – you... stabbed me?"

"Well, technically you bumped into it. Maybe you shouldn't have been wiggling your butt at me. What were you doing backing that thing up on me, anyway? You're lucky that's all you got."

Katy could have died from embarrassment right then and there. Everyone was staring, even Gaara.

_Oh, please tell me he didn't hear what Anna just said about my butt!_

A cough resounded throughout the large room. "Lord Hokage," spoke a man. "Before you explain the third test, please allow me, Hayate Gekkou, to speak first."

The Hokage turned his head from the weird group of girls to the proctor. "So be it."

Katy, glad and relieved attention was taken from her, eased her tensed up form. But that relief quickly vanished as a bad feeling washed over her. Something was about to happen.

Hayate coughed. "There's something I would like all of you to do before the third exam." He coughed again. "Uhh, we have to have a preliminary exam before we can go on to the real one."

And the outbursts began.

"Preliminary? What do you mean by that?"

"What!"

It was Sakura who stepped out to get an answer. "Excuse me, sensei. Why do we have to have these preliminaries?"

"Well, the first two tests may have been too easy. Anyway, there are too many of you left."

_Too easy? Too easy! What is this madness?_ Katy didn't dare say it out loud, but she ranted away in her mind. _How can they call all that easy? I almost got eaten by a giant centipede out there!_

"But is that even fair?"

"As lord Hokage said, a lot of important guest will be watching the finals and we can't afford to waste their time. They have come to see only the best. Now if there are any of you who do not feel in top physical condition –" The proctor went into a fit of coughs, and Anna wondered what he'd been smoking. Probably Mary Jane; he looked like a pothead. "Ahem, sorry about that. As I was saying, if you don't feel you're up to it then now is the time to bow out. We will be beginning immediately."

"Right now?" A blonde girl with a high-tied ponytail whined, "We just finished surviving the last exam, don't we get a break?"

_No, no, no, no!_ Katy's thoughts raced. _My side isn't better! Can I quit? What will Anna think?_

"Katy," Mae whispered. "Katy. There are no plants here for me to use. What do I do?"

The brunette's eyes went wide. "Find something!"

"I – I'm trying!" The younger girl searched her pockets, her clothes, anything. She even checked under her armpits in hopes of finding mushrooms growing there. Alas, there were none. She shook a fist at herself. "…Curse my cleanliness!"

"Th – then there's no choice. You've got to withdraw!"

"Withdraw?" Anna piped up. "No, here!" She pulled a twig from her tangled ruby locks, chucking it in Mae's face. "Use this!"

"She can't use that you butt-monkey!" Kat hissed, elbowing Anna in the stomach.

She hunched over and before she could retaliate, another candidate raised his hand. "You got me. I'm out."

It was that guy with silver hair who got into a fight with the sound squad before the first test. Katy saw Naruto try to talk him out of it but paid no more mind to them. She had more important things to focus on.

"Mae, just do what that guy did. Raise your hand and withdraw. I don't want you to get hurt! Sis'll kill me! What would I do if anything happened to you?"

"We will now begin the preliminary rounds. This will consist of one on one combat with full battle intensity… Yes?"

Mae shyly raised her hand. "I... I have to quit."

"All right, you can step back." Mae nodded walking back to the entrance of the arena. "Now, there are twenty-two of you remaining. This means there will be twelve matches..."

Katy zoned out. This wasn't happening. She should quit too. She was in no condition to fight one on one with anyone. But the brunette felt it was too late to back out as a panel opened and names began rapidly flashing in it. Their opponents would be chosen at random. Wait, what if she got a really powerful foe? What if she got Gaara?

The names stopped. It was Sasuke versus Yoroi, a member of that silver haired guy's team.

Katy heaved a sigh of liberation. It's okay; she wouldn't be going first anyway. Besides, if the match got too bad she could forfeit... unless her opponent killed her first. No, that wouldn't happen... would it? Was she shaking? It didn't matter, she had to stay strong, she had to!

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Hey, I got you. Don't worry."

She gasped before realizing who it was. Anna. Katy relaxed and cleared off the arena with everyone else so the first two combatants could fight. They went up the stairs, on the side where there were less people and kept close to the exit. Katy insisted. Though she didn't see him until things settled down and the fight began, but that happened to be the side of the room Gaara was on. Mae joined the two. She might not be participating but she could still watch.

Katherine didn't get into watching Sasuke's match, instead she was fretting about what she would do when her turn came. Sooner than anticipated, the match was over and the Uchiha won. She scrutinized the screen of names, holding her breath and releasing it when she saw she wasn't yet chosen. The process repeated every time new opponents were to be picked.

Then, doubts crept into her mind.

_These people... they were born into this._ _They were born and raised to be ninjas._ _Us? Three girls from the country, brought up in a world where this would be considered so illegal it isn't even funny. My realm, where they try to keep children as far away from knives as possible. And here, where they practically shove them into their tiny hands as soon as they can walk! It's so different..._

Her thoughts went deeper and deeper as the matches went on. _Is that what happened with Geliebt? He said he trained with his father early in the morning. _

She never knew before, never would have guessed. They were teaching the children to be shinobi, teaching them to kill. _I... I always thought he was teaching him... math or something... I... didn't know._

The brunette clenched her teeth, recalling Calypso's words. "_The village made him this way, the shinobi_._ Place the blame where it belongs_."

Anger rose in her stomach and she gripped the railing in front of her tightly. It was their doing. That was why he had no respect for life, why he took it without blinking. It was what he was taught, what he had been molded into.

"Katy!" Anna bumped the girl with her elbow. "Check this guy out! He uses puppets! Isn't that freaky?"

Katherine snapped herself out of her silent rage, looking down into the arena. It was Kankuro, his name was on the screen, and he was using some morbid human-like puppet to defeat his adversary. He was using chakra strings to control it, just like that bamboo snake puppet he sacred her with when she was five. Though, the puppet he had now scared her more than that little snake ever did. He won and the names for the next match were being chosen. The name 'Oreo' blared out at Kat.

"Woo! My turn!" Anna shouted and Katy gasped.

"Careful," she managed to get out before her eager friend leapt over the rail. "That's high! Don't..." Her friend landed safely. "Uh, okay."

Katy watched with a fierce intensity. If anything happened, she'd be in there faster than one could snap.

The two opponents traded kicks, punches, kunai, and shuriken.

They were seemingly at the same level but once Anna started using her fire jutsu the winner was obvious. Though it was clear she never wanted to quit, the pink haired kunoichi had no choice but to forfeit or risk being burned alive. Anna expressed deep disappointment, saying she wanted to scorch someone.

"Come on! You got one burn on your arm and you're quitting?" Anna huffed. "Get back here so I can burn your **face**!"

Mae giggled at the rubyhead's craziness. How would threatening to burn her face make her change her mind?

The proctor had to make Anna leave the arena and the spunky girl grudgingly climbed the stairs back to her teammates.

Katherine froze, her insides going numb as the next names were displayed.

"It's okay, Katy," Mae said kindly.

"Don't worry, Katy! Remember, I'm right up here and I'll jump down and burn her ass if she touches your wounded side!"

"Thanks for shouting that out," the brunette gritted out. "Now she knows I'm injured."

"...Oops."

Katy conscientiously descended the stairs to stand before the blonde kunoichi. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. She had to do this. She had to be strong. She avoided meeting the other female's strong, confident stare. She decided to focus on her feet instead; at least she'd know when she'd moved to attack.

"Katy! You can do it!" Naruto shouted down.

She looked up, surprised. She hadn't expected anyone to be cheering for her except her teammates. Naruto gave her a self-assured grin and thumbs up. She smiled lightly in thanks and returned her gaze to her opponent's feet.

Within, she tried to calm her nerves, but so far it wasn't working.

T_hey were born and raised to be shinobi, I wasn't. Do I really stand a chance? I can't... or can I? I don't know._

The voice of the phantom in her head nearly made her jump. "_Take a closer look, child. Is that really a shinobi you see? Think about it. What are they really?_"

Katy forced her eyes up the other girl's body to meet her eyes. What was she really? What were they? They were born to be shinobi. They were raised, trained, some by parents and some by teachers at the academy. Taught at a young age to fight, to wield weapons.

What did that make them? Then it came together in Katherine's mind. They weren't born shinobi. No one was. They were children, still are.

Katy's eyes hardened. She would fight, she knew now. She would charge head on. If she could stand up to a bear when her friend was in danger then she can stand up to this girl now.

_They are not born shinobi. No one is. They've just been made into... child soldiers. That's all. Nothing supernatural about that. I can fight; I can win._

And with that, the battle began.

She grasped her damaged side as she moved. Going through the forest had already compromised her injury and the quick excessive movements she forced to make in this battle ballet only made it worse.

Katy staggered back from her adversary, her breaths hitching from the pain. She could feel her opponent's eyes scouring her form before landing on her weakness. An apprehensive moment passed. Then, the blonde kunoichi shot forward. Katy barely managed to dodge. In a series of erratic motions she was able to grab the other girl's ankle with a hastily formed water whip and with a swift tug she pulled the blonde off balance.

"Come on, Ino," bemoaned her plump teammate. "Hurry up and take her down."

The blonde sniffed, her vexed gaze trained on Katy's side. She seemed hesitant as the brunette limped back a step. Did she take pity? Or was she simply planning her next move? Blood from Katy's wound seeped through the fabric of her dress. It was getting worse. She wasn't going to be able to continue. Throbbing pain was shooting up and down her side like angry streaks of lightning.

"Oh, please," Anna barked down, voice patronizing, "She's hurt and she still has you matched. Maybe you should be more like Pinky and spend less time on your hair and more time on your training!"

Anna hit a cord with that remark. The blonde girl grit her teeth and charged. Though Anna said it, Katy was the one being attacked. She didn't have time to yell at Anna.

Quickly, she used the water whip to keep Ino at bay. However, a regular whip of water wasn't going to do the job. It was too flimsy and she couldn't control it well. Katy gasped, painfully throwing herself out of the way of flying kunai. The whip needed to be stronger. She had to try it.

Her body shook, from both pain and strain. She focused her jumbled thoughts on the liquid and, gradually, it became a solid. The linked ice whip stung her hand with its coldness. She completed it by adding daunting spikes to the end. With any luck, it would help keep the blonde away and reduce the amount of movement for Katy.

Her wound couldn't take much more. It hurt so much, it was screaming out for her to forfeit. She shook her head. No, she couldn't stop. She couldn't shame her team, no matter how much her wound protested.

Another flurry of pain had her conviction wavering.

Ino stared wide-eyed at the ice weapon and many of the others did too. Naruto bit his lip and his masked sensei leaned forward in interest. They looked as if they were being reminded of something. Katy quickly her eyes to Ino, afraid to give an opening and look to see if Gaara was interested in her abilities.

The ice was numbing, but her grip stayed firm. The frigid instrument twined and coiled through the air like an agitated snake, occasionally lashing out and biting its scampering prey. The cuts Ino sustained were superficial, as she twisted and dodged to prevent serious blows. She couldn't get close now, and kunai and shuriken wouldn't penetrate the ice. Katy could see her trying to think of a way around it, could see her growing frustrated. Slowly, Ino reached behind her, taking something from her pouch.

A flash of light blinded Katy.

Startled, the hazel-eyed girl took a step back as platinum hairs slithered down to the floor. When she blinked away the spots in her vision she saw Ino touching her index fingers and thumbs together, making a strange circular hand symbol. It wasn't like any of the chakra hand signs Kat had seen. Whatever it was, she was using it to focus on the brunette.

Something told Katy it would be best to move. However the girl teetered when she tried. She drew in a hiss of breath through her teeth as she realized she couldn't move her feet. Chakra was flowing through the flaxen hairs, holding her in place. Katy's heart rate spiked. Ino used her own hair to trap her.

_How?_ she wondered. She hadn't even noticed. Some ninja she turned out to be. _Oh, it doesn't matter how! Just move!_

Katy struggled to lift her legs but it was futile. She was stuck and the only thing she accomplished by trying to break free was making the ache in her side worse. She clutched the ice whip in her hand. If she could just make it longer, she could stop her. If only she had the skill to pull water vapors out of the air. She hadn't been taught how to do that yet, and her small water pouch was already empty.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu," shouted the blonde.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I would like to say thank you to my reviewers.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Any advice is appreciated.

Thank you.


	9. Too Much Damage

-Part 9-

Too Much Damage

It happened in an instant. A strange sensation hit her as Ino's body slumped to the floor. Katy couldn't... find herself. Her mind whirled and she was in the dark, her senses clouded. It was as if she was being blinded and gagged by smoke.

It was not Katy's will that made her drop her weapon. The ice shattered and melted on the ground without her energy to keep it cold and strong. She tried to take back control of her body, but it was useless.

"Hey," Ino's voice echoed within. "Thanks for letting me hang out in your mind. Now, if you'd be so… kind..."

Her words faded off and the next thing Katy knew she was falling, falling, and then floating. She felt as if she were spinning again before it all stopped suddenly and she could see Ino. The scene played out like she was watching from behind a screen.

The blonde girl stood in fields of green grass atop a hill. A tree with weeping leaves stood not too far away from her. Confusion and alarm projected from the kunoichi's face. She glanced around her, but there were only trees in the distance, circling the fields. No one was around and everything was eerily still except for the swaying branches of the drooping tree.

"What's going on? This…" Her tongue faltered with nervousness. "This isn't how it's supposed to work!"

Something moved beneath the tree's canopy.

Ino cautiously stepped forward while squinting her eyes to discern what it was. It stepped forward and she saw the figure of a woman wearing strange blue and white clothing through the rustling leaves.

A loud screech vibrated throughout the air.

Everything turned colorless and cold. Frost clung to every surface, every blade of grass. White skeletons of creatures unknown ripped up from the ground and Ino's wide eyes darted between all of them. There must have been at least a hundred. There was another screech and a bright light came from under the tree where the woman was now weeping.

A cerulean creature erupted out from the canopy, diving for Ino.

She screamed.

Katy felt herself spinning again before she found herself back in the arena. Ino was lying face down. With great struggle she raised her face. Katy observed the small traces of frost clinging to her cheeks with growing disturbance.

"How can… you h – have another… spirit in you...?" the girl stammered, gasping for air.

She groaned before going limp and quiet.

Murmurs could be heard all around. All Katy could do was stand frozen and bewildered.

"What just happened?" She heard Naruto loudly question.

Hayate coughed roughly into his hand before speaking. "Since her opponent is unable to go on, the winner is Katy."

Anna raised her fisted into the air, cheering loudly. Mae smiled, choosing to celebrate inaudibly.

The spectators were flabbergasted. They weren't sure what exactly happened but she won. The sensei of the Yamanaka came down to carry her back to her concerned teammates, scratching his head in confusion.

Katy limped as quickly as she could past the medical ninja that tried to stop her. They didn't try very hard, instead just shrugged as she shoved by them, keeping her head down.

She did not trust medical ninja.

Anna was quick to meet her by the bottom of the stairs and helped her up them. Katy leaned up against the wall and let out an agonized sigh. She'd be glad when this was all over.

Mae stood close to her leaking wound as Anna crudely wrapped bandages around her waist to still the bleeding.

Pain. There was too much of it.

Katy closed her eyes and let the tears sting behind her eyelids. She wanted to snap out at Anna at that moment. She was the one making her go through this. But no, she reminded herself, Anna did not do this to her. Timorously, Katy sneaked a glance over at Gaara. She couldn't see much of his expression from the side but he stood tall, his arms crossed in front of him. The one cyan eye she could see held nothing.

He did not glance at her. He was not concerned. He created her wound and he wasn't even sorry. Anger festered in her core. How dare he…

The next matches served to distract her from the growing sickness she felt within. Temari, finally a name to go with the face, proved she was just as ruthless as her brothers, beating Tenten without breaking a sweat and treating her like a dog. Thankfully, the brown haired girl's teammate came to the rescue. He wore green and had round-shaped eyes.

He berated the Sand kunoichi. "What is wrong with you? She may have lost but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done her best!"

Although Katy barely knew him, she already held him in high esteem for that. He stood up for his friend and she had to agree with him, Temari was being disrespectful. One could call her a sore winner.

When she called Tenten a sack of garbage, the green-clad boy went on the attack. Her fan blocked his kick and she taunted him more, insulting his appearance. Katy glared down at the kunoichi.

"What a jerk," Mae quietly muttered Katy's exact thoughts.

"Lee, stop!"

The green boy's sensei came down to break it up. He called him Gai-sensei, and Katy could tell they were very close as they held nearly the same appearance. For a moment she dared to wonder if they were father and son.

"Temari, get up here," Gaara called down to his sister. "Forget them, you won. Why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?"

Katy cringed at his harsh words.

"What?" Lee hissed.

"It's all right, Lee." Gai put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "You up there, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Lee is stronger than he looks."

The Sand ninja glared down at him defiantly and the tension in the atmosphere tripled its thickness until it was almost like breathing sludge. It dissipated only a little as Lee and Gai returned up the stairs.

Katy kept glancing at the standoffish siblings as a guy named Shikamaru took the floor.

He won, showing everyone that smarts were more useful to have than brawn.

Katy didn't like dogs, so when the Inuzuka mocked Naruto during their fight, she decided she liked them even less. She wanted to support Naruto, especially after Kiba ridiculed his dream of becoming Hokage, but failed to gather the courage to do so.

The brunette was on edge through the entire fight. Kiba's beast mimicry reminded her of a vicious dog and Akamaru might have been more feral than Brandy, the rottweiler that attacked her when she was little.

It was tough but Naruto came through. He showed everyone he's not the loser they believed him to be. Katy wanted to run over and hug him. She restrained the urge, however, as pain seared through her.

"Look, Katy." Anna nudged her. "The chick that likes me is fighting her sister!"

They were both Hyuuga, one of the most prestigious clans in the Leaf. Was this setup really chosen at random? Before they traded blows, Neji talked down to his cousin and psychologically attacked her.

Every word Neji had said still hung in Katy's mind. It was like he was talking about her, not his cousin. _You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. No confidence, you feel inferior to everyone else here. You didn't even want to take part in these exams but your teammates did, and you couldn't bear to let them down..._

Katherine averted her eyes from the Byakugan. He had described her exactly. She did feel inferior; she was inferior. But... she had to be here for her friends. There wasn't much she was good at, and she knew it. But if there was one thing she couldn't fail at, it was being a good friend. It was her only skill, her only natural talent. She couldn't let Neji's harsh words get to her, she had to be strong and push ahead like that Hinata girl was doing now.

Even though she lost, she proved that she was strong. Still, Katy felt so bad for the girl. Was that how she was going to end up? Trying her hardest but being beaten and cast down anyway? It was tough to think about.

But then, Katy saw something that absolutely captivated her. Gaara's expression... it demonstrated grief or sympathy. Compassion, there was compassion in his expression. Katy's eyes went big. Perhaps his heart hadn't been erased after all!

Mae quietly voiced her concerns for the shy Hyuuga as she was taken into medical care and Anna, like Naruto, had to yell at Neji. Her voice was mocking as she imitated being him. "Hey! Hey! My name is Neji Hyuuga and I'm constipated with **destiny**!"

Sticking her head out from behind Katy, Mae joined in the mockery, exerting an outlandish noise. "Ah-Hurr!"

Katy covered her own mouth, as if she was the one that emitted the sound. People would most likely think she produced Mae's strange noise. The embarrassment just caused her to snicker. She hadn't noticed Kankuro going past her to move to the other side. Though Anna noticed, and she glared nails into his skin. Just what was he up to?

Her emerald eyes move to the flashing electronic screen. The toughest opponents were left and Anna was glad no one of her team would be fighting them. She'd never admit it, though. "Oh, look, the next contestants."

Katy followed her friend's stare. Her eyes bulged. Gaara materialized down in a swirl of sand and Lee enthusiastically jumped down to face him.

The Leaf's dragon and the Sand's tiger were about to collide.

_Be careful_, Katy thought.

The image of the carnage in the forest flashed in her mind. What he did to those Rain ninja...

The battle began, and the sand shielded Gaara from Lee's strikes. But then horror struck the brunette. Why was he talking like that? He hadn't had enough blood, he said, and the hope that he was still the friend she knew was, once again, vanishing.

A sand cloud was throwing around Lee and it seemed he would succumb to it... until he took off his weights. He was so fast; Katy couldn't believe it, nor could many of the others. Gai wasn't kidding when he said he was strong. Lee was giving the redhead a run for his money. Katherine felt a prick in her chest when he struck Gaara and knocked him back. He got up slowly, sand falling from his face. Then...

"What. The. Heck." Anna gaped.

In that moment, Katy's heart froze over. The expression on his face was terrifying. His teeth were bared in a malicious grin and his bloodshot eyes were wide, just like the night he attacked her. Katherine's side roared in pain at the reminder.

"_An armor like shell of sand,_" Calypso noted to the girl. "_No need to be alarmed_."

Apparently nothing disturbed the phantom. Katy knocked herself out of her reverie, returning her gaze to Lee. He was using something called Initial Lotus. He kicked the crimson haired shinobi up into the air before gabbing him, and they spun down rapidly.

Katy held her breath. They both crashed down, dust and debris overtaking the area. Lee leapt out, unharmed. Hazel eyes frantically scanned the floor for Gaara. She found him, and she nearly cried out. His eyes were wide and his mouth open, cracks spanned all over his body. He looked like a fractured porcelain doll.

"You did it! Way to go, Lee!"

Kat mentally raged at the pink haired girl before gawking in terror at her friend. He was crumbling! Right before her very eyes, her precious friend was crumbling away. Dread and panic consumed her.

"_It is just the shell, child_._ Calm yourself_."

The phantom was right, as the real Gaara appeared behind Lee, laughing darkly. It was a laugh that sent chills coursing down Katy's spine.

The sand crashed down and beat on Lee. He was being battered mercilessly. Katy slowly shook her head. She was being yanked between her concern for Lee and her concern for Gaara. She wanted it to stop.

It wouldn't stop.

_Not the boy I knew. Who are you?_

The tender smile of the young crimson haired boy flashed before her, his arms opened and reaching for her, and his soft gaze gently calling her. Had that boy disappeared? Was he gone?

_Please... don't fade away..._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The final competitors stood in a line before the Hokage.<p>

Katy kept to the far end with Anna, away from Gaara. She hated to avoid him like this but... what happened to Lee. He had put up an amazing fight, and Katy even feared for Gaara at one point... until he crushed Lee's arm and leg. Katy wanted to cry out for him to stop but it was too late. Gai had to step in to stop Lee from being killed.

When teacher embraced his precious student, the redhead looked on with something that was akin to jealousy in his eyes. Perhaps, for a millisecond, he saw a small brunette holding his younger self. It quickly passed and he returned to where his sister stood in a whirl of sand.

Katy watched the medics take Lee away, sorrow encasing her. Naruto had been even more upset than she.

The last match between Dosu and Chouji wasn't worth thinking about. However, Dosu's abilities with sound were remarkable, and might spell trouble for Katy and her water techniques.

Water was a great conductor for sound.

As the Hokage explained the finals, she kept thinking back to Lee. She swallowed, ashamed. It was her Geliebt that did that. She considered visiting him in the hospital later, to see if there was anything she could do.

The candidates pulled their numbers from a box and that ultimately chose their opponents. Naruto vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Kankuro vs. Shino, Katy vs. Dosu, and Temari vs. Shikamaru with 'Oreo' branching off their section. Whoever won that round would have to fight an extra match with Anna.

Katy stiffened. She'd be going up against Dosu. She pressed her lips together tightly in a firm line. They had a month to train; she would have to work hard. But first...

She cast a sidelong glance at Gaara.

She had something important to do, something important to find out.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><em>Her steps echoed off the wood paneling. Long, rectangular windows lined one side of the hallway that seemed to span on forever. The setting sun seeped its light through the widows and set the hall ablaze with a warm, eerie, reddish glow. She didn't know why she was there; she just knew she had to keep walking. Waiting up ahead was a boy with scarlet hair. He was garbed in black, a strange expression on his face. She picked up her pace, going towards him. A panicked cry reverberated out from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see her dark-haired niece. She couldn't understand what she was saying, her mouth was moving but no words came out. Her face had fear written all over it. <em>

_She stopped, looking forward to the boy again. An impious sheen burned in his sea-foam orbs, his smile seeming perverse and crazed. It made the blackness around his eyes appear darker. Despite this, she had a strong urge to go to him. Yet the panic she saw in her niece kept her still, motionless. Then, sand slithered its way down the hall and detained her..._

Katherine awoke with a start. She stared up at the ceiling of her room, dazed. What a weird dream. She sat up from her bed. The three girls had put a lot of work into their house and finally got their own rooms in order. Though, Kat felt strange sleeping away from her real home, Haven. She sighed; she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. Glancing out the window, she decided now was a good time as any to go confront him. She planned to do it tomorrow but... She had to make him see, and the sooner the better.

She dressed quietly, but before she snuck out the door, she was reminded of something.

She got a piece of paper and a pen. What she was writing was a prayer. Sometimes she found it easier to write her prayers out to God rather than speak. She alternated between writing and talking. It was what she had been doing since she was seven. She had prayed as often as she could for her Geliebt and her other loved ones.

_...Complicated circumstances have clouded his view and I'm afraid I won't have the words that he needs to hear. I pray for Your wisdom and a heart that's sincere. I want so much to help him..._

She wrote fervently, and soon had the whole page filled out. She placed down her pencil and tucked the paper in an old cluttered desk before slipping out the door. Her side didn't hurt as much now. They had fixed it up some more. The healing powers of medical ninja were truly astounding. Though she didn't like doctors, she knew when to be thankful.

_Help me find him..._

"_This is not a good idea_. _Listen to me, child_. _He is not the boy you once knew_. _Is that not obvious? You are the little fawn walking straight into the jaws of the tiger!_"

"I have to try again! This time I'll get through to him! Just help me find him," she hissed, marching onwards. "You promised you'd never separate me from anyone ever again! Is your bloody word meaningless like everyone else's?"

She could almost feel it shifting within her. "_Stubborn child_._ Fine_. _But do not freeze up like before!_"

He was on top of a different building. She didn't stop to think, didn't give herself the time to reconsider. Calypso was protesting enough as it was. All aspects were similar to her first altercation with him, but this time she'd not lose her voice. This time she'd show him she was his friend.

His pale eyes slid over to her, searing stare locking on. An uneasy feeling twisted in her gut and that strange dream played in her mind. She swallowed her fear, moving closer. This was something she had to do, no matter how foolish it may seem. She had to see if her friend was still in there. They stared at each other, neither saying anything for a while. His face was vacant of any real emotion; hers had it painfully splayed across her features.

"Why did you come back?"

"I..." She steeled herself, determination washing over. "I told you. I told you I'd be back. I'm keeping my promise. Don't you remember?"

He narrowed his eyes, a dangerous sign. In place of fear, frustration built up in the girl. She stomped her foot forward in stubbornness, she was not backing down. Not this time. This time, she would make him see he was not alone, that he had a friend. Maybe then he'd see the truth and become good again.

"Just listen! Please..." Her irritation lessened, overthrown by a great sense of sadness. "I know, Geliebt, I let you down. I wasn't there for you, I should have been. I wanted to be. I'm sorry, but the portal was sealed. No one could get through. I tried so many times to get to you! It wouldn't let you through either, would it?"

His eyes widened, black lids receding. Pictures of a pristine little forest and farm passed through his mind. The green fields, the creek of the woods, the fall leaves, and the sparkling snow; they were all of the same place. "Haven..."

"Yes," she replied softly. "We can go back there, you know. Anytime you want. You have... you have a family there, remember? They'll welcome you with open arms."

The scarlet haired boy went ridged, slowly moving to bring his head into his hands.

Family... they were all sitting around the table, together. Snow blanketed the fields, but there was a warm place with them, warmth he had once dreamed of.

"I need you to know," she went on, "That you're loved. You're... you're my friend and I love you and I want you to be okay. I... I have been praying for you for so long. I never felt right when you were gone!"

She stepped nearer, pouring her heart out to the friend she held so dear. "I loved making you smile, making you laugh. I kept looking for ways to make you happy. 'Cause when you were happy, I was happy too. And I remember the way your people treated you. It was wrong. They were wrong to treat you like that! And I... I always wanted to take away all your pain – I still do! I'm sorry I was away for… for too long. But now I've come back and... I'm here for you! I'm your friend!"

She finished breathlessly, her arms held open in a gesture of honesty. Gaara remained silent, his eyes wide and body tense. He seemed to be thinking over her words. A muscle flexed in his jaw as his stare hardened again. He stood steadily, sternly.

"Love," he spit out the words, "Family. Friendship. Those words mean nothing to me. The only ties I have with anyone are the ones I'd like to wrap around their necks. They are only bonds of hatred. You shouldn't have come here. Now, you're going to die."

Katy was taken aback, speechless as sand hissed out of the gourd. Calypso stirred. "_Time to go, child_."

"But...!" She blinked. "We... we were... You called me your most precious friend; you called me Geliebt! You… you protected me," she ended weakly.

His sea-foam eyes opened wide, bloodshot, a wicked gleam covering them as they burned intensely inside their dark circles. His canines were prominent as he bared them in a malevolent, demented grin.

"No," she whispered. It was like her dream. Even her subconscious had warned her. He was not the same person she knew.

Sand surged forward, clashing with a wave of icy water. It was Calypso's doing, Katy knew. Regardless of who it was controlling the liquid, the challenge only served to excite the bloodthirsty shinobi. He snarled as more sand moved. Fog was creeping in around them; the temperature was diving.

Katy stumbled back as sand and water collided again. It sounded like a storm at the side of the sea. The girl ducked, covering her head with her arms. Water and sand sprayed out, raining down, and the rooftop had suddenly become the center of a maelstrom.

Everything was going so wrong...

Hot water welled in her eyes. "Gaara..."

"_It is time to go! Child, Katherine! Now!_"

Her world was dividing. With tears in her eyes, she bolted. Her heart tore itself apart. The sadistic glee she saw in his face... was that what he'd become? Was that really him inside? Wet salinity streamed down, cutting through wet sand that stuck to her face. She maneuvered her way through the fog, running as a fawn would while the phantom doe lashed out watery attacks to stave off the malicious tiger.

"_Keep running, child! Do not look back!_" it prompted urgently from within. "_Keep running!_"

She obeyed, having no other choice.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Katherine leaned up against a tree, far from where he was. She brought her arms around her, checking for harm done. She as cold and wet, a thin film of soggy sand coated her hair, shoulders, and arms from the spray of attacks. There were no injuries except that of a few scrapes along her forearms. No serious injuries... physically.<p>

But damage was done to the heart.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to ward it off. Then the dam broke and she snapped, convulsing with sobs. The sad cries echoed in the empty night, the empty forest. The phantom took form, materializing out of the broken girl's body. Its dead stare bored into her as she wept. It kept silent, waiting.

_Deep in the night,__  
><em>_The bright veil of yesteryear deceived your judgment,__  
><em>_You thought everything would be all right._

"It's," she gasped," It's not fair! It's not..."

She broke down again. The ghostly doe waited. Finally, eventually, she was calm enough to talk.

"Did he forget me...? Or does he just h – hate me? I... I thought I could help him, but now, I..." She blinked away another onslaught of tears. "Did you see him? It's like, no matter what I do or say, he's been damaged and he will always be damaged! There's just too much!"

She slid down the rough bark of the trunk. "I can't fix it... I can't. Was it worthless? I accepted him – I loved him! I called him Geliebt! And yet I... I can't make his pain go away...?"

She traced the shooting star marred on her hand, her expression clouded in memories. "When he was sad, I held him. An – and when I screamed, he came running to defend me. We held each other up..."

Its eyes were impassive, even as it contemplated her words."..._Do you not understand, child? I thought you would have seen it by now_. _The boy you knew is gone, dead_. _All that remains is a shell that those people transformed into a killing machine. A _**_shinobi_**."

"What...?" she breathed weakly. Dead? He was dead? "No, he can't be..."

There was no response. The phantom, having said what it needed to, vanished back into her body. Katy quivered violently, whether from cold or shock, as Calypso's testimony ricocheted in her psyche.

They killed him; he was dead.

_Pray for the friend you lost along the way..._

Fresh tears spilled over, and she slowly began rocking herself back and forth. She failed. She had failed to be a good friend. She wasn't there to save him; she wasn't even there to help ease his suffering at the end.

She closed her eyes, the image of a red haired child emerging in her mind's eye. His sad, pleading gaze. His reaching arms, calling for her. His kind, gentle smile.

It was all fading...

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any feedback on my writing style, how I can improve, or any advice in general you can offer will be appreciated. Review, yes?


	10. Locked in Memories

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. I would like to thank those that took the time to comment on my writing style and how I can improve. So, huge thank you to Marshmellowtime and Hyuga09! And I also thank the rest of you for your support too!

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Part 10-<span>

Locked in Memories

The sun meandered high in the sky, unhindered by clouds, giving its full light to the day. However, in one girl's room, it was dark. The shades were drawn, the curtains tightly pulled, and the door locked. Only a small amount of light burned around the cracks to allow visibility. She was kneeling in the shadows, a chest set in her lap. Her hand lingered at the clasp as if pondering whether it should be opened or not.

_I couldn't save you from the start, but could you forgive me for trying again?_

She flipped up the metal clasping and lifted the lid. Inside laid the treasures of her childhood. It wasn't much and to another person the items would be deemed worthless, but to her they were priceless. She reached in, carefully pulling out a little yellow whistle on a green string. The translucent plastic was as shiny as the day she put it in the box. It was the same whistle that was taken from her by that group of scornful kids. They insulted her friend, beat her up when she tried to defend him, and ripped it away. Little did they know, as they blew a mocking tune on her toy, that they were calling him. He came running, rescuing her and teaching them a lesson they'd never forget. She still remembered the moment he placed the little whistle back over her neck.

The next treasure was pulled from the chest, a navy blue fan with gold trimming. She slid it open with great care, marveling at the flowers painted across its width like it was the first time she was seeing it. He gave it to her as a birthday present. He looked so happy when she thanked him, enthusiastic as she was. Her hazelnut eyes scanned over the other things. They landed on a tiny glass vial filled with blue sand. That was the day the two companions went crazy with the food coloring they found. Denim still wondered why his pancakes were green that morning. Along their colorful way, he let her mix the blue dye into his sand. With wistfulness, she reached back into the chest. She picked up a book, causing two pressed plants to fall out. One was a red leaf of autumn and another was a light blue morning glory. She had preserved them because they reminded her of how everything was...

_When he was with me, everything became more beautiful and every hour we spent together will live in my memory forever._

Her face twisted in a sad smile as she lifted the hard cover of the book. Resting within were pictures. She had secretly 'borrowed' her mother's camera one day and took a massive amount of snapshots of him, herself, and the various things they interacted with. Though most were random and poorly sited, some came out looking rather decent. Especially the one photograph her mother took after she found them with the camera. Thankfully she wasn't mad, she actually saw it as being rather funny and offered to take a 'decent' picture of them together. That one wasn't in the book, but in a frame of its own.

The sad smile fell from her lips as she put the photo album aside and picked up the framed picture. They stood side by side, his arm around her waist and her arms around his shoulders. Their expressions were the embodiment of happy. His smile was blissful and content; hers was cheerful and eager. The beautiful fields of clover spanned out behind them.

_When he was sad, I was there to dry his tears and when he was happy so was I. And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him._

Her lips trembled as she lowered the framed photo. It was amazing how much things had changed. Back then, they couldn't bear to be apart. Back then, she was his world and he was her world. He protected her, she held him, and they kept each other's loneliness away.

_I knew that he loved me... back when he loved me..._

But now, that time was no more. The friend she knew was gone. She wanted to take his pain, she was willing, but she could not. The shinobi that looked like her companion, with the same red tresses and sea-foam eyes, was anything but. Unlike the friend she once knew, he couldn't care less what happened to her. He tried to kill her with no trace of hesitation. Would he have turned out differently if she had been there when he needed her most? Her eyes snapped shut, holding back the tears threatening to fall.

_If only I had been there for you..._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The tenacious shouts of Anna missiled up through the household. Leaving her treasure box in a secure place, Katherine exited her dim room and descended the steps to the first floor. She shuffled awkwardly into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.<p>

Anna paced back and forth, vehemently waving her arms as she raved. Mae sat at the table, unbothered, quietly drawing a sketch.

"Where is that closet pervert?" The rubyhead ranted, "He's supposed to be training us! Ya think Ebisu would want us to pass to, ya know, show he's a decent teacher. But no, he's got _other_ students to worry about apparently."

"I'll try an' find him," Katy offered. It would do her good to get her mind off Gaara. Who knows, it might be fun trying to find their peculiar sensei. Like a game of hide and seek.

Katy winced, walking out the door and down the path. Her side still ached now and then, but it was getting better. Now where would Ebisu be? Hide 'n' Seek. She used to play that with... Katy sighed. Between her injury and memories, it was going to be hard to get him out of her head. She walked around the village, her thoughts going to and fro and all over the place. But no matter what, her train of thought kept going back to her Geliebt, who he used to be and who he was now.

It wasn't until much later that she realized she wasn't looking for anyone more than she was aimlessly wandering through Konoha and her thoughts. She stopped somewhere at the edge of the forest, placing her hands on her hips. She was not going to find Ebisu like this. She didn't want to enlist the phantom's help either. Calypso had been very quiet since that night, when it spoke of her Geliebt's metaphorical death. She wouldn't disturb it for something like this, to locate someone she really didn't care to find. She only made the offer for Anna and, knowing the violent girl, she'd find her sensei herself. When she did, Katy knew she'd give the man grief for leaving her hanging. In fact, he'd probably get an unpleasant surprise from her. Katy wouldn't be shocked if Anna somehow glued his hand to his rear. She'd find a prank to make it happen.

Katy perked, hearing the wonderful sound of flowing water. She went towards it, pushing tree limbs and bushes aside. Free of the shrubbery, she stepped out onto a riverbank filled with smooth round stones. The peaceful river was pristine and gave off a pleasant glitter in the sun's glow. Katy took in the sight with a serene sigh. This might make a nice place to train. But, it seemed someone had already claimed the spot for that.

She calmed, seeing it was not a stranger. He stood a little ways down from her at the water's edge, holding a hand sigh and concentrating on his chakra. She watched him curiously, mouth dropping in amazement when he walked out onto the surface of the water like he was walking on solid ground. But as he moved carefully about, one of his feet slipped under the surface and he wobbled before going under with it. His head burst up from the river and he sputtered curses. Astonished, she rushed over and gave her hand to help him out of the water. The blonde boy smiled and she received a quick word of thanks from him.

"What – what were you doing? How?" she asked him, crouching down to where he sat.

"It's part of my training," Naruto replied. "That Pervy Sage went off and left me! He told me to work on this and said he'd be right back!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "He's probably spying on pretty girls again."

"Oh." Katy blinked. "Um, our sensei ditched us too. I was su'posed to be looking for him, but..." She shrugged. "He's nowhere."

"Just our luck, gettin' sensei that don't care." He nodded at her. "So, who's your sensei?"

"Ebisu."

"That closet pervert?" he shouted in surprise. "I bet he's spying on women with Pervy Sage!"

Kat snorted, covering her mouth with her hand. "Ann – Uh, Oreo called him that, I didn't know he was perverted."

"Yup." Naruto grinned knowingly. "I got him with my Harem Jutsu once."

Her eyebrows popped up. "Um, what?"

His blue eyes went wide as he waved his hands in front of him defensively. "Never mind! Forget I said that!"

The brunette stifled her laughter. "It's okay. I won't smack you." _I'm not like Sakura._ "But try not to be...crude, please."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," he defended as he slumped in relief. He snapped right back up with enthusiasm. "So, are you here to train too?"

She shrugged again. "I guess so."

"Oh, well," He scratched the back of his neck. "Since we're both without a sensei... Why don't we train together? I mean, if you want to."

She didn't notice the color gathering in his face, focusing only on his offer. However, she did detect that she wasn't feeling quite as shy as she usually would. Unfortunately, as soon as she realized that, an uncomfortable timid-ness began creeping back into her heart. "Um, s – sure."

"Great!" Naruto shot up excitedly. "You have awesome ice techniques, right?"

"H – hold on." She stood calmly, stretching above him with her full height. It served to make her feel more awkward. She swallowed, trying to steady her nerves and voice. "Tell me what that was first. How were you walking on the water?"

"It's like the wall climbing jutsu, but harder. Ya got to get the right amount of chakra at your feet or you'll fall through."

"I see." She didn't really. First ninjas could walk up trees and now they could walk across water. Great, that made the water less protective. "Well, how would you like to train?"

His response was to grin and produce rows of shadow clones with one swift hand sign. Quickly, Katy pulled water from the river. It circled her in a ring. All at once, the group of Naruto charged. Her eyes bulged.

_Oh, dear..._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Evening flourished, gracing the land with a warm golden gleam. He figured he'd better go check to see how the kid was doing. The sage smirked to himself upon returning to the river.<p>

He hadn't expected to find him with another. He stayed hidden. _Well, well. Looks like you found a training buddy, Naruto._

She lashed out with the water, causing the last couple of clones to disappear in a poof of white smoke. She was huffing and puffing but Naruto was still raring to go. He was totally wearing her out. She was a good sport, though, and stuck it out a few more rounds. But finally she plopped down on her bottom, exhausted.

Naruto grinned. "That all you got?"

Katy scowled before smiling mischievously, an idea sparking. "You're too much."

Naruto didn't have time to react before a blob of mud smacked into his torso. He was shocked a first, maybe even a little offended, but once Kat started laughing that smile of his found its way back onto his face. "All right, you asked for it."

Stooping down, he scooped up two handfuls of wet earth. Her laugh cut off as a pensive look crossed her. The blonde bolted forward and her snorts and giggles resounded out once more as he chased her. When he caught up to her, he smeared the mud all over the back of her shirt. They exchanged mudballs, darting around and dodging each other's throws.

Very briefly, the scene changed. The boy in an orange jumpsuit became a boy in a black coat, the mudballs became snowballs, and their laughter became like that of a small child's. A memory unveiled itself in Katy's head. Though the black hood framing his crimson hair and pale face gave him sort of a devilish appearance, it did not stop Katy from comparing him to an angel. Yes, he was the angel. She was just... just a mere girl, nothing special. But with him she was **more**. She never would have thought that an angel like him would need an unimportant little girl like her. And no one had ever needed her like he did; he treated her like she was his only source of water in the desert of life. She still remembered. That day they all played in the snow, she, him, her cousins, her brother, and her young niece. They all worked together to build that snow slide and the big snowball battle afterwards had been a blast of fun. And he insisted he be on her team, he was always on her side. Always.

She was yanked back into the present by the force of a mudball colliding with the side of her face. She stumbled before tumbling over. Woozily, she sat up, wiping the slug from her cheek.

"Katy!" Naruto rushed to her. "Are you okay? I thought you'd dodge that one. What happened?"

"Uh," She blinked repeatedly at the blonde boy. **Blonde**, not red. "I, uh... sorry."

He bent down to her level. "Here," he said as he reached and wiped off the rest of the grime with his sleeve.

"Th – thank you," she whispered, feeling a lump developing in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Whaddya sorry for? I'm the one who should be saying that." Naruto leaned back, sitting cross-legged in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just –" Her right hand roughly gripped her left. "You remind me of a friend I had."

His blue eyes opened in curiosity. "I do? Who is it, who do I remind you of? Someone I know?"

"A friend I had when I was little." She gulped down the tears that were trying to rise up. Her voice went very quiet. "He's gone now..."

Naruto' expression hardened, his tone serious. "What happened, Katy?"

She turned her face away. "I can't say. Anyway... I wasn't paying attention so it's not your fault."

He spoke her name, the sincerity in his voice made her reconnect eye contact. She froze, a deer caught in headlights so bright she could hardly think. The emotion in his eyes, sadness mixed with pleading, was so similar to how Gaara had looked at her all those years ago.

"You can tell me," he said honestly.

_No_, she thought, _I can't. You don't understand and I can't explain it... I don't think I understand it myself._

Realizing she wasn't going to speak, the Uzumaki went on. "After you pulled me from the rapids, when you said I was loved..." He paused, and he seemed to be thinking over something very important. Katy waited on bated breath. "Were you really saying that to me...or to this friend?"

She didn't know why that stung her – maybe because it was true. Naruto was a lot sharper than people gave him credit for.

"I mean, it was kinda weird. People don't usually say stuff like that to someone they just met, right?" He laughed, but his smile steadily slipped off his mouth. "But it meant a lot, you know, even if it was weird and you meant it for your friend. It was something I really needed to hear. I was feeling down on myself that day and I felt like no matter what I did it wouldn't be enough. I felt like I wasn't worth much and when you said that I was able to pick myself back up." His smile returned. "So, thanks."

She was at loss for words. You are loved. Did that one sentence really have that much influence on him? He was like her Geliebt; so different and yet so alike at the same time. Was Naruto treated just as badly as Gaara? She didn't know. She hoped not, she hoped no one else had to go through what her friend did.

"You..." She inhaled deeply, recomposing herself. "I admit, I... You have the same look in your eyes that he did. That... that loneliness. I..." She snapped her eyes shut, locking in her tears. Her face stayed stern, but her voice betrayed and revealed her emotion. "I wanted him to know he wasn't alone, never alone. I loved my friend; I never wanted him to be alone. I wanted him to know he was loved and needed and I," she paused, struggling to keep her voice from breaking, "I wanted to steal all his pain away."

"But," she persisted frantically, "I don't want you to be alone like that either. So I meant what I said, okay? You are loved; I've seen it. From your teammates, your friends. You are. Okay?"

Naruto stared at her like he was in a trance, his eyes wide and jaw slack. Neither of them moved. But soon, that grin of his resurfaced. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a man's approach. His concentration immediately zoned in on this new person.

Naruto jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Where have you been you old coot? You're supposed to be training me!"

Katy turned, taking in the appearance of the tall white-haired man. "Hey, is that any way to talk to your teacher? I'll have you know I was doing some very important research."

Naruto wasn't buying it. "Yeah, right! You were just spyin' on women again!"

"Research! It's called **research**!"

The teacher and student began bickering back and forth. Katy stood slowly, trying not to draw any unwanted attention. "Um, I should be going now. Thanks for the practice, Naruto."

He didn't seem to hear her over the thunderous shouts of the tall man. He went on arguing fiercely with "Pervy Sage" and intermittently accused him of being a lousy teacher. Katy snickered at them and left quietly.

Walking, she thought about what was said, now feeling awkward for being so open with the orange-clad boy. She sighed. Oh well, it was true. She'd have to deal with awkwardness later. Anna was going to kill her when she saw no sign of their sensei. Katy would be lucky if she didn't get chased down with a frying pan. But that wasn't all she was going to have to handle. It was going to be a long night, and she'd probably be lying awake through most of it, trapped in memories she couldn't escape.

She scrunched her fingers into fists. Even if she sought to, even if she tried, she would not be able to forget him. It would be particularly bad at night when she was alone, when it was just she and her thoughts. Locked in her mind, she couldn't escape the memories.

_Two steps I take, getting closer and closer to leaving it behind,_

_Yet one more breath I take... sends me further back._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think of Katy at this point in time? Are things getting too melodramatic? Is Naruto in character?

Please feel free to deposit your answers in a review. It will be very much appreciated. In the next chapter things will start rolling again!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Monster's Obsession

-Part 11-

Monster's Obsession

Rapid footsteps echoed down the stagnant corridors of the hospital. She had to get out as fast as she could. What she had heard back there was almost too much to bear...

Everything had started out fine, but...

Weeks of training went by in a strange sense of time, flying by rather sluggishly. Katy found the days boring and she wanted to do anything but train, but before she knew it the sun was gone. It was shortly after Katy returned from her muddy adventures. Anna had finally gotten a hold of Ebisu and, after chewing him out, work began. Mae volunteered a helping hand in the daily training sessions, improving her own skills in the process.

For Katy, it went a little further.

Calypso had things to teach her as well. All the strain she had been subjected to made the wound on her side hurt terribly. That night, she discovered it to be reinjured. She wasn't healing as well as she should have. It was another trip to the hospital for her. Everything had started off okay... until she learned Lee was still there.

Katy laid uncomfortably on the white sheets, the sterile smell irritating her nose. She'd never been to a medical facility this much before, so it bothered her. She wanted to leave.

She subdued an exasperated groan. Every part of her seemed to be itching to leap out that window and be gone from this place. However, she obediently ignored the yearning. She was taught at a young age to be good at the doctor's office.

"Did you hear about that boy's condition?" A couple nurses moved down the hall, their chatting catching Katy off guard and spooking her stiff. Their clicking heels came closer to her door and she strained her ears into their conversation.

"You mean Lee? That poor boy. He's been here for so long now. What was the prognosis?"

"Not good. He'll never be a shinobi again. There's too much the doctors can't fix. Especially the damage in his left arm and leg."

"Let's not spend our lunch hour talking about such depressing things..."

Their chatter and clicking heels faded off as they disappeared around the corner. Shock and accusing dread fell on Katy. The one she called Geliebt did that to him. His left arm and leg were crushed. Lee was already down from his use of his technique; there was no need to hurt him further. Silent anger boiled in her.

She slid off the bed. A dull ache in her left side briefly reminded her why she was here. But as it eased into numbness she paid it no more attention. With a twitch, she realized he injured Lee's left limbs and her left hand and side. Did the redhead have something against the left?

She wandered the halls, searching for his room. She didn't know what she'd do exactly when she found him. Apologize, maybe. She still felt partially to blame. She didn't stop him. She didn't yell out. Though, she doubted Gaara would have listened to her cries, there was the fact that she hadn't tried.

The hospital had too many turns. All the hallways looked the same. All she wanted to do was wish him well, an easy task for someone who could find the room he was in.

Confused and agitated, she convinced herself to look through every door until she found the bowl-cut boy. But as she stomped through the halls she halted, the faint hum of shouting traversing to her ears. _That sounds like..._

Following the voice, she upped her speed until she located the open door the shouts resounded from. She spotted Shikamaru right away, but it was Naruto yelling. Scuffling closer, she saw him on the other side of Shikamaru. Katy was stumped as to why he was in his underwear, a green shirt with a red swirling design on front and white boxer shorts.

There was no more yelling, now Shikamaru was speaking. She was having trouble deciphering what he was saying. Katy moved quietly, crouching down and waiting behind the door. She could understand better from here.

"...Shadow Possession Jutsu. So when you're bashing him you're bashing me too, got it?"

"Right, sorry Shikamaru." Naruto stood beside the Nara. "All right, out with it! What were you tryin' to pull?" Silence stretched on with no answer. "Well?"

Katy wasn't sure what was going on, Naruto sounded so intense. What was happening in that room? She was about to stand up, stride in, and find out. But when she heard his voice, her insides went colder than his tone. "I was going to kill him."

Shikamaru retorted. "You already beat him once in the competition. Wasn't that enough for you? Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?"

"I have nothing against him." The cold, fluid way he spoke sent shivers down Katy's spine. "It's nothing that complicated. I simply want to kill him, that's all."

"You know what? You're sick in the head! You're crazy!" Naruto exploded with accusations.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "You think we're just going to sit by and let you do whatever you want? You sick selfish psycho."

"If you don't stay out of my way, I'll have to kill you two as well." When he said that, Katy clamped her shaking hands over her mouth, muffling a gasp. She knew he had the power to follow through on his threat.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto brought up his fist. "Well, let's just see you try it!"

"Hey, whoa, kid! Take it easy," snapped Shikamaru, and edge of caoution in his voice. Then he started to act tough. "Yeah, yeah, we watched your last match against Lee. We know you're strong. But Naruto and I have a few little tricks up our sleeves as well..."

Bluffing wouldn't work. She tried to assess the situation, which was difficult to do on hearing alone. By the subjects of their conversations, there were four people in the room, three talking and one unresponsive. Since they talked of the prelims, Katy concluded Lee was in there, unconscious and totally oblivious that his life hung in the balance. First Gaara crushes the boy and now he was trying to kill him. When did it stop? Katy was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Should she go in to help, or would she just cause more problems by doing that? Maybe she should see where this was going first before bringing in anymore unnecessary drama. Yes, that's what she'd do. So she zoned back in just as Shikamaru demanded Gaara to leave.

"I'll say it once more. If you get in my way," His spoke with a perilous tone, "I'll kill you."

"And I'll say it again, let's see you try it!"

"Hey!" Shikamaru tried to keep the blonde boy in check. "We don't want to go there! This guy fights like he's mad, like he's a demon or something!"

"He can act like a demon all he wants. I have the real thing inside me!" His confession made Katy balk, confusion swirling.

"Idiot!" Shikamaru snapped. "Leave this to me. What' the point of getting him mad?"

"A demon, huh? My demon is as real as yours is."

Bewilderment swamped the chocolate haired girl's mind, but as Gaara spoke on, things got clearer and clearer.

"From my birth my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one. To ensure that I became the strongest of shinobi, my father had cast his ninjutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster."

Katy's heart seemed to slow as a sinking feeling engulfed her. Shikamaru was stunned but still had his voice. "A sand spirit?"

"Its name is Shukaku..."

For a moment she couldn't perceive sound. Her mind was reeling. Another memory pushed its way out of the depths of her subconscious. The last day she was with him, before Calypso made her leave, he asked her... if she thought he was a freak. The question hit her so hard; she wondered why he'd even think that. But now, she was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yeah, some kind of demonic jutsu. But to use it on a baby, before it's even born? Man that's creepy. Gee," Shikamaru continued, sarcasm laced in with his words. "What a swell guy your dad must have been. He really must have loved you a lot."

"You speak of love? Don't measure me by your standards." His tone was void of emotion, and tears prickled at Katy's eyes at what he said next. "Family... You want to know what that is to me? It's simply pieces of meat connected to me by murderous intent and hate."

_This is what he has become. It's over,_ said one side of her. _Your Geliebt is dead. Calypso was right._

_No, no, it can't be over! There must be something – anything – that I can do!_

"Given life by the death of my mother, I was brought into being and nurtured as the salvation of the village. I was the 'Kazekage Child'. My father taught me the inner most secrets of the shinobi. He pampered and protected me and left me to myself. For a time I thought that was love... And that was when everything started..."

Kazekage Child... She barely remembered them calling him that.

"When what started?" Shikamaru asked him.

"What was it?" Naruto cut in when no response was given. "Are you gonna tell us or not?"

Still nothing. Katy wanted to know, too. What did they do? Whatever his answer was going to be, she could tell he was thinking on it.

Finally he answered, his voice no longer flat but filled with crazed elation. "In the years since she left, my father has tried to destroy me more times than I can count!"

The gasps from Shikamaru and Naruto did nothing to match the screaming going on inside of Katy.

The Nara was quick to regain his composure. "You just finished saying your father protected and pampered you. So which is it? And who is this _she_? Who left?"

Katy's heart hammered in her chest, like it was trying to claw its way out. Hot tears rimmed her eyes and the hands clamped on her mouth did little to ease her breathing. However, it was all she could do to keep from crying out.

He ignored Shikamaru's inquiry about Katy, only answering the former question. "Those who get to be too strong are apt to become feared. The jutsu that gave me birth had unbalanced something in my mind. Even the fools in my village finally realized I had... emotional problems. My father, the Kazekage, created me as his ultimate weapon but I eventually became a threat to the very village I was meant to save.

"By the time I was six I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them I was a relic of the past that they wished would disappear. So, you see, I had failed at the one purpose for which I was given life. What then was left for me in this existence, why go on living? I thought I had found a reason, but she slipped from my grasp. For a long time after she had gone, I couldn't find an answer."

Every sentence was engraving itself into her brain. If she had been there, she could have eased his suffering. If she had been there...

"But in order to live, you need a purpose. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead.

"Then in time the answer came to me. To put it simply, my reason for living is in the killing of others."

Katy shook her head back and forth, hoping it would somehow stop him from saying any more.

"For years I lived in fear of those who were sent to murder me, but now I am at peace. I killed many would be assassins and it was while I was doing it that the truth was made clear to me. I live solely for myself; I love only myself. As it was the death of my mother that first gave me life now it is the death of others that sustains me, that makes me almost happy to be alive. And there's no end to it. As long as there are still people to kill in this great, wide, crowded world... I will never disappear."

A hissing sound made Katherine's skin crawl. She could hear the sand moving...!

"Naruto! Hey, snap out of it! Oh man, what a drag! Naruto!"

"Now, let me feel alive!" Sand shot up, driving towards the two boys.

Katherine stood erratically, ready to dive in. Fright made her legs wobble, but she had no choice. She'd throw herself in there if she had to! However, when she moved to do just that, she bounced off a muscular wall of green.

"All right that's enough! Save it till tomorrow, that's when the final competition begins." The green giant walked in the room, saving his student and his defenders. "Or do you want to stay here starting today?"

The scarlet haired boy clutched at his head, breathing raggedly as the sand retreated back into the gourd. She could hear his heavy footsteps as he came to the door. She scrambled away, backing up and leaning into the wall, as if trying to become a part of it.

He stopped, emitting one last threat to kill them all. Then, he walked out the door. Katy's breath caught in her throat. He went right past her like she was no different from a ghost. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

Everything he had said was whirling though her mind. She could have fainted.

A voice echoed in her mind. A child's voice, her Geliebt's voice.

_Don't leave me alone..._

If she hadn't left him alone, he wouldn't be like this. He begged her not to go. He **begged** her. She turned and left anyway. Now, something told her it was too late. Calypso was right. Hope was gone.

She bolted. She didn't want it to be true. She wouldn't let it be true. She ran as fast as she could, out of the hospital, out onto the streets, and she would not stop. She had to get away.

She just had to keep running.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The house was empty when she got there. She rushed up to her room, slamming the door and locking it tight. She tossed herself down on her bed and hid there until nightfall.<p>

Everything he said kept replaying over and over in her head like a broken record. She didn't know which was worse: all the pain and devastation he'd suffered or all the desolation he was reaping on other people's lives as a result.

Loud rapping at her door startled her. "Katy, are you in there?" It was Anna.

"Y – yeah. What is it?"

"You're supposed to be at the hospital!"

"I know, I," stumbled her tongue, "It's fine now."

"Okay... Are you gonna come out or what? I'm making something to eat."

"Oh, I'm not hungry. Thank you."

"Hey!" The rubyhead pounded on the door. "I'm a really good cook and you know it!"

"Okay!" Kat sat up, glaring at the closed entrance. "I'm really tired, okay?"

"No... it's not okay. What's up? Can I come in?" asked the ruby haired girl, concerned for her friend. She began twisting the doorknob.

Throwing herself at the door to keep the girl from entering, Katy wailed, "No, please go away!" The brunette tried to keep herself together, but she cracked.

Hearing the pain in her friend's voice, Anna froze not knowing how to handle the situation. "Kat? Hey m – my cooking isn't that bad! Let me in –"

"Please, just go away. I'm tired and told you I'm not hungry." Fed up with her prying, Katy finally snapped, desperate to be alone.

Anna conceded and stomped off.

Katy slumped back into her comforter. She really did feel tired; her brain was in a haze. Her eyes drooped shut.

When she woke up, it was past midnight. Lethargically she pulled herself up and headed down the hall to the bathroom. The house was dark. Anna and Mae were already asleep, tucked away in their own rooms. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Kat brushed her teeth and washed her face. She'd have to wait until morning for a bath. The chocolate haired girl finished up and tiptoed back into her room, locking the door behind her.

She shivered, a gust of wind sweeping through the open window. She paused. She didn't remember opening that. Shrugging it aside, she crept to the bed and laid down. The fresh air would do her good, maybe clear her mind a little.

She gazed blankly up at the ceiling, thinking. Many nights she prayed with no proof that any one of them was heard. She prayed for a lot of things, for a lot of people. She prayed for peace, for safety for her friends and family, and gave thanks for the blessings she had.

She prayed for her precious friend most of all. But now, she wondered... was she ever getting through?

_Can you hear me? Am I getting through tonight?_

Hope was fading in the young girl. She didn't want to face the truth, if it was the truth, that her Geliebt was dead. She would fight it, she would hide from it, whatever it took. She had to keep believing there was a chance, or else she'd surely crumble. Though, to bring her friend back would require a miracle. If there was a way, she had to find it.

Even when hope was frail, it was hard to kill.

A sound yanked Katy from her reverie. Lifting her head, she scrutinized the dark room. Everything seemed to be in place. The organized chaos cluttering the dresser had not spilled over to the floor and her overflowing desk had not lost any of its papers. She sighed as she eased her head down on the pillow. Second-guessing herself, she glanced around the room again. Still nothing. Her childish imaginings must be at work. There was nothing out of the ordinary and there was no monster under the bed. Her ears were playing tricks on her. She squirmed in frustration. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

The hissing sound reached her ears before she had time to react.

When she snapped her eyes open, he was there, standing over her. The girl stiffened and froze, bewilderment and shock dominating her expression. Tendrils of sand slithered up her legs, her arms, and her torso. The grains creeping up her throat made her shiver. She continued to look at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed. What was he doing here – how did he find out where she was living? Did he follow her? But, at the hospital, he walked past her like she wasn't even there.

She snapped her jaw shut after failing to utter any words. Maybe she was just seeing things. No, she could hear his troubled breathing and even in the dark she saw the crazed sheen in his eyes.

His hand stretched out over her, slender fingers slowly curling. The sand around her was contracting. Alarm rocketed up her gut. Images of the crushed and scattered bodies of the Rain ninja in the forest flashed in her mind. So much blood...

Calypso! Where was the phantom? She couldn't feel its presence. Fear twisted her heart.

Her trembling form and confused, frightened gaze did nothing but urge him on.

Constricting, constricting, more and more!

What would her family think if she died like this? Her body would be crushed beyond recognition. Panic consumed her. The phantom was nowhere to be seen. It was just her, alone against the crimson haired shinobi.

In her petrified state, she was not aware that she began humming. When she did, she didn't know why. Perhaps it was a vain attempt to calm her nerves so she could think to escape.

Vaguely, she started realizing what song she was humming to, it was one she knew best and the first melody that came to her.

_You are...my sunshine...my only sunshine..._

The slithering, hissing sand stilled. He gaped down at her, paralyzed. The intensity of the stare was so overwhelming it nearly choked her. The panicked humming in her larynx grew quiet. Confusion pulsed with terror when the sand receded. His eyes never parted from her as he dropped the gourd by her nightstand and advanced closer. The mattress shifted with new weight. He carefully crawled onto the bed and Kat bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Sea-foam orbs clouded, he acted like he was in a trance. His face was void of any emotion, giving the brunette no clue to what he was thinking as he crawled on top of her, one leg in-between hers. His hands pressed into the bed on either side of her, effectively trapping her. His gaze drifted down from her wide eyes to her lips. Katy's breath hitched. He seemed to be studying her mouth. She pressed her lips together, and that's when she felt it. The blood, warm and wet, now messily smeared and coated her lips red. She had bitten down harder than she intended. A small, slow smile graced him, his stare intensifying.

_It's not you he's smiling at. It's the blood._

Spellbound with shock, she could do nothing but gawk as he brought his fingers to the crimson fluid. The look he gave her when he licked the blood from his fingertips disturbed her greatly.

A wicked, almost gleeful grin spread across his face. Hungry intent flickered in his eyes. The girl was torn, what could she do? If she tried to run, he'd get her. If she cried out for help, she'd put Anna and Mae in danger. And she'd dare not push him away, that rejection would surely bring disaster.

Even in the night, his eyes gleamed like a predators, catching and reflecting the barest of light. Suddenly, thirstily, he leant down and leisurely dragged his tongue over her vermillion-wet lips. Horror impaled her chest and tears stung, spilling down her cheeks. Bloodlust was replaced with fascination at this. With a curious tilt of his head, he watched one tear descend. He considered it frivolously before leaning back down to taste it. Katy's breaths were coming out in short spurts, her chest heaving. He pulled away, catching her gaze.

A hollow, dead smile harmonized with his voice. "You taste... good."

She whimpered incoherently, trying to process thoughts into viable words. _He's obsessed with blood, he'll want more._ The girl was quaking now. _He's going to rip you open and get it all out._ _He'll soak in it, he'll bathe in it, he loves it._

Every idea passing through her mind only made her panic worse. She was better off not thinking at all!

_Born a monster..._

That's what he said... But it wasn't true! She knew him back then! He was kind, he was sweet, and he was caring. He wasn't like this! She gasped, the glint of his teeth spooking her. His fingers went back to her lips and he traced her mouth before gradually tracing down her jaw line. And then, he traced down her jugular. Katherine stopped breathing.

This was it. He was going to kill her now. Her expression was a painful merge of emotions. She squeezed her lashes shut and grit her teeth, bracing for the worst. She waited, the feel of his cool fingers stroking her throat sending bitter shivers up and down her spine. His hand encircled her neck. Then...

"Why did you stop?"

His question baffled her. She peeked out from her eyelids before opening them fully. His manic grin was gone, substituted by an irate frown. He bit out the question again, agitatedly rubbing her throat with his thumb. What did she stop? She tried to ask, but her mouth felt like it was frozen shut. His thumb pressed harder into her windpipe. Then, she understood. Quietly, she began humming. Her voice was unsteady, nearly mute, but he heard it. A far-off look glazed his eyes and an empty smile slowly curved the harsh line of his mouth.

_This doesn't make sense. What is it about my voice? It's not even a good voice! Is he going to kill me or what?_

_Maybe you should be glad you're not dead yet, stupid,_ her other side hissed. _If you want to see your family again, you'll do what he says! Whatever keeps him calm! _

She squeaked as he laid down the full weight of his body on her, sinking her further into the mattress. He rested his head above her collarbone, his ear against her pulse. He could feel her heartbeat through their clothes, hammering erratically against his steady one. Her trembling softened a little and her tone smoothed out some. He listened to the quiet tune, feeling himself being pulled into a relaxed daze. Absently, he licked his lips, savoring the salty sweet flavor of her blood and tears. He released a long, appeased sigh.

"Don't bleed for anyone except me," he murmured into her flesh.

She gasped out a sob, temporarily interrupting the melody. He was sick, she told herself. He needed help. Was there anyone strong enough to help? Fresh tears rained down her face; she was unable to give an answer. She would pretend, for now, that she was five years old and trying to lull him to sleep. It was the only way she could keep a grip on her sanity.

The girl's frail voice went on, and the boy drew closer, smiling, the taste of her blood lingering in his mouth.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this didn't scare anyone away. I don't know why I like writing awkward and creepy scenes, I just do.

So what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

P.S. Merry Christmas!


	12. Freedom, Falling Leaves

**A/N:** Firstly, I must thank all those who reviewed. I wasn't planning on updating until January when all the holiday fuss settled down, but your encouragement moved me to post this sooner. So, here is your present. I hope you find it satisfactory. :) Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Part 12-<span>

Freedom, Falling Leaves

A scream pierced the air.

"Run," he shouted, "Just run!"

"What the crap does it look like I'm doing?" she shrilled.

How did she get herself into this mess? One minute she's walking to the stadium not caring whether she was late or not and the next minute she was running for her life. She should have stayed with Anna, who eagerly left the house early. The ruby-head was more than ready to participate in the finals. Not Katy, though she presently wished otherwise. Naruto had gone sprinting past, grabbing hold of her arm. Bewilderment was blotted out when she discovered the herd of angry bulls chasing them.

"What did you do?" she shrieked. "Why are they so mad?"

"I don't know, just keep running!" The blonde picked up the pace, dragging Kat along with him. "Look! There's the stadium! We can make it!"

The enraged cattle were gaining on their heels and Naruto conjured up a large group of clones to confuse them. They made a dash for the stadium. The flood of clones shocked the two ninja guards stationed at the entrance of the arena. The look on their faces would have been funny if it weren't for the 'run or be trampled' situation.

Legions of clones clogged the entrance. They shoved and pushed each other with Katy and the real Naruto somewhere in between. The chocolate haired girl emitted a yelp among the loud screams of the clones as the bulls rammed into the back of the group. All the shadow clones dispersed at once in an explosion of white smoke and Naruto and Katy were propelled forward, bursting into the center of the stadium. The blonde boy fell face first and skidded through the dirt. Kat was no better off, as Naruto's grip pulled her down and her nose painfully slammed into his shoulder blade. Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto shot up, catapulting the girl backwards onto her behind.

"Guys, run!" he yelled to the others. "You aren't going to believe this, but there's a stampede!"

There was a tense moment of silence.

"You're right," drawled Shikamaru," I don't believe it."

"No, I'm serious! There must be a thousand of 'em coming right...this...way..." The over-excited boy trailed off. There wasn't a single cow in sight, let alone a stampede.

_Woo,_ Katy thought dizzily, _magic cows. I wish I had magic cows._

Suddenly she tensed, noticing all the other participants staring at her and Naruto. Embarrassment welled up to heat her face. The only one not paying any attention to the ruckus was Gaara. Her hazel brown eyes bored into his back, forgetting about everyone else. A sense of unease stirred in her. What he did the night before...

A laugh broke her away from recalling the event.

"Katy, you're such a loser! Get over here and stand next to me," ordered the ruby haired girl before shoving an unexpecting Hyuuga. "Move over, Wedgie!"

He staggered sideways and the pallid-eyed lad glared angrily, twitching. It took all he had and more to restrain himself from striking the annoying she-devil into the dirt.

Katy stood, head lowered in unexplainable shame. Her diminutive steps softly rustled the grass, and she struggled to keep calm while taking her place next to Anna. But it wasn't her violent friend that had her worried. She stole a glance at Gaara from the corner of her eye. His expression was hard and stoic, not at all like last night.

It had been scary.

Katy didn't know what was going to happen. She just kept humming that tune to keep him appeased. He made no move to budge from his position on top of her. His breathing was deep and even, and Katy was nearly fooled into thinking he was sleeping. But she knew better. She remembered what happened when he fell asleep in her arms when they were little. Then she heard a door open. The sound of shuffling feet had reached her ears before a loud thump beat her door. Someone mumbled against the door and a string of curses rang out further down the hall.

In an instant, he was gone. Katy barely registered his weight leaving her. The only evidence of his visit was the grains of sand in her sheets. She immediately shot out of bed and went to check on her housemates. Mae welcomed her at her door. The young girl had woken to use the bathroom and tripped in the dark, bumping her head on the wooden paneling. The cursing had been from Anna. She was not happy about her beauty slumber being disturbed.

Katy waved off any questions from the girls. She never did get back to sleep that night; she'd not close her eyes. She could still feel his weight on her when she laid down, and she could still see his hollow smile when she closed her eyes.

She shuddered just thinking about it. Her eyes shifted from one redhead to the other, Anna on her right and Gaara on her left. Katy was thankful that Mae had voted to stay home. She didn't want to be up in the crowds by herself with no one she knew and opted to work on her drawings instead, wishing them well as they left. Katy hoped her niece didn't change her mind later. She was safer at the house.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," answered the lazy Nara. "Dosu isn't here either."

"Knock it off. Quit your fidgeting. Stand up straight and present yourselves proudly to the spectators."

After the examiner said that, Naruto and Katy looked up into the stands, finally noticing the immense crowd. The shy brunette shivered in her skin, wishing she were a turtle. At least then she'd always have the convenience of a hiding place that was always available. Her wide eyes tried to identify every person looking back at her. Her brain was quickly overloaded. Then she caught sight of the Hokage, seated high in the middle section on a private balcony. Even he would be watching, judging. In fact, many foreign lords had come to see them fight.

Why?

She scowled. She was not here for their bloody entertainment! Was it fun watching children trying to kill each other?

A sudden rage, barely hidden, radiated next to her. She couldn't help feeling nervous; Gaara's anger frightened her. What had triggered it? That's when she saw the man sitting with the Hokage, his robes similar but different in color. Gaara was glaring at the man with such hatred it was difficult to describe.

_That's..._

"_The Kazekage and the father of Gaara_." The phantom's flat tone greeted her.

Katy sputtered, choking on saliva and earning a few conspicuous stares. _Where were you? Do – do you have any idea...!_

"_I am aware_. _I_... _did not tell you this before because I did not want to disturb your sleep patterns. However, recent circumstances force me to do so now_."

_Oh, great! Well, get on with it. What is it?_

"_When you sleep I am essentially locked within your subconscious_. _I am unable to get out to defend you_. _I also have difficulty getting out if you are freshly woken_. _Keep that in mind, child_. _You are vulnerable during and after sleep_."

Katherine stood there with her mouth hanging open. Anna raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

_How long after I wake up?_ she mentally squeaked.

"_It is hard to estimate_. _Twenty minutes at the least_. _Your mind is very cloudy when you wake_. _It is hard for me to see_."

She could have doubled over right then. _Okay... Thank you for telling me that _**_now_**_._

"_The Kazekage is the one who ordered you dead,_" it changed the subject quickly and Katy was immediately drawn in. "_He is the reason I had to take you away_."

Kat stared at the man whose face was hidden by a cloth. She glanced at Gaara, thinking about what happened yesterday, about what he said.

_My father has tried to kill me more times than I can count!_

She pressed her lips together tightly, glaring at Suna's leader. How anyone could to something so horrible to their own child was beyond her. No wonder the scarlet haired boy was so messed up. She could almost hate the man too!

The Hokage's voice boomed throughout the stadium as he welcomed everyone to the finals of this year's Chuunin examination. Kat heaved a sigh as she was reminded of where she was and did not want to be.

"Oh, one more thing," said the new proctor. "There's been a change in the match ups. Look it over." He pulled a slip of paper from his vest jacket. Both Katy and Anna tensed. Dosu was off the map and Oreo was moved from Shikamaru and Temari's branch and placed against...

_They can't do that! We're teammates!_

"Hey," Anna whispered to her. "It'll be fine. Just like sparring. Don't worry."

"What happened to Dosu?" she hissed back. She missed the rapid flex of Gaara's fingers as Anna shrugged.

"_Another victim of your precious Geliebt,_" the phantom droned. "_Alas, you would like to believe he did it for you since you would be at the disadvantage against sound_. _But no, the boy loves the feeling killing brings to him_."

Kat fought the urge to cover her ears with her hands. It would only bring unwarranted attention and fail to block out the voice. The phantom nearly sounded sardonic. She didn't like it.

_Don't you accuse me of wanting to believe he'd do such a thing for me! I _**_hate_**_ killing!_

"_Then you must hate shinobi because that is what they do!_"

"Question!" Anna raised her hand.

The chance to retort or ask what the phantom meant was swept under the rug by the ruby-head's outburst. Katy had to brush off the unsettling comment, pushing the venom she felt in Calypso's manner to the back burner.

"What happened to the pothead proctor? Is he on a vacation?"

"Yeah...sure."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto inquired. "I mean, if he doesn't show up."

"If a contestant isn't here by the time their name is called then they forfeit the match. Anything else?"

"Yeah." The ruby-head blinked. "Is that a senbon in your mouth? Do you have an oral fixation problem?"

"Any questions of **significance**?"

"I think it's pretty damn important if you're going to be judging us children! Pervert."

An awkward silence stretched on for a moment.

"...All right. The rules are the same as the preliminaries – there are none. Here are the opponents for the first match: Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Those two stay, the rest of you go to the waiting area."

The Hyuuga twitched in irritation as he received a slap on the back from Oreo. "Good luck, Wedgie! You'll need it!" She then grabbed Naruto's face and pressed her lips to his nose. "Wipe that smirk off his face, you glorious blonde bastard!"

She dropped the stunned boy who fell to the ground red faced. Naruto stood up, unsure of what just happened, before he turned to Neji who was watching the strange girl strut off.

Catching on to his opponent's irritation, Naruto smiled and proudly exclaimed, "She likes me more than you!"

Neji twitched.

Katy stayed close, confused, as they followed the others up a dark tunnel of stairs. Anna could be weirder than her sometimes.

The battle was about to begin and the mood became somber once again. The Uzumaki failure raised his fist to the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji smirked arrogantly at him. This would be over very soon.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>He sat alone in the infirmary, rereading the scroll his uncle had presented to him. With it, Neji learned the truth about his father's death. It was hard to accept at first, but it was undeniably true. His father's handwriting and Hiashi's bow for forgiveness proved that. Hizashi chose his own fate, his own path, his own destiny. The freedom to choose what he was dying for...<p>

_Freedom isn't free! Fight for it! Even the birds have to stretch their wings and try to make that first jump before they can fly! They aren't born flying, doofus, nothing is!_

Of all the things that ruby haired girl had said to upset him, her parting words flabbergasted him the most. He never forgot them. And now, thanks to his battle with Naruto, he finally understood them. A small, but real, smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Aw, Neji-Wedgie, you're actually kinda cute when you smile like that."

His white eyes widened and moved to the figure leaning in the doorway. Speak of the devil child... it was her. "You."

"Yeah, me. I just wanted to check on you, I mean... you just lost hard to a kid in an orange jumpsuit. Didn't he win his last fight by farting in someone's face? Wow, you lost to a kid who farts on command." She laughed evilly. "Congratulations, you lost to that and you lost all respect I had in you."

He breezed over her insults, focusing on her last line. "You respected me?" This was unfathomable to him. On the occasions they had seen each other she was... awful, to say the least.

"No! But, um... other people do! Actually, no! Who would respect a little blind girl trying to fight? I mean, that was sad even for a blind girl!" She whirled around to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

The Hyuuga, whose feathers she usually ruffled to the point of anger, was oddly calm and observant despite her slanderous insults. He saw things he usually missed or overlooked. Why hadn't he seen it before? In his blinding anger, he missed all the signs. But now he could see. In her own crazy juvenile way... this strange redhead liked him.

"You like me," he stated, smirking proudly. He has seen through her and for once he was the tormenter and she was the upset blundering idiot.

"I do not!" she yelled indignantly, face growing almost as red as her hair. "Why would I like a sour puss potato chip like **you**? You are the salt and vinegar and **nobody** likes the salt and vinegar!"

He wasn't fazed, his smirk still in place. With an outburst like that she'd only proven him right. "Then why did you come down here?" He leaned back, enjoying the show. This time, she was the one to be flabbergasted.

"I... I just... I just didn't want you to hang yourself after that humiliating loss to that blonde! Yeah! A dumb blonde outsmarted you! Ha!"

Never mind that she said Neji would need luck during his battle, and that Naruto was 'glorious.' No, right now she had an evil reputation to save and needed ammo to fire at the proud Hyuuga before her.

He retained his composure, ignoring her attempts at insulting him. "And why would you do that? Why would you care?" He was in control, he was leading the conversation, and when she realized this she visibly boiled in frustration. Neji stifled a chuckle. It was amusing to see her lose her cool – payback for all the moments she got under his skin.

The ruby-head twitched, lumbering out words to save face. "Sh- shut up! I just wanted to be here to hear your chicken do its last cluck! And I say chicken as in 'stupid bird that can't fly', not as in 'afraid' because you're too stupid to be afraid! Cluck, cluck! Cluck!"

…

Emerald met white in one of the most awkward moments in Anna's life. Instead of regaining the upper hand she'd showed how flustered and humiliated she was, making for a catatonically embarrassing situation. Anna felt her entire body heat up. _Did I just _**_cluck_**_ at him?_ _What the heck is wrong with me? I... I gotta get out of here!_

Her face burned when Neji released his pent-up laughter in a soft burst. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed – truly, truly laughed. Anna felt the hairs rise up on the back of her neck. She balled her hands into fists where she held them tightly at her sides. As quickly as it came, his laugh had gone and he was staring at her with a whole new level of seriousness.

"Do you remember me?"

She grit her teeth, itching for an escape. "Why would I?"

He frowned. "Just answer the question."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms after flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I can't say I do."

The young Hyuuga was silent for a moment, and Anna peeked out from under her drooped lashes. His hands rested on his knees, a stern look hardening his features.

"I remember you... and what you said to me."

Anna tried to look uninterested, turning her head away and sneering, but somewhere in a tiny corner of her mind she was acutely attentive to what he was saying. She was beginning to wonder if her déjà vu's were really anything but.

"I understand now, what you were trying to tell me. You-"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about you crazy CHICK!" She squashed the little curiosity bug in her head and swiftly turned on her heel. She'd disgraced herself enough and she wasn't going to listen to some stupid story he was probably making up to trick her!

Neji's eyebrows went up, amusement tugging up a corner of his mouth. "I was going to say you were right... but since you don't remember..."

"That's right! I was right! I'm always right!" Anna tilted her chin up, smug confidence returning.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Doesn't matter – I'm right!"

He closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. "You're hopeless."

"And you're stupid, Chicken Nug-!" She snapped her jaws shut, recalling her clucking. "Uh, I – I'll go get you some rope, 'cause I t- totally don't care if you hang yourself or anything, I mean..." Emerald eyes darted from the Hyuuga to the doorway, and faster than he could blink, she was sprinting out of the room.

_What a bizarre girl..._ Neji thought this as he shook his head again.

He slid of the bed he was sitting on before walking over to the window. Although her rude and strange manner appalled Neji at first, there was something about her that drove the boy crazy. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, if he wanted to hit her or pat her on the back. She spoke crudely, but the things she said rang true. Freedom had to be fought for, and even the young birds had to struggle to fly. Neji's eyes, clear for the first time in a long time, gazed up to the sky. Two birds flew into the distance.

_Father, I can't be sure a person's destiny is like a cloud floating on a fixed current that it can't escape or if people are able to ride whatever breeze they chose. I don't know, I don't completely understand it yet. And maybe the destination is the same no matter what you choose._

A small smile spread across his face. Thoughts of Oreo and Naruto flitted in his mind.

_Just when you choose one course, along comes someone who's picked a different path, one that's devoted to living life to its fullest. There's real strength to be found in that love of life. I finally understand that now..._

His white orbs shined with a renewed belief, but also...with a bit of sadness. His father had chosen his own path, however... he still missed him.

_Father, I wish you could see these birds flying. They are finding their freedom too._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>"Your face is still red."<p>

"Shut up, Katy!"

The brunette snorted a giggle before returning her attention to the battle arena.

"Winner, Temari!"

"How could he give up like that? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Naruto jumped the rail of the waiting area, rushing to Shikamaru as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"He had her beat." Anna shrugged. "I guess he was just too lazy to finish."

"Did," Kat snickered quietly, "Did you see Naruto push him down there?"

The ruby-head rolled her eyes. "Yes, Katy, I think everyone saw that. Now stop mentioning it!"

"It was so funny! Did – did you see her face when he caught her? It was hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah." Anna almost put her palm to her forehead.

The second Naruto shoved Shikamaru over the rail and into his match with Temari, Katy had gone from nervous and silent to jittery and hyper. Apparently, everything was funny now. "Did you see-"

"Yes, shut up already!"

Another snicker from the brunette. "Sasuke's a douche."

"What?" Anna's head jerked to look at her friend. She hadn't heard such a word from the modest girl in a while.

"All the matches are being messed up and moved around because of him." Oddly, Kat spoke with a dorky grin on her face, though her tone detained irritation. "Just because he's an Uchiha. If it were anyone else they would've been disqualified by now. He's just another person like the rest of us but look how they bend all the rules for him."

Anna nodded. "You're not the only one that feels that way. And if he doesn't show up soon, we'll be fighting next."

The bubbly, happy feeling dropped to the bottom of Katy's gut. She laughed quietly anyway. She was not fighting Anna. If these people wanted to see Sasuke Uchiha so badly then she wouldn't waste their bloody time with her match. They'd just have to wait!

Kat had a plan. "Psst, Oreo!" She bumped Anna with her hip. "I gotta go to the bathroom- bleedin' from my uterus, I am."

The brunette snickered as the ruby-head's mouth dropped and her right brow arched. Anna shouldn't be surprised, Katy got like this every now and then. She scurried out of the area, pretending to search for a bathroom. Would she be disqualified for being indisposed at the time her match was called? If so, she really didn't care. Anna would get another chance at proving her skill and Kat wouldn't be bothered with it anymore. Shikamaru had the right idea.

The dull roar of the crowd penetrated the walls and their irritation seeped through to the young girl. She could barely make out the proctor informing them of the next fight – a fight they wouldn't get to see. Katy huffed. They could just shut it and wait in boredom for the duck-butt Uchiha! Her frown morphed into a smile when the sound of Anna's voice rang out.

"Attention everyone!" She must have joined Naruto and Shikamaru down in the arena to make the announcement. Katy giggled, imagining the annoyed expression of the examiner. "We need to delay this match. It seems Katy is so frightened by my powers of awesome-ness that she has forced her time of the month to come early."

Katherine nearly fell over. Quickly, she scrambled to the nearest wall to better listen. Was she really hearing what she was hearing? The crowd was silent and probably donned the same stunned face Katy wore. Anna couldn't, she wouldn't...!

Oh, yes she would.

"That's right, people! She is swimming in the red sea, her friend is in town, she is laying an egg, doing the chicken dance, or – in her case – the dinosaur dan–"

Katy's name was saved from further disgrace when the examiner gave Anna a good whop over the head. But the damage was done; Kat would never live this down. Of all the pranks Anna has pulled, this was the worst! The brunette hauled herself to the closest bathroom. She'd hide there until her shame boiled down.

Meanwhile, the ruby haired girl was busy avoiding Naruto's curious questions. Who is in town? What red sea? What's a dinosaur? She grimaced at every inquiry. _You reap what you sow, Annabel. You reap what you sow._

The bustling crowd picked up their shouts of displeasure. The Uchiha had ten more minutes to get there. Naruto paced back and forth, ranting how he'd beat up Sasuke himself if he didn't show. Anna was just glad he stopped asking her those questions.

"All right, the time limit has expired." The proctor closed his watch. "I am officially calling this match–"

Leaves twirled in the air, and in the breeze brought two shinobi. Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha stood, green leaves falling around them.

"Sorry we're late," the silver haired Jounin said. "You wouldn't believe the traffic."

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Warm water gushed over her icy fingers. She walked out of the bathroom after drying her still frigid hands. She couldn't hide in there forever. If they hadn't disqualified her yet then she'd quit. There was no need for her to keep going. She never wanted to be a Genin let alone become a Chuunin. She didn't possess the leadership skills required anyway.<p>

The concrete halls were fairly dark, the only light coming from cheap, dim ceiling fixtures. Randomly turning corners, she easily got lost. She pictured herself as a mouse scurrying through a maze. The echo of her footsteps bounced off the walls. Turn here, turn there, maybe she'd find the right one eventually.

But one wrong turn is all it takes.

Terrified screams overpowered the clap of her sandals. Staring from the end of a long dark hall, the light fixtures shattered, she saw the shadows of three people. Two were trying to flee from the one surrounded by a hissing mass of darkness. They were not fast enough. The dark mass shot out and snared them, one before the other. It dragged them back. Then it enshrouded the first one it caught and squeezed.

Katy watched in helpless horror as liquid, the coppery smell telling her exactly what it was, spurted out of the person's body.

The other man screamed for mercy, for help, as he was dragged to his grisly end. Before she could try to incite the help that was begged for, the man had already met the same fate as the first.

One remained.

The hissing mass returned into the container on his back. The light from the other end of the corridor revealed dark crimson. It painted the walls and floor. He walked through the remains as if it was nothing, life fluid sticking to the bottom of his shoes. His bloody footprints trailed down the hall.

She wasn't the only one to see this and her eyes were frozen wide when she saw them. The three people who had also witnessed that atrocity were on the stairs that led to the battle arena, where the killer was heading. The expression of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Anna were made of fear and revulsion. Katy said a silent prayer. _Please don't kill them._

Sound and time stopped and everything went quiet.

Sunlight illuminated him. His vibrant red hair stood out even against Anna's. He rounded the corner of at the top of the stairway before moving down them, going past the trio like they weren't even there.

When he disappeared out of sight, time resumed. The boys plopped down on the steps. Naruto let out the breath he was holding while Anna ran to a corner to deposit her stomach's contents.

"If we had come up the stairs even a second earlier… that would've been us." Shikamaru said, wiping sweat form his brow. "I've never in my life seen anyone kill like that without even batting an eye. Things don't look so good for Sasuke."

"N – Naruto!" a shriek from the black hall.

Anna shouted back, "Katy?"

Naruto shot up from his sitting position and shouted, "Get over here, quick!"

The girl didn't give herself the opportunity to hesitate. Pinching her nose from the smell, she sprinted through the carnage-spattered corridor. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried her best to avoid stepping on anything. It was nearly impossible, gore was everywhere. She gagged, gasping for air once she was clear of it and out in the sun. She went straight to Naruto, grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay?" His fingers closed around hers.

She nodded shakily, though she wasn't okay at all. She waited in silent shock as the three conversed. Anna was snapping foul language and Shikamaru recollected what Gaara had said the day before, about how his purpose in life was to kill everyone but himself.

"_That is how you could have ended up last night_," the phantom hissed, more to itself than her. "_If it weren't for that song being engraved in his memory_."

Katy shook at its words.

"We've got to talk to Kakashi-sensei, right now." Naruto's grip tightened on Katy's hand and she felt tremors running down his arm. He was afraid. This strong, confident person was scared. It made Katy's fear go wild.

"What are you planning to do?" Shikamaru asked conjointly with Anna's, "And do what?"

Without another word, Naruto dashed off, pulling Katy with him.

"Hey, wait!"

"Wait up ya stupid blonde!"

"I gotta stop him!" Naruto went faster. "I gotta stop the match!"

The group of four said nothing after that. They only focused on running and getting to the Jounin. Katherine was bordering, struggling not to fall into a state of catatonic shock.

The sound of their feet thundering together was all she could hear. She was struggling not to fall into despair, but it was hard, because something deep inside her told her…

The worst had yet to happen.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Indeed, the worst is coming in the next chapter. It will be titled, "My Final Time". Would you like to take a guess at what happens?

As always, reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for reading.

Drop a line if you like it. Thanks!


	13. My Final Time

-Part 13-

My Final Time

_A drop of blood stands on sweat-damped skin._

The pain had not yet registered in his mind, but when he saw it, when he realized what it was, he screamed, "Blood! It's my blood!"

The horrified, tortured cry reached her ears. It confused her. How could one who caused so much bloodshed, delight in it, then turn around and be afraid of it? Apparently, it was a different story when the blood being spilt was his own. Alarm came to her when the raven-haired boy powered his Chidori, extracting more screams of pain from the crimson haired shinobi. Kat's lanky fingers curled into fists as her irritation towards the Uchiha altered to full-blown anger. No matter what Gaara had done, when he was hurt so was she.

Sasuke pulled his arm from the orb and jumped back. Gasps swept through the large crowds as a misshapen, mutated, claw-like thing lurched from the sand dome after him. A strange yellow eye met Sasuke's and a thundering roar boomed from the hole he'd made. The combined effects shook him to his core. Suddenly, the orb cracked and fell apart. Sand slithered down Gaara's body from his head to his feet.

Kakashi, who told a fretting Naruto that Sasuke could handle the fight and therefore didn't stop it, was beginning to have second thoughts. He didn't like the strange chakra that was currently radiating off from Gaara. His dark eyes hardened; something was not right. The Jounin was correct in thinking so.

Something was stirring in the air.

Katy thought it was like something out of a dream. White feathers fluttered and floated down all around. Superior ninjas and talented ninjas saw it for what it was; a genjutsu. But Kat was far from being gifted and the screech of the phantom was the only thing that kept her awake. In brief she noticed Anna and some others mutter "Release" while holding a hand sign. Everyone else who did not dispel the jutsu before it could take effect drifted into a deep slumber. Kat was surprised to see most of the Genin fall into sleep. Even Naruto fell into it, but then again he was not practically keen to genjutsu.

The events that happened next blurred in Katherine's hindsight: An explosion, yelling, fighting, and the sound of clashing metal reverberating in the air.

It was the collision of Sand, Sound, and Leaf.

She barely recollected listening in on Kakashi's assigned mission to Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi was to dispel the jutsu's effect on the others and form a group to track down and stop Sasuke. After waking them up, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and a nin-dog named Pakkun went after Sasuke who was chasing Gaara.

Without thinking, Katy went after all of them. She tried putting things in order, to make sense of it all, but her brain felt so scattered. Temari and Kankuro fled with Gaara, Sasuke was chasing them, and Naruto's group was chasing Sasuke. So, who was Katy chasing?

"Katy!" someone called from behind. "I can't believe you left me behind!"

"Anna!" she gasped, relieved to see it was her friend and not a foe. She ducked her head in infamy. How could she take off without her? "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

The red haired female caught up and fell into step beside Kat. "What's going on? Are we backin' up Naruto?"

"We should go faster!" she said, avoiding any questions.

They rushed through the forest, trees buzzing past them. The brunette had an overwhelming feeling coiling within, telling her to catch up swiftly. But then what? What was she doing? There was something tugging at her heart, making her go in that direction.

_Your friend…is hurting. But is he even your friend anymore?_

The brunette flinched at the voice, her voice, in her head.

Her friend, her promise… Katy finally grasped just who it was she was going after. And it wasn't Naruto or Sasuke. There was something she had to find out, something she had to do. She couldn't put it together yet but she knew she'd discover exactly what it was when she saw him.

"Ann, we're taking a shortcut!"

"What shortcut?" she seethed. "You get lost walking in the backyard! Any shortcut you take can't be legit!"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Kat," the ruby haired girl spoke in a warning tone, "I think we better follow the ninja hound!"

_I have something better than a dog!_ Katherine thought, and the apparition within her stirred restlessly._ Nothing gets past Calypso's ears. The phantom can hear every breath and step they take as they take it!_

"Trust me, Annabel, please!"

Anna cringed at her full name being used. "Oreo," she bit out. "Tch, fine! Lead the way! As long as you stop calling me Annabel, I'm with you!"

Kat nodded, missing Anna's grumbles. With the brunette leading, they dropped down to the lowest braches and endeavored on a different trail. Calypso's voice reluctantly guided Katy to where she sought to be.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Debris of bark and tree limbs showered down from above, scraping and cutting the two girls positioned on the ground. The forest canopy was being shredded.<p>

"Watch out!" Anna roughly shoved Katy before tumbling over her. A large log landed on the spot where they were just milliseconds ago. The frazzled girls hoisted themselves up quickly, ready to dodge again if need be. "What is going on up there?"

Emerald and hazelnut eyes scanned skyward to splintering wood. But that was about all they could see. Dust, braches, leaves, the creaking cry of a tree as its top half toppled over, more crashing noises, more wreckage, and then... an enraged bellowing voice.

"Why do you hide, Sasuke Uchiha? Do I frighten you?" The words echoed and bounced off the trees of the battered forest, making the one speaking sound all the more petrifying. "Are you shocked by my true form?"

Katy and Anna stood motionless, focusing solely on the voice now that the destruction had ceased. The former already knew who was speaking and her legs quivered. Anna was still trying to catch on, eyes searching.

"Come out, come out, Sasuke Uchiha!" he said in mockery, like he was playing an innocent game of hide-and-seek. "To live... I must kill! And you are my prey!"

A shiver twirled down Katy's spine at his harsh yet gleeful timbre. Anna jabbed her with an elbow and the brunette sharply turned her head to her friend only to see the ruby-head transfixed, mouth open, with horror churning in her eyes. Katherine looked to where she slowly pointed.

She saw him.

A tremor traversed and shook through Katy's entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Hot, wet tears lined the bottom of her eyes. They called him monster and now she saw why. Spanning from the right side of Gaara's face to his arm was an atrocious growth the color of sand lined with blue veins. Was that deformed claw-like appendage engulfing his real arm or had it become his arm? She was too frightened, she didn't want to know. It wasn't shaped like any claw she'd seen before. The blue designs swirled in and stretched to the black curled nails waiting at the tips. The sand even covered his ear and replaced it with an animalistic one. It all seemed to extend out from the gourd. His right eye was no longer the sea-foam orb it used to be but a yellow one with a diamond shaped pupil. His face was divided, uneven, with one side still human and the other not. Beside the row of smooth human teeth were protruding fangs. They lined the right side of his mouth like large jagged knives of ivory, pushing against his lips. Saliva flowed out freely, running out and dripping onto the branch below his feet.

His true form…?

Katy couldn't believe that. She couldn't believe that the little boy she had come to know and love would turn into something like this. It... it was the demon, not him! He wasn't the demon! She could still see him. If she were to take an imaginary piece of paper and line it up so that it covered his right half, all she would see was a human boy.

They called him monster; she called him friend. That's how it was, that's how it had to stay.

Her fear subsided a little. They had done this; Suna had made him believe he was the demon himself. He wasn't, he was just Gaara and he needed to be reminded of that.

If only he would listen.

Alas, he was too preoccupied trying to kill Sasuke Uchiha!

Gaara crouched down on all fours as he searched for his target with mismatched eyes. The raven-haired ninja chose that moment to jump out from his hiding spot to face the half beast shinobi.

"So there you are!" came the redhead's guttural shout.

The long claw of sand shot out and Sasuke tried to dodge too late. Katherine gasped as Sasuke's side was carved through in a very familiar fashion. She subconsciously grabbed at her own side, a dull ache secreting from where he tore her. But the size of Sasuke's injury was so much worse. Her shoulders began shaking as Anna voiced her thoughts. "He needs help!"

Help or no help, he was done for with an injury like that. But then, to the great relief of both girls, the raven-haired boy disappeared in a proof of smoke, leaving behind an expended log.

"He still needs help," Anna whispered beside Kat. "He's no match for that alone!"

Katy's fearful eyes brimmed with sadness. Alone… all alone with no one to love or care for him. That's why Gaara was like this.

Sasuke appeared behind Gaara.

"Guess again!" he said before drawing out kunai, holding each one between his fingers. He threw them, and all Gaara did was laugh before letting the knives sink into his transformed arm. The kunai seeped inside, becoming completely engulfed.

"Here! You can have them back!" Instantly after he said that, all the kunai Sasuke had thrown were turned against him, launched from the sand-like appendage at an incredible speed. They flew so fast that the blades actually began to heat up from the aerial friction. They blazed through Sasuke. Anna emitted a repressed cry that died out when the raven-haired boy vanished.

"Only a clone," growled a glaring Gaara. "What's wrong Sasuke Uchiha? Why do you run and hide? Why don't you attack? Ahh-!"

An anguished scream erupted from him and he sunk down to his knees. Kat looked on with wide eyes as he grabbed at his head with his human hand.

"Why," he spoke shakily, a haunted gleam in his eyes. "Why do you always run away?"

He remembered.

They were playing.

There were children playing, kicking a ball around, not too far from him. He sat by himself on one of the swings, watching them, a stuffed bear clutched to his side. He'd been carrying it around again after she had gone. Though, now that he knew what it was like to have a real, live, breathing person who loved him, he realized it was a poor replacement for the friend he had. Lonely envy shimmered in his pale sea-foam orbs as the other children laughed together. It wasn't always like this. He had a friend not that long ago. He was still waiting… waiting for her to come back. She would come back, wouldn't she?

He gasped as the toy sphere went flying through the air. One of the other children had kicked the ball too far and it landed where they could not reach. Now was his chance. He could show them he wasn't bad, that he could be useful, that he could be a good friend. He wanted to be someone who was needed, like he was with her. Then maybe, when she returned, they could all be friends. But she would always be his most precious no matter who else was his friend.

He retrieved the ball from high up with his sand and tentatively, but kindly, offered it back to the group the children. Fear encompassed their eyes and they ran. Things went downhill from there. He reached out; wanting them to come back so he could show them he meant no harm. They were dragged back with his powers and then he lost control. He didn't want to hurt them, it just happened, he lost composure.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Sand plummeted towards a brunette girl that reminded him of her. He wanted that one to stay most of all. Though he knew it really wasn't her, he could pretend, just like she taught him.

Never again.

His uncle had to jump in to save them. Sand blasted into him instead of the girl. The blonde man lowered his injured arms, pain and alarm twisting his features. "No, Gaara! You can't do this!"

"Yashamaru…" he said softly, dropping the ball. It rolled off the side, forgotten, like the teddy bear that laid at his feet.

The boy looked down from his uncle's concerned face. The wind blew past, tousling his crimson locks. The ball rocked from side to side in the strong breeze.

They ran. They always ran. They didn't come back. She didn't come back. Why? Why? WHY? He could still see her retreating silhouette, her long chocolate hair swaying in the wind. He only let her go because she said it wouldn't be long before she came back. And he waited, and waited, and waited, day after day with no sign of her. She didn't come back. She left and she didn't come back like she said she would!

_Don't leave me here by myself._ He remembered the loneliness engulfing him like dark, cold water. _I can't breathe!_

Katherine jolted as Gaara began screaming again. What was going on? He'd gone quiet for a long moment there. She shuddered. Pure rage vibrated out from his throat.

He staggered up, tilting his head as a mad grin stretched his lips. "I won't let you get away… Do you hear me? You won't escape, not this time!"

He pushed off the branch he was standing on, shouting and tearing through another row of trees. Frozen, the brunette girl stared up as pieces of bark rained on her. Trees crashed down all around. Amongst it, one long skinny branch broke off, catapulting and whipping her across the arm, leaving a bloody line running vertical. She waited motionless, not seeming to notice.

_You won't escape this time!_

"Kat, watch it!" Anna stayed in motion, avoiding the falling wreckage. "What's wrong with you?"

Hazel eyes were wide. _Is it me? You… let me get away?_

His mad laughter echoed as he ripped through everything in his path. "What's wrong? You're not afraid of me, are you?"

She quivered. _Afraid? Of you? You don't exactly give me a choice._

"Yes, that's it! You fear me! You live in fear every day I'm alive!"

_No… It wasn't always like this._

"What's wrong? Are you really so afraid of me? Has all your hatred and sense of purpose dwindled down to this – abject fear? Is this the existence you live now, that of a coward? Come out and fight me! Show me I'm wrong!" And then he roared, "Attack!" loudly, the vehement voice seeming to shake the entire forest.

Katy jerked in place. No, he wasn't talking to her! He was talking to Sasuke. She needed to calm down.

The last of the birds who thought it'd be better to lay low flew off in a frenzy. Anna's darting gaze searched through the scattering birds and located where Sasuke was. She knitted her brow, feeling his spiking chakra. Chidori crinkled and sparked in his palm. He stepped out, ready to face his monstrous adversary.

Said monster laughed excitedly. "Good! Now we're going to have some fun, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The calm, deadly gaze of the Sharingan was his only reply. Anna went rigid. He was going to try and finish this with one blow. The ruby haired girl had now officially confirmed that this guy was crazy! Did he really think he stood a chance by himself? But silently she was hoping, hoping he could do it.

Katherine stayed quiet as the two shinobi leapt at each other, one furnished with Chidori and the other with a demon's claw. Before she could blink they were passing each other. Another pained cry was ripped from Gaara as the Chidori shredded through his altered arm. The brunette balked as he landed with a thud on a large branch. Silence seemed to go on forever, and Kat's heart skipped a few beats. Then laughter, slow and dark, rose into maddening hysterics. The crimson haired shinobi sat up abruptly, coming to life again.

"I see! So that's what it is! Now I know why I've been looking forward to this!" He clutched the sand-hidden arm. "This pain… What a thrill it will be to crush an opponent capable of wounding me so badly! Such a victory will make me feel what it is to be truly alive!"

Katy slowly shook her head. That wasn't what someone should live for. It wasn't right, and yet there was nothing she could do. But she wanted to do something, anything. Anything to stop the madness.

"More! I want more!" He laughed gleefully like a child getting an early birthday present.

A tail grew out from the gourd and swished behind the transformed Gaara impatiently. His beastly form loomed over Kat, wiping all her thoughts of being able to stop him.

"Oh shi–!" Anna broke off, heading to Sasuke's aid.

Katherine remained frozen, rapt. This could not be who he really was. She narrowly caught the phantom's whispers, "_Do you still doubt what I have told you? The pain that lies in your side, the fear that binds you...is that not proof enough? I say it again and again; the one you knew is dead_."

Sasuke stared in horror. Using the tail and the claw, Gaara flung himself at the Uchiha, faster than ever before. Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan and barely managed to dodge in time. Without those powerful eyes he would have already been dead. Only by predicting Gaara's movements with the Sharingan did he stand any chance.

The sand claw spread and hooked to various branches, swinging Gaara to a stop. He was going to come back around to go at him again. Anna rashly jumped up the tree limbs, positioning herself behind the raging redhead.

Katherine's mouth dropped. _What are you doing Annabel?_

"Sasuke!" the ruby-head hollered, catching the Uchiha's attention. "Let's burn it up!"

Confusion passed like a spark. He understood immediately after and the two Leaf ninja performed the same hand signs. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

The flames hit and consumed Gaara from both sides. Kat muffled a scream with her hands. However, to Anna's astonishment, he came through the blaze unscathed. The flames licking at his hair and flesh didn't even slow him or bring down his fury. In fact, he came out of it laughing. Fire of that level was useless against sand. And if Sasuke Uchiha, whose clan was notorious for fire jutsus, couldn't produce a hotter flame then Anna certainly couldn't either. Stupid Ebisu hadn't prepared her for this!

"You're finished!" Gaara snarled, slamming Sasuke through brushwood and into the trunk of a large tree.

Anna stomped her foot in frustration, haranguing herself for not putting more work into her training with flames. She frowned grimly, cursing under her breath. Wait, Gaara wasn't even paying attention to her... This was her chance, she could distract him. It was all she could do at this point and hope it would give Sasuke the opening he needed.

She jumped closer. "Hey!" When he didn't look her way she let out another fire jutsu. The result was not good for her. The crimson haired shinobi effortlessly brushed the flames away with his tail before using it to swipe Anna into a nearby tree. She smashed on her side, sliding down in a heap.

Thunderbolts of fear shattered through Katy's heart and she almost collapsed, but her wobbly legs somehow managed to keep her up. Fear and anger pulled her apart. One side wanted to go on the attack, the other wanted to run in the opposite direction. She had to help Anna! But…she couldn't! She didn't stand a chance! She was in a deadlock with herself, and remained rooted to the ground.

_Be okay, please be okay._

She let out a breath of relief as Anna stumbled to her feet. "M'kay," the ruby-head puffed, "I'm done. You're on your own, Duck-butt."

Sasuke didn't heed her. He was busy gasping for air.

"Is that it?" Gaara spat, "That was the best demonstration you could make of the value of your existence? That's just pathetic, truly."

Sasuke gave no reply. His head hung low and his face was hidden by raven hair.

"Your hatred is weak. You're far too soft and forgiving!"

Below, Kat bit her lip. His words stung deep.

"The greater the hunger for revenge the greater the hate! And it's the power of hate that gives you the strength to kill!"

Katherine grit her teeth, attempting to will her stupid legs to cease their trembling.

"Your hatred is weaker than mine – far weaker!"

"Shut up…" the Uchiha hissed.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Just shut up!"

"It means you can't win…"

Sasuke stood, eyes burning red and black. With his Chidori charged, he threw himself at the Sand nin, who leapt to meet him in earnest. They clashed, bits of blood trailing down before Katy's feet. They landed far apart, their backs facing the other. They waited in stillness. Who had been hit? The answer came soon enough. Sand hissed as it fell, exposing Gaara's real arm. Small trickles of blood leaked from his skin.

Anna leaned on her tree while glancing between the two. Sasuke's Chidori was chirping loudly and Gaara snarled in pain as more sand transformed his left arm instead of redoing his right.

"Guah!" The Chidori dispersed and Sasuke fell, paralyzed.

Anna gaped in shock. What were those things covering his body? They spread across his skin like tattoos of leeches. Gaara turned, maniacal grin still in place. He dove for his prey.

The ruby-head gasped. "Sasuke, move!"

He couldn't.

"Sasuke!" Anna tried to help, but faltered to her knees, grasping her side.

The Sand ninja's shadow quickly grew over the fallen Uchiha. The raven haired boy was done for!

_Move_, Kat mentally willed. _Move!_ Her leg sluggishly dragged forward. That was all she could achieve.

A flash of orange came out of nowhere.

A foot struck Gaara, harshly snapping his head to the side and knocking him back. He tore his claws into a tree to stop his backward momentum before glaring up at the perpetrator. Naruto landed defensively in front of Sasuke while Sakura kneeled beside their wounded teammate.

"S- Sasuke!" The pink-haired kunoichi touched his back worriedly.

Naruto huffed, staring down a glowering Gaara. Katherine looked up in awe. Naruto had finally arrived. She'd been so absorbed in the chaos that she'd forgotten he was coming.

"What," Sasuke struggled to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke, hold on!" Sakura did her best to console him.

"Hey, uh, Sakura?" The blonde nervously called out, "Earth to Sakura!"

"Whaddaya want?" she snapped, finally taking her attention off of Sasuke.

"This guy over here," Naruto pointed to the crimson haired shinobi. "Who the heck is he?"

Pakkun, the pug ninja hound, explained. "His outward appearance may be different, but he's the one you know as Gaara."

A sick feeling was welling up in Katherine. Something very bad was coming. And what was she doing? Nothing! What happened to her resolve? Was she just a coward now? Why wouldn't she move? Sakura had more bravery than her. That **dog** had more bravery! Kat should be the one up there, helping.

She gazed up. So high – No! She shook her head vigorously. She had to get up there, she had to! She'd been idle for too long! She wouldn't cower down in the dirt like a beaten mongrel any longer. Anna had needed her, and she failed to aid her best friend. She allowed her fear to rule her. She used to be stronger than this. What happened to that five-year-old who stood up to a ferocious bear for her friend? What happened to the girl who was willing to run through a sandstorm to get to her comrade? What happened to that courage? When did she become a coward?

She couldn't let herself slip away. A new determination was taking hold. She didn't know what she could do, but she had to try something, anything. She had to, she had to. Fortitude exploded forth inside her being. The one causing such destruction was once her Geliebt and it was her responsibility to end it.

_You've blinded yourself from the truth, fighting it at every corner. Your friend is no more. You deceive yourself to think otherwise._

Katy ran up to the nearest tree and looked up from its base. Poor control over her chakra would not allow her to jump so high. Therefore she used the only gift she had been given. Ice covered her fingers and curved at the end to produce cat-like hooks. She'd climb with them. And she had to hurry. Anna needed her, Naruto too! And…maybe **he** needed her as well.

"It's you," Gaara said to Naruto, spiteful recognition flaring in his eyes. "You're the one I didn't kill that day."

The blonde's face displayed fright as he sucked in air. Quickly, he turned to his friends. "Guys, get up! We havta go now!"

Too late.

It happened so fast and yet so slow. Naruto could only watch disbelievingly as Gaara sped straight past him and towards Sasuke. "**Die**, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Terrified, the Uzumaki's mouth dropped to scream her name as she put herself in harm's way. Sakura stood, kunai in hand, ready to defend Sasuke to the death.

_The truth won't fade away, and yet you try to fight it one last time..._

However, in the blink of an eye, Sakura and Sasuke were driven out of the way. The strength of the waves powered her kicks. Water sprayed from the soles of her feet, adding strength and pushing the two Leaf ninja aside. They were out of his path now, but she was not.

_Yes, I will fight it one more time._

She turned to him with just a fraction of a second left to get away. In those next moments everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Yellow and sea-foam eyes widened and a strangled noise rumbled in his throat.

_My… you were my…_

Their gazes locked. His next action would determine if everything the phantom said was true. Was her Geliebt truly dead, with only the shell of a killing machine called a shinobi as his remains? Her hazel brown eyes held a hopeful sadness. She didn't want it to be true… but a pang deep inside told her she already knew the answer. She shoved it down though, and held onto the last bit of hope she had. She had to battle it one last time.

_This hope I hold for you, this faith I have in you. Now I try to fight the truth... my final time._

And then he gave her answer.

She saw it coming by the way he moved and instantly tried to jump back, but she didn't make it. The sand gauntlet smashed into her, pushing her against a tree and pinning her there from the waist down. She felt her back rammed into the rough bark. Lightning strikes of pain shot through her. In a blind flurry of shock, she scratched at the sand. Her arms and upper body were free, and if she'd only jumped a second sooner all of her would be free.

Naruto rushed to catch Sakura while Anna screeched painfully before catching Sasuke.

"Katy!" Naruto and Anna shouted her name.

"That girl..." Temari whispered, watching everything unfold. "She must be out of her mind."

"Sakura!" Naruto shook her. It was no use, she was out cold. "Dammit, what do we do now?"

"Katy!" Anna shoved Sasuke to the side carelessly. "Let her go!"

Naruto looked around for some way out of this. He found none. "This is definitely not good!"

"No dip, Sherlock!"

Sasuke writhed. "You, guh, two…yelling isn't going to help!"

Naruto snapped his eyes back to Gaara. He was clutching the monster side of his face, groaning, staring at who he held in held in his claws. Charcoal rims snapped shut. "Why…why can't I…?" His uncle's voice rung in his head: _No, Gaara. You can't do this!_

Katherine struggle to breathe and she stopped her resistance, hanging flaccidly in his grasp. What would he do? Kill her? Or would he let her go? Whatever he did, it would determine Katy's fate. If the friend she knew was still in there… She closed her eyes and prayed for her captor. Then she waited. He was fighting himself, she could feel it.

A sea-foam orb peeked out from shadow at her limp figure. "Why…?" Gaara closed his eye again and clenched his teeth, groaning.

Memories flooded forward, memories that he locked deep inside. The crimson haired boy seemingly wilted before her, a sad whisper escaping his lips.

"Kitty..."

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was annoyed with this chapter and revised it many times. Hopefully it came out all right.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Cold Gravity

-Part 14-

Cold Gravity

_I'm so alone. Sorrow takes hold of me. Please, don't leave me here... so cold..._

"Wait! Don't go!" He reached for her. "Please!"

"Don't worry, Geliebt. It's only for a little while and then I'll be back."

"Promise me...?"

"I promise. The rocks may melt and the seas may burn if I should not return."

…That was the last time he saw her, heard her voice, or touched her. He waited. Days passed like years. He was only six and yet he felt so tired, so old. Why did she have to go? Why couldn't she stay? The simple joy of being able to hold another's hand, to feel that warm connection, was gone now. He no longer had someone to lean on, to rely on, to share both happy and sad moments with. No, now he had to revert back to carrying his afflictions unaided. And his burden was one much too heavy for any child to bear alone.

_Have you seen her? She's been away too long…_

The path to her was no longer there. He looked for her, drifting through the dusty streets in hopes of finding her. Sometimes he asked around, the people answering with angry swears and fearful gazes. Either way, they got away from him as quickly as they could. Stillness and emptiness shadowed him wherever he went. He wandered the desolate streets, a child so incredibly feared. Though, he wasn't even a child by their standards. He wasn't even a human to them. They flee from him, they spit at him. They curse his very existence. They don't look long enough to see the desperate, lonely look in his eyes. Most of them don't look at all. They shun him.

Where was she?

He'd search all night, he never slept. But at the end it was always the same. He'd come home with the delicate features of his face crumpled in sadness. No one consoled him, no one spoke of her, no one gave him answers. When things got really bad, he'd lay down on the bed she used, trying to memorize her scent. The sweet smell of rain, grass, and flowers… The foreign aromas had grown to be so familiar. However the aroma faded, leaving nothing but his own scent in its place. He attempted to find hers again, looking for things she used or touched. He ended up at the weeping willow she planted. It kind of smelled like her… and its long dipping vines with its murky leaves reminded him of her hair. He didn't understand how it survived in this climate, but he didn't care. As long as it was there.

It was all that was left of the home he knew and the girl who loved him. She was the only one who gave him the thing he most desperately craved for, and she gave it happily.

Love.

His friend was the one that loved him, and now she was gone. All of his searches turned up in vain.

…And then came the night that made him into what he was now, when his child's heart shattered into a million pieces and devastated his mind and soul.

It seemed like any other night. He was alone. The music box she gave him for comfort nestled in his lap. It played a soft tune, a melody she provided him. He was particularly depressed because of what happened earlier. After the incident with the other children, he was led away by Yashamaru. When he was alone again he tried dragging a knife across his wrist so he could understand what pain felt like, so he could be human. But it was to no avail. The sand always got in the way. Then his uncle came in the room, taking the knife from him and explaining wounds of the heart. He was wounded, too, just like everybody else. However, love was the only medicine that could fully heal a wounded heart. He wondered about that for a long while. Then he went to go apologize to that girl he'd hurt.

Rejection was something he found he'd never get used to. She slammed the door in his face.

The music box clinked on with the slow, sweet melody. His pale cyan eyes glimmered with melancholy as he looked down at it. A bitter wind breezed past him. It was probably snowing in Haven. He wondered if she was thinking of him. Though snow covered the fields of that little farm, it was warm. He couldn't really explain it, but there was a warmness there that he could not find in the desert.

_It's growing colder without you…_

He looked up to the sky, stars twinkling far off in the blanket of the night. Their light was blotted out, though, because of the moon. It was full and its brightness stole the glory from the distant stars. His eyes darted around them, looking. If he saw a shooting star he knew what he'd wish for. He'd wish for the path to open back up to Haven…and to her. But there were no falling stars that he could see.

_Kitty_, he thought, _are you looking too?_

He grasped at the fabric over his chest. It hurt so much. He brought his hands up, staring at them. What was he? They all called him a monster but she said not to listen to them. They didn't know him like she did. They were wrong. But…they were the only voices filling his head now. Why wasn't she back yet? Covering his face with his hands, he whimpered her name, hoping beyond all hope she'd be with him soon.

Sand hissed loudly in his ears. The kunai came out of nowhere, blindsiding him from behind. But he was protected; the sand automatically formed a shield to block the blades. He whipped around with his arm held up defensively, surprise and fear blending in his wide eyes. The sand moved for him as he turned around fully, sliding his legs over the rail of the rooftop balcony. The music box fell from his lap onto the hard floor and it clanked to a halt, its tune going dead quiet. It was forgotten amongst the turmoil.

A masked ninja stood with kunai floating eerily in front of him. Nervous sweat beaded on the young boy's forehead. Who was this person? Why were they attacking him? Why him? Why was it _always_ him?

All his fear turned to rage.

His gaping mouth slowly closed and his teeth grinded together. His eyes lost their fear as they hardened into hot fury. The masked man moved his arms in a sweeping forward motion and the hovering kunai flew. They thudded uselessly into the sand barrier. He didn't give the man long enough to try again. Sand snared the masked ninja and as the boy's fist clenched so did it. Warm blood showered the cool floor of the roof and the man fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall. As the person laid motionless, the fear of a child rushed back into the boy. He crept up slowly, his tiny fists balled at his mouth. Who is it? He reached out a trembling hand and pulled away the cloth that covered the man's face.

He dropped the cloth. His heart stopped.

"You did well, Gaara." His uncle's blood-striped face smiled. "You did very well."

His eyes were frozen wide. He grasped at his heart and fell to his knees. A cry of such anguish was wrenched from his very soul. It echoed into the air of the empty night. The boy curled over clutching his head. He touched his forehead to the cold stone beneath, gasping and sobbing relentlessly. His uncle breathed laboriously, coughing blood. Weakly, the man turned his head to look at the pitiable sight of his nephew. As if sensing his stare, the crimson haired boy looked up, tears oozing from his eyes and mucus running from a nostril.

"Why, Yashamaru?" He wiped at his eyes, sniffling. "I thought…you said I was precious to you?"

"It was an order," the dying man rasped. "I was…ordered to assassinate you by your father… the Kazekage."

The news hit him like an icy blade to the heart. A sickness dropped to the boy's stomach and he lurched. He gathered himself with a million questions spinning in his head. "Why…? Why me? Why would my father…?"

"You were born with the Shukaku inside of you. Until today, you were watched over as an experimental subject. But it became clear that you could never control it. Before long, your existence will be too dangerous to the village. We simply can't let that happen."

The boy cast his wet gaze down and when he looked back up his pale eyes grew hopeful. "Then…you had no choice. You had to obey my father."

His hope was quickly crushed.

"No, you're mistaken." Yashamaru looked away from his nephew's grief-stricken appearance. "I could have declined if I wanted to." More blood spluttered as he coughed again. "I supposed it's because, deep inside, I hate you. I've always hated you."

He inhaled a shaky breath as he continued, ignoring the pain radiating from the boy crouched beside him. He himself felt no pain, everything was numb. "My sister died bringing you into this world. I can't forgive you for that. I tried telling myself that you were all that was left of her, and since I loved her, I should love you as well. I tried, but I never could. It wasn't her choice to have you, to be made a human sacrifice, and so she died cursing this village."

The boy listened in shock, his hand hanging loosely in the material of his shirt.

"The day she died," his uncle went on, voice weak, "I felt a wound open in my heart that knew would never heal."

He recalled Yashamaru's words from earlier: _Unlike an injury to the body, there is no medicine for a wounded heart and sometimes it never heals…_

"Your name...is the one your mother gave you. Your name is Gaara, a demon that loves only itself… as you must love no one else. Care for no one's existence but your own. Fight only for yourself. This way you will be sure to survive. This is the dying gift your mother left you. But not out of maternal affection. It was not out of love that she gave you your name. It was from her undying rage at this village, it was part of her curse that you should survive and grow. Her hate lives on in you…

"You were never loved, Gaara… never."

The scarlet haired boy choked on her name as it passed through his lips. The one who said she loved him, she was coming-

"She's not coming back," his uncle whispered. "She's… never coming back." The blonde man used the last of his strength to reach up and unzip his flak jacket, exposing numerous paper bombs. "This is the end..."

The following explosion resonated throughout the air and sent debris of rocks flying. But the boy was unharmed, physically. The sand made itself into a dome around him. It blocked his view of the red remains of what used to be his uncle. He wouldn't want to see it. His eyes were snapped shut, words echoing in his mind. One was his uncle's, one hers, and the last his.

_There's no question that my sister loved you very much…_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you…_

_Love…?_

The sand fell away, and his eyes shot open. All kindness and gentleness were vanquished from their depths. His screams pierced the silence as he willed the sand to carve what he desired most, what he would never have, into his forehead. It fell silent again. Blood trickled down over his left eye and a deafening roar signaled the death of the child he once was. He was left hollow. He would care for no one else. He would not believe in anyone. He would love no one else…

But life without love is like life without water. Living beings cannot survive without it. And, on that night, his one source of life giving water was ripped right out of his hands. His uncle was dead and _she_ was never coming back.

He had no love, he had no water. He was in a constant state of dying, but never getting the relief of finally being dead. No, his state was of endless thirst. At times he'd let his mind wonder back to her, but it became too painful to think about what he would never have, what he would never touch or feel again. The cool water of the streams…and her and her family's healing love. It would make his chest burn, more painful than the searing heat of the desert. If he pretended he never knew what it was like to have that love, then he wouldn't miss it so much. Therefore he shoved those memories to the darkest recesses of his mind where it could not make his thirst too great for him to endure. But even so, he was dying…

And he was dying still…

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing stock-still. The blonde boy raked his brain for a way he could get them out of there. Nothing came up. Then Gaara's eyes suddenly snapped open and his hand dropped to his side. "What's the matter?" the redhead's voice grinded out, "Aren't you going to make a run for it?"<p>

The blue-eyed ninja jumped as Katy's fragile mutters reached him. "S'okay…s'okay, Naruto…"

"Katy!" he called. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you down!"

His attention was yanked back to Gaara when the latter snarled, "What… does she mean to you? Who is she to you?"

A wild glint flashed behind Naruto's fear-filled orbs. "She's my friend, that's who she is! They all are! If you hurt them anymore than you already have, I swear, I'll pulverize you!"

The Sand shinobi's glare intensified and he squeezed the brunette tighter. She screamed her pain and Naruto flinched violently.

"What's the matter? Weren't you going to pulverize me?" Gaara glowered into the angry blue gaze of Naruto. "Well, come on then."

The orange Leaf ninja scrunched his fists. "Tch! You asked for it!" He lunged at the crimson haired shinobi, only to be swatted away by his tail. Naruto fell into a cluster of leaves, swiftly pulling himself back up and reassessing the situation. This definitely wasn't going to be easy. But he had no choice. "Gotta save my friends!"

His determined expression toughened as Gaara's dark laugh rang out. It cut off and the redhead bared his teeth angrily. "And that's exactly why you can't win. As long as you fight for the sake of others, you'll never be truly strong. Forget your friends and fight for yourself."

"You're insane," Naruto spit. "I won't forget my friends!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Attack! Don't you care what happens to your precious friends?"

"Let. Her. Go!"

Everything was going downhill. Anna was crying now, frustration at their condition pushing her to that point. And Katy was barely hanging on to consciousness. The sand constricted more and the popping sounds her legs and pelvis made drifted past her ears like distant whispers. It was getting harder to breathe as the gauntlet restricted her lungs ability to take in air. The phantom was screeching, beseeching her to stay awake at all costs. If Katy fell into unconsciousness, the apparition wouldn't be able to help her at all. It couldn't even get out as it was. It couldn't see. Katherine's mind was too foggy, too drowsy. But it urged her on, urged her to try and escape.

Her head swam in a murky cloud and she slurred unintelligible words. Pushing up on her arms, she tried to pull herself out. Searing pain stopped her efforts. It was no use, she was stuck.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A poof of white smoke and…

"What is it? Whaddaya want, kid? Well, whatever it is I hope you brought some treats 'cause I ain't working for free!"

"Oh, give me a break!" The blonde yelled at the small toad he just summoned. "I'm really starting to hate you stinkin' frogs!"

"Oh, anti-amphibian? Well, take this!" The creature stuck out its long tongue.

"I don't have time to play games, you slimy little squirt!" Naruto stared at his palm, disappointment shinning in his eyes.

"Ha, worried about the others?" Gaara raised his head, his face now fully converted to the demon's. "That's your big mistake. When I fight I fight for me and me alone!" More sand spanned out and transformed his right arm again. The left broke off at the wrist and regrew. Katy was left trapped while a new set of claws formed. "Only by defeating me can you free her, and you should hurry. With each passing second the sand will harden… until it crushes her to death."

The brunette recoiled at his words. So that was it, huh? The truth had finally slapped her in the face. She almost laughed, but it was too difficult. Deep down, she'd known all along.

"Sand Shuriken!"

They shot out of the monster's arms. He had no time to get out of the way. Quickly, he grabbed the toad and braced for impact. The shuriken hit him like iron punches. The combined forces knocked him back until he was stopped by a tree. When he fell forward, he turned just enough so he wouldn't crush the toad he'd shielded.

The rude thing was far from grateful. "Boy, are you weak!"

"Shaddup!" Naruto barked weakly, all scratched up.

"So," the amphibian went on casually. "Who is this freak, anyway?"

Naruto ignored the creature's question. He glanced up, meeting the black and gold gaze of his enemy. Gaara stood with his claws down and his tail arched up over his head in an almost elegant posture. But his eyes were what caught Naruto's full attention. The blonde boy pulled his head up off the rough bark, a haunted gleam in his blue orbs. Those eyes… sad, lonely eyes. He'd seen that look before…in himself. Eyes filled with anger and sorrow.

He saw Gaara on the other side of the mirror. If Naruto had stayed alone, would he have ended up like Gaara? He could understand his pain so well, it was nearly the same. Naruto understood. He didn't know what happened, but he knew Gaara was still suffering from that loneliness. Had he ever been relieved from his solitary burden? Had anyone needed him once?

Naruto sat up on his knees, stare intense. _He's been fighting in that hell even to this day. To him, I must look like a weakling living a happy tension-free life. Do I really stand a chance against someone like him?_

The sand around Katy hardened and she hissed.

"What's wrong...? Are you afraid? Or are you still thinking of the best way to save your friends? Fool! Forget them! Think only of yourself, love only yourself! That is what it means to be the strongest!"

Naruto girt his teeth, blue orbs darting from Gaara to Katy.

"Well? You were so bold and cocky before. Show me your strength! Let me grind it into dust before your eyes!"

The blonde quaked, but not from fear.

"Attack you coward! Fight me or I'll kill the girl right now!"

Just a useless girl, she was nothing to him.

"All right," Naruto yelled, "You asked for it!" He jumped forward, a hand sign held in front of him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The clones came at the sand-morphed shinobi. He grinned madly before sucking in air. He blew out all at once, sending sand and wind into the pack of clones. The mini sandstorm devastated them and sent the real Naruto flying back.

"I think I'll toy with you a while." The monster's fangs gleamed devilishly. "I'll watch as you abandon your friends and beg for mercy before you die."

More sand shuriken shot out from his sand arms and beat into Naruto over and over. Gaara's cruel laughter stirred the brunette he imprisoned.

"St- stop it…!" Katy's frail cry went unnoticed.

But no matter how many times he was knocked down, Naruto got back up. A feeling was welling up inside of him. It wasn't something he could describe.

"Weakling," growled the Shukaku host.

Naruto stared him straight in the eye. Feral indignation swirled within. He had to beat him…even if it killed him!

He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai and a paper bomb. The sand holding Katy was getting tighter and tighter by every passing minute. He had to act fast. Rolling the paper on the handle of the kunai, he readied his attack.

"Is this all you can do? What a joke."

"Say what you want," Naruto spoke lowly, forming a chakra sign. Rows upon rows of clones appeared. They charged. When some were defeated, they were replaced. In an intricate assembly of agile aerial movements, spawned from kicking off and throwing other clones, the true Naruto managed to get behind the enemy. "Straight from the teachings of Kakashi-sensei! A Thousand Years of Death!"

Naruto promptly shoved the kunai into the underside of the tanuki's tail.

The mouths of the spectators dropped. Anna grabbed her ribs as she painfully giggled, Sasuke's eyes twitched, Temari put her palm to her face, and Katy's clouding eyes widened. Slowly, Gaara turned his head. The next thing Naruto knew, the tail was slamming into him. But as he flew backwards, he grinned.

"Boom."

The paper bomb went off.

Naruto's fall was broken by Sasuke. The Uchiha somehow garnered the strength to toss himself behind the blonde boy before he could hit the tree. Anna was full-out laughing now, the sharp ache in her ribs increasing with every gasp. "You blew up his butt!" she bawled hysterically.

The smoke cloud cleared. The explosion did a lot of damage to the tree and the sand body, but Naruto couldn't see any blood. He mustn't have really wounded him. He ruined the body at least.

"Even after all that, you only managed one blow," Sasuke said.

"Ah, shaddup!"

Anna didn't know what the two boys were whispering about over there, but it seemed that they had the sand beast distracted good. She bit her tongue as she stood up. She had to try and make her way over to Katy.

"I already lost everything once. I don't want to go through that again... To watch as my trusted comrades die before me."

Naruto's eyes were wide. A realization then struck him. "I get it," Naruto responded to Sasuke's testimony. "That's right. I get it now. Because he was like me…because he lived feeling the same kind of pain and loneliness I did… I thought he was strong because he survived that solitude, fighting only for himself."

"Naruto…?" Sasuke listened. What was he getting at?

"But I was wrong." The blonde lowered his head. "His strength isn't real. Strength doesn't come from fighting alone. Real strength doesn't come from fighting for yourself."

Haku's words echoed in the wind:_ Do you have someone…who is precious to you? When you have something precious you want to protect… only then can you become truly strong._

Naruto's chakra surged. Shadow clones covered every branch around them.

"I will protect them, no matter what!"

"Wow, nice, kid!" The toad called out. "Not too shabby!"

"Gee, I'm sorry." The Uzumaki pointed at Gaara. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long!"

The sand ninja looked around him in disbelief. How could he summon so many clones?

"How did you do this?" Sasuke was equally astonished.

"Why don't you take it easy for a while, Sasuke? Leave the rest to me!"

With that, Naruto led the miniature army in. They rushed forward, bombarding the tanuki host with punches, kicks, and shuriken from all directions. His weakened sand body crumbled even more. He fell from the high branches, crashing to the ground. Yellow eyes stared up wide. How? When did he get that strong? Where did that strength come from?

They were coming, coming to finish him. No, he couldn't let that happen! He wouldn't lose! This Uzumaki kid…the same one who was cowering in the hospital when he was going to kill Rock Lee. He… was afraid and yet…

Gaara's eyes dilated and his voice boomed upward. "There's absolutely no way I'm going to lose to that!"

Sand shot skyward like a tower. Dust exploded. The clones were dispersed. And out of the gargantuan cloud came an immense being.

It was the full form of the demon.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Hope is hard to kill…but it is not impossible.<p>

The hope in Katherine had been thoroughly crushed to death…and it seemed she would soon follow. It all passed like a blur in her hazy mind. But, somehow, words and actions imprinted on her. The way Naruto fought for them- for her, the way Anna snuck over and tried to cut the sand that was slowly killing her, and the way she beat it with her fist when nothing worked. It didn't matter; Katy didn't want to be saved, not anymore. She was numb. Circulation was being cut and breathing was almost undoable. Pain did not register anymore. She would have even consented to stop breathing if there wasn't a force telling her she must breathe, that she must stay awake. So she did. She stayed conscious through all of it. She was aware as the fight between Naruto and Gaara grew to epic proportions and became a battle of the giants. When the complete form of the Shukaku came out, fear bit down into her flesh like a deep winter chill. Anna stayed nearby with Sasuke, while Pakkun stayed next to a sleeping Sakura. They watched the melee unfold. It was all they could do now. Temari fled the area, knowing full well what her brother intended to do. She had no doubts the Leaf ninja would all die, and she wasn't about to be tallied in with those casualties.

Wind whipped and water beat down as Shukaku and Naruto's colossal summon, the chief of toads, traded attacks. The trapped girl barely managed to raise her eyes. She saw the One Tail trying to bulldoze the chief toad, and the gigantic amphibian's back was coming her way. Did he intend to run her over? Or was she just an insect in his path? Anger sparked in her eye.

_Once I called you my friend. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh or smile…was all I ever wanted._ She squeezed her eyelids shut. _How could you have come to hate me so much?_

Her head spun as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Delirium muddled her brain. She wondered how things like this came to be. She looked down from the tree and her thoughts let her escape from her imprisoned body. She went back to a time more peaceful.

Her five-year-old self was very adventurous. She loved exploring. Venturing into unfamiliar areas was one of the reasons why she always got lost. She'd run through the fields looking under every rock, crawling over every moss-covered log, and climbing up every tree. Sometimes she'd get over zealous and go up to high. That's when she would look down, realize how high she was, and consecutively freeze in terror. She'd latch onto the branches for dear life. Nothing could move her. Not even her mother's gentle reassurance-that if she climbed up she could climb down- or her brother's playful taunts could do anything to budge her. That's when he would come up after her. The crimson haired boy, who ran beside her and made sure she didn't tumble off any of those logs or trip over any of those rocks, swiftly climbed up the tree that held her captive. He'd get up right beside her and say, "Grab ahold of me."

"I can't," she'd cry. "I'll fall!"

"No." He would put a hand over hers. "I won't let you."

True to his word, he never let her fall. Every time she'd get stuck up high, he'd get her to hold onto him (even if he had to pry her fingers off the trees limbs and clamp them down onto his shoulders) and get her to the ground safely.

Now, gazing from her high position, she laughed. Her heart hardened into ice. He wasn't the one trying to get her down. Naruto was. It almost seemed unreal, like she dropped into an alternate dimension where her friend was not her friend and the stranger was not a stranger. A world in which her friend wanted to hurt instead of help her and where the stranger cared instead of just walking away. Like a world where everything that was up is now down, and everything that is down is now up.

Although Naruto wasn't technically a stranger, that's what it felt like to her. It was horrible of her, she knew, especially since he was so nice to her… but she couldn't help what her feelings told her.

Some time had passed, with the sand constricting ever more. Suddenly, it stopped and she realized everything was quiet. The monsters had disappeared. Where was Naruto? Where was Gaara?

The sand began hissing as it poured off from her.

Naruto had done it. He won. She leaned forward, slipping out of the sand's grasp. Her lungs filled with relief as she gulped in life-saving air. Her compressed circulation, now freed, sighed in deliverance. Her heart beat faster, flooding her veins and making up for lost time. However, when her blood hammered in so did the pain. Just when she was released from one torture, another started. But she didn't cry. No, she didn't shed a single tear.

_I won't let you fall, Kitty, I promise._

She only felt gravity.

And she wondered why.


	15. Wounds

"No! Stay away!" Gaara shouted, gawking in terror at Naruto.

The two boys landed on the forest floor after their battle, weak and exhausted. But unlike the redhead, Naruto kept going. Although he was drained of energy, he pressed on for the sake of his friends. He dragged himself with only his chin and shoulders, moving ever closer to the red haired shinobi. Distress rose in the Sand nin. How could he keep going? What was it that made him so strong?

But then Naruto stopped.

He raised his blue eyes, so full of hurt and understanding that it shocked Gaara.

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it? The pain of being all alone… I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place." He lifted his head, dangerous defiance intensifying his once sympathetic gaze. "But now there are others, people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I **will **stop you, even if I have to **kill** you!"

"But, why?" Gaara's eyes were wide like a confused, awestruck child's. "Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"

"'Cause they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my…friends."

Friends…?

Gaara turned his face to the sky where beams of sunlight filtered down around the leaves. A distant, wistful look lingered on him. "Love," he whispered.

His uncle's words, he remembered: _Well, love is the heart's desire to serve someone precious to you, to watch over them, like my sister did for you…Gaara._

The words of the first friend he ever had: _You're my Geliebt, my most precious friend! You're loved, okay?_

His eyes shone with memories. Things he pushed down and tried to forget were swiftly bubbling to the surface. And in his chest throbbed a familiar ache.

Love…was that the thing that made him so strong?

His brother and sister came back for him then. Kankuro hoisted him up before pulling the younger boy's arm over his shoulder. Gaara looked up at the blonde still lying in the dirt. Sasuke Uchiha showed up, informing Naruto of Katy's release. The information drifted over to Gaara and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. They left, retreating back to Suna. As they carried him through the woods, he apologized to Temari and Kankuro. They were astounded but they forgave them, though awkwardly. All the while, Gaara kept thinking.

_Who knows, Naruto Uzumaki, maybe even I… someday…._

He had a lot of reconsidering to do.

And most importantly, he had something to find.

_..._

-Part 15- 

Wounds

...

The room was being torn asunder.

Books and scrolls littered the floor, the shelves stripped completely bare. The bed had been flipped on its side with the sheets ripped off and a slit cut in the mattress.

It didn't matter; it was scarcely used, unimportant. He couldn't use it to sleep. He only laid down on it for an occasional "rest", never sleep.

He pulled open the drawers of the wardrobe and started tearing out clothes, searching every corner. It wasn't on the shelves, it wasn't under the bed or hidden in the mattress, and it wasn't turning up in the wardrobe either.

Where is it? He had to find it.

He stopped moving, breathes coming in ragged spurts. His head hurt and he gripped the sides of the drawer for support.

Memories lived in the eye of his mind, but they had been hard to rediscover. Heavy with sorrow, he blinded himself from them and buried them long ago. However, now, after that battle, they were surging back to life.

The scents of blossoms on the breeze, fields of green, trees of colored leaves, shimmering snow, and the warmth of a family; it was all being unearthed and coming into focus. Could he really have all that again? Or would his family there just remain a memory?

No, he wouldn't leave it that way. Or rather, he couldn't.

He overturned the dresser, frustration boiling in his blood. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply to calm himself down. His furrowed brow began relaxing. Behind his coal lids was an image. He could see her silhouette, going away from him, with long chocolate hair that the wind tossed and tangled. He remembered how the cold moonbeams fleetingly shined on her before shadow hushed over the desert with another dark cloud.

Then, like a flash of light, he saw her face.

He grabbed a handful of his crimson hair and groaned. His black lids screwed tightly shut and his teeth grinded together. It hurt, but… an overwhelming need demanded he hold onto the picture in his head and remember.

He saw her eyes. Brown speckled with green and gold, like a forest in the evening sun. He heard her voice. Light and kind like springtime in the meadows. And her lips… the promise of a kind smile.

Suddenly he felt a chill like her fingers running up and down his back to comfort and console. His eyes shot open and he spun around.

Nothing. There was no one there. She wasn't there.

He swallowed a pang of disappointment and shook his head before resuming the search.

_Faces keep returning in my mind. I still see her smile…_

After they had returned from Konoha, he aimed to make things different. His fight with Naruto Uzumaki taught him many things. Fighting only for oneself does not bring strength; it just leads to one's downfall. If he worked hard, he could be acknowledged by others. He didn't have to be a monster. Naruto knew the same pain he did and yet he had friends whom he had real connections with.

Could he still have that too?

Gaara looked up into a cracked mirror. The spider web fissures covered the reflective glass, distorting his image. Ironic how it even reflected how broken he was. However, he was changing. His eyes were open wide. They were tired but…alive. His gaze wasn't cold and dead anymore. The hatred and rage that had been bred in him from childhood was slowly beginning to fade. He was starting to feel life again.

He remembered. He had a connection. His uncle was wrong. She did come back.

He moved to the closet, heaping old clothes onto the floor. The mess was piling up around him but he didn't care. He needed to find it, to hold it. He needed to have it in his hand to remind him of that time, to remind him of the bond he had. He hunted and hunted for it but it was nowhere to be found.

A knock came at the door.

"Gaara?" a hesitant voice asked, "Are you okay?"

He knew who it was. "I'm fine, Temari."

"…Can I come in?"

The red haired shinobi sighed. Walking over the chaos, he made his way to the locked door.

Things were still shaky with his siblings. They cautiously tiptoed around him, unsure what to expect or how to react since that day. To them, he apologized out of the blue. They believed it might have had something to do with the head-butt Naruto gave him and he would return to his old self when he recaptured his bearings. When he didn't revert to his usual behavior, they acted strangely. His siblings kept glancing at him as if they were expecting a bomb to go off at any second. It unnerved them when no explosion came.

It was understandable. With the way he'd been… it was no surprise they were fearful.

He hadn't seen them very much, though, and maybe that gave them time to breathe. Most days he avoided them and everyone else, choosing to spend his time in secluded contemplation.

Reestablishing his bond with his brother and sister was one of the first things he wanted to do. Problem was… he didn't exactly know how to go about doing that. Fear was instilled in them early on by both their father and by Gaara himself. How could he undo that? How could he undo all the terror and pain he inflicted on them? Guilt and regret tore at him. They never really treated each other as family before.

He opened the door a slit, just enough so that he could peer out. "What is it?"

She put on that light, happy smile reserved only for her brothers. Particularly him. She used it to pacify him whenever he was threatening to kill her or Kankuro.

"I… heard a lot of noise. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he answered quickly. "I'm just looking for something."

"What are you looking for?"

The redhead averted his gaze for a moment. "…A music box."

When she didn't say anything more he assumed she was done. He moved to shut to door so he could continue searching for it.

"Hold on." She boldly put a hand on the door to keep it from closing. She immediately froze, realizing her mistake a second too late. She waited on bated breath for his reaction. He only stared, a hint of something undetectable behind his emotionless mask. Then he tilted his head ever so slightly, narrowing his eyes quizzically. It would have been endearing if she didn't know how dangerous he was.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Temari opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. No violent reaction, not even a rebuke.

Maybe he really was changing.

"I… think I know what you're talking about. That…" She needed to phrase this carefully. The last time she or Kankuro inquired about the little brunette he was friends with he'd responded violently. Kankuro's leg was sore for a week. "That girl… the little one. It was from her, right?"

His attention was captured immediately and he opened the door a little wider to expose more than half of his face. He nodded silently, expression flickering with interest.

Temari knotted her forehead in thought. "Wait here," was all she said before she turned and walked down the corridor.

Gaara stuck his head out in the hall, wondering what his sister was up to. When she returned she was holding something in her hands. The scarlet haired boy swung his door open fully and stepped out. Temari held it up to him.

"I found it lying outside a long time ago. I thought I better keep it for you."

He took it from her with careful hands. It was rectangular shaped and fairly small, but it still filled up both of his palms. He ran his fingers over the smooth cedar wood, veneration adorning the smooth features of his face. This object…given to him by someone very dear. He could feel the connection wash over him. It was like holding a piece of her. It linked him to her.

_My first friend and the first time I ever felt connected to anything. I remember…_

Yes, he remembered. He remembered the little forest they ran through, the bear she lured away, the way she tugged him with her as they ran from the masked ninja, the weight of water before she pulled him from the river, the first time she hugged him in that pile of wheat, and so much more.

Temari watched in awe at the range of emotion that passed behind her little brother's eyes. "Gaara…?"

He snapped his eyes shut and swallowed thickly. "Thank you, Temari."

She could only nod.

Then she caught sight of his room. "What happened to your room?" she practically yelled. She winced at her tone. She never yelled at Gaara, directly or indirectly.

But her brother did not glare. His attention remained on what he cradled in his hands. "I already told you. I was looking for this." He said it matter-of-factly.

He lifted the lid very slowly, as if any sudden movement would cause it to crumble. The gears inside began to move, and then…

Temari visibly grimaced at the garbled, distorted sound that came out of the small box. Surprised horror flitted across Gaara's face. He quickly melted his expression back to an impassive mask, but distress remained just behind his eyes. What was he hearing? This was not the sweet melody she sang for him. He closed the lid, not able to listen to the mangled tune anymore. Thick silence passed between brother and sister, neither uttering a word.

Finally, Temari disrupted the silence. "Well, it was outside. On the roof. I went up there after…" She trailed off, refusing to mention their uncle's funeral service.

"Never mind," he snapped, his brow contorting in suppressed anger. "It's broken."

"Gaara…"

"She gave it to me," he spoke heatedly. "It was her grandmother's and she entrusted it to me and I-!"

He turned away from his sister, shoulders hunched and neck craned over the treasure resting in his palms. He screwed his eyes shut and fought to stop himself from shaking.

Stunned, Temari took a step back.

Gaara, her little brother…

She'd always been told he couldn't be trusted, that he was too dangerous, and over the years he had proven that. But looking at him now… she had never seen him so vulnerable before. He was always so untouchable, so invincible. No one could get at him. No one could hurt him.

But that wasn't entirely true.

He was a boy who'd been through more pain than mentally imaginable. Maybe not on the outside but on the inside. The wounds in his heart never got a chance to heal. That was because no one ever gave him the medicine required to mend such inflictions. After that little girl disappeared, Gaara lost his one source of the only thing that could heal those wounds: Love.

Temari gulped down the lump of shame rising in her throat. As his sister, what had she done? She was never really there for him. Both she and Kankuro left their brother alone, forcing him to seek love from an outside source.

The young woman blinked away the wetness in her teal eyes.

Not this time.

She was going to be there for Gaara.

Temari stepped forward, placing a hand on her brother's quivering shoulder. Gently, she turned him towards her. "Gaara, it's okay."

"No!" He jerked away from her. A muscle in his jaw flexed and a small blue vein bulged from his pale temple with emotions long suppressed. "No," he said again, quietly this time, voice hoarse. "I… I hurt her, Temari. I hurt her!"

She held her hands out as if to steady him. "What are you talking about?"

The redhead slowly opened his eyes. He clutched the music box close.

He looked so much like a lost child at that moment.

"My… my Geliebt. She was there. In Konoha. The water… Katherine." He gazed sadly at the music box. "My Katherine… I broke her. Just like I broke this."

Temari was quiet. Was he talking about that girl in blue with the water jutsu? The one who jumped out in front of him? **That** was her? Disbelief rattled the blonde and it took her a moment to catch her bearings.

She squared her shoulders in determination. "It's all right. We can fix it."

Gaara looked up, a glimmer of hope in his wide eyes. "…We can?"

"Yes," she responded confidently. "Follow me."

They moved through the corridors quickly and it did not take him long to figure out where they were going.

The door was left wide open and Temari waltzed right in. Shrouded in black, he sat at the far end of the room with his back to them. One of his mechanical "children" laid sprawled out on the workbench in front of him. He was bent over it, a small tool meant for detail work in his hand, as he tinkered with the hidden contraptions in its arm. The room itself had a gloomy, eerie feel to it. Puppets lined the walls, their dull beady eyes staring out lifelessly. Temari shuddered. She could never get over how creepy those things were. She huffed then, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

Seemingly ignored, the blonde snapped, "Kankuro!"

The middle child muttered something under his breathe, irritated at the interruption. However, when he swiveled around there was a smile on his painted face. "Hey, Temari, what's up?"

When he caught sight of Gaara, the older boy stiffened and the smile slipped. The red haired shinobi noticed, though his passive expression did not reveal so. He hardly registered the prickle in his heart. He was used to this.

"We need to ask you a favor." Temari inclined her head to the youngest. "Gaara?"

His fingers tightened around the music box at his side. Slowly, he raised it and held it out for Kankuro to see. "It's broken," he said simply.

"Can you fix it?" Temari elaborated for him.

The puppeteer glanced between his brother and sister. Cautiously, he took the cedar box from the redhead's grasp. He tilted it from side to side, observing it with a keen eye. He opened it, but quickly shut it for the sake of his ears.

Then, just like that, his grin resurfaced and he said, "Sure, no problem."

Temari smirked. She knew if anyone could repair something so mangled it would be Kankuro.

The charcoal rims of Gaara's eyes stretched open. A mixture of emotions swirled within him. He could not understand. "You would… do that for me?" The older siblings exchanged confused glances. Their brother hung his head. "Why? After all I've done-"

"Don't worry about it," Kankuro interjected coolly.

The redhead looked up in shock. "What?"

"He said you don't have to worry about that anymore." Temari's gaze was like steel sincerity.

Astonished, Gaara parted his lips to question. "…Why?"

"We're family," Kankuro responded, nonchalantly observing the music box again. "We can fix this."

Realization sunk in. He wasn't just talking about the music box anymore. They were family and any wounds they inflicted upon each other over the years could still be mended. And if this bond could be fixed…then his bond with Katy could be restored too. And so could his bond with his people.

This was the beginning.

A rare smile tugged at the corner of Gaara's mouth.

"Thank you."

...

_I know what I must do. I must clear my own path. Perhaps then that day will come… the day will come when I can be like him. I want to be part of this village, so I'm aiming for the title of Kazekage… as a shinobi of the Sand. I will work hard and connect to the people of this village. Watching Naruto Uzumaki has brought me clarity. Until I met him my ties to others brought only pain… and sorrow._

_But he was always pushing me to redefine those ties. I think I finally understand, the suffering and sadness of life… the joy… these are feelings that can be shared with those around me. It was Uzumaki, he's the whole reason my eyes have opened. When we fought we connected. He's known the same pain I have and he taught me I can change the path my life will follow. One day, I would like to become something precious to others too, and not to be viewed as some hideous weapon… but as the Sand's next Kazekage._

_Then, maybe… I can be someone she can rely on._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>She knew, from that day on, nothing would ever be the same.<p>

The hospital bed didn't feel real to her, although it should have. He put her there multiple times before. She just laid there, neither speaking or moving. How could he do this to her? She kept replaying his words and actions over and over, trying to find some reasoning behind it all. She did everything in her power to be a good friend, a devoted companion. In return she was treated like dirt, no, worse than dirt, and he would have killed her without a hint of regret. Her form trembled beneath the white sheets. The more she thought about it the more her bitterness grew.

_They're only broken bones_, one side of her conscience said, _just hide the rage inside. You know what he's been through..._

But another side seethed, _How could you? I cared about you! You said you'd never forget that we're friends!_

She remembered how it felt when Naruto defeated him and the sand loosened and poured off her, how it felt when gravity claimed her. Though liberated, though she should have been relieved and happy beyond belief that she was alive, she only felt an overwhelming sense of… despair. There was no more denying it. All that was left was to accept that it was over. The friendship was gone; the friend she knew was dead. All her hopes of reviving it slipped away. Her faith in what they had ran like the sand did; through the fists that she made before she fell.

She still wondered why it happened. Why had she come to this world? Why had God allowed her to walk through this place? What was the point of her ever meeting that scarlet haired boy? All their time together, all their moments meant nothing in the end. That life was only a memory now, that boy was only a memory.

What she remembers is all that remains.

The wounds he gave her wouldn't seem to heal. Though the majority of her injuries were taken care of, a deep-seated ache lingered. It was especially so in the left side of her torso. However, besides a hideous scar, that wound was all healed. When she complained to the nurses about it still hurting they told her it was all in her head. It happened with some patients. The manner in which the person got their injury usually had something to do with it. It would haunt them. They'd keep thinking about it. The pain was psychological.

"Just stop dwelling on it," one nurse told her, "it'll go away."

She could not stop. It would not go away. The pain would never leave.

Anna and Mae visited her when they could, the older of the two filling her in on what all occurred.

"The Sand betrayed Leaf. They planned the invasion with the Sound village before the exams even started. They're blaming it on Orochimaru though, one of the legendary Sannin who went rogue." The ruby-head sneered. "Konoha is actually buying it. We'll be forming a new alliance with them. It's like we're asking –_begging_ – to be stabbed in the back again. The Hokage _died_and so did a lot of others."

Mae stayed quiet, biting her lip. A troubled and anxious expression was permanently pressed on her face.

Anna continued, scoffing. "You wanna hear something hilarious? Orochimaru betrayed **them**. Ironic isn't it? He killed their Kazekage and took the guy's identity. That's what the Sand is using to say it wasn't their fault. I call B.S. They were planning it with the guy from the start. And Orochimaru… he's like… one of the most wanted! A famous criminal! He was one of the three legendary Sannin and used to be part of this village! Insanely powerful shinobi. The Sand got what they deserved, rendezvousing with that guy…" She grinned, a joking glint in her eye. "I hope to be just like him and take over the world."

Anna, though surprised (and a little disturbed), did not comment on the smile that crossed the brunette's face when she spoke of the Kazekage being killed. The smile left as quickly as it had come. Katy's only sense of satisfaction came from the death of the man who ordered her and her friend dead. Everything else was tragic.

Visiting hours were over and she was alone again. Her anger boiled under her skin. Allying with those traitors! What was the Leaf council thinking? She shook even more, clenching her jaw and fist in forced restraint. Suna… they were all vile people. She knew firsthand. They were cruel and taught their young to be cruel. Condescending, they looked down on others. They were bred to be backstabbers.

Even when the ones they turned on were nothing but good and loyal friends.

_How could you? How could you!_

Wrath gleamed in her hazel eyes. The Leaf and Sand may be allies again. The Leaf may be willing to forgive and forget. The Leaf may reach out and accept their outstretched hand with friendship, but no matter what…

Katherine would not.


	16. The Power of Wrath and Dreams

-Part 16- 

The Power of Wrath and Dreams

Agonizing.

That's all that could describe it.

The days following Katy's departure from the hospital were excruciating, physically and emotionally. After a couple days it was evident she wasn't walking right and had to go back for additional treatments and some physical rehabilitation. Broken bones and contusions had been the worst of her injuries. Her legs were hurt the most under the iron grip of sand. Even after the bruises faded and bones mended she walked unstably. Pain screeched up her bones- particularly her femurs- every time she did the stretches and exercise instructions the doctor gave her. Her body screamed for her to stop. However, if she wanted to walk normally again she had to push on.

Thankfully, her gait could return to normal… unlike some less fortunate.

_Lee…_

Her thoughts turned to the green-clad boy. He was suffering much more than she. He was totally crippled, he had to use crutches to get around. She'd seen him, limping down the hall of the hospital, once again going to physical therapy when it wouldn't do a thing. No difference would be made. He'd never get better.

Katy heard Naruto was helping in the search for the new Hokage. She heard the person they had in mind was a great medical ninja. Even so, it was doubtful anyone could heal Lee no matter how good they were. His dreams were forever out of his reach. And it was all because of…

Anger flared in her heart, prompting her to keep fighting. Pretty soon she was out of therapy. She would require additional training, though, to strengthen her weakened muscles. Her teammates saw her through it all. She was grateful to have them. Together, they made great progress. Katy's ability to walk reverted back to normal, though she still wobbled every now and then. The training made her stronger. The brunette could actually throw a punch... sort of. She preferred not to.

But… it wasn't enough. Anna and Mae were progressing faster. Their sensei paid little attention to her. She was being left behind all over again.

Who else could help her but the phantom?

Their sessions began in the dead of night, in a clearing surrounded by towering trees. They loomed high, reaching up to the moon and casting terrible shadows over the earth.

Calypso's dead eyes bore into Katy. "_What are your nightmares?_" it spoke suddenly.

The brunette bit her lip and bowed her head shamefully. "I have a lot."

"_Good_."

She looked up sharply. The doe stood across from her, unblinking, unmoving, as always. An icy wind howled past them, rustling the branches and making their monstrous shadows dance. Katy shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"_Are you ready to take this seriously? Are you ready to forsake the way of the shinobi and follow my way?_"

She did not hesitate. "Yes. I'm done pretending to be one of them."

"…_You have made a wise decision_."

Katy blinked in surprise. She could have sworn she heard a smile in that flat tone. It must have been her imagination. There was nothing in that voice, devoid of any emotion. She was startled when it continued talking.

"_The way of the shinobi teaches one to be nothing more than an emotionless weapon._ _They kill without hesitation. Some even enjoy it_…" Calypso noted how Katy tensed. "_My way is vastly different. It will suit you. Shinobi want you to disregard emotion- I do not. Use them. One like you, who has no real dream or goal, cannot be motivated by anything else. Fear. Rage. Grief. These are the three main emotions you will use. Let them be the force behind your offence and defense._"

Katy listened quietly, intently. This is what she needed. This is what would make her strong. Finally, a teacher who understood how she worked.

"_It is good that you have many nightmares. You will need them_…"

The air grew colder. She suppressed her trembling.

"_I want you to take your worst nightmares_… _and turn them into your weapons. Use your fear to make them. Use your rage to move them. And use your sorrow to tie it all together._"

The two stared each other down as frost gathered in the grass.

"_We will start now_."

Before she knew it water clashed and spears of ice flew. The temperature dropped lower and lower. Liquids solidified. It soon came to the point where even the mud of the wet earth became hard and jagged. Katy shivered uncontrollably; the cold was quickly turning unbearable. It made her already damaged joints feel stiff and her body heavy.

The brunette faltered and fell, skidding on her knees through the frozen dirt and grass. So cold… she didn't want to move. It hurt, like a hundred tiny knives were cutting at her flesh.

The phantom moved soundlessly, circling her round and round.

"_Everyone walks all over you,_" it said, "_because you let them. They take advantage of your peaceable nature. They push you down in the muck and when you try to get back up they gang up on you! Even your own family members stampede past you as if you were nothing! No one stops to help the weak little fawn caught in the tar pit, no matter how pitiful its cries for help are_… _Though you would have stopped to help them if they were sinking to their demise… You have done it before, child. You helped that boy_…"

Taunting and bitter, its next words struck Katherine like a sledgehammer.

"_**And what happened in the end?**_"

Every muscle in Katy's body was tense and her face screwed up in a fierce frown. Her quivering was no longer just from the cold.

Everything… it was true.

And it made her angry, made her remember.

She remembered her cousins running past her, not caring if she was left behind, not looking back once. That was when she taught herself to run faster, even faster than Luke.

She remembered how those Suna kids beat on her when she was down, a small girl versus all of them.

She remembered how they treated her back in school. Like a walking corpse. Something to poke and harass and laugh at when it finally gives a reaction. Something to ignore when it gets "boring".

And then she remembered how HE treated her. Like a pathetic worm! Something that wasn't even worth regarding until it looked fun to kill!

The girl bared her teeth and shrieked in rage, staggering to her feet. She was done being weak. She was done being nice. She was done being taken advantaged of! She wasn't going to be plowed over like a little bug anymore!

The ghost doe snorted and nodded its head in approval, praising her, "_Good, let the wrath out._"

The next moment it was in her face, breathing strange cerulean mist over her body. Numbness took hold and ceased her shivering. Pain seeped away. The girl stood tall.

Now, things were really going to begin.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Dreams were odd things. They could contain anything, from mundane rocks to extraordinary flying pickles. They could have great meaning and purpose woven in their intricate images or they could mean nothing at all. It could be the subconscious trying to tell you of a great inner conflict you need to face or it could be the brain simply telling you to get up and use the bathroom before you wet the bed. One can never really tell. And whereas Katy was concerned… well, she couldn't even tell when a dream's a dream. It always felt so real to her that, when she woke up, she'd be looking around expecting that purple and green snake to be in her bed singing zip ah dee doo dah. Such was the case when she awoke in a dark room. She looked around wildly for the talking ostrich in a tuxedo. Eventually, it dawned on her that she was just dreaming. She relaxed and let out a sigh. Ostriches scared her…<p>

She could tell where she was immediately after sniffing the air. Her nose wrinkled at the sterile smell. She stretched and immediately cringed. Her body felt sore all over. She arched her neck, searching for a clock. She found none, but by the dim light coming through the window she guessed it was early morning. Maybe four or five a.m.

She shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She didn't recall falling asleep here… she didn't recall falling asleep at all. The last thing she remembered was the phantom's eyes.

It had been about a week since they first started. She wondered if she was improving.

Silence buzzed all around. She stared at the ceiling, picking out little shapes in the darkness. There was no way she was getting back to sleep. She disliked the hospital, she really did. It was lonely in here… a bit creepy too.

Katy nearly jumped out of her skin she heard a distant crashing noise. She looked intently at the small window of the door. Yellow light shined in from the hallway.

Footsteps…

Angry footsteps…

Coming closer…

The brunette pulled the covers up to her nose, a childish act of hiding. A shadow loomed at the door and Katy held her breath. It shot open and a blur flew in the room.

"It smells like dead people in here. Do you think the nurses kill a lot of people? They aren't very good at their jobs."

Katy gawked. "Ann- Oreo?"

"S'up?" The older girl threw down a bag before grabbing a chair and sitting on it backwards. "How ya feeling?"

"What's going on?" she whispered. Her eyes were open big as they darted to each corner of the room.

"Nothing, Katy, re-lax." Anna checked her nails nonchalantly before grumbling, "Pssh, visiting hours. I visit whenever I want."

"What?" squeaked the younger.

"Never mind. So, what happened?" The confused blink of Kat urged her to go on. "Yesterday. I found you lying outside covered in mud. What happened?"

"Uh…"

What was she supposed to say? Oh, nothing to worry about I was just training with a ghost? She'd think she was mental!

Anna raised an eyebrow and was about to probe further when, thankfully, Mae came skittering into the room, saving Katy from having to answer any more questions.

"Why did you break the window?" The dark haired girl hissed at the redhead. "I thought we were sneaking in. Throwing a rock through glass isn't sneaky!"

"Do anxiety problems run in your family or something?" Anna flipped her hair and shrugged. "Relax. The nurses already hate me anyway."

"What about me?" Mae pointed to herself.

"What about you? You're fine. Geez, I swear."

"Don't swear, Cookie."

Emerald eyes burned into Kat. "What did you just…?"

"Cookie. I dunno. Oreo doesn't really flow off my tongue. It's weird to say. Cookie flows. It's easy to say." Katy smiled a goofy looking smile, one that stretched her lips and made her eyes crinkle. "Not much of a difference. Oreo is a cookie."

A long, tense silence drew out as Anna stared hard at Katy. Irritation stiffened the older girl's features. "If you call me that again I'll drown you in a dirty toilet."

The grin stayed on Kat's face and irritation stayed on Anna's. An odd staring contest ensued. Mae glanced between the two, her brow creased in cautious nervousness. "Sooo," she finally said, trying to ease the situation.

Katy snickered. "Wenis."

Mae's mouth dropped. "W…what did you say?"

"It's okay." Anna put up her hand. "She said wenis. It's what the skin over your elbow is called." She shook her head at Katy, but couldn't keep a smirk from tugging at her mouth. "Seriously, Kat, one minute you're all depressive and moody and the next you're giggling while trying to lick your eyeball."

"Yes." Katy wiggled her nose.

Mae backed away. Slowly.

To Katy and Mae's surprise, a sigh of relief flew out of Anna's mouth. "Oh thank GAWD!" She laughed. "You've been so serious since we came here I was beginning to think your goofy side died!"

"Nope," she chirped. "It's just been stressful. And I found a way to relieve stress." She thought to Calypso's training. She poured out all her anger and fear and grief in those sessions.

"Cool." Anna put her feet up on the bed, right over Katy's lap, to the brunette's slight annoyance. "So, did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Mae sat on her aunt's sheet covered foot.

What next? Was one of them going to lay down on her? Although, she had to admit it was kind of nice in a way, like they were connecting more.

"About the missing-nin that infiltrated the village."

"Missing-nin?"

The mood quickly sobered.

"Yeah." Though her posture was relaxed, a serious edge was clearly detectable in Anna's voice. "Two of 'em. One… Sasuke's older brother. Itachi Uchiha is his name. He killed off the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke. Apparently they were after Naruto for some reason and Sasuke heard about it and went after him. "

Kat sat up, anxious. "Naruto? But, why?"

"Dunno. They wanted something he had. I didn't catch the whole thing-"

"Wait," Mae cut in, "Were you eavesdropping? On who?"

"The Hokage."

"I thought he was dead!"

"Geez, Katy! Don't you ever pay attention to what's going on in the world? We have a new Hokage! Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin."

Mae squinted. "Sannin?"

Anna slapped her palm to her face. "I live with a couple of dense morons. Ya know, I was talking about Orochimaru before. He's an evil snake freak or something. Then there's Tsunade, one of the greatest medical ninjas out there. Then there's Jiraiya, the…toad sage…or whatever."

Katy blinked. Jiraiya? Hadn't she heard that name before?

"Anyway," Anna continued, "Sasuke landed himself here and Tsunade had to check up on him. Now that I think about it, he should be just down the hall…" She got up, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Hang on, guys. I gotta go do something…"

_Oh, no,_ Katy and Mae thought at the same time.

When Anna got that look it was never a good thing. The two strained their ears, hoping they wouldn't pick up any screams of horror. Unfortunately, that's exactly what they heard. Sasuke's shouts echoed down the hall. Katy and Mae could hear the scuffle that quickly ensued. Furniture screeched as it skidded along the tile floor before a loud thump and another crash of breaking glass resounded out.

Then, suddenly, it was quiet.

Aunt and niece waited.

_Boom_

Katy nearly wet herself as the window next to the bed exploded. Shards of glass sprinkled the sheets. Anna stuck her head in, gesturing to them. Words tumbled out of the ruby-head's mouth.

"Let's go, let's go! C'mon! Don't just stare at me! Kat, grab my bag! Hurry it up!"

"W- what happened?"

"Tell ya later- COME ON!"

The girls scrambled into action. Katy flipped the sheets off before lunging for the bag. Mae had already jumped out the window and was trailing Anna. Katy quickly followed and caught up. They sprinted down the streets of the village as if the boogeyman were chasing them. Panic died down when they got into the wooded section and they slowed some.

Briefly, Kat noticed their change in attire. She wasn't the only one to ditch the torn and bloodied clothes they wore through the exams. Anna sported a black tank top and black shorts that were, again, too short in Kat's modest opinion. Her outfit wasn't all black though, as one of her white sleeveless undershirts stuck out around the bottom of her tank top, breaking up the monotonous ebony. Mae didn't differ much from her previous outfit where color was concerned. She wore a lime green shirt with long sleeves and dark brown pants. Katy found that dresses weren't all that practical even if they were slit up the side to allow easier movement. The long fabric kept getting snatched and stuck on thorns in that deadly forest. So she changed to long black shorts that stopped just above her bandaged knees. She hadn't been happy about having to bandage her scrapped up knees (thanks to Calypso's training) but apparently bandages weren't only for cuts, they were also a fashion accessory in this place as shown by Ino, Neji, and Lee. Katy also donned a plain shirt with sleeves that came to her elbows. She kept the pastel blue color. Hey, if Naruto could get away with wearing orange…

However, the one thing they couldn't get was what they wanted the most. Different. Shoes. Who was the genius who thought open-toed sandals should be the standard ninja footwear? Forget sneakers. The stores around here didn't have a shoelace in sight. Oh, what Katy would do for some boots…

The next thing she knew, they were huffing down Takahara Path. They ascended the stairs to their home away from home, one after the other. Anna flung open the door and slammed it shut after Mae and Kat swooped inside. They gasped from the run. Katy's hand went to her side.

"Still…hurt?" Anna puffed.

The brunette breathed deep. "Always."

Her emerald eyes flashed pity, but she swiftly replaced it with anger. "You never told us who did that to your side. The night before the Forest of Death… It wasn't a tree."

Mae tensed just as Katy did. Her aunt didn't openly say it, however Mae wasn't stupid. Though she was only three back then, she could still remember the scarlet haired boy and the resemblance he bore to the Sand ninja at the Chuunin exams.

Katy began stuttering.

The younger came to the rescue and changed the subject. "What did you do to Sasuke?"

Anna smirked. "Gave him a wet willy, shoved his head on the nightstand, broke the window, got out, broke your window, got you guys, and ran." The ruby-head's smirk grew. She would never forget the look on the Uchiha's face as she stuck saliva-slick fingers into his ears. His eyes snapped open, one larger than the other, and his mouth twisted in a disgusted grimace. Talk about a rude awakening.

_Hey_, she thought, _maybe I can try waking Kat up like that. She's like a friggin' zombie in the morning._

The brunettes could only gape at their teammate, jaws slack. Who else but Annabel would assault someone in their hospital bed with a prank?

"Ya know what?" The redhead looked out the window. "All this talk about missing-nins… I think I figured out what I really want to be!"

"A ninja?" Mae voiced slowly. "We're already ninjas."

"Not just any ninja. A hunter-nin! I'm going to be the one to track down missing ninja and put them in their place!" Anna placed a fist over her heart. "It's my new dream!"

Right there, at that last word, Kat tensed.

Dream…

The moment Katy heard that word, she felt herself moving away. Not physically, but… she couldn't describe it. She felt displaced, left out. Anna and Mae continued talking about it. Katy stood there, suddenly numb

Dream…dreams… What dreams were they speaking of? The kind where one falls asleep and experiences phantom images? No, Katy had those all the time. The dreams they were talking about were what they wanted from the future. Like Naruto aspiring to be Hokage. Like Lee seeking to be a splendid ninja. But what about Kat? What was her dream? She wondered… did she ever have such a dream?

_One like you, who has no real dream or goal…_

She was born in Haven surrounded by a loving family. She found good friends… she had her Geliebt. She had fields of green grass and forests circling her home. Family, friends, love… she had everything a person needed. She never sought to be anything. Past, present, future. It was all there.

But now... she was ill. She longed for home. She longed for what once was. She'd close her eyes and see them, including herself, as if she were watching a movie. They ran by the creek, the water making their reflections dance, the sun shining brightly, illuminating everything in gold.

When she opened her eyes it was gone.

She slipped away from her teammates and retreated to her dark room where her nightmares greeted her the moment her head hit the pillow.

...

_Once again I am trapped in monochrome dreams. What is real? Is it real? I guess I'll find out when I wake…_

_If I wake._

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>A forest of ivory erupted from the ground.<p>

He appeared out of the white, a spear of bone poised to strike.

"I am not his pawn! He is the one, the only one who gave my life meaning!" The man brought the point of the bone forward, aiming for the pale eye framed in black. "But how could the likes of you ever understand that!"

His heart stopped for an instant, but his opponent stopped permanently. The density of the bones froze the white haired man in place. Blood seeped from his mouth. He was dead.

It was a long battle and they were exhausted. He and the green-clad boy sat under the shade of trees, the forest of bone before them. The gourd of sand rested against the tree as its owner thought silently.

Then he broke the silence. "It was sheer luck. I should have been killed…"

"No," Lee responded. "It was not meant to be. My sensei taught me that a good shinobi makes his own luck."

Gaara frowned lightly, barely distorting his stoic mask. "That meddlesome mother hen…"

"Gai-sensei is nothing of the sort!" Lee leaned forward, snapping defensively. "Yes, he stepped in. But only that once and only because I was not yet strong enough! I am very grateful to you for saving my life. But I warn you, I will not abide anyone speaking ill of my sensei!"

"…So you're another one." The redhead continued as Lee blinked in confusion. "You have someone in your life that you honor and revere so much that every hurt inflicted on them is inflicted on you as well. And the closer they are to you the greater the pain."

The Kaguya he fought was definitely brainwashed. Still… there was something in his words that struck Gaara.

_I am not alone. A part of me will live on in lord Orochimaru's heart forever._

_He is the one who gave my life meaning! How could you ever understand that?_

Oh, but he understood. He closed his eyes and saw her face, her smile, and the way the sunlight cast a heavenly glow on her.

He reopened his eyes, his gaze skyward. "To feel so strongly for someone that you would fight for them…and die for them… You and Naruto Uzumaki have that in common."

Lee looked at the Sand ninja, surprised.

Gaara's thoughts went back to the Kaguya and Orochimaru. "However, what if this person you honor and would even die for is not a virtuous person?"

"Impossible!" Lee scowled. "Such a person would… would be unworthy of honor or respect!"

"…No. Perhaps the companionship of even an evil person… is preferable to loneliness."

Lee glanced up at the stiff corpse of the Kaguya, silent bewilderment in his expression.

They took a few more minutes to rest before the redhead stood, grabbing the gourd and slinging it over his shoulder. "We should return to your village now. Can you walk all right?"

"Yes, I think so." Lee stumbled to his feet.

Gaara eyed him warily. "If you need to lean on me…"

"No, I'm fine," replied the unsteady Leaf ninja.

The redhead narrowed his eyes. Three seconds later, the two boys were walking and a limping Lee had an arm slung around Gaara's shoulders for support.

Him lending a helping hand… his people would scoff at the idea. But slowly, surely, he would show them he was turning over a new leaf. He would gain their trust somehow. If Naruto could do it, a fellow jinchuuriki, then so could Gaara. He owned Naruto a great debt for opening his eyes. Now... he could restore his bond with his Geliebt and his people.

He remembered the days following Yashamaru's death. Not only had his uncle tried to kill him, he convinced young Gaara he'd never been loved. Not by his mother, not by him, not by Katherine…

_She's never coming back._

He believed it. Everything his uncle said that night, he believed it. And it made him hurt, made him confused… but most of all it made him angry. Angry at everyone and everything. Especially his father. Especially his uncle. And most especially… her.

They were always together, it seemed. She said she'd always love him; she'd always be his friend. Then she left. Just like that. At first he wondered where she was, what happened, why was the way to Haven blocked? So many questions and no answers. Too long. It'd been too long. His anger grew day by day as he discovered his uncle's words ringing true.

_She's never coming back._

_I don't care,_ he'd retaliate. _She can be dead or alive. I don't care!_

_Just go and leave me behind…_

He killed to confirm his existence. He didn't need her or anyone else. No one else mattered but him. If he felt threatened by anyone, they'd die.

It was just him, only him.

Not anymore.

He never really could rid himself of her anyway. He could tell himself he didn't care as many times as he wanted, it wouldn't stop or change the fact that deep down he did. He didn't want to, but he did. He denied it, of course.

Once, when he was eight, he found a picture of them together. It was one she had given him. He ripped it into tiny shreds. When he looked up from the pieces on the floor he saw himself in the mirror. Cold, angry eyes were leaking sorrow. He'd smashed the mirror.

Lee stumbled suddenly and Gaara stopped to steady him. When they continued forward, the redhead submerged back into his memories.

She came back. He didn't recognize her at first. Then she approached him and showed him the scar on her left hand. The shooting star. He inflicted it on her. She got mad at him… but she forgave him. She'd forgive him again, wouldn't she?

He definitely knew who she was after she called him Geliebt. And then… a dam inside him broke. He… wanted her dead. She left him.

Remorse stabbed his chest. She was trying to explain, trying to tell him something. What was it? He didn't want to hear it then. He just wanted her to go away.

_I don't care._

Now… he would smack himself if he could. What had she said? What was it?

_The rocks may melt and the seas may burn if I should not return. That's what I said and I meant it. See, Geliebt? I'm here. You remember what Geliebt means, don'tcha? Anyway, the reason I'm so late is…_

He tightened his jaw. He never let her finish. The sand tore through her. It handicapped her through the exam. Why would she go through the forest in that condition? Or the preliminaries? For him?

And yet… she returned. Again.

_You're my friend and I love you and I want you to be okay. I have been praying for you for so long!_

He belittled her. He tried to kill her. If only he'd…

Gaara blinked himself out of his reverie. Now was not the time to wish to undo something that could not be undone. Now is the time to make things right.

The gate to the Leaf Village came into view.

_The reason I'm so late is…_

He didn't know her reason.

But he intended to find out.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter is where Katy and Gaara meet again, though things don't go like Gaara had hoped.

Stay tuned to see the consequences of rage.

...

_Cease from anger, and forsake wrath; for out of such things comes evildoing._

Psalm 37:8_  
><em>

...


	17. Screaming Silence

_Endless._

_Soundless._

_Hills of shifting earth as far as the eye could see. The moon was impossibly big. Not even fully emerged over the dunes, it dominated the horizon it was rising over. So bright, so close... one might even be able to touch it. _

_A small hand grasped out only to catch the wind._

_She drew it back, staring at her boney fingers. Then she brought up the other one and stared at it. Too small. Too small to belong to a girl her age. What was her age again? It dawned on her, a sudden reality. Oh yes, that's right. How could she forget? She's five. Her hands didn't seem so little anymore._

_She dropped her arms to her side and looked down at her shoes. Sand blew over them, trying to bury the brown suede. The wind pushed streams of hair in her face. She stood still. Why couldn't she hear the wind? Where was she? Her eyes searched, scanning all that was around her. Something wasn't right. She couldn't quite place it. She thought on it, trying hard to find what was wrong. Then she realized it. Shades of black, white, and gray; there was no color. Confusion drained away in seconds. Everything was okay again. Her mind quickly accepted the monotony as natural. _

_She stood atop a hill of sand, overlooking the others. The glow of the moon cast sharp light against sharp shadows. She stayed there, motionless, waiting. For what she was waiting for she didn't know. _

_Or maybe… for whom was she waiting for?_

_Suddenly the loose earth began moving, sinking. _

_She panicked. Fear exploded, rocketing through her. Her tiny feet scrambled backwards. Still sinking, she was going to fall. She was afraid to fall. _Hurry_, her mind said, _it's going to get you!

_In her panicked haste she stumbled and fell back. The small of her back collided with something hard. She turned, facing a formation of rocks. Quickly, before the sand engulfed her, she climbed onto the solid surface. When fear was quelled she sat down, drawing her knees to her chest. She sat on the biggest rock, surrounded by smaller ones. She eyed the sand carefully. It returned to normal, as if it hadn't been sinking in at all. But she wouldn't trust it now._

_A figure appeared halfway up her hill. The young girl startled, stretching up straight and freezing. She hugged her knees, using them as some kind of barrier between her and the stranger. Who was it? They were small, like her. Another child? What did they want?_

_The wind tousled the person's cloak. A slender hand clutched the hood and wide pale eyes stared out at her. Blackness framed the windows to their soul. They let go of the fabric and the hood blew back. She stopped breathing. She knew him. She knew that boy. _

_"Geliebt," she whispered, but she couldn't hear herself._

_Then the wind moaned, breaking through the noiseless barrier. His eyes grew big and his mouth dropped open. He ran for her. He was just a little ways from where she sat when he fell. He crawled forward, seemingly fighting the gust. The wind raged on, shrieking and howling, the sound getting louder and louder until it hurt. She covered her ears and cried. He reached for her, mouth open as if calling her, though she could not hear if he was. _

_The earth was shifting again. It was getting… longer. The distance between the two children increased. She barely picked up his cries over the gale-force. Sand flew everywhere, clouding her vision. She struggled to hear or see him. She wanted to run to him. But she stayed put. If she got off the rock she'd fall._

_He reached for her still._

_And then, the distance became too great._

_She couldn't see him anymore._

...

-Part 17- 

Screaming Silence

...

Their feet pounded on the cobblestone road, echoing her heart as it pounded in her chest. Thoughts raced in her mind, spinning the same worries again and again. Anxiety, with its cold spines, sunk deep beneath her skin.

"What's going on? You didn't give me the whole story," she shouted to the girl running beside her.

"I dunno all the details, but… Sasuke abandoned the village! Shikamaru and Naruto gathered the only available Genin and headed off after him!"

"Genin? Where are all the bloody Jounin?" Katy huffed, exasperated. "And what about us? Didn't they think we could help?"

"Well, you were asleep and I'm too little apparently. And they were in a hurry. But Oreo jumped at the chance. Said Neji's too stupid to be scared and they'd need her to keep him in line. He made a really funny face at her too, like he was constipa-"

"They took our Oreo!" Katy shrieked to her niece, cutting her off and picking up the speed.

They rounded a corner and the gates of the Leaf village came into view. Although her lungs were heaving, she spurred herself faster. How long had they been gone? They had to be getting back soon, right? She'd meet them at the gate, and when they showed up she was really going to let that bloody redhead have it. How dare she go off on some dangerous mission without her teammates!

Apparently Katy wasn't the only one with the idea to wait at the village's entrance. She slowed down to a fast walk to keep her distance from them, her shyness urging her to do so. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the people as Gai and Tenten. Were they waiting for Neji?

A shout came from the outer road beyond the gates. "Gai-sensei!"

The green giant's entire aura lit up as he dashed forward. "Lee! Lee, my boy!"

Kat's jaw dropped when Lee ran into Gai's arms. He was running! He ran!

"Lady Tsunade," Mae puffed behind her. "She really is a great medical ninja!"

The brunette began sprinting once again, a chipper grin spreading across her face as she made her way to the embracing student and sensei.

But then the grin fell like a ton of rocks. She skidded to a dead stop and Mae slammed into her back. The younger girl fell onto her rear, rubbing her aching nose and glaring up at her relative. Katy took no notice. Her attention was fixed solely in front. She intended to confront a redhead at the gate… but not that one.

Bright scarlet hair that reminded her of warm blood, cold cyan eyes hugged by blackness… the prominent features of the one who stuck a dagger in her trusting spirit and tore it to shreds.

_Gaara…_

She shook, her fists clenched and trembling by her sides. The very sight of him threw her into a boil! He was walking into the village, so calm, so collected. The nerve of him, the audacity! The fury in her eyes would let her see no difference in him. She didn't notice the look in his eyes had changed. All that she could recognize was his different attire. Instead of black, he wore maroon.

He stopped a few feet away from Lee, head slightly lowered. Lee was talking, though Katy couldn't decipher what was being said, she wasn't close enough.

Then Gai stepped towards Gaara and gave him a thumbs-up, loudly saying, "You saved Lee, and for that you have my eternal gratitude!"

The sparkly white smile of the overzealous man only got a slow blink from the stoic redhead. Though, if one looked closely, they could see surprise lighting his eyes.

None would have to examine Katy to see her utter disbelief. After what he's done? Just like that? A fresh flood of outrage flowed in her veins and she stomped her foot, bringing it down with all her frustrations.

She regretted it immediately.

The entire group's attention landed on her. Her breath hitched. She felt the grip of sand suffocating her all over again, coiling around her lungs and constricting them. He was looking at her. He could see her; she was out in the open! His wide eyes bored into her and his lips parted, an unheard whisper passing through. He turned his body to fully face her and took a step forward.

Icy fear wrapped around her, smothering the embers of rage and leaving her frozen. Her memory mercilessly flashed pictures that served to strengthen terror's hold. The crazed look in his mismatched eyes, the large fangs that protruded from his mouth, the demonic sand transforming his body from human to demon; she saw it all. His manic laughter rang in her head. She remembered his demented grin as blood sprayed everywhere, staining the walls, the floors, and even the earth itself. He made it happen. He made it rain blood. And some of that blood was hers.

Katy was trembling, and rage was no longer the cause. Even more horrifying, Mae was there. He could get them both. They had to get away. _Go_, her insides told her. _Run!_

"Hey!" Tenten waved over to the two girls. "If you're looking for your teammate, she's at the hospital with Neji!"

The jolt of Tenten's voice and the information of Anna's whereabouts was enough to knock the immobilized brunette into motion. Katy grabbed her niece and took off running, ignoring the burn in her side and lungs.

She didn't stop to look back at his wounded expression, his hand reaching out for her as she moved farther away.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Anna paced the waiting room, mumbling under her breath. Mae sat quietly, worry creasing her brow. Katy leaned against the wall, trying to hide the fact that she was still shaken from the earlier encounter. She frowned, bopping the side of her head on the wall. This wasn't the time to think about <strong>him<strong>. Neji was in critical condition and Anna was covered with injuries of her own. She'd fought with the Hyuuga, her far-range fire jutsu aiding the close-range gentle fist user greatly. Even so, their opponent was a nasty one. He hid well, striking with arrow and spear-like weapons. Only Anna's attacks could reach him, but only Neji's eyes could see him. In the end, they won. However, Neji took a grave injury.

"I was supposed to get hit by that thing," Anna nearly cried when Katy arrived with Mae. "He push me outta the way! I knew he was too stupid to be afraid! That stupid…!" She couldn't finish explaining. She continued her pacing, a feather clutched in her hand. It was in Neji's hand when the medics came for them.

Now they waited… and waited. The tension was so sharp it threatened to cut them.

Then the red light above the operating room went off. Anna stopped in her tracks. The door opened and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, came out. She sighed deeply. "It's okay. He's going to make it."

Anna's shoulders slumped in relief. Then she started to laugh, a mirthful smirk playing at her mouth. "That stupid jackass! He's too stubborn to die!"

Shizune ran off to go inform Lady Tsunade and the others of the good news as Anna skipped about the room, chanting how she knew he'd make it all along. Mae gently bounced in her seat, merriment flushing away her concerns. Katy slid down the cool wall, and sighed through her nose. That was close. Though a smile did not brighten her stern expression.

There were still many things to be worried about.

After a while, and after Anna was reluctantly fixed up, the three girls wandered the hospital, getting up to speed on everyone's condition. It turned out they all made it okay. All hurt, but not in danger of dying.

However, the mission was a failure.

Katy couldn't care less. She never liked the Uchiha. He was as arrogant as he was rude. And he was now a traitor. Just like… them!

She halted, grabbing the arms of her teammates, one to her left and one on her right, and stopped their walk. She glared at the end of the hall, where the echo of voices came from, getting louder.

"Where is it again?"

"Keep moving, Kankuro. Gaara knows where it is."

Mae shifted closer to Katy, praying they weren't coming down the hall her team currently stood in the middle of. Anna stiffened. Unfortunately, she did not have Katy and Mae's cautious instincts. When her jaw dropped open, trouble came out.

"You sons of bitc-!"

Katy moved fast, hastily shoving the ruby-head into an empty room. Mae quickly followed and slid the door shut behind them. The brunette clamped her hand over her friend's big mouth as they crouched. She fought a little but instantly stilled when their voices and footsteps came from right outside the door.

"Who was yelling?"

"I don't know. Let's go. Gaara…?"

Shadows seeped underneath the door from where he stood. Katy held her breath, watching, waiting, praying those shadows would move on. His voice, quiet and contemplative, made her hold on Anna tighten. "I'm coming."

The shadows moved away, the footsteps fading off.

All three girls let out their breaths and Anna pried Katy's hand from her mouth before mumbling obscenities. Silence descended on them and Katy scooted back against the wall, pulling up her knees and resting her forehead on them. What happened? All her training and attempts to get stronger… and this was the result. Hiding in empty hospital rooms. She told herself if she ever saw him again she'd make him pay for what he did. She would wield her anger like Calypso taught her to. And when the moment came… fear canceled it out. They hadn't gone over what to do when one emotion took over another.

She couldn't believe this. She used to stand tall, she used to be strong, she used to be fearless. But now, because of him, fear was all she could feel. Fear, along with the ever-present rage surging beneath.

…And then there was grief underneath that.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not be rid of the remnants of the past. Though it was vaguer now and covered by the images of a demon, she still saw the scarlet haired boy when she looked at him. A lump developed in her throat, an ache stung her heart. Her vision blurred, droplets falling and spotting her clothes. Her Geliebt was dead, she buried him. But why did she feel like she buried him alive?

_If he is dead then why is he still here?_

The words echoed in her, waking a ghost.

The spirit within her stirred, speaking, "_I will remove the thorn from your side._"

It said no more. She felt her back grow cold as it moved out of her and through the wall. She slowly lifted her head, horror crawling up her face. Anna and Mae stared at the ground, lost in their own thoughts. They hadn't noticed the phantom doe's departure. It only gave a little relief. A very, very bad feeling was growing. Its tone… there was something different in it. There was emotion, though concealed. Anger. It was angry. What did Calypso mean? Remove the thorn from her side? What…?

Remove…

As in… kill?

She shot up, legs wobbling. Her team jumped as well, startled. She ignored their inquiries, Anna's shouts as she ran out the door. They followed after her. She didn't care. Which direction did he go? It couldn't kill him, could it? Did it really have that power? His defense should protect him. But… that thing went through a wall! It freezes things at will. Katy knew how cold it could get. A wall of sand won't do anything against a drastic drop in temperature!

Grudge temporarily forgotten, she flew down the halls, searching.

They were right behind her. Anna quit asking what was wrong and just chased after her, Mae doing the same. The pain in her left side grew, but she wouldn't slow down, she couldn't! It would freeze him, or clash with the demon in him. Phantom versus demon, it was not a good match; the latter outranked the former in power. But the difference here was that one was sealed and the other wasn't. Even so, if Gaara was forced to unleash Shukaku… it would be disastrous! She already witnessed it once; she didn't want to see it again!

She silently prayed as her heart hammered on. Suddenly she heard yelling up ahead, then screaming.

_Faster!_ she screeched to herself.

They turned a corner and froze. The scene fleshed out before them. Katy's eyes bulged at what she saw. It was not normal, the phantom… The cerulean fog of its body was thicker, brighter, and its eyes were big and wild. But even more noticeable was the change of its shape. It was still the form of a deer, but it was larger and great antlers sprung from its head. It snorted, a small gust of freezing air blowing from its nostrils. The cold vapor slowly sunk to the floor.

"What the hell?" Anna whispered next to her, intonation shaky.

It stood before Gaara. Sand hissed around him and his siblings. They weren't the only ones. Naruto, wrapped in bandages, was standing outside of his room with Sakura and Shikamaru flanking him. They were all in battle positions. Shikamaru was crouched and preparing to use his shadow manipulation jutsu, Sakura held a kunai, Naruto his fists, Temari had her fan at the ready and Kankuro had his puppets, and Gaara's sand swirled.

"What are you saying?" Shikamaru snapped. "Just what are you?"

"_My origins are unimportant. Did you hear me, boy? Your father was the reason I had to take her._"

"Just hold on!" Sakura butted in. "What are you talking about? Who is 'she'?"

"_Silence,_" it hissed. "_I saved her from the sand storm. I saved her from your father and his assassins. I saved her from __**you**__. Your first attempt to kill her would have succeeded if I had not moved her. You caused my child to suffer and bleed!"_ It lowered its head._ "And now you have made her cry for the last time… Your heart will stop beating today._"

Kankuro let out something akin to snarl, sending Karasu on the attack. The phantom stood its ground and the puppet passed right through. The human-like contraption fell in a heap, twitching as its master pulled the strings.

"What happened?" Temari barked.

"It won't move!"

Sand shot out, swiping at the ghost. It might as well have tried to strike mist. The grains retreated to Gaara and he touched them. Frozen. His eyes widened, snapping to look up at the phantom. It took a step towards him.

"D-don't move!" The pink haired kunoichi threw her kunai. The result was the same. It went through it before ricocheting off the wall and landing near its cloven hooves.

Another step and the air all around became cold.

Shikamaru's shadow stretched for it. The fog of its body diluted, leaving nothing for the Nara to attach to. "It… doesn't have a shadow! Sakura, go find Lady Tsunade! Quick!"

She nodded, taking off down the hallway opposite of Katy. Naruto grinded his teeth before lunging for the phantom. Shikamaru grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him back. "You idiot! Didn't you see what happened to the things that touched it? You want to be the first human popsicle?"

"We can't just let it get Gaara!"

"I know, know! Give me time to think!" The Nara scoured his brain, trying to come up with something. How could one catch what could not be grabbed? It could speak and seemed intelligent. Maybe it could be reasoned with. "Hey, you don't have to do this. Let's talk."

"_No more talking! Time is up!_" It roared, its body condensing.

It charged.

Her feet carried her. She broke away from her teammates' grasping hands. No one even glanced at her until she threw herself in the phantom's path, sliding on her knees. Its movement was arrested, and it sniffed imperiously.

"_What do you think you are doing?_"

Katy rose excruciatingly slow. Her outstretched hand quivered as her legs did. Her breathing was ragged, her side felt as though a knife had been driven into it, and her heart drummed in her ears. She didn't exactly comprehend what she was doing, why she was doing it. Her body just moved, her soul screamed for it to do so.

"No," was all she could say to the phantom in front of her. "No."

It regarded her, stock-still and gaze piercing. "_Is this not the shinobi who tried to kill you?_"

Her head shook negatively but her weak voice said, "Yes." Confusion slapped her, panic obscuring her focus. Vaguely, she could feel Gaara's eyes burning into her back. Why protect him? She didn't even ask herself this. She just kept between him and Calypso.

"_Then move, child._"

Again, she shook her head.

"_Do not be foolish! Remember what he did to you… or can you not feel the pain in your side? The side his sand ripped through! Move, child! Move!_"

It shrilled the words, its psychosomatic tactic at work in Katy's head. It spoke the same as it had when it told her to get out of the way the first time she confronted her 'Geliebt.' She quivered more, swaying as if to move to the side, but she couldn't. Her feet were rooted to the spot.

"Katy," Anna muttered, her face shocked much like the rest of the people in the hall. "What's going on?"

She could not give an answer.

"_If you will not move,_" Calypso rasped, "_Then I will go around you._"

Katy's eye caught the glint of the kunai and she dived for it. She scrambled back, holding the blade in both hands, quaking uncontrollably.

"_That will not work on me,_" it chided, suddenly gentle, like it was speaking to a little kid with learning disabilities. "_You off all people should know that._"

Her blood thrummed in her veins. She stared at the kunai. It wouldn't do a thing, not on a ghost. But she gripped it anyway. She could hear the running footfalls of Sakura and the Hokage coming. Everything that happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Calypso began moving, its sights locked onto Gaara. Naruto yelled out, the sound distant to her ears. Katherine's mind went blank.

She did the only thing she could do.

The phantom shrieked in agony. To Katy, it would appear like her hand moved of its own accord, as the blade sliced into her neck. Calypso was swift to return to her body and try to coagulate the leaking blood.

Katy fell hard, the mouths of people moving like they were yelling, screaming, and shouting. Funny, she couldn't hear anything. The one she defended stood frozen, hands trembling by his side, eyes wide with horror.

The last thing she saw was him, before the blur of a blonde woman blocked her sight, waving in darkness that swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Katy did not wake up in a hospital room. She woke up in a chair, her hands tied behind her back. She groaned and squirmed. A plain metal table squeaked as her knee hit it. She winced before squinting; the light fixture on the ceiling temporarily blinded her. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around. It was a small room made of what appeared to be concrete. There were no windows and only one door. She swallowed and felt a dull pain in her throat.<p>

_Not again._

The door opened and someone stepped inside. Katy's heart skipped a beat. She knew him. It was the protector of the first test. What was his name? Ibi…? She thought hard. Then it hit her, who this man was. Ibiki Morino. A torture specialist. She jerked her arms trying to move and that's when she became aware of the chakra tags stuck to her skin. She ceased resistance.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

Ibiki gave no answer, instead walking behind her. She craned her neck, a gauze and bandage limiting how far her sore neck could turn. It unnerved her. She couldn't see him clearly.

"_It is a psychological technique,_" the phantom's voice resounded in her mind. "_Stay calm._"

_Stay calm? How can you…?_

"_We would not be in this situation if you had stayed put while I dealt with him. I did not mention your name. If you had not come, they would not have known who you were._"

_If I hadn't come, he'd be dead!_

"_Why is that not a good thing? Is not it for the best? I thought you wanted it that way…_"

_What? No! I…_

"Thinking about something?" Ibiki's voice caused Katy to jerk in fright. He was right next to her chair, bending down to stare her in the eye.

"_Stay calm,_" Calypso repeated. "_Answer his questions as loosely as possible. Do not worry. Even if they bring in a Yamanaka, I will protect the memories of your family, just as I did the first time._"

The brunette's eyes were bulging. Apprehension wrapped around her, choking her. She had to remember the lies Calypso provided for her the first time. She was from a traveling caravan; she and her two friends were separated from them and lost their way. She would also say she came across the phantom in her travels. She would say her caravan went through the desert if they asked about Gaara. She would say they were careful to stay far from the village because they didn't want to be caught up in shinobi business. She'd say she wandered away from her family and met the redheaded boy.

The interrogation was harsh, brutal. Especially for one like Katy, who never had mental training. She was not a shinobi, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry, that she wouldn't let these shinobi see her tears. She'd be strong. She could get through this.

It was a promise that was quickly broken.

Though Calypso's voice consoled her, she ended up blubbering like the little girl she was, not even halfway through the cross-examination. When her sobs drowned out any intelligible answer from her, they ended up bringing in the Yamanaka. Katy didn't know him, but the man bore a great similarity to Ino. He put his big hand on her head. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she opened her mouth to scream.

No scream came out.

Some memories went through to him as normal, while others the phantom altered on their way out. It went on forever; at least it did to Katy. She withstood it to the best of her ability, silent on the outside but screaming on the inside.

Along the way she'd blacked out. This time when she woke up she was in the hospital. Her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes. She vaguely made out the figure of a person standing by her window. They wore green.

When her vision finally cleared, she saw a woman with blonde hair in loose pigtails, and a green jacket.

"We already talked with your friends." The woman spoke without even glancing at her. How did she know Katy was awake? Ninja… she didn't like them. "They had no idea you had that thing in you." The lady turned and Katy got a better look at her face. Her eyes were light brown and meditative. Her fingers curled over her chin and she was quiet for a moment, a far-off look in her eyes. "None of our current sealing jutsu can suppress it. I wanted to at least trap it in you. It can leave you at will, am I right?"

Katy said nothing. She sunk under the covers, timidly peering over the edge of the blanket.

The woman sighed. "At any rate… you did stop it from attacking our allies from the Sand. And with such extreme measures." She strode over to the door. "Get some rest. We'll continue our discussion later. Don't even think about leaving this room. You're being watched."

And with that she left.

Katy pulled the blankets over her head. Nightmare… What a nightmare! She beat on her pillow, hating herself. She gulped down fresh tears that threatened to fall. How could this happen? Stupid phantom! _And stupid me,_ she thought. _If he is dead then why is he still here? How could you think that? Of course it misunderstood you!_ She smacked her forehead. But she told it before that she despised killing. So how could it go and try to kill him?

_Maybe it got tired of listening to you cry,_ the other side of her snapped. _You cry too much. Shut up!_

She sulked, her own words stinging. She was tired. All she wanted to do now was sleep, and forget about this whole mess. That same dream floated in her subconscious.

She wondered what it meant, to dream in black and white.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>They are keeping an eye on you. What would happen if they found the portal to Haven? Your family would be in danger…<em>"

_They can't find it. We'll just stay away from it for a while._

"_I wonder… What if Mae becomes too homesick and goes back? She could lead them right to it._"

_No, she won't._

"_Can you take that chance? Let me seal it, only for a little while_."

_Funny, I've heard that one before! A short time turns into seven years! Forget it!_

"_I mean it this time. Three years at the most, child._"

_No! We're supposed to be back! 'Bible Camp' is almost over!_

"_And when you go back they will follow you, they will find your world… Do you have any idea the catastrophe that would cause?_"

_You… you can't!_

"_No. Not without your permission. Unlike him, I keep my promises._"

Katy argued with the phantom for hours. There had to be some way around it. Three years… Mae would be so upset. Anna… Katy didn't know what Anna's response would be. But what if they went to her world? What if they did find her family?

Fear and doubt made her relent. With a heavy heart, she gave the phantom permission. She hated it, she felt like she was being manipulated all over again. But what choice did she have? If the shinobi did find the portal… Her family… she couldn't put them in that kind of danger!

Even harder, she had to tell them… They met in the cellar of their house.

"So? You think I care?" Anna snorted, glaring at the brunette. "My mom won't even notice. My dad only calls about once a week and even then he only wants to talk to my brother. Maybe Jay will notice... but he'll probably be glad! Until they ask him to do something around the house. He's the baby of the family, they pamper him. Me? I get all the responsibilities… and none of the gratitude. The house probably already looks like crap since I haven't been there to clean their shit up!" The ruby-head kicked over a bucket.

Mae's lower lip juddered. "But… but what about our family?"

"Yeah," Anna scoffed, but her eyes softened slightly for Mae. "The hillbilly brigade is gonna be goin' on a manhunt for you two." She whirled on Katy, softness gone, a hard glower in place. "Oh, but thanks for talking to us about this **before** you gave that **thing** the okay!"

The brunette flinched, head down. Mae sniffled before following Anna out of the cellar. Neither said a word to Katy after that. She shouldn't have been surprised. However, it still hurt. Everything kept going wrong, horribly wrong. Ever since he came back to the Leaf… Her frame ticked with anger just thinking about it.

She went for a walk to cool down, and to get out of that house. The hostile atmosphere made from her teammates was driving her insane. She walked at a fast pace, as if she were trying to escape. Her heart weighed her down like lead and she was sinking fast. She broke out into a run, trying to get away from the feeling. She weaved in and out of the crowds in the streets. The busy people didn't take note of her. To them she was just some girl running about like a nut. Some did give her annoyed stares when she came too close to bumping into them. Just a tiny amount of stares and she bolted for the woods.

"_Careful, child. You are being trailed._"

Anbu? Were they tracking her even now? Her legs jolted into full sprint, trees passing by. It should only be a couple of them at the most. Most likely just one. They didn't have the manpower they did before the invasion on Leaf by Sand and Sound. Just one, she could lose just one. She stopped for a second, reeling around and summoning mist as Calypso taught her. She took off again, finding her way through the thick fog with the phantom's hearing.

Finally she came to a clearing where the mist was thin. She puffed, spinning to look all over the place. She was clear of them. She breathed out her relief before meandering, casually kicking rocks and sticks. But then she halted, listening. Something wasn't right… She strained her ears. No sound. No bugs buzzing and not one bird was singing. The mist in the clearing dulled the color of the vegetation around her. She became nervous. This was very familiar.

The silence built up until it came to the point where it was like deafening screams.

"Katherine."

The brunette jumped, screeching. She spun around before falling down on her bum. As she looked up he came out from the shadows of the trees. His blood red hair was muted in the fog. He regarded her silently before looking her over, examining every inch of her it seemed. His eyes landed on the bandage covering her neck. She shuddered under his scrutiny. The black markings made his eyes stand out, made them almost haunting. She froze when he parted his lips and spoke.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew! That's over 5,500 words! I must say I had an incredibly hard time writing this chapter. A lot happened and I hope everything was received well.

I'd like to give a big shout-out to Noel Ardnek for messaging me and giving me encouragement! Thank you, Noel! And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for reading.


	18. The Found Prayer

-Part 18-

The Found Prayer

…

They watched each other.

She gawked at him whilst he returned a pensive stare. A span of quiet stretched out, not a word was said and not a movement was made. The silent stillness evaporated the moment he took a step towards her. Katy immediately gave out a small cry, scrambling backwards. Gaara's stoic mask cracked and hurt slipped through his expression.

"No, wait!" He reached out. "Don't run from me!"

A haze of sand shot out, snaring Katy's ankles as she tried to stand. Stumbling, she promptly fell back down on her rear. He crossed his arms and took a second to regain himself, putting his passive veneer back in place, before calmly walking over to her. He stopped in front of her, waiting. But she would not look up. She only gaped at his feet. He crouched down then, attempting to make eye contact. She quickly tore her face from his view by turning her head to the side.

"Kitty," he murmured sadly, eyes softening. "Please."

She was shivering, and clearly horrified. He was unsure of what to do. She never behaved like this before. Of course, back then, he never tried to kill her. Now he'd instilled a fear in her that could not be easily erased. He did this, he caused it. However, things were different this time. He wasn't full of rage and hate anymore.

His animosity should have never been directed at her. Unfortunately it was, and he could not go back in time to stop himself. He was full of murderous intent then and she had faced him with open arms and an open heart. He hurt her deeply, he knew that much. But how could he fix it?

_I've decided to move forward, to walk a path of light… like Naruto._

He'd talked to the orange-clad blonde. It was awkward at first, mostly for him, but he received his answers. He generally asked about the Uchiha and why Naruto was so determined to get him back. The blonde's answer? _He's my friend, and I will never give up on him!_ Gaara silently mulled over the candid response. It was when he stepped out of his fellow jinchuuriki's room that the phantom intercepted him.

The redhead frowned. To be like Naruto, to protect instead of destroy, to forge a bond with his people and become someone needed, someone precious. How could he do all that if he could not restore this bond? The bond between him and his Geliebt. Most precious friend… He needed that connection; he needed to be called that again.

He needed somewhere to begin.

_I will work hard. I will do whatever it takes._

He cautiously sat beside her, as not to startle her, and contemplated his next words carefully.

"That thing… what it said. It was true, wasn't it?" He glanced at her. Her face was still turned away and she was nervously tugging at the ends of her hair. Getting no reply, he continued, "I would not doubt it. I wouldn't put it past my father to have you killed. After all, he has tried to kill me many times."

He paused, giving her an opening to respond. She said nothing.

"I… remember. I remember you. I never forgot, not truly. That night… when you came to me… I was in a very dark place. I was angry, and you were gone for so long…" He shifted uncomfortably. "I… lashed out." Gaara hesitated. He didn't know what else to say except, "I'm sorry."

And then he waited. Gently, he reached over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Everything went downhill.

Suddenly, violently, Katy flinched. The reaction seared Gaara and he recoiled, snatching his hand away as if he'd been burned. He stared at his palm, eyes large and stunned. The frightened girl leapt up. She staggered a few paces before the sand bindings caused her to fall over. She flopped and flailed on the ground like a fish out of water. The sight would have been funny if the poor thing wasn't terrified out of her wits.

Gaara slowly came out of his daze, his attention moving from his hand to Katy. Her resistance grew stronger as water gathered at the sand holding her captive, pulling at it and soaking it. The sand's grip tightened the more she tried to yank it off. He watched her frantically claw at the grainy substance, horror rising.

"No," he breathed shakily. "Stop."

She did not hear him over her panic. She was gasping and struggling hard. She did not scream; she didn't have to. The look in her eyes screamed for her. She was twisting and jerking her ankles. If she kept it up she was going to hurt herself, but she was in the mentality of a trapped animal. She had to get loose, to get away, even if it killed her. Pain shot up her left side and she emitted a pitiful cry.

Finally, he could take no more.

"Enough!" His commanding voice rang in the foggy air. Wet sand plopped at her feet.

Katy abruptly hauled herself up and the redhead swiftly followed suit. He opened his arms, emotion breaking his expression. When she did not come to him as she would have done in the past, he went forward to her. If she would just calm down enough for him to-!

The brunette spun on her heel, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. He called after her, but it was no good. She would not turn around. She would not run back to him. She was going full speed away from him, her hair flaring out behind her.

He watched her go, watched her disappear into the fog. He wanted to go after her, but his legs would not move. It was like it was happening all over again. She was leaving.

And he couldn't do anything.

The young shinobi grabbed the fabric over his heart and gasped. A crushing feeling settled in his chest, trying to suffocate him. His other hand found its way to his head as pain threatened to split it open. He stared out into the mist where she had gone with, light draining from his eyes.

And all he could do was whisper, "Come back…"

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why can't anything ever be simple? I know what he's done, I remember how he smiled when he broke me. Yet, at the same time… I see what's left of my Geliebt.<em>

"_Then don't look_," it said "_Never look. Never speak. Never acknowledge he is there._"

Katy listened to the phantom's advice, as difficult as it was.

Gaara did not give up. It surprised Katy; she didn't expect this. She thought he wouldn't bother her after she fled from him in the woods. She was wrong. He was relentless, persistent, and it drove her nerves to the edge. But she did her best to remain tranquil, heeding Calypso's warnings. They had gone over Katy's problem with fear and she was instructed how to properly use it. "_Use your fear to create your nightmares, but do not let it overcome you. Use it to fight. Use it to run. Do not go into a frenzy and do not freeze up like a dumb deer… Why are you laughing, child?_"

Katy tried to do as told. Though she still quivered, she still panicked. She could barely reign herself in whether hyper, angry, or terrified. She'd always been that way. It was her nature and she doubted any amount of training would change that. But she tried. Really tried. Her effort paid off. She did not outwardly shiver whenever he was around.

The dulled fear, lying dormant, allowed anger to seep back in.

Katy sat in her room, the door shut and locked, seething. Anna and Mae were giving her a hard time. The ruby-head snapped and glared while the dark haired girl dished out the silent treatment. It was better for Katy to be out of sight and out of their way. However, that was not the reason why she was currently burning holes into the wall with her eyes.

There had been a particular event in his cat-and-mouse game that had almost pushed Katy overboard. She'd already taken two days of him trailing her whenever possible. Through crowds, through alleys, through the woods, and over the rooftops. There was no where she could go that he wouldn't follow. He couldn't be ditched, either. If Katy didn't know better she'd think he was better than an Inuzuka at tracking. How did he always find her? She can't run and she can't hide. He was faster and, even if it took some time, he would find her. The only place she could rest from him was the house. He'd stop a distance from her team's household, wait until she was inside, and then be gone… only to return later.

But she could tolerate all that, she could ignore him. She would not look or acknowledge his existence.

It was what had happened just today that had her blood boiling.

She had left the house again, unable to handle Anna and Mae's scorn. She went walking, hoping he'd be busy helping down at the academy with his siblings. She almost laughed, instead letting out a mirthless snort. To think they actually let him around children. She couldn't imagine him as a teacher.

An hour had passed and she was at ease. If he was going to find her he would have done so by now. The brunette traveled through the streets. She wished she could see Naruto, but she hadn't seen him around. She hadn't seen Sakura either. Or the perverted sage sensei. Where did they go off to?

Katy paused at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. She'd never been in there before. She thought about going in, though decided against it. She didn't want to have to talk to people she didn't know. Besides, she'd just embarrass herself. After all this time she still couldn't hold chopsticks right.

The brunette sighed before moving on. She dragged her feet, occasionally kicking loose pebbles, wandering off to nowhere. The sun shined, but she wouldn't know it. A dark cloud of melancholy seemed to hover over her wherever she went. She missed her family terribly. Things were worse than yesterday and her sour mood just wouldn't go away.

Neither would he.

Her downcast gaze saw his shoes first, then the color of his pants. She refused to look any further, or else he might think she was actually regarding him.

"Kitty…"

_Don't you call me that, you bloody…!_

She clasped her fists at her sides, stifling down her resentment. She zoned in on his feet, distracting herself by comparing Suna footwear to Konoha's. Both had standard sandals it seemed; only the Leaf's was a little more open toed. Hmm, another reason to hate the Sand village. Why do they get better shoes?

When those feet she was scrutinizing started to move, that was when she mobilized. She swiftly strode past him, careful not to glance his way. She scrunched up her nose, hearing him follow behind her. Honestly, he was getting to be downright annoying! Well he could trail her like a stupid puppy all he wanted. She wouldn't care. She'd never care again.

She picked up the speed, making a beeline for the shelter of the trees. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get rid of him. She might as well continue on her walk normally. She planned to sit and relax somewhere peaceful, and that's what she was going to do.

Birds chirped with the bugs, creating an interesting kind of symphony. Kat hustled along a little path overgrown with weeds. She didn't mind the vegetation, though. It meant not a lot of people went through there, and the less people there were in nature the better Katy liked it.

The hushing sound of water caught her attention and she quickly maneuvered towards it, climbing over a fallen log and scuttling through the brush. A nice breeze blew by, lightly pushing her on and making all the leaves sigh. At last she made it to the water. It was a small river, similar to the one she and Naruto trained by. It may have been the same one, just further up or down stream. Kat observed it and its shores, debating where she should sit. A large slab of rock, right in the middle of the stream, piped her interest. Although it appeared rough and bumpy, it had a nice flat surface.

Someone breathed out over her shoulder and she nearly yelped.

_O'ly crap! He's quiet. Forgot he was there…_

Silent and deadly. That's what made a ninja. That's what they were supposed to be. And that is what he was, very much so. The scattered bodies of the Rain-nin flashed in her mind's eye, then the two ninja he obliterated before his fight with Sasuke.

Katy scoffed, irritation replacing the terror she'd felt then. Oh please, like he was so great. Or any other ninja for that matter! Her farts were silent too and just as deadly! He was standing right behind her. She could kill him this instant if she wanted…

If only she had a can of beans.

She focused on the rock. Her poor excuse for chakra control wouldn't allow her to walk across the water. But that didn't mean she had to go swimming. She hovered her foot just above the surface and concentrated. Slowly but surely, ice formed under the sole of her shoe. She did this with each step, going at a leisurely pace, until she reached the rock. She glanced back at her little ice bridge. She didn't need those ninja techniques. She could do fine on her own. For good measure she stomped, making it crack, and swept a wave over it so the pieces would be carried away.

A little warning for any following her.

Unfortunately it didn't deter him in the slightest. She plopped herself down, scowling at the tiny grains of sand that floated over the water at their master's feet. He had good control over his chakra; he walked as if walking over a solid surface, a barely audible splish the only thing to tell that it was water.

She wondered how hard he trained, how long…

_Since he was… how old? Before he met m –_

She shook her head, mentally scolding herself. Her Geliebt was dead. This was just a ghost, haunting her.

She leaned back on her hands, looking at the sky. The sun shone down and set the canopy that framed her view in a bright glow. The white puffs of cloud sailed smoothly through the blue sky. It was a beautiful day, prompting her to forget her gloom and enjoy the quiet solitude.

But the river reminded her of the creek, the forest of her woods, and the sun and sky of Haven. Also, she wasn't really enjoying solitude. She was aware he took a seat next to her, his shoulder almost touching hers. She tried not to show that she knew he was there, did her best to ignore his presence. It would have been a lot easier if his presence wasn't so strong, so daunting. And it would have helped if he didn't start talking.

"This is…familiar." He was quiet for a while, seconds dragged on. Katy hoped he was done talking. Her bubble burst soon enough. "It's like Haven, isn't it? It seems that way to me…"

She could have snorted, she wanted to, but that would have been a response. She could feel him looking at her and she knitted her brow.

"Do you hate me now?" He breathed the question, sadness laced in the words.

_Can't hate someone's who isn't there,_ she thought. _Can't hate the remains, either._

She scooted up before sticking her feet into the cool water, not caring that her shoes got wet, and wiggled her toes. He leaned forward to look at her face. She kept still, fixating on the ripples in the water as it flowed by her calves.

"Please look at me…"

Why when the river was so much more interesting?

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I cannot undo what's been done… no matter how much I want to. But if you would let me, I'd like to make it better."

Blah, blah, blah. Why didn't he give up? That's what he did in his fight against Lee, though he was already declared the winner. Gai stepped in, and when Gaara asked why he explained that his student was precious to him. Instead of trying to understand what that meant, the redhead turned away and quit.

_Turn away and quit. Save us both the trouble._

"I can make it better. I… have medicine… if you want it." He sounded hesitant, unsure. Almost like an awkward child.

Silence fell again.

"I remember sitting by the stream with you. I remember… I felt whole. Did you ever feel the same?" His words drifted off and Katy stared hard at the water. Did she ever feel the same? That was something he would never know.

A jolt traveled from Katy's feet to her head. She wrenched her feet from the water and peered in. A nasty pint-sized fish swam merrily away. The brunette huffed, reaching down to gather water at her fingertip. Carefully she shaped the liquid into a mini skeletal shark and froze it. Then she placed it in the river and, with great application, directed it to the malicious fish. If it thought it could take a bite out of her without being bitten itself well it was mistak-!

Her foot was roughly seized and her shinobi sandal pulled off. Her miniature shark broke apart, inches from the fish, and was scattered in the currents. Son of a peacock! She almost had it! She stopped herself just in time from shouting "Hey!" at the offending redhead who had her foot. He was squeezing her big toe! What was his problem?

She deliberated kicking him, but that would be admitting he existed. Only when she looked did she see the red fluid leaking from his hand, or rather, from what he was holding. He finally let go after a few minutes. The pressure he put on the bite ceased its bleeding. She wasn't concerned. It was just a little nick! There was no reason to grab her like that. She jerked her foot back, replacing the shoe to where it belonged.

Suddenly his fingers touched her side, the side he scarred, gently stroking.

Air hissed in through her teeth and she froze. She couldn't breathe for a moment. Tears began to sting her eyes and she clamped them shut. How… how dare he! She… she should…! Her eyes snapped open. She resisted the urge to rake her nails across his face. She inhaled deeply before standing erratically. He rose up smoothly, watching her intently, waiting for her reaction, waiting for acknowledgement whether good or bad.

She would give him no such thing.

She dove into the water. It embraced her and she spiraled to the other side. When she surface on the banks she broke into a run, not stopping until she was in the house, door slammed behind her. She stomped up the stairs and ended up where she was now. Sitting on her bed glowering at the wall.

Her scarred side burned. What was he attempting to do? Remind her? Let her know he could kill her whenever he wished?

Katy buried her face in her pillow and screamed, hot tears wetting the material. It was because of him she was in this world! He was why she came back! He was why she couldn't return for three years!

She calmed down eventually, though sleep was reluctant to visit her. She tossed and turned deep into the night, her troubles screeching in her head. She closed her eyes, wishing when she opened them she would be in Haven. She thought about her family, wondered if they were worried…

Before she even knew it, she was on top a sand dune, the moon immense, and colors nowhere to be seen.

_An angel weeps, I hear him cry. It is the sound of a lonely prayer._

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>There is no rest for the weary.<p>

He came in the dead of night, waited until he was sure she was asleep. Then he climbed through her window. It was the only way he could be near her without her running away.

He watched her chest methodically rise and fall, stared at her face as the moon washed it in pale light. She looked at peace, and he wanted nothing more than to lie beside her, rest his aching head on her bosom, and listen to the melody of her heart. It was what he used to do.

He remembered walking across the empty, dry land of his desert home as he headed to his other home. He knew the pathway to that place like the back of his hand. He scarcely recollected the portal and what it was like to go through it. The earth changed beneath his feet from sand to grass. He remembered getting her from her bed, how she was stubborn to wake. Then they'd go to the creek. After she was done with silly antics they'd sit by each other and he would feel, for the first time in his life, complete.

Now he was chasing her around, wishing she'd look at him just once. Wishing she'd tell him… once more.

_Oh simple thing, simple girl, that I have come to call friend. Where have you gone?_ _I'm getting weary and old and I desperately need someone to rely on._ _So, please, let me in._ _I'm getting so tired and I… I need somewhere to begin._

What was she dreaming of? Was she dreaming at all? He wondered this. He also wondered… if he should stop chasing. She was out of his reach. She wasn't going to open up to him again. He was only causing her pain.

His stony expression said nothing of the turmoil within. The way she reacted when he touched her… it made his chest feel tight.

He reached out, brushing hair out of her face.

He could almost dream with her like this, she in the land of nod and him reminiscing of their time together. He gazed at her, going into a sort of trance. If there was anything he could do to… to be someone to her again, to be something. Anything other than how it was now.

_Whether you hate me or love me. Just look at me, please look at me..._

She had to know he was there.

_Don't erase my existence. Talk to me… like you used to do._

His shoulders began shaking, his stone-face splitting. His eyes silently pled with the sleeping girl, a secret hope ever fading.

There was no response except for a twitch of her brow. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Dawn's light bled through the window. It was time to go. He lifted the chair he was sitting on, placing it back at her paper-filled desk.

He collected the sand gourd from the corner and was about to leave when something caught his eye. There were papers sticking out from the top drawer, her handwriting scribbled all over them. He quietly pulled them out, noticing that some of it was aged, wrinkled and torn while some were fresh and recent.

He shouldn't have read them. Her handwriting was messy and the way she wrote was personal, but he couldn't find it in himself to put them down.

_Lord, I lift my friend to you. Complicated circumstances have clouded his view and I'm afraid I won't be able to reach him. I pray for Your wisdom and a heart that's steady. I want so much to help him..._

Then the others, all of the same subject, words upon words of written prayer. There was one that was written multiple times, over a long period of time. The aged paper had misspells and horrible hand writing, but it got better and neater the newer it was. It was a prayer for a friend spoken by a friend, then written down again and again.

_Can You hear my prayer? Can You see him? Can You make him feel all right?_

His hands tightly gripped the papers. It was about him. She'd been praying for him through all the years they were apart.

_What would I be without him? He's so tired and he's scared so, please, let him know...that You're there. I hope You get this prayer because he's not just anyone. He's my friend._

Friend. That word again, the meaning now splayed out before him. Did this mean…?

A groan came from the bed and she stirred. Quickly, he grabbed a couple of the papers and tucked them away.

He was gone before she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the delay! This chapter was a difficult one.

You know I do my best to keep characters in character, but if I ever grossly mess up please let me know so I can attempt to rectify it. I hope I did a good job on Gaara's character...

I really appreciate those of you who take time out of your busy schedule to give me feedback. Thank you for reading! :)


	19. Secret Mission, Hidden Motive

-Part 19-

Secret Mission, Hidden Motive

The situation was growing dire.

Her panic was escalating. This couldn't be possible, it was ridiculous! There was no way it could have come to this! They just weren't there. At this rate she was going to hyperventilate. She had to find them- fast! Her dilated pupils scanned the shelves of the refrigerator, but to no avail. The girl slammed it shut before throwing open the pantry, frantically shoving cans of mixed vegetables and greens beans to the side. Then she gasped. There, at the back of the second shelf, was her prize. She pulled the jar out and hugged it to her chest.

"Pickles," she cried, "My wonderful pickles!"

This was the beginning of Mae's day. She was a quirky girl, a thoughtful girl, hidden behind a calm and quiet exterior. Her favorite things were nature, drawing, and pickles. In fact, she planned to work on her drawings while sitting in the shade of a tree later on. Right now though, she was intently examining the green juice surrounding her food.

The noise of someone clearing their throat snared her attention to the kitchen doorway. Anna stood with a hand on her hip, a notepad and pen dangling carelessly at her side. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Uh… you okay?"

Mae grunted in response, blowing some of her dark mane from her face. The hair stubbornly flopped back in place. There was no taming it, she tried and her mother had tried. With her face obscured by her hair, she looked a bit wild as she possessively tucked the jar of pickles under her arm and inched away from the older girl.

"Re-lax. I'm not gonna steal your nasty pickles." The ruby-head moseyed on over to the table, plopping herself in a chair before smoothing the notepad in front of her. She leaned down so that her nose almost touched the paper and began scribbling with the pen. Mae fixated on her writing, curiosity drawing her bows together in thought.

"What is that?" she asked, sitting opposite of the redhead. Anna didn't look up, she continued to write fervently.

"Something Ebisu-sensei recommended. I'm rating our team on things like strength, stamina, agility, chakra control, intelligence… y'know, the works and all."

Nodding absently, Mae popped the lid off the pickle jar and plucked one out. Her mouth was already watering. She nibbled on it considerately, savoring the tangy flavor. They sat in contented silence, just the sound of the scrawling pen and the crunch of Mae's snack fracturing the quiet. A grunt came from Anna as she wrinkled her nose and scratched her head. The younger girl waited to see if she'd share what was bothering her. After a minute of no answer, she asked, "What's wrong, Cookie?"

Anna's head snapped up. "Don't call me that!" she yelled, causing the younger girl to become still. "Katy is what's wrong! She has the lowest scores!"

"Oh… in what areas?"

"In everything!"

"Oh… How long are we going to be mad at her?"

Anna planted her face onto the table, grumbling obscenities. The refrigerator buzzed noisily in the background as Mae waited for something intelligible to come out of her mouth. She knew if she waited patiently, quietly, good things would happen and she'd learn something. It had always been so in the past. Katy would lose her patience after some time and start demanding answers, becoming angrier with every passing second when no answers were provided. She'd end up being smacked over the head by her mother, and Mae would watch this, learning.

Patience was a good thing to have; her family and her plants taught her that.

Therefore, Mae did not once push Anna while she laid face down on the table. She only watched, quietly beseeching with her eyes. Finally, Anna lifted her head, running a hand through her short red locks. A long sigh escaped her nose. "Look, Mae, she kept a lot of secrets from us. Friends don't do that."

The younger girl shrugged, pulling her jar of piquant preserves closer. "I guess… but…" She shrugged again. "It would be hard to tell…about that ghost-thing, wouldn't it? I mean, I wouldn't know what to say…or how to say it."

Anna rested her cheek on her knuckles, twisting her lips in what Mae presumed was thought or annoyance. "No, THAT I can kinda understand not being able to talk about. If it were me, I'd think I had psychosis something!"

"Then it's the same reason I'm upset? Not being able to go home and-"

"No!" Anna glared. "I **am** home. This house is better than that house! My mom, my dad, my brother, and the roof that was over our heads could hardly be called a home! It was all split up and broken! And I told you guys about that! I didn't keep any secrets!"

Mae's expression grew stern. Was it her imagination or did that spark in Anna's eyes tell of a lie? She wouldn't be surprised. She knew the spunky girl had a notorious lying ability. But then again, maybe she wasn't lying. One could never tell with Annabel. It came so naturally to her, she had the same disposition when speaking the truth or when lying. Mae and Katy both couldn't help having a little doubt when Anna told them something. But since they were friends, they believed her. Anna lied, Katy kept secrets. Mae wondered if she was the only forthcoming person here. How could Anna be so mad at Katy? She kept quiet about something she couldn't really talk about. Was that so bad compared to lying?

"So, it's because of-"

"Gaara!" The ruby-head suddenly shouted, causing Mae to glance around the kitchen wildly. "Throughout the entire Chuunin Exam, she said nothing about him!"

"Whoa," sighed Mae, slumping in relief. "I thought he was here for a second."

Anna shook her head slowly. "I just… That entire time. He was right there. He was that dangerous. And she didn't say anything! Ya know, she could have just said 'oh, hey, I know that guy' or something like that. Did she? Nooo!"

"Your upset… because of Gaara?" Mae blinked incredulously. "But…"

"But what? He was the one that hurt her side, right? That almost cost us the exams!" Anna was shaking her head again, a look of disgust curling her lip. "Seriously? That guy…used to be her best friend. It's unbelievable. How? When?"

Mae's jaw dropped open and closed soundlessly. She contemplated: should she say anything? "Uh… Well… I… kind of… remember him."

Emerald eyes, wide and ferocious, clipped to her. "What?" she hissed, venom seeping from just one word.

"W-well… it's fuzzy. I was only three."

"Were you in Suna?"

"No… he was in Haven."

Anna shot up, her chair clattering to the floor. "I want you to tell me everything. Anything you can remember."

Her tone left no room for argument and Mae sucked in a breath. If she wanted to stay on good terms with Anna she'd have to tell. She hesitated, though the pressure soon made her talk. She could only share bits and pieces she could recall, which wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. She couldn't read Anna's face after she was done. It was flat, firm.

"So…?" she started cautiously.

"So there was definitely another portal. Of course, that much makes sense. How many portals does that freaky house have?" Anna tapped her chin before she turned on Mae. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"What? I told you it's all fuzzy, and I only had a hunch it was him…" She hugged herself and nervously fidgeted with her feet, hoping the older girl would take her scorching gaze elsewhere.

"Nevermind," she barked, "I'm gonna get some answers from her myself!"

Mae flinched as Anna stormed out of the kitchen. She sat there for a long time afterward. Somehow she felt she'd betrayed her aunt. But all she did was relay a cloudy memory of Gaara, Katy, and her together at the beach and the time they all played in the snow as a family. Why was Anna so angry about it anyway? Mae sighed and leaned over her pickle jar. Things just weren't looking up for them. Their friendship felt like it was breaking. She could have cried at that moment if she wasn't all cried out. She busied herself with thinking in place of tears. An old clock chimed in the living room, its notes and clicks carrying to the young girl as she ruminated in her mind. She wrinkled her brow, frustration rippling inside her.

_I had to let it seal the portal. I can't risk shinobi finding our family. Please, Mae, understand. I didn't want to… I had to._

Mae shut her eyes, squeezing back tears. She had ignored Katy, ignored her words because the pain of missing her parents caused her to. She didn't want explanations, she wanted home. However as she thought past her pain she realized Katy must have been hurting too. They all were, in their own way.

Mae inhaled the pungent vinegar smell of the jar to clear her head. They were all in pain, and they were splitting apart because of it. But a team had to stick together. They were stuck in this world for three years and there was no way they'd make it if they were divided like this.

After a few minutes of deliberation, she thought, _I have to do something. I… I have to find a way to bring peace back to our group. I can't take the tension in this house anymore._

Nodding to herself, she screwed the lid back on the container and stuffed it in the fridge. Pickles aside, she had something more important to find now. She glanced around, thinking. What could she do? Where could she start? She began walking, searching aimlessly. Her journey took her outside, down the overgrown path, and to the streets of the village. She gazed at the colorful buildings and people in awe. She wasn't usually out by herself, she wasn't allowed. Katy wouldn't like it, especially in a world full of ninja. But… she was on her own mission now! She had to find something that could initiate a peace treaty for them. They were friends, they needed to pull together and Mae was going to make sure it happened.

The dark-haired girl looked at the different shops, each adorned with vibrant signs and posters. Perhaps she could get gifts? That might be a good idea. It could ease the tension; maybe open a door to conversation that didn't include shouting and biting insults.

Mae stopped in her tracks, busy people bumping past her. A particular shop had caught her full and undivided attention. "Yes," she whispered to no one, briskly walking into the store with flowers lining the front. The smell of blossoms filled her nose. The foliage that greeted her was bright and beautiful and Mae's hazel eyes sparkled at the sight of it all.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I help you?" The blonde minding the counter looked very familiar. It struck her that this was the girl who'd fought Katy in the preliminaries. It seemed she recognized Mae too, as surprise lit her blue eyes. "Oh, it's you. You were on the same team as…" Her tone wavered, and Mae sensed apprehension. It was quickly gone, replaced by frank confidence. "Welcome, can I help you?" Mae nodded dumbly, forgetting to speak and leaving silence to drift awkwardly. "O…kay. Anything you're looking for in particular?"

"Um…" Mae was moving over to the blonde, eyes darting between all the flowers, when she stumbled and practically fell across the counter. Her cheeks glowed faintly with embarrassment, and she meekly looked up. "S-sorry."

The girl was smirking slightly. "Don't worry. Just don't fall on any of the flowers."

Nodding, Mae straightened up. "Uh, I'm looking for flowers…"

The blonde's trim eyebrows went up and she stifled a laugh. "You came to the right place, then. Anything you want in particular?" Mae scanned the store. There were so many flowers, all in different shapes and colors. She didn't know what to choose. "What's the event?" the girl spoke up, probably seeing Mae's trouble. "What are you trying to say with the flowers?"

"Um, well…" Mae fidgeted from foot to foot. "My team's fallen on bad times and everyone's angry with each other. I want us to be on good terms again… to come together."

"Hmm, well how about some jasmine? It means friendliness in the language of flowers."

The young girl's mouth dropped in shock. Flowers have **language**? Why didn't she know this? Why wasn't she immediately informed? She clamped her jaw closed as the store-keeper gave her a funny look. "Um… n-no. I need something bigger. What does that yellow one mean?" she pointed to the bloom.

"Childish."

"That one?"

"Pride."

"That one?"

"Hatred, at least it does in orange. The white variety means purity."

Mae scrunched her face in confusion and frustration. "Well, what about that one?" she gestured with her finger to a pink flower with large petals circling a bright yellow center.

"Cosmos, huh? It can mean peacefulness, wholeness, and it can also represent the heart of girls."

A smile stretched across Mae's features. "That one, please! I'll take three!" Excitedly, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her share of the team's mission money.

"You made a good choice," the blonde girl said, wrapped the flowers into a bouquet. "The cosmos is said to be the most beautiful flower in autumn. Here's your change."

"Th-thanks, miss…uh…"

"Ino."

"Thank you Miss Ino. You… really know a lot about flowers."

"Yeah, well, this shop has been in my mother's family for generations."

"Wow." Mae nodded to her. "Well, have a good d… What's wrong with that one?"

"Ah, it's sad isn't it?" Ino gently traced the wilted petals of a flower that sat near the register, sighing gloomily. "It's past its peak. They don't last forever, you know." Mae stared at the droopy plant for a minute before carefully taking the blossom in her palm. Slowly, surely, the petals regained their color and the little plant straightened up, reaching skywards once again. Blue eyes widened, clearly showing their astonishment. "How…?"

"It's my chakra type. It makes plants grow. I'm training every day and I can do a lot more than that now," Mae explained, almost proudly.

"That's amazing! Hey, if you're ever looking for a part-time job come see us. We could really use that around here."

A giddy feeling welled up in the ten-year-old. A job gotten all on her own? Awe shone in her eyes. She was like a real grown-up! Maybe she could get Ino to share her knowledge of the flower language, too. "Okay!" She smiled and bowed politely before heading to the exit, her bouquet held to her chest. "Oh," she stopped, her back still turned to Ino. "One more question."

"What is it?"

"What does the Morning Glory mean?"

"We don't have any of those here… But I think it means 'I will keep my promise', however, it can also mean to love in vain. Why?"

Mae didn't face her. She merely squared her shoulders and went forward. "I just wanted to know. It's one of my aunt's favorite flowers… It sounds like her too…"

With that she left for the house, quiet determination urging her on. Now that she had the flowers, she had a plan. Her secret mission she would work on quietly until the right time presented itself. She would need a vase and a blank piece of paper. It would be perfect. Their team… She, Katy, and Anna… they would be whole again, she knew they would.

They had to be.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen to me! You're dragging us down; you've always been lagging behind! You have the worst stats out of this team! I mean, come on, Katy! Your stamina sucks, your speed might be a little better but you still can't keep up, your agility needs work, you suck at dodging, you can't throw kunai or shuriken to save your life, and your chakra control is even worse! What are you doing? You better get it together!" Anna's seething echoed in Katherine's brain. The ruby haired kunoichi had trapped her in her room. The brunette was seated on her bed, her hands clamped on her knees as she bared every word flung at her.<p>

"Your resistance is poor! Honestly, a guy that isn't even a shinobi could knock you out with one punch! Y'know what they call that weakness, Katy? It's called having a 'glass jaw' and because of that you easily get hurt! You break – like glass! You're pathetic!" Katy did nothing to defend herself. She sat stiffly, expression drawn tight to cover any sign of pain. "Ya know what would happen if a ninja with chakra behind their punch hit you? It'd shatter your damn bones!"

Anna continued to slash Katy with her tongue, bitterness creeping in the slits it created. The shy girl briefly glanced to see her face heated with fury. She locked her eyes to the wall, away from Anna's angry gaze. It was too intimidating to look her in the eye.

Anna was huffing, but she wasn't done yet. "And…and you know what's worse? You hid vital information from us! When were you gonna tell me about Gaara, huh? Before he tried to friggin' kill us all woulda been a good time! He tried to kill you, he tried to kill me, and he tried to kill Naruto! How could you defend him like you did after what he's done? Are you completely retarded? You should've let that thing get rid of him! Gah, you're impossible!"

Katy could hear her take deep breaths, could imagine she was blown out from all the yelling as her volume went low. "You…and him. It's unbelievable. A killer like that and a girl like you were friends. You can't even hurt a spider without feeling bad, let alone kill it! And he kills _people_! No hesitation, no remorse! Why did you befriend someone like Gaara anyway? How did you get close to him? Actually, how did _he_ get close to _you_! I had to back you into a corner! I had to chase you down! What did he haveta do?" She received no answer from the stony brunette. Out of steam, she snorted and left Katy's room in a rush. "Whatever," she spat, "I don't care. You freaks deserve each other!"

The door slammed upon her exit.

Katy stayed still for a long time after, just watching the shadows moving along her wall as the sun set and made way for the night. Finally, a tear gathered in one eye. She was quick to bat it away.

_She's right_, her own voice chimed in her mind. _You are pathetic. Stupid too. Who defends their assailant? Stupid, weak!_

Katy shook her head, denying her own declaration. Anna might as well have slapped her face and set her on fire. She certainly started a fire, deep in the introvert's consciousness. Weak, useless, and stupid. It stung deep, and a large portion of her psyche agreed it was true. Only a quiet voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise, told her she was worth more than she knew. She dismissed it, the roar of the negative drowning it into insignificance.

Languidly, nearly robotically, Katy dressed into a simple white night gown. She then laid curled in a ball on her bed. She was so tired and confused and angry. All she wanted to do was forget the chaos and sleep. But the questions and accusations of Anna kept her awake. How had she and Gaara become friends? Of course he was different then, he was her Geliebt and he was kind. Though questions still went on. What made her approach him? Why him? What made her make that choice? She closed her eyes and tried to remember. She was lost, she was alone, and she was frightened. She had tried asking for help from a villager, mustering what little social courage she had, only to be greeted with harshness. They all seemed harsh, like the climate they lived in. But he… he was different. He was alone too and he looked just as lost as she. She had thought that maybe they could be lost together. But she didn't just go up to people. It took time. And she remembered, however scarcely, how she guardedly made those tiny steps over to him. How she struggled to speak. Struggled to open the iron door to the iron wall she built around herself. And somehow, someway, she managed to. But what gave her the strength to do that? She'd never been able to do it again. She had to be cornered, as Anna had said. She wasn't able to open it for Annabel.

Katy screwed up her face, attempting to dive deeper into her memories. Her cranium started aching from the stress. What was it? What was that little five-year-old thinking about? When she opened the door… There was a voice, a voice that urged her on. It must have been a voice on high sent from above, battling the doubt in her. Its pushing "go" was louder than fear's "no".

There was another voice, though, pulling her in. The silent prayer of a lonely child, little whispers lost on the wind: _Someone, anyone… love me. It's all I ask for. Love me, if only just a little…please._

No one seemed to hear, and if they did they gave no indication. But a passerby, Katherine, heard it, and how she didn't know. She just did.

_Love me…_

The girl abruptly sat up, fisting her fingers in her hair. Too much, it was all too much! She heard his cry, but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't take his hurt away, she couldn't save him, she couldn't stop them from turning him into what he was now. Her love wasn't enough. She couldn't do anything, anything except leaving him behind with little reminders of her care. Not enough…

_I'm a glass child, weak and fragile. Because of that my friend is dead._

A strangled cry tore itself from her throat. She tossed herself off the bed. Clambering to stand, she dashed down to the cellar before snatching what she needed. With it, she swiftly returned to her room hoping no one saw. They didn't need to know. They wouldn't care anyway. She shut the door firmly, leaning on it as she slid to the bottom. She stared off into nothing, a glaze covering her eyes as she ran meaninglessly in the labyrinths of her mind. _You failed your Geliebt, you failed your family, and you failed your comrades. So what are you hanging around for?_

The phantom moved uneasily at the direction her thoughts were going. Katy glared down at the bundle of rope in her lap. Slowly, she began weaving and tying knots. She had to undo it a few times and berated herself for making mistakes even then. Eventually she got it like she wanted it and as she gazed at it, pondering, the phantom shrieked, "_A noose? A noose! You fool!_"

She ignored it, instead wondering where God was. Was it His voice that told her to go? Did He draw her path to the scarlet haired boy? Did He see her now; know how everything had fallen apart? Did He care? She couldn't feel it if He did.

She grabbed the chair from her desk, using it was a stepping stool before attaching the death device to a beam on the old-fashioned ceiling. Dust sprinkled down as she tugged and leaned on the rope, testing to see if it could handle her weight. It held well.

"_I won't let you!_"

Katy muffled her own scream, her body stalling as Calypso fought for control. Her limbs moved rigidly and spasmodically as she resisted. The chair wobbled and tipped over, sending Katy crashing to the floor with a thud. She lashed about, kicking and clawing. "C-cut it out! Leave me alone!"

"_Think about this, child! This is not a decision that can be reversed! Your life is not the only one being put on that line!_" The struggle suddenly ceased and she was left sprawled out and gulping for air. "_Do not do this,_" it implored again. "_You are tired and not thinking clearly. Rest._"

Katy hissed through her teeth, hauling herself up to stand. She stared at the hanging noose. It swayed and creaked, eerily beckoning. She sniffed resentfully. "Whatever," she muttered, maybe to Calypso. Exhaustion stuck her and she realized with surprise the sticky trail of tears on her cheeks. She slapped herself, the sting a penalty for her feeble heart.

She turned to the inviting embrace of her bed. And as she laid there, she watched the shadow of the noose in the dim moonlight. It taunted her, reminding her of her insecurities and faults. Calypso said nothing now. Maybe it didn't know what to say, or how to comfort a human in such distress.

She lingered in the space between wakefulness and slumber. It was like floating on her back, on that thin line between water and air. She'd bob down into the promise of a dream before popping up for a breath of realism. It continued as such until fatigue submerged her deeper and deeper. The dream started, but she didn't realize it. In her subconscious she was still lying tucked in her sheets. Except now it was daytime, as the sun shined brightly through her window. She was in her childhood room back on the farm. She could hear the door click open as her mother came in to get her up for school. But she didn't want to go. She never wanted to go…

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The birds were awake and beginning the day. Their trills and squawks were what rudely snatched Katy out of her dreams. When she cracked open an eye she groaned at the pre-dawn light. It had been past midnight when she finally got to sleep and now the stupid birds were ruining her rest. This was the third time this had happened and Katy was starting to wonder if it wasn't on purpose. Yes, the bloody birds were conspiring to gather at her window and chirp as loudly as possible to ruin her nap! Why any creature would want to wake this early was beyond her. It was ridiculous. The nocturnal animals she could understand, but the early birds she could not. Darn it, she kept that window closed for this very reason! Why was it open? Perhaps she wanted fresh air and forgot about it.<p>

She exhaled a long and weary sigh. Without proper rest she was a loopy nut and that was putting it lightly. She grimaced as she recalled the events at midnight and her state of mind. A noose, she actually tied a noose! She must be going insane. Calypso was surely going to chew her ear off when the fog of sleep lifted! Stupid ninja putting her in these circumstances. It was their fault, after all.

What time was it? She had to get that thing down before Anna or Mae got up. Heaven knew what they'd say. She'd never live it down! She groaned again, stretching lazily as she rolled onto her back. She froze. A violent jolt shivered up her spine. _Oh no_, was all she could think. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ She wanted to look away, to blink, anything, but she couldn't. There, perched on the footboard of her bed, was Gaara. His dark glower burnt holes into her skin. His haunting gaze was made menacing as dawn's light glinted from his eyes. She could see his chest rise and fall with deep, steady breathing designed to keep one calm. Then, with ever increasing horror, she saw the noose not hanging from the ceiling but in his hand.

"Get out!" She hoped to sound threatening, but it came out as a high-pitched squeak. He didn't heed her weak command, he didn't even budge. "I mean it!" she tried louder, scrambling back against the headboard for some kind of distance. Her stomach dropped as she recognized the sound of shifting sands. With a quick glance she spotted the gourd propped up by the window. The next thing she knew, her wrists were tightly bound above her head and her ankles seized. Slowly, with the precise movement expected from a shinobi, he eased from his crouched position and onto the bed. Katy fought her restraints, but it was futile. She could only watch in paralyzing trepidation as he crept toward her.

When he got up close, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, he held up the clutched rope to her face, hissing, "Why?"

"Wh- what? That's… none of your business! Get off!" His reply was to move his leg over her hip so he straddled her. Katy's eyes widened in outrage. "If you don't get out of here I'll…!"

"You'll what?" He tilted his head in mock confusion, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'll call out your phantom? I don't think so."

Katy sputtered, "What? What are you saying? I could, you know! I will!"

"Then do it."

Her mouth fell open wordlessly. She glanced about in panic before snapping her lids shut, hoping beyond hope Calypso would come out. When she opened them again there was no ghost, there was just Gaara. "Um… it's busy. It says come back later. So… bye!" She thrashed under his weight to no avail. He didn't leave and she was stuck. "You… jerk!"

"Tell me, why can't it come out? It didn't stop me the last time either," he mused. "Could it be because of your sleeping?" Katherine's shocked expression gave her away. "I see…"

Why couldn't she keep her emotions in check? Her face could almost always be read. She piped up, trying to cover her mistake. "You don't know anything! I said Calypso's busy and that's that!" She winced and tucked her face in her arm as he leaned even closer. He grabbed her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I'll ask you once more. Why?"

"Let me go!"

"No, I will not let you go! Tell me why!" His voice was hushed with hidden intensity and his eyes flashed with an emotion Katy couldn't detect. "I didn't… I didn't drive you to this. I never wanted it to be this way."

"Oh, whatever, Mr. I-Love-Only-Myself! Who do you think you are! You wanted me dead in the first place, you tried to kill me! And I'll have you know it was a multitude of things that made me tie that! Not you! The world does not revolve around you, you selfish jerk-monkey!" Katy huffed, irately averting her eyes.

Gaara blinked. "I've been called many things… but never have I been called a jerk-monkey."

"Well, it's about time then, isn't it?"

Silence passed between them. Then, the redhead's eyes hardened as he stared at the noose in his fist. Without warning, sand whirled in and tore the thing to shreds. In alarm, Katy jerked about, the tiny sandstorm scaring her out of her wits. When it settled, Gaara took her face in his hands, steadying her and making her look him in the eye. "I've changed since the Chuunin Exams, Katherine. I'm not the same as I once was. I turned my back on that dark path. You may not believe me now, but you will. I'll prove it to you."

"Let. Me. Go."

"No," he whispered calmly, more levelly now that the object of her death was destroyed. "I made a promise to my Geliebt. I'll never let you go."

Katy squeezed her eyes shut from his now gentle gaze. All she wanted was for him to be off of her and out of her face. Was that too much to ask? She shivered at the cool morning breeze coming through her window and nervously chewed on her lip. She didn't stop until she tasted copper. His warm hands left her cheeks and she heard a tearing noise. She cracked her eyes open to find that he tore a piece of cloth from the white wrappings that draped his outfit. He held the severed piece to her lips and she could feel it draw away the blood. She flinched as he then brought it to her eye, just in time to catch a tear she didn't realize was forming. Katy silently cursed herself for showing such vulnerability.

"Let go," she tried one more time, her voice thick and hoarse.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." He pulled back from her before instructing his sand to close the window. When he looked to her again, his stare gleamed with admonition. "If you ever try to end your own life, if you ever even think about it, I will kill those you hold dear. Do you understand?"

Katy's horrified tremor was swiftly replaced with defiance. "You can't touch them! Calypso sealed the portal that's here after they started questioning where I came from! So now they can't get my family and neither can you!"

"…Is that so?" He sounded saddened and Katy didn't know why, it almost threw her. "All the same… If you care for either of your teammates you will never try this again."

"Don't you touch Mae!" She squealed, "I'll… I'll end you!"

"Mae… Your niece?" He appeared slightly surprised. "She's grown. Very well then, if you don't want her to be hurt then remember what I said."

"You bloody-!"

"Hush now." He put the cloth back to her lips. "And rest. I'll keep you safe."

"Oh, yes, because I feel so safe with my attempted killer!" She glared. "Seriously, you can go now."

He ignored her remark and Katy had to hold back her shriek of resentment as he laid himself down. No matter what she said he wouldn't go. And struggling about under him just felt plain awkward. Begrudgingly, she kept still and quiet, occasionally yanking at the sand that bound her. Soon the heat of his body melted into her own and she no longer felt the chill of the morning. His head rested on her collarbone and she couldn't help but think of a time when this brought her peace.

"I need to get up," she said after a while, "Before the others."

Gaara nodded and the sand restraints retreated back into the gourd. Hesitantly, he let her up. She moved carefully, as not to extract another unwanted response from him. She just had to go back to disregarding him and he'd go away. Though it didn't seem like he was about to let that happened again. Especially now that she just showed him he could get a response using force. She threw him a dirty look. "I have to get dressed. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He turned around and went for his sand gourd. "Temari and Kankuro can handle assisting at the academy today." He hoisted the gourd over his shoulder and waited.

She snorted, changing her clothes in haste, eyeing him the entire time to make sure he didn't look. When she was done, she hurried out with no warning and scurried own the stairs. She was about to run out the back door when something snared her attention. Kat halted her pace before walking up to what sat on the kitchen table: a vase with three flowers and, next to it, a hand-drawn picture of Anna, Mae, and Katy smiling together.

Katy stared at it in amazement. She touched the petals and then the picture. It had to be Mae who did this. Who else could draw so splendidly? She shook herself out of her trance, noticing Gaara standing beside her, silently looking over the arrangement. She hightailed out of there. He followed her.

Through the woods, under branches and over fallen logs, until she came to a tree with its roots showing at the base, sporadically sticking up to trip those unaware of their surroundings. She pressed her forehead to its rough bark. How desperately she wished it would let her through to the other side…

She felt his hand softly comb through her hair. It was a gesture of comfort he must have learned from her family, the family that was so far away.

Something within her broke.

Katy wasn't thinking when she did it, but before she could catch herself she had turned and thrown her arms around him. The redhead immediately tensed up. She held him the best she could, despite his rigidity, adjusting her arms to a better angle. It wasn't easy hugging someone with a big container of sand strapped to their back.

As she held him she realized how short he was as she had to bend slightly to rest her chin on his shoulder, and how thin he was as his acromion bone prodded into her neck. The fearsome power that almost crushed her came from this scrawny boy? To think she used to be the smaller of the two. She wondered if he ate enough. He certainly didn't get enough sleep, he didn't get any sleep. How he managed to live and function she could only marvel and speculate. But who cares? Certainly not her! Not after what he'd done. She couldn't possibly…

Gaara's arms gradually rose up, slowly circled around her… and then clamped onto her in a fierce, desperate embrace. She could feel his stiff muscles tremble and he breathed shakily into her ear. He pulled at her, trying to bring her nearer than she already was. She did not fight him, she was too tired. At least that's what she told herself. She inhaled his scent; she'd forgotten it, an earthy smell like sand and pennies. He was doing the same apparently, as he buried his nose in her hair and breathed.

"Has," she whispered lethargically, "Has anyone hugged you since I left?"

He shook his head and held on tighter, so much so that it hurt. Katy bore it with no grimace. A pang hit her. No one, not a single person… Was that why he was so hateful before? He was in pain. His mother was gone before he knew her. His father, who was supposed to love and care for him, tried to kill him. His siblings… Katy didn't know what to say about them. Maybe they were kept from him. Maybe they avoided him. She didn't know. But she wondered…what about his uncle?

_Why do you care? You aren't supposed to care anymore…_

That's right! She couldn't care about him anymore; it would only lead to her downfall. It took a very strong person to forgive. She was weak, she was glass. She could not forgive just like that, she could not afford to! If she did, she would be broken. She was too easy to break. And as she thought about more and more, bitterness spilled from her spirit.

His smile when he scarred her, his glee as he ripped apart people before her very eyes, the words he spoke when he fought Naruto… He loved only himself, he fought only for himself. It was the death of others that made him happy to be alive, he'd said! He truly was nothing more than a shell of the boy she once knew, nothing more than a fallen angel assimilated in ranks of devils. The shinobi. They killed for a living and Gaara was one of them.

Such cruelty had to be punished.

Katy couldn't hurt him, not with his ultimate defense. And she didn't want him dead. She wouldn't lower herself to the methods of a murderer. Although… there was one way she could get him. A plan slowly hatched in her mind. It would be tricky because she was never good at lying, to herself or others. However, she was good at pretending. Yes, pretending. She used to do that all the time in games with her cousins. She would get close to him, be his friend, his confidant, someone he could lean on. Then, when she got under his guard and close to his heart…

She would strike.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All I can say about this chapter being late is... Life. Just life. I'm sorry.

I would like to give a shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter. So a big "Thank You!" goes to: Noel Ardnek, Hyuga09, Toshiro with love, sandluvr1213, and Oluhasuu.

Thanks for reading.


	20. Phantom Ruins

_"My Lady!" The guard ran to her. "We must flee! It's not safe!"_

_The earth quaked and stone fell from the ceiling of the underground chamber._

_"It's all right," she said. "You can go. Don't worry about me. I will remain here. I… I will try to calm it."_

_"But…!"_

_"Just go!" she snapped, "You'll die if you stay!" _

_The solider ran, his footsteps drowned out by the sound of surging water. She inhaled deeply. This was it. She had no choice but to hold it until the royal family could escape. Suppressing it, even for a short time, would surely kill her. However, she was already at death's door. The war had besieged her. She'd lost the will to live long ago when her precious friend forfeited his life in one of the many battles._

_She had only one friend left now, and that friend was the very one who was destroying the empire._

_Her blue and white priestess robes felt heavier than usual. Her burden was great. She'd been the one chosen to solicit its corporation. It was because she was the only human able to bond with it. It chose her._

_"We should have left you in the sea, my dear friend," she whispered. "I'm sorry. Our greed made us go blind. But now it is too late. The tide is rising higher and all we've conquered… it will wash away…"_

_From outside, water ripped into the city, lambasting the structures. All their statues and monuments would be destroyed. There was no time left. She went into the main chamber. And immediately, she was embraced by cerulean light._

_..._

_I am a being that has been living since the dawn of time.  
>I cannot count the seasons that have left me behind.<br>I have seen empires through ages rise up only to fall.  
>I have seen it all.<em>

…

-Part 20- 

Phantom Ruins

…

It loomed before the land, a dark expanse of nothingness. Its angry waters thundered in, hissing up the shore. Its haunting, "shhh," a warning to those entrapped in battle on the sand.

Kunai clanged against metal armor and heavy spiked maces clashed with flimsy swords. The sand warriors were outnumbered by the mysterious giants from the sea, and were being badly beaten. The man-like creatures they were facing easily stood seven feet tall, and they were taking every attack like it was nothing. It seemed the village warriors were going to be overtaken. They stood no chance; their swords were breaking, they were being blown away by the enemy.

The footfalls of shinobi reinforcements rushed to the rescue. They leaped into the fray, their shadows dancing in the light of the torch fires. They collided with the outlandish assaulters, their chakra infused weapons piercing the armor. One shinobi in particular drove his sword into the spine, turning and yelling, "Are you all right?" to the stunned swordsman who was previously fighting the foe.

But the next thing the man knew he was being roughly thrown from the creatures back. He flew quite a distance before slamming into wooden debris. He was up quickly and surveying the battleground. All the foes, with swords lodged in their backs, were getting back up and fighting on as if everything were okay. "What are they?" the man asked astonished. "Immortal? Gah!" He yelled as one of the assailants jumped at him, pounding him with the mace.

However, the man was not hurt. As it turned out, the man was not a man after all. Sand crumbled and dispersed, the dissolved disguise revealing a terrifying puppet. It shot upright like a solider being called to attention before it opened a cavity in its body. Strings of chakra zipped out, snaring the armored adversary and dragging it in before built-in blades dissected it. All the others of its kind saw this, and began surrounding the puppet.

The earth shook.

"Not good," a shinobi said, "Hurry! Everyone fall back!"

The warriors, shinobi, and the puppet pulled out just in time. Sand erupted skyward where they were just moments ago, spiraling in a vicious cyclone. It swept up many of the armored goons before flooding back to the ground. The creatures underneath met an early demise as the sand compacted and crushed them when someone shouted out, "Giant Sand Burial!"

The puppet landed near its master as he emerged from the shadows. "About time, Gaara," said a sinisterly smirking Kankuro.

The scarlet haired shinobi stood tall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he looked out over the battlefield and to the sea. "So who are we dealing with?"

"We're not sure," replied one of the swordsmen. "They all just came up out of the sea when we set up camp for the night!"

Slowly, the enemies began backing towards the waves. Then swiftly, they jumped back, landing in the dark, cold, watery depths. A couple of the men were not about to let them get away, not after all the damaged they caused, and pursued them on boat. "Hang on," Kankuro called, "Don't go out there!" But he was ignored and the small boat disappeared into the blackness. The others waited on shore in suspense. A cracking sound was heard, along with the cries of the men that had gone out. Kankuro glared out into the night. "We're at a complete disadvantage at sea, and it's pitch-black out there."

"Fire off a few flares," ordered Gaara.

"Right," responded the men holding the flare canons. They launched three, trails of smoke following behind each one. The glowing embers soared off into the distance before exploding, illuminating the horizon of the sea. What they saw stunned them all; a ship, one the warriors had never seen. One man verbally expressed this, pointing at the large metal boat in awe. Then, suddenly, part of the ship's metal mechanisms screeched out as it moved, blasting what appeared to be cannonballs at the shore.

"No!" cried Gaara, his calm exterior fluctuating to one of alarm, as he slapped his hands together to activate a jutsu. Sand roared in, shielding him and his platoon. The iron balls smashed into the barrier, fracturing it and sending men flying in a blast of sand. The projectiles ripped into the wooden box torches, sending splintered wood and flames scattering. The men screamed as the lethal iron crashed all around them. Gaara held his ground, his arm covering his nose and mouth as his fierce eyes took in the destruction happening all around him.

Another cannonball hit, and sand sprayed.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>It was shaking. Its little red eyes showed absolute terror. She didn't understand why. She just wanted to hold it, to pet it.<p>

"Easy there," Sakura said soothingly, stroking the ferret that tried to burrow into her shirt.

Katy dropped her hand, stopping her attempts of holding the creature. It was okay with the others. It didn't seem to mind Naruto, Shikamaru, or Sakura one bit. Why was it so scared of her?

"What's wrong with the stupid cat?"

Sakura tried to correct him. "It's not a cat, Naruto. Haven't you ever seen a ferret before? Just look at him, he's totally adorable!"

Katy thought so too. She'd be happy if it would stop being scared and let her pet it. She stared at it with a sort of numbness, not sure if she should feel hurt or not. It must have felt her eyes, because it began to squirm in Sakura's hold again.

"Wow, Katy," Naruto mused, "That cat really hates you."

"Ferret," Sakura corrected again.

The brunette stepped away from the furry creature and sighed, defeated. Nothing had been going well for her it seemed. Not for a long time anyway. Thankfully _some_ things had started to get better. Anna had discovered Mae's friendship arrangement. She agreed to a cease-fire, although reluctantly. Katy framed the drawn picture. It was the only one they had of each other together, seeing as the system forgot to have them photographed. Mae had done a fine job, though, so it was okay. Their team was back together, albeit on shaky ground.

Gaara's team had returned to Suna. Katy saw him off, waving goodbye behind the academy children as they thanked Kankuro and Temari for helping teach them. She had hugged him earlier, when he told her he had to go back. She had walked with him to the gate to see him off. Secretly, she breathed a sigh of relief when they had gone. Her emotions were conflicting and confusing to her. One minute she didn't mind holding him, being with him, remembering all the good times they had, and the next she felt like she was going to be sick. He tried to kill her; she couldn't just let that go.

Tsunade finally cut Katy some slack. She eased up on prodding for information about Calypso, but said she wasn't going to stop looking for a way to seal the ghost inside her. It couldn't be allowed to run around free. It was too dangerous. But Katy told her that it couldn't leave her for long or it would fade. Although Katy herself didn't know how long it would take for it to disappear, she made sure to make it sound like the phantom couldn't last for more than a few minutes. This alleviated the Hokage's worries, if only a little. She had taken Katy and her team off their probation. Katy was assigned to the ferret retrieval mission.

The brunette was really wishing she hadn't accepted it. If she'd just given an excuse about being ill…

Shikamaru sighed, eyeing the ferret with little interest. "Black markings and red eyes. That's him. All right, let's take him to the rendezvous point."

It wasn't necessarily an easy mission, but it was a simple one. The objective was to find, capture, and deliver the ferret to its owners. The hardest part, finding it in open country, was over. Capturing wasn't difficult. Katy's ice cages worked well. Little tendrils of water sprang up around the ferret and hardened into cold bars before it could break through.

Now all they had to do was deliver.

They traveled in relative silence expect for Naruto's occasional rambling and Sakura's retorts. Shikamaru was busy reading the map, or maybe he was pretending to read the map so Naruto and Sakura wouldn't drag him into their argument. Katy suspected so. She herself kept very quiet, her eyes glued to the narrow, rocky road as it passed by her moving feet. She did not feel well. She felt nauseous. It started as soon as she laid eyes on the little ferret as it scurried around the woods.

"If we pass over this bridge," mumbled Shikamaru. He was interrupted by Naruto's excited shout. Katy wasn't paying any mind to anything but her own thoughts, which she was yanked out of by the sound of snapping wood. Her eyes darted forward, finding Naruto dangling from a rickety bridge. Water snaked out of the small bottles Katy kept on her belt. The little streams wrapped round his writs and hauled him back to safety. Sakura scolded his rash behavior, her voice carrying all the way back to where Katy lagged.

"Something's not right," she heard Shikamaru say. "The village should be right over that hill. Where are all the people?"

Katherine couldn't seem to focus. Everything felt so cloudy, like she couldn't see through a fog, though the day was clear and beautiful. Shikamaru had to repeat his orders to her not once, but twice. She went with the Nara while Naruto and Sakura split off to investigate the other side of the village.

"Stick close, I've got a bad feeling about this. Katy, you listening?"

She blinked, trying to focus. "Y – yes. Sorry, I'm with you."

They moved closer to the plumes of smoke where the village would be, leaping from branch to branch. Katy took deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach. Her abdominal muscles clenched upon seeing the wrecked town. Shikamaru reached up to his radio headset. "Guys!" He flinched and Katy heard the shrill from his earpiece. "What's wrong?! Right. We're on our way!"

Katy followed after him as he took off. They found their way to Naruto and Sakura just in time. Shikamaru caught the one who held Sakura captive with Shadow Possession, forcing the foe to release her.

Katy balked at the appearance of the enemy. They bore big steel maces and donned dark metal armor. It looked medieval, like something a knight would wear. Especially the one with the silver plate body. He even had a double-edged sword. The only swords Katy had seen in this world were single-edged katana and wakizashi, which was like a short sword version of the katana. Where was this guy from? He couldn't be from her realm, she consoled herself. Though there were definite similarities in the armor, his round plate shield, which unfolded from his arm, was not familiar to her along with other oddities in his getup.

Katy jumped down to stand with Naruto. She could see he was honing in on the silver knight. She took the bag holding the ferret from him. It squirmed and squeaked at her touch. She slung the bag over her back anyway.

"I'm taking you all out! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Many of Naruto filled the area. The knight stood calmly, extending his sword. A cerulean light burst from it, flowing like water. Naruto charged and the knight swung his sword, the water-like substance gushing from the blade, flooding into streams that struck all of the clones. The energy emitted from it popped the rest of the clones into poofs of smoke.

Katy's head spun and her stomach reeled. That was… She rushed forward through the fog towards the two lights – one the sword and the other Naruto's Rasengan. She let out a cry of pain and Naruto glanced back at her.

All she remembered after that was an explosion, and then a fall into darkness.

When she woke she was in a big open tent. Lanterns hung from rope. She narrowed her eyes at the brightness. She heard voices. Turning her head to look outside she saw groups of people gathered around camp fires. The gears in her head turned and she sat up methodically. Her heart thrummed in her ears as she tried to figure where she was.

"Now that you're finally up, try not to move around too much," spoke the shadow of a person concealed behind a cloth door. The fabric was pushed aside and in stepped an old man with a funny square hat. "I didn't think you'd wake up for another two or three days at least."

She stared at the man with wide, frozen eyes.

"You look surprised." He walked to her, carrying a bowl. "Fortune was smiling on you kids. If we hadn't been passing by the moment we did, the river would have washed the three of you away."

Kids? Katy turned sharply to look at the persons sleeping near her. One was Naruto, the other a flaxen haired boy at least two years older. The man sat himself next to Naruto, who stirred restlessly before sitting up with a jolt. "Hey, what's…! You, grandpa! Who are you?"

"I'm the elder of this caravan. The name's Kahiko." He motioned Naruto to turn around, who carefully complied. He began applying ointment to his back. "The villages refer to us as the nomadic tribe. We travel near and far as the seasons dictate, have for centuries."

"He saved us, he said," Katy supplied for Naruto.

"Traveling caravan," Naruto whispered slowly, thinking aloud to himself. "Hey, Katy, is this your…?"

"No," she replied hastily. "I know no one here."

"Hmm? Are you from a caravan?" Kahiko asked her.

"Yes." Her answer was immediate, the lie having been programmed into her brain. "I was."

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly stood, pointing an accusing finger at the flaxen haired boy. "It's you!"

The boy's eyes snapped open, revealing eerie red irises. Naruto was fuming, but Kahiko smiled warmly. "He's regained consciousness as well!"

"What the heck was that back there, huh? What'd I ever do to you?" Naruto yelled at the knight. Katy tensed as he struggled to get up, relaxing when his injuries wouldn't allow it.

"Well," Kahiko slapped Naruto on the back, bringing a painful bellow from the boy. "It's good to see you've got your energy back! But let's not have any fighting. When traveling together our differences are put aside."

"But, Gramps, he –!"

"Who bandaged me?" Katy suddenly shrieked, lifting her shirt to show the dressings on her stomach. She looked to the old man, eyes wide with terror.

Kahiko chortled. "It wasn't me, don't worry! One of the ladies helped."

Katy sagged, relief washing through her. Just then, a lump began moving under the knight's covers. It wiggled all the way to the end, where a furry little head peaked out. Naruto yelled at the ferret, "You again! Why I outta –!"

Eventually the ruckus settled down and the nomads slept, excluding a few. Naruto bragged about his boundless energy to Kahiko. Katy, nearby, awkwardly meandered in circles. The knight, who had not spoken a single word, was getting his bandages removed. Katy kept a wary eye on him. He radiated a familiar aura. It was like Calypso's energy, except denser. She tried to ask the phantom about him, but it would not respond.

Kahiko sighed. "I certainly envy your youth. You're all healing so quickly."

Katy's attention went from Kahiko to the ferret that climbed on his shoulder. Naruto put his hands up in defense. "Careful, old man, that critter is about as vicious as they come!"

He laughed. "I know Nerugui is a shy one but I've never know him to bite anybody!"

"Wait, are you saying you know this cat?"

"Ferret, Naruto," Katy commented quietly.

"Indeedy I do," Kahiko chuckled. "It's the first time he's ever been separated from the caravan. Isn't that right, Nerugui? I'm sure you're glad to be back safe and sound with us again, eh? We all cherish him, he's out little treasure. The truth is I'm the one who hired the Village Hidden in the Leaves to find him."

Naruto gawped at him. "No foolin'? So it was you, huh?"

"Yes. We move around all year. We're never in one place so we asked that he be delivered to one of the villages on the border. How'd you all end up here?"

"Our team was ambushed… by him!" Naruto glared at the knight.

Katy stopped listening to their conversation in favor of watching the ferret fidget on Kahiko's lap before hopping down and scampering over to lie across the unnamed knight's lap. "Hey," Kahiko whined, "Nerugui!"

Naruto scowled. "Well, whatdaya know. Not so shy now, is he, Gramps?"

Katy could see the contentedness on that furry little face. It made her smile in spite of the dread that was welling up in her, from what she wasn't sure. She just knew it had something to do with the source of that knight's energy… and where he got it from.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>It was a zoo. These people had antelope, ostriches, rhinos, and at this point Katy wouldn't have been surprised if a giraffe dropped from the sky.<p>

They were traveling with the caravan. Naruto rode an ostrich next to Emina, the granddaughter of Kahiko. She was a dark haired lady who wore a funny square-shaped hat like her grandfather. Katy rode in one of the wagons pulled by rhinoceroses, sitting across from the no-name knight. She watched him nervously while keeping an ear on Naruto.

"Wait, wait! You're saying you've always been traveling like this?"

"That's right," replied Emina. "The land we all hailed from was destroyed and we've been traveling ever since."

"Your whole country?" Naruto asked in dismay.

"Mm-hmm. It's an ancient story passed down in our clan. According to the legend, we had a beautiful homeland but it was completely wiped out."

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Supposedly there was a great catastrophe of some sort. Our home was lost and the people of our clan was scattered to the wind. From then on we became a tribe of wandering nomads."

"There were even some of us who crossed the ocean," Kahiko added in. "Actually, Nerugui is evidence to all this. He lived among our ancestors in the days of yore." He looked down affectionately at the critter sitting on his lap. "This little fella is living proof that we had a country once."

"Ah, go on, Gramps." Naruto laughed. "If that were true he'd have been alive a really long time now, right?"

"Oh, it's true though! He's no spring chicken!"

"Nerugui is even older than Grandpa if you can believe it. Our family has been looking after him for generations."

"Aw, come on! There's no way!"

Katy cast a glance at the little ferret. Again, it withdrew from her stare. But it kept looking over at the knight, like it wanted to go over to him but was too afraid of the one near him.

_That ferret,_ she thought, _seems familiar. But I've never seen it before this mission._

Nightfall came and the ferret had gone missing with the mysterious knight. Katy tracked it with Naruto. The mist made the dark treacherous, but they managed to catch up. Katy couldn't help but hold grievance against Nerugui when he hissed and hid behind the knight's legs, who finally introduced himself as Temujin. "Come with me," was all he said after offering his name.

Katy gaped up that the huge fortress they were going towards. What was this place and when did it get here? The inside was made of shiny steel in contrast to the dull metal outside. Katy followed behind Temujin and Naruto as the former led them. Katy was starting to feel nauseous, worse than before.

They went into an elevator and it took them up to the top floor. A huge room awaited them. It had polished blue floors and intricate red pillars. They came before a throne and Temujin kneeled. "Master Haido, I have returned."

"Ah, Temujin. Good to have you back." Then man wore a strange hat that reminded Katy of a bishop. The robes he wore were blue and cream colored. Her attention zoned in on the thick book he held. It had a hard cover of brown trimmed with gold. It looked faded with years of age. Her eyes stayed glued to it. Anxiety swelling in her chest and she didn't understand why.

"Temujin let me know he was bringing you two," Haido addressed Katy and Naruto. "He tells me you have quite interesting powers."

"That's correct," Temujin responded, standing. "Allow me to show you."

Katy gasped as the knight drew his sword and swung at Naruto. His blade was snagged by a tendril of water. Red eyes focused on her and she could feel the cerulean energy swell within him.

She held her breath.

"No, Temujin!" Haido held up his hand. "Stop this unnecessary fighting!"

"My lord…" Temujin lowered his weapon and Katy, shaken, slowly retracted the water.

The steel plating covering the windows lifted and Haido explained his dream of creating a utopia, a world without war or strife. Katy liked the idea… but for some reason she didn't like him. He was creeping her out. Maybe it was just the hat… yeah, it had to be the hat. Although, Nerugui didn't seem to like him either; he was hissing and growling at the man. Temujin apologized, explaining the ferret followed him from a caravan. Strangely, Haido seemed very interested in the caravan.

He moved on to inquire Naruto. "What do you say, Naruto? Will you join us? Together, we can make the world a better place."

"Hmm, not that it isn't tempting… but I'm gonna be Hokage someday, so…"

"Hokage?"

Naruto smiled. He always liked the opportunity to explain his dream. "Yeah! That's what we call the top ninja in my village!" Katy spaced out. She heard it all before.

"I see. Well, how about you?"

It took Katy a moment to realize he was talking to her. She froze on the spot. Her? Helping build a utopia? It sounded almost absurd… and something she'd do. But could she leave Konoha? How would that even work? "Um," she began quietly. "I'll… think about it." Apparently he deemed the answer acceptable, for he nodded and smiled.

"Master Haido," came a female voice from a loud speaker, making Katy jump in surprise. "We have a problem!"

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"The fleet we sent to the Land of Wind was annihilated."

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The beach they came to was covered in metal scrapings. The wreckage of a ship laid on the sand.<p>

Katy trailed after Naruto and Temujin. Her legs were feeling more like jelly with every step she took towards the beached vessel. She felt cold, felt the phantom rousing. She made to ask it questions, but her mind was wiped blank by what she saw upon stepping into the ship, twisted and mangled with bent gears, broken glass, and torn sheet metal.

"What the…" Naruto glanced at the many bodies that littered the ship, most of them young as he, all slumped in broken glass pods. "What is all this? What's going on? Answer me!"

Katy heard the clicking noise before seeing a dark figure swoop from above. She forced her horrified stare away from the bodies in time to see what she knew to be Kankuro's puppet clamp around Temujin's body.

"Naurto! Katy! What're you doing here?" echoed his voice.

Naruto's blue gaze snapped onto the Sand nin as he moved out of the shadows. "Kankuro?"

"You got it." The puppet master turned to the captured knight. "Thought you could sneak up on us, huh? You shouldn't underestimate the shinobi of the Hidden Sand."

"I don't get it!" Naruto cut in. "What happened out here?"

"Oh, man, you didn't know about this? These people invaded the Land of Wind from out of nowhere."

Naruto tensed. "Are you serious?"

Kankuro nodded solemnly. "We've had quite a few casualties trying to stop their rampage. Whole villages were wiped out in the battles."

"Tell me, is that the truth?"

Temujin was stoic as he said, "Noble sacrifices for the greater good."

Naruto gestured to the side with his hand, as if throwing away a piece of trash. "Oh, please! What you say and do are two different things!"

"Look, sorry for butting in but I'm gonna take him out now." Kankuro raised his hand, ready to instruct his puppet to finish the job.

"You stay out of this! He's my opponent!"

"What?"

Katy nearly missed the strange symbol that glowed on Temujin's breastplate as he tore free and kicked the puppet away. After seeing the image, Katy felt Calypso move within her violently and she fell to her knees.

"Katy!" Naruto glanced at her over his shoulder. Temujin's sword dragged his attention back.

He pointed his blade at Naruto. "Those who stand in our way will be eliminated!"

Kankuro scoffed, his hand raised and his fingers poised with strings of chakra. "Yeah, whatever!"

The brunette's vision watered and she tried to calm herself with a deep, shaking breath. The relief from panic was temporary as two more auras like Calypso's appeared. Two women, a blonde and brunette, dressed similarly to Temujin, stood on an upper deck of the wrecked ship. They spoke, their tones playfully mocking, but Katy was not listening. Her head felt as if it would spilt in two. The phantom spirit moved restlessly.

Sand gushed into the vessel, moving through all the cracks and splits between the metal, and condensed into two walls that collided. It seemingly crushed the two female knights, but their resounding laughter told otherwise.

One of them laughed. "You wanna play?"

Gaara leapt over the sand blocks. "Not so fast!" he said, going after the fleeing knights.

"Nice of you to finally show up!" Kankuro snapped at his brother, leaping after him to help.

Naruto shouted at Temujin, "What is this? Aren't these your friends lying here?"

"They are. And like me they were willing to give everything, to bring about our dream of utopia."

"Spare me the details! If they are your friends, you sure don't act like it!"

Their fight began in the blink of an eye.

"N – Naruto," Katy called after him weakly.

"Just stay there!" His voice was dulled by clanging blades. "I'll take care of this! It's my fight!"

Katy curled her fingers in her hair and shut her eyes. What was going on? What was happening to her? She suppressed a scream at the phantom's sudden words.

"_Move carefully and do _exactly_ as I say, when I say it._"

Her heart beat wildly with fear and uncertainty, but she complied and struggled to stand with wobbly knees. She could feel and hear an explosion from somewhere in the direction Gaara went. Shouts of "Thunder Saber" and "Sand Barrage!" resonated throughout the metal compartments. Judging by the number of voices in different places, Katy guessed Gaara took on one female knight while Kankuro went after the other.

She walked stiffly past the bodies. She was just five years old when she was first exposed to human corpses. The images of bloodied, crumpled masked ninja, though now blurry, still haunted the corners of her mind.

She quickened her pace at Calypso's urgency. Walking, then jogging. "_Faster, faster,_" it said, "_Faster,_" and Katy responded to its voice like a horse would a whip until she was running full speed. The noise of crackling electricity came from up head. Fallen metal pipes blocked the way. She summoned her nightmares, just as the phantom taught her. She remembered its words.

"_I want you to take your worst nightmares… and turn them into your weapons. Use your fear to make them. Use your rage to move them. And use your sorrow to tie it all together._"

Water formed and froze into shapes of skeletal beasts; four dogs and two bears. There was no flesh on them, only the hard ice that served as their bones. The large icy claws of the bears heaved the piping aside and the dogs flanked Katy's sides as she plowed onward. One of the female knights, her hair blonde, came into view. Her body had changed, morphed into a frightening humanoid gorilla. The skeletal bears, moved by the phantom's will instead of Katherine's, rushed ahead. They barreled into the female knight, then rose up on their hind legs and locked onto her with their forelegs, claws hooking into skin. The dogs stormed next, lunging at her and sinking in their teeth.

The knight howled her anger. Electricity sizzled and her muscled frame struggled against her holds. The ice bones began fracturing and one of the dogs was thrown violently into a wall. Sand hovered hesitantly a few feet away before surging and gathering at the arms and legs of the hulking figure.

"_Now is our chance!_ _Take back… what is _mine_!_"

Calypso's rage seeped into Katy's heart and the girl charged forward, a feral cry tearing from her throat. Both of her palms slapped over the female knight's heart. Cold ran up her arms and into her chest as a cerulean light was extracted from the woman.

The knight steadily shrank until she was human once more.

"You! Why, you! What did you do? What did you –?"

Katherine fell back with her ice creatures and closed her eyes from the grinding sand, covered her ears from the sound of cracking bones and the scream that was cut off sharply.

Arms reached out and snatched her. She screamed, high and shrilling.

"Katherine!" Gaara seized her shoulders. "It's me!" She stopped her flailing and shrieking to look and breathe. His gaze was calm and steady, everything hers was not. His grip on her shoulders tightened. "It's all right. The enemy has been taken care of."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and dared not look at the remains of the knight, else she'd be sick.

"What was that you did?" Gaara questioned her.

"I… don't know," she replied, and it was the honest truth. Calypso's voice she heard again. It told her she wasn't finished yet. Gaara's hand slid off Katy's shoulders as she stood, slowly, robotically, with every muscle tensed and shaking. Worry creased Gaara's brow, concern fleeted in his eyes. He called after her as she raced off to the outside.

"_Do not let them escape!_" the phantom shrieked to her.

The other female knight, with brown hair, had morphed as well. She flew through the air, a humanoid bat. She spewed purple smog to cloud the area where Naruto and Temujin fought. "Temujin," she yelled, "Withdraw!" and he leapt up, grabbing hold of her ankle.

Calypso's will flared and chains of ice broke through the sand at Katy's feet. The unnatural fog did nothing to impair the phantom's hearing. The clinking chains snaked upwards, twisting after them. One strand wrapped around Temujin's waist, another whipped at a wing but missed. When Temujin's grip slipped he was yanked down harshly, crashing and spraying sand as he slid to a stop. The chains weaved tightly around his arms, pinning them to his sides.

His comrade was gone, leaving him abandoned.

Katherine stood over him, staring blankly as the fog was cleared away by the wind. Temujin glared up at her. The phantom whispered in her head.

"Was it worth it?" She repeated what it said, and the knight's confusion showed through his glower. "Was it worth the ones you loved? The ones you left behind? So many years have gone… but did you think I would forget what your ancestors did to me?"

"What are you prattling on about?!" he spat out.

She continued as if he didn't speak, "Descendant of the royal family, indeed. You dream for utopia – funny. Your ancestors built a utopia with the very power you seek now. But they were never happy with what they had. The royal family wanted too much, and so did everyone else. War was prevalent even in paradise. Their greed would not allow peace."

"There will be no war in my utopia! What do you know about it?!"

"The child made to grow up with no name…" Katherine spoke Calypso's words, and mimicked its flat tone that suddenly took on the tiniest hint of sadness. "He was given a name by her. He was her friend. But he was a slave to the crown. He died fighting their battles. She fell into despair and death was near." Katy crouched down, leaning towards Temujin's face. "Your ancestors fled like cowards before my rage and left the rest to die. And you are a thief just like them. I will take back what you stole long ago." She reached her hand to his heart.

"Katy, what are you doing?"

She froze. Naruto, who had spoken, stood behind her with Gaara and Kankuro. Catching sight of the bound knight, Naruto stomped over. Katy quickly scurried backwards and out of his way. His shouts of indignation filled the area, battling the sound of the waves crashing on the shore for dominance.

"Stay out of the way," she muttered, recalling the way Naruto left her with the bodies, and her voice rose, her words swift and sharp, "Just stay and you'll take care of it?! What kind of order is that? I hope you bloody improve your leadership skills before you become Hokage, Naruto, because the way you are now just isn't going to cut it! 'Oh, it's MY fight, Katy! It's MY fight! Go sit in the corner with the dead people!' You call that leadership? And where's the ferret, Naruto? The freakin' ferret that our entire bloody mission revolves around!"

Naruto stepped back, putting his hands up in a calming gesture. "Uh, Katy, are you okay? You've never acted like this befo –"

"I'm starting to understand why Sakura hits you!" she screamed, "You think you can do it all, don't you? Being powerful isn't all it takes to be a leader! As Hokage you're going to be dealing with a lot of people and you're going to have to lead them. If you try to do everything, somehow – with your stupid clones, I guess – then everyone else will resent you because you'll make them feel _useless_!"

Energy depleted, Katy drooped like a plant in the hot sun. The rage of the phantom drained from her system. Silence coated the group. Gaara was the one to break it. "What are you two doing here?"

Naruto snapped out of the daze Katy threw him in. "Oh, yeah, we were on a mission, but…"

"Everything's exploding in our face," Katy groaned, before breathing deep and pulling herself together. "We need the ferret. Maybe we shou… Naruto, why are you and Kankuro wet?"

"That idiot," Kankuro spat, pointing at Naruto, "dragged me into the ocean."

"It was an accident! I told you I thought you were Temujin!"

"That aside," Gaara intercepted, "What are you going to do now?"

Katy gave Naruto a pointed look.

"Well," Naruto scratched his head, "I guess we better take this jerk back to the caravan. Then we'll figure it out from there."

Katy sighed, "I wonder of Sakura and Shikamaru are even looking for us."

"Of course they are!" Naruto said surely before creating two clones to carry Temujin. "Who knows, maybe we'll see 'em back at the caravan."

"We better report back, Gaara," Kankuro said.

Gaara watched Katy and Naruto as they prepared to move. Naruto hoisted Temujin up with his two clones while Katy tightened the ice chains.

"No, wait." His voice stopped the two from leaving. "I'll go with you."

"But, Gaara," Kankuro protested, "What about reporting in?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." The pale eyes of the scarlet haired shinobi rested on Katy. "There's something I need to find out."

Katy felt his gaze bore into her and she suppressed a shudder.

She hoped he didn't hear anything she said to Temujin.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The words of the elder Kahiko rebounded off cavern walls. Katy, Naruto, and Gaara found them inside. The nomads took refuge there after being attacked by one of Haido's knights. It looked like one of their bases as it was decorated and furnished, though crudely, with cut stones and blankets. And Naruto was right; Shikamaru and Sakura where there. It was them that thwarted off the knight that attacked the traveling group.<p>

"You don't know the horror those stones carry in them!" Kahiko lectured Temujin as he sat in his icy bonds. Katy's confusion and sense of dread whirled as they spoke of 'Gelel' life energy.

"I know more about the stone than anybody," Temujin declared, revealing the glowing symbol near his heart. Katy felt the phantom twist angrily inside. It hated that symbol, but why?

"So you have a crystal of Gelel." Kahiko spoke sternly. "That explains your power of recovery. How did you come by it?"

"It was given to me by my master, Haido."

"And is that the only stone you have in your possession? That's peculiar. If you're truly a descendant of our ancestors who crossed the sea then you should know… Was the Book of Gelel lost, then?"

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"In the days of old it was only the royal family members that led our clan who were able to fuse the stones of Gelel with the flesh of the body." The elder nodded to the blonde ninja. "Naruto, I spoke with you of this the other day. How some of our people took to the sea after our country was lost. According to legend, it was the royal family who left, taking the book of Gelel and the last of the remaining stones across the waves." Kahiko narrowed his dark eyes at the knight. "You haven't come to a new land, Temujin, you're returning home! You and I are of the same people!"

"What exactly is this Gelel, and how are your people connected to it?" Gaara inquired. Katy looked at him from the corner of her eye. He stood next to her, strong, resolute, unwavering.

"Yeah, gramps," Naruto prodded. "Tell us."

Inhaling deeply, Kahiko prepared to share his knowledge. "We know little of the stone's origin. But it seems in very early times a mysterious vein of mineral was discovered. Our ancestors were able to refine it in a crystallized form. They named the mineral Gelel. A vast empire was built, with the precious stone as its foundation. Wells never ran dry, livestock multiplied overnight, and trees continuously bore fruit. It's even said that they looked for ways to stop all life from aging."

"First time I ever heard of it." Shikamaru slouched in his seat, doubt twisting his face.

"This was a very long time ago. But as is often the case, great power brought unimaginable catastrophe. People fought and quarreled shamelessly over the stones and in the end their power was used to wage a massive war. Mountain and earth were ripped asunder until the battle eventually obliterated the empire altogether."

"How awful…" Sakura said sadly.

"Only a handful of the young survived. Our ancestors sealed away the coveted mineral deep underground and vowed never to revive it again."

"If it was so dangerous… why not destroy it?"

Katherine inhaled sharply and glanced at Gaara. She never would have thought him to suggest something like that. After all, had he not been deemed too dangerous at one point and set to be killed? She felt betrayed, though she knew not why. Maybe it was the phantom. She just knew this Gelel stuff had something to do with Calypso.

"Because the stones can only be destroyed by those of royal blood. But with the royal family lost to us we can only watch over them, guarding their secret with every generation. The legends have slowly faded away and one day the story of our past will just die out altogether."

"Die out? Fade away?" Temujin scoffed. "Hearing all that my resolve is even stronger. Nothing will stop me from getting those stones."

"Why you…!" Naruto clenched his fist, barely holding himself back. "Weren't you even listening?!"

"Power is power, nothing more. The only thing that matters is who's wielding it."

"The stone is too dangerous to the world of men!" Kahiko admonished. "It must never be woken from its slumber!"

"Master Haido will use it justly."

The rage welled up in Katy. "You're an idiot, just like your ancestors!"

The room went quiet and the red irises of Temujin rested on her. "You seem to know something about it, tell me."

She could feel the stares of everyone. Katy pressed her lips together.

"She's just saying you're stupid!" Naruto broke in, saving her from explanation.

"_Time to go, child_," its chilling voice rang through Katy's mind. She was startled and visibly jumped. Thankfully, Naruto and Temujin's shouting match drew attention from her. "_All will be explained. Leave without notice. I will guide you after that._"

_That's gonna be hard to do considering…_ She looked at Gaara and he stared right back.

She quietly stepped backwards, moving away from the light of the candles and into the dark. Then she turned and briskly walked out. Just as she thought he would, Gaara followed her. "What's wrong?" he asked her once outside.

"Nothing, I have to go."

"Where?"

She fidgeted. "I have to go…" She blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. "I have to pee, okay?"

"…Fine. I'll wait."

Her heart was pounding in her ribcage as she walked from him. She went past bushes and trees. She crouched, but instead of doing any personal business she concentrated, summoning mist. It swept in, clouding the area.

_He knows something's up, he knows, he knows!_ She heard his footsteps coming.

The phantom doe whisked out of her, mist spewing from its mouth. Ice dogs clawed up from the earth and took off in three different directions. Another formed in front of Katy. It took on the skeletal structure, not of a dog, but of an elk. Understanding Calypso's intentions, Katy hopped on and let it take her away from Gaara once more.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>She stood alone, deep in the ruins in the earth. Katy gaped at the ancient walls painted with figures. One was of a giant cerulean beast, not resembling any creature she had ever known. It was like a cross between a dragon and an eel. What was this supposed to mean?<p>

"_I have been in this world for a very long time,_" Calypso mused next to her, appearing out of thin air, its wispy body glowing cerulean. "_I wanted to show you this. I should tell you what I am, where I come from._" It snorted. "_That old man, he knew nothing of what really happened. He was just repeating the legends that were passed down to him. But I know. I was there._"

"What're you talking about…?"

"_It has been a long time… but I remember. Listen, and listen well. And do not share this with anyone_!" Katy straightened, eyes wide and alert. The phantom lowered its head before continuing, as if mourning. "_Though I like the name you gave me better, I was first named Gelel._"

Katy's mouth dropped. "What…? You mean like the stuff Kahiko was talking about?"

"_Let me explain, and please do not interrupt. Being a spirit of the sea, my earliest memories were amongst the glaciers and in the depths of the ocean. They day they captured me… I was in an underground halocline cave where freshwater and saltwater clashed. I only remember watching through the lens of the two water layers when they got me. It was some sort of ancient sealing jutsu…_

"_They took my freedom, they used me. I resented them, all of them, except for one. Her name was Nanami._"

Its empty eyes bored into Katy's own. "_You have her hair, her eyes, her temperament. You even have the same blood type. I knew when I found you it was meant to be. It was not until Nanami were they able to manipulate me. I cared for her. She was not like the others. She desired no power, she had no greed. She was kind with the heart of a child. All she wanted was for her family to be safe and happy. They took advantage of that to keep her in line._

"_They extracted my 'blood' to create the Vein of Gelel. The royal family then used it to forge the stones, a process in which they performed with their own flesh and blood. There was a war. Many died, including my dear Nanami's friend. Nanami was dying; her heart was overcome with grief. It was the last straw! I… _

_"I was the catastrophe that destroyed the empire…_"

Katy stood frozen to the spot. "Are you… evil?"

"_What?_" Its head snapped up. "_No! I am not evil! The humans of that empire were! Their lust for power brought misery and bloodshed! What is worse, they were robbing my power to do it!_"

She put up her hands, as if to calm it. She'd never seen it get this flustered, excluding its confrontation with Gaara. "Okay, okay, I believe you. What happened to Nanami?"

"_She…_" its voice lowered with what almost sounded like sadness. "_I do not remember. All I knew was that she was gone. I used the last of my power to destroy the empire. It drained me so I was merely a shell of what I once was. Then I left, wandering the nearby deserts with no purpose. Until I found you._" It moved nearer to her. "_I have been with you since you were very little. And because of that, I have merged with you_."

Katy backed up a step. "W–what does that mean?"

"_My essence… flows through your veins. It has seeped from me into your blood. I wanted to protect you from this, but now you must know. Do you remember the weeping willow in the desert? How it grew?_ _You cried on it. It was a fluke, though, as Gelel is normally in your blood._"

"So," Katy spoke weakly, "Does all my power, all the skills that I have…come from you?"

"_That,_" it started, "_I cannot be sure of. I am sorry, but I am not willing to leave you vulnerable to find out. But it may not be the case. You have rarely tapped into the Gelel in you. Which leads me to another point: it is dangerous. What is in you was not refined by the royal family. It is not a crystalized stone; it is the real, pure thing. Although it has lost the potency it once had, I advise you to never –_"

An explosion rocked from the lower ground.

Its head snapped in the direction of the noise. "_I thought I heard them coming! They are trying to steal my blood once again! That human Haido is greedy for power! Naruto is fighting him. While he is doing that, we must get as close to the vein as possible, so that I may reabsorb what I can. I will never fully be able to restore myself to what I once was but it is better than nothing. Quickly, child! No time to lose!_"

Katherine had no choice but to follow. They rushed through the dark corridors, the dim glow of the phantom lighting the way. Soon they made it to a great dome-shaped chamber, a chamber that the phantom remembered all too well. It was the chamber it was kept prisoner in, the chamber where its blood was extracted, the chamber where it last held Nanami.

The very chamber where it sent out its blood, the essence called Gelel, to destroy the empire.

The phantom deer seemed to stretch up to the ceiling, antlers sprouting from its head, growing like branches of a tree. Small streams of cerulean liquid seeped through cracks, steadily flowing into the antlers, into the phantom, making it glow brighter.

"_Time to go,_" Calypso hissed. "_I reabsorbed all I could! Temujin will be down here soon, and since he is a descendant of the royal family, he will be able to activate the black hole summoning! It will devour everything! Hurry before they arrive!_"

"What? What about Naru–"

"_He will be fine! We must go!_"

Katherine stood with an open mouth and eyes, and the phantom charged at her. The last thing she saw before blackness enveloped her was the cerulean radiance of Gelel.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Katy laid motionless on her back, rays of sunlight penetrating the canopy of leaves. Her eyes burned, but she did not blink. The Vein of Gelel was gone, sucked into the dark vortex Calypso spoke of. Though some of it escaped, bursting up and giving life for trees to grow in the desolate canyon.<p>

Its essence was in Katy's blood, though its power was only a fraction of what it used to be. She wondered what difference it made for it to reabsorb some of its original power. She received the answer when it gusted back into her. Instead of the usual chilly feeling Katy got, there was a severe burning cold sensation all over her body. She had screamed out, falling flat on her back. The pain faded rather quickly, but her skin still tingled.

She laid there just staring up at the blue sky. Minutes went by. So much had been said. So much had been told. And there was still so much she did not understand.

"I warn you," she whispered, repeating aloud what Calypso told her. "Shinobi have that same lust, that same greed for power. They take demons and seal them into their own children. They kill, they murder, all for the sake of power so they, or their village, may be the strongest. Do not… trust them. If they find out about what flows with your blood… they will extract it. They will use you as they used me. Using the Gelel will make you sick, especially without my guidance. Be smart, don't let them know... don't let them know…"

She drifted off. Her head felt as though it were swimming. Her eyes became bleary, they stung. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her, blocking the sun. Her face was held by two hands, and she dimly looked into glittering sea-foam eyes.

"Kitty," he rasped. "Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"

_All over,_ she thought. _Everywhere._

"Kitty!" His voice was hushed, but urgent. "Look at me, Geliebt, where does it hurt?" He looked down to what she clutched to her chest. He moved to take it but Katy hissed and grasped it tighter. Haido threw it away. It was hers now! She had grabbed an old tapestry and wrapped it up so no one could see what it was. Calypso instructed her to keep it safe. The Book of Gelel… No shinobi could see it. She had to distract him, call his attention elsewhere.

"Calypso told me," she croaked, and he leaned in. "That it looks like a deer because… I like Bambi. And I asked it… if it was a boy or a girl and it said, 'No,' so I guess…"

"Kitty," he murmured, placing the tips of his fingers on her lips to shush her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Well enough, I guess. How's Naruto?"

"He's fine."

"Oh," she sighed. "That's good. How are you?" He gave her a small, faint smile. "That's good."

"Are you sure you're…?"

"Yesh," she slurred a bit. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Can you stand?" She answered by getting up, slowly and shakily. His arms went out, hovering around her in case she fell. "Good," he breathed in relief when she stood completely. Then his tone turned stern. "Why did you run from me?"

She did not look to see the hurt that briefly passed through his eyes. She was busy thinking what she could tell him. "That stuff… it… made me feel sick. I had to see what it was, but… it's gone now."

"And Calypso?"

She flinched. Darn it, he was observant. "It didn't… it didn't like it either. It was acting up, and that's why. Can… can we go now?"

He paused, staring at her intently, as if deliberating something. "Fine. Let's get out of here."

"Okay," she replied, looking back as they left the phantom ruins.

The secret it once harbored was now only found in her.


	21. Wind and Fire

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long. I wasn't going to update until I at least finished chapter 22 but since I was repeatedly asked to update I had no choice but to post this or face the consequences. I hope you find this chapter satisfactory.

There is one thing I would like to ask, something that was brought to my attention in one of the reviews, what is it that you don't like about Anna? Is her character unlikable wholly or is it just how she acts at times? Just curious.

And I want to thank those who gave reviews; I appreciate every one of them.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Part 21-<span>

Wind and Fire

"Why don't you buy a dress to match that girly hair, you creepy lesbian! Stop stalking me!" She turned on her oppressor. "Ya know what? I've taken you off the menu! You are a **bad** chicken nugget! You are McDonald's chicken! Nobody wants to eat you! A dog would walk past you, turn up his nose and say, 'I ain't eatin' that crap!' because you are nasty chicken!"

The Hyuuga frowned. "Am I supposed to know what this… McDonalds is? Do you have any other idiotic fantasies you would like to shout before we start a logical conversation? Of course, that's assuming you are capable of logic… or having a conversation." He regarded her with a sharp eye. "You stomp your feet and shout things no one understands. Are you a lunatic or did your mother simply drop you when you were a baby?"

"Yes my mother dropped me… into a pool of sexy! But you wouldn't get it because you're a nasty chicken nugget nobody wants to eat! I'm should bludgeon you with something!"

Neji was silent, a grim expression souring his face. To think he actually believed he could connect with this girl. "Imbecile," he deadpanned to the fuming ruby-head before him.

Anna glared and a stern seriousness spiked in her tone as she said, "One day, Neji, maybe not today but one day I am going to beat you with a weapon beyond your imagination."

Now it was getting interesting.

Neji smirked, rising a brow. "I doubt you could even touch me."

The ruby-head pressed her lips together, bit her tongue, and stomped off. She didn't get far before she vanished in a poof of smoke. "Ya know," her voice echoed against the trees, "I narrate everything you say with a British accent inside my head. It's the only way I can deal with your dumb ramblings."

"My ramblings…?" His indignant shock flipped to anger as his voice rose. "MY ramblings? You are the one who-!"

"Ayiyiyi!" The scream came out of nowhere with the red and black blur. His Byakugan was activated, but it was too late. She was already striking. Blow after blow was delivered, and all he could do was block with his arms, covering his face. No, she was going for his beautiful face!

"You made me do this!" the she-devil screeched, "You brought this on yourself!"

The Hyuuga wasn't going to tolerate this. The minute he had the chance he shouted, "Rotation!" and spun, forcing chakra out in a protective sphere-like barrier.

She fell back with a thump yet she smirked triumphantly. Neji huffed, covering his humiliation with irritation. How could he let her get so close? He let his guard down. A mistake he wouldn't soon repeat. Then, he felt it. His eyes slowly opened wide with realization as he examined the slick yellow goo he was now covered in. He looked to the she-devil, catching glimpse of a red sock oozing with the same liquid.

"I told you…" She grinned evilly. "I was going to beat you with a weapon beyond your puny imagination! Behold the BUTTERSOCK!" She waved the sock in victory, the yellow ooze splattering the ground.

Neji seethed, his face heating to that strange purple hue as he tried to keep composed. "You… you are the most senseless, imprudent, stubborn, idiotic…!"

"Oooo!" Anna wriggled her rear at him, mocking him. "My name is Neji Wedgie and I like to ramble!"

That was the last straw. Byakugan activated, he charged.

Butter covered the battlefield.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>It was an accident.<p>

Rain splashed on her face as she laid in a heap of shuddering bones. She hadn't meant to use it. It just happened.

Two blurred faces hovered over her, looking down. They were speaking, but the sounds were muffled and warped. She felt as if her entire head were submerged under water. She gulped air. The muted, garbled voices slowly became clear as did her vision and she saw the shocked eyes of Anna and Mae.

"Katy," Anna called again. "What was that? What happened?"

What was she to tell them? She had lost it, so to speak, while they sparred. Anna insisted they work on training Katy; that she needed to be toughened up. So Anna and Mae teamed together, barraging Katy with kunai, shuriken, and clones. And, oh, how Katy hated the clone jutsu. She was never able to grasp the technique and she had a hint as to why. It was used to confuse and deceive. Right when she thought she knocked one of them down- poof! And the real one would come from behind and send her to the ground instead. Such ninja trickery had Kat spitting venom. All ninja seemed to use and teach it. Whether they conjured it from shadow or sand, it served to distract and deceive. And Katy was never good at lying.

Mae had hung back, fending off an ice-skel dog when Anna came at the brunette again, using clones to overwhelm. The wind picked up from behind the older girl and she used it to strengthen a blast of fire. Katy barely dodged. While she was trying to recover her balance she was punched and kicked and she was getting sick of it. She wasn't going to be pushed around anymore, she told herself she was done being weak. So why was it still like this? She had shrieked in rage as Anna delivered another punch.

That was when she used it.

Cerulean light surged and before Katy could suppress it, it had shot up into the sky, a bolt of lightning in reverse. It was a thin and wispy streak, but still swift and with devastating consequences. Dark clouds formed, thunder resounded, and then came the rain.

"Hey!" Anna snapped, shoving at Kat. "Geez, you're freezing cold! What's going on?"

Katy trembled violently, body aching. "Home," she wheezed, blackness eating her line of sight. "I want to go home."

She could still hear them, Anna's sharp tone and Mae's rising panic. And she could feel them as they tried to shake her awake, their hands burning into her skin. She wanted to scream in protest but all that came out was miserable whimpers. They pulled her up and stood on either side of her, draping her arms over their shoulders for support. She felt the stinging cold all the way back to the house coupled with the burn of their warm skin. The next two hours were filled with blankets and hot tea. Anna paced the shoddy living room, switching from eying Katy to eying the rain pelting the windows. Mae sat with Katy on the couch, and it looked like she had picked up Katy's nervous habit of chewing on her lip. When the cold faded and the pain lessened, Katy let the blanket fall from her shoulders and put down her mug.

Anna stopped her pacing and stood before Kat with her hands on her hips and her mouth screwed in a scowl. "Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you gonna tell us what that was? Or are you gonna keep more secrets?"

"Tell us, Katy…?" Mae encouraged her to answer, leaning forward.

Katy tightly clasped her hands and bit her lip. The questions ran though her head. Should she tell them? Could she? Calypso said not to tell any shinobi. But… she didn't consider herself a shinobi though she was registered as one. She had discarded her Leaf headband when she tossed her old outfit. She didn't care for it. Anna and Mae wore theirs in inconspicuous places like the thigh and upper arm, though that didn't really mean anything. Even rogue ninja wore their village's crest. The most important fact was that they were from the same world, and they were friends long before this whole ninja charade started.

Although Anna was serious about her dream of becoming a hunter-nin, Katy couldn't picture her ever placing her allegiance to the village above their friendship.

She made her decision. She trusted them.

Without a word she went up the stairs and retrieved "that" book, still wrapped in ancient withered cloth. When she came back down she motion for her teammates to follow her into the cellar. They spoke in hushed whispers. Anna waved her arms around vigorously while she talked with Katy and Mae took in the information with a slack jaw. Once the discussion was over all was quiet, save the thunder from above. Surprisingly to Kat, after she revealed the secret of Gelel, Anna seemed to go from being angry with her to being just slightly irritated… and maybe even worried. It was a good sign. It meant she cared, in her own way at least.

Katy made sure she was very careful in the way she spoke of the Gelel. But all the while Calypso's voice softly rang, "_I told you to be careful. Why did you use that power without me? It will bring you pain. I told you not to speak of it, either_…"

_It's okay. We can trust Anna and Mae._

And she told them to keep it secret, told them what happened to Calypso and what may very well happen to her if anyone were to find out. They swore to secrecy, and for once Katy didn't need to fear. Everything would be fine. As long as she didn't use the Gelel so recklessly again, nothing bad would happen.

Two days later she heard, "She did it again…"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mae, because I don't have eyes!"

Rain filtered down on them. Katy was brought to her knees, doubled over, a shivering huddle. Her breaths came shallow and fast. Thankfully it wasn't hurting too badly this time. Had Calypso sensed it was going to happen and helped? Although, the phantom seemed to be less and less alert with every day that passed since it reabsorbed some of its blood from the Vein in the ruins. When it talked, it sounded almost... tired, lethargic.

Katy watched as the gray clouds gradually swirled and expanded from the point the Gelel energy hit the sky. To think she could summon clouds. The rain smelled sweet. And looking around she could see the wonders the rain brought with it: the glisten of the water on flowers, the beads forming on a spider's web, the ripples in puddles, and how everything seemed greener… Rain was truly a wonderful thing. She was glad she could be a part of it somehow.

However, she wasn't so thankful later on.

Her gut dropped when she was summoned to the Hokage's office. Anna and Mae must have sensed her unease because they stayed close, flanking her sides when they walked into that room to face the Kage of the Leaf. Katy's nerves prickled as Tsunade sternly regarded her.

"I've been keeping an eye on you three," she began, throwing them significant glances. "There is no record of you before you became Genin. Your files say you came from a traveling caravan. If it weren't for the confirmation from Inoichi Yamanaka about your memories of it, I wouldn't believe it. By the way... I heard you ran into a caravan on your last mission, Katy."

"Not ours," Anna interjected. "Katy told me she didn't recognize anyone."

Katy nervously shifted her weight. If they learned anything about her connection to the Gelel… it would be a disaster.

"Well," the Fifth continued, interrupting Katy's frantically growing paranoia. "I had a right to interrogate you before considering that thing inside you… what was it you called it?"

"I n-named it Calypso," Kat stammered out, "It found m-me, it l-liked me, I don't know why-"

"Yes, yes." Tsunade waved a hand dismissively and, oddly enough, she smiled. "You've established that, don't worry. I didn't call you here to be interrogated."

"So what is it then?" Anna snapped, "You gonna send us back on the street, aimlessly searching for a home?" Leave it to the professional liar to build upon people's assumptions.

Tsunade's eyes softened. "No, of course not. You're becoming fine kunoichi and fine additions to this village." She nodded to Katy. "I'm sorry you had to be put through interrogations, but as Hokage I must put the security of the village first. Now that I'm confident you have Calypso under control, there's no need to worry." Her eyes hardened. "Right?"

Katy nodded dumbly.

"And now that that's behind us, let's get to the reason you're here today." Katy's face fell. What did they want now? Tsunade tapped her nails on her desk, stare focusing in on Katy. "It's been raining a lot recently…"

The air grew tense.

"Yeah, about that," Anna sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "My stupid friend's been trying a new jutsu and I already told her to knock it off, sooo…"

"It's as I heard, then." The Hokage leaned forward. "You brought that rain, Katy?"

"Yes, sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize! It's incredible. Normally it would take at least ten Rain ninja to do what you did. And you're timing couldn't be more perfect."

"What are you trying to say?" Anna started cautiously, "What's going on?"

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her, expression serious. "Are you aware of the situation our allies are in?"

"Nooo, why?"

"I'm not surprised. They kept it secret in fear other villages would take it as an opportunity to attack." She sighed heavily before continuing her explanation. "Our allies from the Sand have been suffering from severe drought and have just recently come to us for help."

_Oh no_, Katy thought with dread. _Please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Anna raised her eyebrows and her hands. "The desert… is suffering from a drought. Isn't that normal?"

"Yes and no. The desert does have a rainy season. It doesn't give a lot of precipitation but it is usually enough to provide their reservoirs and wells with adequate water levels. Unfortunately in recent years the storm clouds have either passed over their village without shedding a single drop of rain or never reached the village at all."

A spark lit in Anna then. "So? It's what those traitors deserve! You can't be thinking of sending Katy."

The response was a quick and harsh, "It's exactly what I'm thinking. In fact, it's what I'm doing."

"No!" Anna screamed. "You have no idea the side effects it causes! It makes her sick!"

This seemed to draw concern form the blonde leader. "How so?"

"Er, well… She gets really, really cold! It's more serious than it sounds! She almost fainted the first time."

Tsunade seemed to consider this information, but ultimately she said, "If there are any problems with Katy's health, I'll leave it to the Suna medics to help her."

"You can't be serious! After all they've done! They killed the Third and you just let that go?" Anna's statements stuck a chord in Katy. After all they've done… That's right. Why should she help them? She straightened her back in indignance.

"Enough!" Tsunade's palm came down on the top of her desk with a loud slap as she stood. Her strong voice caused Katy to shrink from her stance. "I will not tolerate any insubordination, especially not from a little brat! The lands of Wind and Fire are allies; therefore the villages of the Leaf and Sand are allies. You can hate that all you want, it won't change our standing with them. It was Orochimaru that killed the Third and deceived the Sand to go to war with us." She glared at Anna. "I don't want to hear another word about it. Besides, this mission doesn't include you."

Anna didn't seem to be deterred, she was relentless. "What? She can't go alone; she gets lost walking to the toilet!"

"She'll have escorts." Then the Hokage called to the door, "Send them in!"

The door opened and the moment Katy looked over her shoulder her eyes met his. Sea-foam to hazel. With him was his brother and sister, both sporting sour expressions. Katy thought it likely that they overheard Anna's yelling.

"Katy." The Hokage brought her attention forward. "You are to leave for the Hidden Sand first thing in the morning. When you get there I expect you to do all you can to help our allies with their situation."

She faltered in her speech, unsure of how to respond. She didn't want this, she didn't want to aid the ones that ruined her friendship with Gaara, the ones that destroyed her childhood friend and left in their wake a heartless killing machine. However she couldn't outright defy the Hokage's orders or she'd just get into trouble. She had to come up with something, now. "I… Um, yes, but I don't know if I have the ability to summon so much rain… and in such a dry climate."

"I believe you can." The powerful woman showed benevolence with a smile. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Do your best."

Katy lowered her head, hiding the bitterness that simmered in her eyes. "…I'll try."

With that they were dismissed.

She and Mae stiffly followed Anna out of the Hokage's premises. The siblings were not far behind, but they were disregarded until they reached the street. That was when Anna suddenly stopped and turned on her heel, sending a dark glower at Gaara. The two teams faced each other and not a word was said. The wind's whispers filled the silence until Anna started verbally breathing fire.

"This is bull," she barked loudly, "Why should we help you! You betrayed us, not the other way around!"

"We were following orders," snapped Temari. "It's not like we wanted to."

"Oh, wow. That makes me feel so much better."

_Oh no_, Katy cringed. Anna was using sarcasm. Things were about to get bad.

"Hey, come on," Kankuro interjected. "We helped you guys out when your Uchiha ran off. Three from your retrieval group would have been done for if it weren't for us."

"Yeah? Well how many died during the invasion you planned with the Sound?"

"We didn't plan it!"

"That's enough." Gaara's command cut through the discord. Everyone was still for a minute, but Katy shared a nervous glance with Mae. They both knew Anna wouldn't let it go just like that.

"I'll tell you when it's enough," she seethed out, "You freak."

Temari and Kankuro visibly tensed, and their anger shone in their eyes. The alliance and the treaty between Sand and Leaf may have been the only thing preventing them from going on the offensive. Gaara, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He didn't even blink at the insult, and Katy knew why. He heard it too often.

Which was why she had to act.

She was swift but clumsy. Tripping over her own feet, Katy grabbed Anna's shoulder and used her falling momentum to crash skulls with the ruby-head. Mae looked on, wildly glancing between the two as they stumbled back from each other. They both held their heads and Katy made a quick note that no one wins with a head-butt… except Naruto, of course.

"Ow! What the- Katy!"

"You," hissed Katy as she rubbed her forehead, "You will not call him that."

Anna looked taken aback. "What? How can you defend him? Did you forget what he did to us- to you?"

The redhead in question stepped forward, eyes narrowed and trained on Anna. Katy moved in his path, retorting, "You don't know him."

"I don't need to know him to know what he's done! Geez, Kat, open your eyes! Did you forget about the Rain ninja in the Forest of Death? And what about your side? It still hurts, doesn't it? He did that!"

Sea-foam orbs darted to her side and a wounded expression slipped onto his face. Somehow she felt his guilt, so she looked away from him and tried to reason. "It's…not that bad."

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me? Look, I don't know what he meant to you back then but this is now!" Anna went with a gentler tone, saying, "He can't hurt you anymore. I know he probably cornered you and made you promise to be his friend but-"

"No!" Katy stomped her foot, and the words tumbled out. "You don't understand. I approached him, of my own free will."

Anna's horror quickly turned to anger. "Why?"

"Because…" She struggled for the answer. "Because… he… Because he looked just as lost as me! I dunno, I just…thought we could help each other. And he wasn't like the others, he was kind and patient. I went back every day because I wanted to not because I had to. I didn't like that village." Her voice grew avid with conviction. "In fact I hated it! They tried to kill him and when they couldn't get him they went after me! But he was my best friend and nothing you say can change that!" The image of her Geliebt, six-years-old, came into her mind's eye and the memories stung her.

Then she realized all eyes were boring into her, she could feel them. He was staring at her with something akin to awe, as were his siblings.

She had the sudden urge to disappear. But, since she already said this much she might as well get everything else out too. Gathering her courage, she continued, "And I came back just for him too. Not to be a ninja. I never wanted to be a ninja. I just went through with it so you'd be happy."

Anna was quiet for a long moment, she appeared to be in shock, and then finally she let out a simple, "Oh."

Katy sighed. "Please don't get upset. I'll keep being a ninja for you. Besides, Mae can't be on a team without me. And… and don't be upset about the Sand village. I said I'd try." She gave Anna a hard, meaningful look before muttering, "Which doesn't grantee success."

Anna's eyes lit with understanding.

"What?" Mae looked thoroughly confused. "Are you not really going to try? Just preten- Ow!" Anna whopped the younger girl on the back.

"What was that you said?" Kankuro glared at the trio.

"Nothing!" Katy said quickly, forcing a smile that resembled a grimace more than anything.

"Yeah, nothing." Anna shook her head at Mae, who smacked a hand over her mouth and inched over to her aunt. "I guess we'll see you guys in the morning. Come along, Katy, Mae."

The siblings watched them go, suspicion and displeasure written in their expressions. Katy avoided Gaara's eyes and didn't glance back.

She had a feeling she'd be seeing him sooner than sunrise.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Dusk was falling over into night and the remnants of the sun's rays were becoming dimmer by the second.<p>

Katy glared at her empty pack, clenching her fists. She shouldn't have to do this, shouldn't even have to pretend she was doing this. But she obviously didn't have a choice in the matter. She swatted the bag from her bed and flung herself down into her pillows, burying her face. She thought about how awkward and awful the journey would be and how embarrassing it would be when she "failed." Although she could fail even with effort, she wasn't about to break a sweat for those people. Or freeze, she should say.

The lands of Wind and Fire were allies…

Katy didn't want any part of it. The Village of Sand wouldn't be getting a speck of rain from her.

_Blame the village, blame the shinobi. They are the reason I had to take you and they are the ones who destroyed your friend._

Walking through the lands of Wind and Fire… to walk from grass into sand again, the nostalgia might be too much.

Katy felt something gently rake thorough her hair. She flipped over and swiftly sat up, almost knocking heads with Gaara. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her, his gourd nestled in the corner by the window. He seemed to be thinking of something when, suddenly, he gingerly placed his hand on her left side. "It still hurts?" he asked sadly.

She looked away. "It doesn't really. Just a small ache. The medics said it was all in my head, anyway. Nothing to be upset about…"

"I'm sorry." She glanced back at him, only to see his face guilt-ridden. Silence passed between them because she really didn't know what to say to alleviate his remorse. Or maybe it was because she didn't want to. Shouldn't he suffer for making her suffer? But then he broke her ponderings with, "You don't really plan on bringing the rain."

She didn't meet his gaze. "No."

"Why?"

She snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

He retracted his hand and settled it on his knee as he moved his stare out the window, a far-off, deep look in his eyes. "…Don't hold a grudge for my sake."

Her eyes went big, glinting. "They tried to kill you. They tried to kill me. They spit on you and hated you for something that wasn't your fault. And they tore us apart."

"I know what they've done," he spoke slowly, calmly. "And I know what they're like. But…" He returned his gaze to her. "They are still my people."

Katy frowned. Had he forgiven them so easily?

"Seven years," he went on, "For seven long years I have hated and killed in vengeance. But that time is over, I've turned my back on that dark path. Naruto showed me… what I can be. I can connect with my people. And…" He reached for her, placing his hand on her leg. "Katherine, revenge resolves nothing. It will only bring more pain. Please…"

"It's not revenge," she quipped. "It's punishment."

He cocked his head slightly to the side. "Is it? I don't think so… You have a chance to help those in need and you won't do it… because of a grudge." She tried turning away from him, only for him to catch her chin with his fingers and guide her back to his eyes. "I understand; I know what it's like. But you are only hurting yourself in the end… and the ones who care for you."

Her eyes bulged. Did he know about her plan? No, she noticed in relief as his sights traveled to the side of her he injured. He was speaking from his own experience, not about her plan to get to him and break him down. But his words struck a nerve in her. Here he, as one raised in a shinobi world, was talking to her about forgiveness and letting go when she was the one raised in a church. It was disgraceful. Had she lost herself?

But, no! He hurt her. He hurt and killed others. He had to be punished. She wasn't like him. A fragile glass child like herself could not afford to forgive just like that. The chance of being broken again was too great. She couldn't risk it. The strong could forgive because they were not easily shattered.

"Kitty, my Geliebt." The tenderness in his tone startled her. He took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead into hers, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Help my people." And then, even worse, he whispered, "Please."

She faltered. It was too much. The pleading eyes, the sadness, using the word Geliebt. She had to concede. "Argh, fine!" She pulled back, ignoring the small smile that adorned his lips. "But not for them, understand? For… for my Geliebt."

He wrapped his arms around her before she could object. She sighed and slumped into his embrace.

What had she gotten herself into?


	22. When Skies are Gray

**A/N:** I don't know why but this chapter had me miffed. I kept reading over it but I couldn't place exactly what bothered me. Please let me know if this chapter is acceptable.

Thank you to all who take the time to review.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Part 22- <span>

When Skies are Gray

.

He wasn't to leave the Leaf village without her. Baki had made that very clear before he sent them out. It was an order Gaara was actually happy to comply with.

And now as the red haired shinobi saw Katy's barren backpack lying on the floor, he immediately moved to help her fill it, brushing aside her brittle protests. She had very little desert appropriate attire. He pulled whatever sufficient clothing she had from her wardrobe, tossing the items onto the bed. She scurried to fold and place them in the bag, muttering things like, "Unbelievable," and, "Bloody redheads," and lastly, "Long sleeves?"

"To protect your skin from the sun. Do you have any lighter material?"

"No, and- Hey! That's my underwear drawer!" She ran over and shoved the drawer shut before shooting him a reproachful look.

"You'll need them," he said simply, without a hint of shame.

"Okay, I know, I'll get them. Sheesh, you're worse than Anna when she goes through my closet."

He blinked owlishly, noticing the name switch. "Who?"

"You know, my teammate. The yelling one."

"…I thought her name was Oreo."

Katy froze. "Uh… well, uh…" She sighed. "Darn it I knew I was going to slip up sooner or later." She turned to him, serious. "Okay, look, you can't tell anyone this." She waited for him to nod his understanding before continuing, lowering her voice. "Her real name is Annabel but she hates that name because it makes her old or something, I don't know."

_Another unusual name_, he thought. "I see… She is…" He searched for the right word, but all that came out was, "Weird."

Katy shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, but so am I. I guess that's why we're friends."

"Your friend…" For some reason he didn't like that. It left an unsettling feeling in his gut that he couldn't place. Then, like a flash of fire, he was reminded of something the ruby haired girl had said. "You," he began carefully. "You saw what I did… in the Forest of Death."

Her expression tensed right away. "Fitting name, isn't it? Yeah, I saw. So did Mae, she fell in it. Freaked her out for days. Anna was really cautious after that, too."

"And… you?"

"I don't like thinking about it. Let's, um… change the subject, okay?" She fidgeted with the drawer handle before opening it and sneaking undergarments to her bag. He watched her, a sinking sensation nestling in his chest. She didn't glance at him, not even when he walked up behind her. She busied herself by stuffing her things into the sack.

"…I'm a monster," he murmured despondently.

She stopped what she was doing, keeping her back to him. He waited, waited for her to accept or deny his claim, as the crickets sang their nightly tune by the window, fissuring the quiet pause and yet making it feel more prominent. Her answer never came. Suddenly there was a loud banging accompanied by a yell from the hall. "Katy, I want to talk to you!"

The brunette shot into action, ramming herself against the door. She squeaked as the wood was kicked. "Hey, open up!" whined Anna.

"I'm naked," Katy shrieked and Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as she took off her shirt, her top half now clad only in a small white bra. "Well, kinda naked. Don't come in!"

"Oh, please, who cares? We've both gone skinny dipping in the creek before."

"That was at night and we were in the water… And it was still awkward!"

"Then get dressed!"

"I can't." Katy glanced around, searching for a reason, an excuse. She zoned in on the window. "I'm… I'm feeling the breeze! Can't stop feeling the breeze!" Gaara furrowed his brow as she nodded fervently at him. "Aren't we feelin' the breeze?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Calypso!" she blurted. "Calypso and me are toootally feelin' the breeze!"

"Right… Whatever, weirdo. I need to talk to you."

"Talk through the door."

They could hear Anna groan exasperatedly. "Fine. Ya know about that whole thing where you got diarrhea of the mouth and said you didn't ever want to be a ninja? Well… you don't haveta be."

Katy's face lit with astonishment but hardened as she said, "I'm not leaving you team, Anna."

"I know you don't want to let me down, but I don't want you to force yourself to be something you're not."

"I…" She was unsure, Gaara could tell. But then she became stoic, her eyes trained at her feet. "I can't leave your team."

"You'll stay? Are you sure?"

"…Yes."

"You don't have to."

"I know."

"You're awesome, Katy! I'll see you in the morning. I'll tell off those Sand freaks for ya!"

Katy's eyes zipped to Gaara, her face heating with embarrassment, as they listened to Anna's footsteps fade away. He stared at her, and then at her crumpled shirt on the floor, and then back to her before asking, "Why did you take your shirt off?"

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>She wasn't good at lying, she had said, so she had to make it true. Her answer tugged a small smile to his lips. <em>You never did like lying, did you?<em>

He didn't go back to the inn that night. He stayed and helped her finish packing, just a couple more shirts and long skirts that would keep her cool and protect her from the sun. He noticed she still liked blue, as half her clothing consisted of the color. After the bag was zipped and lying by the door, he answered her questions about Suna. There was so much she didn't remember about the village. All she recalled were the bad things, but there had been good times within those walls and he tried to remind her of them. He also tried telling her the village wasn't as bad as she thought it to be. She didn't look convinced. In fact, if the contents of her replies were anything to go on, all the good memories she had of them together were tied into Haven.

"You need to sleep," he said after their discussion. "We'll be leaving in less than seven hours and I know how difficult you are to wake."

"Seven hours?" She crawled over her bed to check the little clock on her nightstand. She gawked. "We're leaving at five in the morning?"

"At first light," he confirmed, taking a seat at her desk. "Now sleep."

If she was uncomfortable about him being there he wouldn't have known, as she said nothing of it. And even if her body language were to give her away, he wouldn't see as she was quickly veiled by the sheets of the bed. Though 30 minutes had passed she'd still not fallen asleep. She tossed and turned and at one point she even sat bolt upright before plopping back down into the pillows.

"Lie still," he told her. "Or do you need me to hold you still?"

It wasn't something he expected her to reply to. If anything he expected her to take it as more of a deterrent. That's why he was so surprised when she gruffly said, "Yes."

Had he heard right? He rose from the chair as hesitantly as he walked. He stopped by the side of the bed, silently seeking permission before he laid down behind her on top of the covers. He moved his arm over her waist very carefully, very slowly. Both were very still and very quiet.

After a while she turned from her side and onto her back, gazing up into the dark. He examined her face, the soft lines of it obscured by the darkness. She seemed to be contemplating something. She sighed deeply before muttering, "This is familiar."

"…Yeah," he whispered back.

"But it's different." She paused. "I can tell you're here."

His eyes squinted slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Um… maybe I said it wrong. You know how they say you can't smell yourself? Back then… I couldn't smell you because we were always around each other." Her eyes dimmed. "Now I can."

"Do I… smell bad?"

"No, no. You just smell like a stranger is all…"

Disappointment sunk him down like an iron weight.

A stranger…

Morning rolled in at a snail's pace for him, but for her it came too soon. And he was right, she was difficult to wake. He tried to be gentle, but she was being too stubborn. When he shook her roughly she'd just groan like an irate donkey and when he pulled at her she'd burrow into the pillows. His patience was being strained.

The sand snaked from his gourd and through the air before coiling around her ankles. She latched onto the headboard in response, refusing to be yanked out of bed. The wooden frame of the bed creaked as she was tugged. She wouldn't budge. The redhead would have pulled harder if he weren't concerned about hurting her. He stopped, thinking, _what did I do back then?_

"I'll jump on you if you don't get up," he warned her.

No response. That was it; he told her what would happen.

However, he felt rather ridiculous just thinking about leaping on her. Therefore he tried another tactic. He simply flipped the mattress. She tumbled over the side of the bed, squealing. Staggering up, bleary-eyed, she stalked about like a starving zombie that'd been woken from a hundred year nap. He watched her with raised brows. "Katherine." She regarded him blankly. "I think it would be better if your housemates didn't see me."

"Yeah, yeah," she yawned. "Go out the window."

"I'll be back for you shortly. Be ready."

"Yesh, yesh…" She lazily waved him out.

Just fifteen minutes later he and his siblings stood before the old rickety house. She trudged out the door, Anna hot on her heels. Mae crept out after them, looking no more alert than Katy. Dark emerald glared into pale cyan. He returned Anna's look with a dull stare, conveying how unfazed he was by her fury.

"I'm warning you," the female redhead began lowly. "If she comes back with just one scratch I'll roast you alive."

"That's… delicious."

They glanced at Katy. She just stared up at the sky, probably in her own little world at the moment.

"Erm…" Anna cleared her throat. "That was weird. Anyway, I'm assuming you heard me yelling about Katy getting very sick when she uses… the rain jutsu. So you better not push her!"

Kankuro replied. "We received that information from the Hokage already. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry. Especially when she's going with the likes of you." Anna directed her gunpowder stare at Gaara.

"She will be safe. I guarantee it," he said with finality.

A stressed silence filled the space between the two teams. It was broken by Temari when she said, "We better get moving."

Gaara locked eyes with his Geliebt and she sighed, quickly hugging Anna ad Mae before trailing along after him.

The journey was fairly quiet. Not much was said aside from Kankuro and Temari's occasional small talk. They tried once or twice to get Katy involved but she only answered their questions with shrugs or quick nods. Gaara knew how she was; she wasn't comfortable with them yet. But she would be, given time.

They needed to go faster. However, Katy was having trouble with their methods. She was reluctant to leave the stability of the ground and when they finally convinced her to travel through the trees she stuck to the lower branches, warily aiming her jumps. Gaara dropped down beside her, taking her arm in his. "Come on, you won't fall."

She lowered her head from him then, her stringy bangs concealing her eyes, and he was unable to see the utter distrust that tainted her face. Because he said that once before, and because she'd already fallen.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The walls of Suna loomed over them. The sentinels peered down from the ledges of the cliff like hawks sizing up prey. Had the group been foreign and uninvited, the sentinels would have swooped down and attacked. But when they saw Gaara at the front they shrank back into the shadows. Katy drew closer to his side, her guard up. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was panting, sweating, and clearly exhausted. She was not used to the scorching climate and the little experience she had of it when they were small hadn't helped. She hadn't brought enough water with her and proved too stubborn to accept his canteen. He essentially had to shove the thing in her hands and make her drink it. And he didn't think he'd ever forget that incident with the camel spider, a rock, and her shoe.<p>

He heard her gasp in relief as they walked into the shade of the walls. They went through the passage between the two cliff faces, a clean-cut cleft that lead straight into the village. Baki met them as they arrived in. He stood tall and straight as all Suna shinobi did. His one visible eye scanned the slouching brunette in blue before falling back on the three siblings.

"Well done," said the Jounin curtly, acknowledging their success with a single stiff nod. Taking the lead as they walked, he explained the predicament of the villagers to Katy, how water was being rationed and how appreciative they were that she was willing to help.

Cyan eyes observed her rigidness.

Gaara could sense Katy becoming more and more uneasy with every step they took further into the village. He brushed shoulders with her, trying to offer some sort of consolation. It didn't work; by the time they were in the great dome building his father used to rule, her hands were trembling.

"Let's just get it over with," she hissed to him. "Take me to the roof."

"You should rest first," he replied firmly. "A room has been prepared for you. I can show you to it."

"Fine, give me time to reconsider doing this!" she shushed back.

Her undesirable attitude drained out the moment Baki turned his eye on her. "If you think your jutsu will work in the condition you're in then you're welcome to try."

She stuttered, her tone squeaky, "W-what…condition?"

"Very well. This way."

Gaara frowned; he didn't like this. She was struggling through the heat not too long ago, she was sweating profusely, and she was fatigued. She didn't look any better out on the windswept roof. If anything she looked worse, fragile, as she seemed to sway with the breeze. She tugged at the ends of her hair, nervously staring up at the bright blue sky.

"Are you going to try it or not?" asked an impatient Kankuro.

Gaara sent him a quick glare before softening his gaze on her. "Take your time, Katherine."

She breathed deeply and slowly, appearing haunted and afraid, her sights still set on the sky.

It happened in an instant.

A strange cerulean energy shot into the sky, so fast they almost didn't see it. Katy crumpled forward, wrapping her arms around herself. He was by her side instantly. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on her back and the warmth of his palm was leached out. His arm shuddered at the chill.

"The sky," he heard his sister say.

He looked up. Dark clouds gathered, growing and fanning out to cover the village in a gloom of shadow. The barometric pressure dropped, feeling heavy like it was weighing down around them. The hot breeze vanished, taken over by a gust of cold wind. Gaara could smell the sweet odor of rain on its breath.

They waited for it. Where was it?

A hoarse whimper at his side brought his attention back down. His eyes widened on the little frost patterns that trailed across her exposed flesh, gaped at the snowflake crystals that clung to her clothes where sweat had once dampened.

They wasted no time getting her inside. It was bad. She wasn't walking right, even with Gaara's shoulder as support, and he nearly had to drag her through the door. When they got her to her room, blankets were piled on and a medic was sent for. The healing chakra helped, but the medic seemed stumped. This wasn't the cause of a jutsu, he had said, at least not an ordinary one.

"She will be okay," sighed the medic, pulling away. Confusion scrunched his face as he scratched at the turban wrapped on his head. "I've never seen hypothermia come on like this. Keep her warm."

Gaara was the only one who stayed after the medic left. He did not budge from her bedside. The red haired shinobi stood, arms crossed tightly as he stared down at her, worry tracing lines on his face. She looked pale, reminding him of the winter in Haven. She opened her eyes and they were like glass, glazed over and reflective. She closed them a second later.

Guilt bit into him, its jaws strong and unyielding.

_You have no idea the side effects it causes! It makes her sick!_

He would make it better.

He climbed under the blankets, curling his body around hers. He could feel the heat transfer, seeping out from his front and into her back. He'd be watching her very closely from now on. She couldn't be allowed to overexert such a jutsu. He wouldn't allow anyone to pressure her either. Sparingly, that's how she'd have to use it. And if she fell cold again, he would be there.

He would be the one to keep her safe, and he would be the one to keep her warm.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The rain did not fall.<p>

Though the sky was gray and dense, the precipitation they so desperately needed was not released. The sunlight that broke through the gaps of the dark storm masses made the sky appear as if it had a thousand cracks, like streaks of lightning frozen, moving only by the leisure sail of the thunderheads.

She kept trying, and he knew she truly was. Not many would, or could, purposefully make themselves so sick. Definitely not Katy; a code of honor and honesty had been embedded in her at a very young age. And if she were putting on a show, she wouldn't be doing all she could to hide her symptoms. The miserable moans she stifled, the coughs she muffled, the shivers she concealed with loose-fitting clothes. She didn't want him to see or hear, but he did, so much so that he found himself in pain too.

"It's enough," said the scarlet haired shinobi. "No more than once a day. Even then it is too much for you to handle. We should cut back to every other day."

"But that… that'll…" She inhaled. "That'll give them time to get away."

"If they dissipate… then let them."

"I thought you wanted the rain. You need it."

"Not if it means sacrificing your health." He crossed his arms, his expression not tolerating any nonsense. "You have performed the jutsu today already. No more."

She gave him an odd look, like he had just proclaimed pigs can fly. "It only needs a little more, then it'll rain. I promise."

He narrowed his eyes, lips pulled into a tight line. "When did you become so eager? It hurts you."

She shrugged like the whole thing was no big deal. "I told you I'd do it for you and I am."

He glanced up to the sky and the gray seemed close, so close he might be able to reach out and touch it. The clouds hung low and heavy. Mist already blanketed the village. "It… doesn't look like it needs much. But still…"

"I can try to control the volume of…" She drifted off, her eyes big and nervous, like she'd almost been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Of… stuff… that goes up. Okay?"

He mulled it over. "…Are you sure you want to try it?"

She sighed, shrugging indolently. "I think it hurt so much the first time was because there were no clouds, the sky was completely clear. But now that I've built on it…" She sighed again. "I just want to get it done."

His eyes hardened. She just wanted to get it over with, just wanted to get it done and then be on her way. "Your mission has no time limit. Why are you in such a hurry? Can't wait to get away from me?" He hadn't meant to add that last sentence, but it slipped out and something in his voice cracked. He stiffened as Katy stared at him, her gaze wounded.

"No," she spoke dejectedly. "I never…" She cast her eyes down, clenching her fists by her sides.

Cerulean light glowed dimly for a moment before splitting off and catapulting into the sky. She stumbled forward, but did not fall because he was there. He pulled her shivering form to him, holding her close.

Thunder rumbled and the people waited on baited breath.

It started as a light drizzle, then, steadily, it grew thicker, spotting the sand and buildings with dark splotches of water. The sound of the rain filled the village. They could hear people below the Kaze tower shouting in joy and relief. Rain, rain, the rain is here! The thunder roared in response as the showers turned into a downpour.

Her forehead rested on his shoulder and, faintly, he could hear her humming a tune so familiar. Then she said one line of it and he had to strain his ears to catch it. When he heard it he only tightened his grip.

"And so I hung my head and I cried…"

They went inside and out of the rain. He guided her through the halls and into her room. The second her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. He laid beside her, pulling the covers up around them snugly.

It became dark outside soon after. The sun was finished hiding behind the clouds and moved to hide beneath the horizon instead. Lightning flashes lit the dark room as thunder growled. Rain tapped harshly on the window and wind shrieked a song in high and low tones.

Everybody would be tucked away in their homes now. The village was sleeping. But not him, never him. He would be awake and vigilant, no matter the weather. He watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest, the soft sound of her breathing, the stillness of her expression

"I want you to stay," he murmured softly to her. "Don't leave. I'll protect you, I'll guard you. I won't let anyone tear us apart again. You won't have to leave because of them…"

She mumbled words unintelligible and a smile pulled at his lips. What else could he expect from such a sleepy girl? He remembered something then and got up to get the object out of a drawer. He set it on the nightstand, opening the lid. The gentle melody flowed out, without a kink or a disgruntled chord. His brother fixed it perfectly.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are gray,<em>  
><em>You'll never know dear, how much I love you,<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away.<em>

He looked out the window, past the beads of running rain and to the clouds before looking back to her. Let it rain, let the skies stay gray. He didn't care of the storm clouds stayed forever, so long as she was there.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are gray.<em>

He crept onto the bed, careful not to disturb her. He rested his forehead against hers, as he did so many years ago.

The skies were gray and the sun was gone, and yet…

He believed he held its light in his arms.


	23. Under the Willow

-Part 23- 

Under the Willow

The breeze…

Yes, she remembered this breeze, filled with the sweet smells of blossoms and grass, sweeping over the hills. It made the tall grass bend and flow like waves in a sea of golden green. White billowing clouds sailed on the wind across a vast canvas made of the purest blue. And the sun, shining in all its glory, washed everything in a glow of lambency.

A perfect day… all in the place she called home.

Children's laughter danced into her ears. She saw them running over the hills, down towards a little house with a woman hanging up clean sheets to dry. She waved at the children, but took no notice of the lone girl standing and watching. No one seemed to see her, but she could see them. She knew the woman. She knew her as Ma. And the children she also knew. The two girls with loose and wild hair, one blonde the other brown, she hadn't seen in a long time. The two fair-haired tanned boys, running ahead of the group with her dark-haired brother, used to push her around. She hadn't seen them in a long time either.

Her eyes caught two more children lagging behind the rest, a girl and a boy. They stood at the top of the hill just a little ways from her. The girl was hidden on the other side of the boy and seemed shadowed. But the boy could be seen clearly. The breeze played with his scarlet tresses as he stood tall, unmoving against the wind. Oh, she knew who that was. Then the girl next to him must be…

But if she was standing there then how could she be standing here? And she wasn't that little anymore.

The boy looked straight at her and she startled before going completely still. His eyes were unwavering, his expression blank. She stood rapt in his gaze, frozen, the only movement being made by her long skirt flowing in the soft breeze. Gentleness crept into his pale eyes and he appeared to become saddened.

The breeze stopped, ceasing abruptly. The children disappeared. Her mother disappeared. Everyone was gone. The shadow of a great dark cloud swooped in from out of nowhere. She tried to run from it, to stay in the light, but the shadow quickly caught up to her and overspread the fields. She kept running despite this, glancing around for anyone or anything.

She hit an invisible wall in her flight, falling onto her back. She slowly got up, carefully eying the wall to find that it was not truly invisible. It was just some sort of reflective glass. It mirrored the fields behind her perfectly. However… the person in the reflection was not her. She looked similar, but it was not her. The girl in the reflection was older, her face somewhat narrower. Her hair was too short; it skimmed her shoulders instead of coming to the middle of her back. And though they both wore blue, her clothes were like strange ceremonial robes.

They still looked a lot alike.

Just as a test, she moved. The young woman in the glass did not mimic her; she just stood there staring with the saddest expression, even sadder than the boy, like tears were about to run down her face at any second. She stood like a statue, her expression never changing.

With an unexplainable fear taking presides, she backed away from the glass, away from the woman.

Leafy vines fell all around her as her back hit a rough surface. Looking up and all around, she discovered she was standing beneath the canopy of a weeping willow.

Then she heard the weeping of the woman in the glass…

…

Katy woke with spasms shooting through her cold body like electricity. Arms wrapped around her and hot breath fanned across the back of her neck as she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"What is it?" Gaara rasped, "What's wrong?"

Her tremors died down to small shivers and her teeth rattled in her head as she replied, "Fine… I'm f-fine."

The redhead's grip slackened but did not go away. He was warm, like a heater pressed against her back. She was finding herself more and more thankful for his presence.

Using the Gelel to bring rain had caused a chill to settle in her bones that refused to go away. The days following the storms had been the most difficult. With nausea and weakness plaguing her, she could barely stand without the world spinning in her head. Her muscles were like jelly and she was always so tired.

Through it all he was there.

…Why?

"Kitty…" He watched her intently, following her as she sat up.

"Is it morning?" she asked, noting the dim, muted light bleeding through the windows.

"No, evening. You've been asleep all day."

"All…day," she repeated, blinking her stinging eyes rapidly. She stretched her aching legs, the gears in her brain beginning to turn again. Her dream came back to her, taking her to a whole other world. She stared off into space, her voice detach as she asked, "Is… is it still there? The tree I planted…"

"It is," he said softly after a moment's hesitation. "It's remarkable how it survived."

"Let's go there."

"Right now?" He looked pointedly to the window. Rain gently tapped the glass.

Her answer was to move out of the bed, stumbling to a slouched standing position, fingers pressed to her temple in an attempt to stop the whirl. He was beside her swiftly. Her confusion never failed to gawk at this behavior of his. The gentle way he handled and spoke to her, how his eyes filled with barely concealed worry when she'd writhe into a curled up ball of freezing agony, and how near he kept to her. It was all so far from the rampaging beast she faced during the exams.

"Take me there." She'd sort out her confusions under the willow. Somehow she felt everything would become clear underneath the shelter of its leaves.

He paused, inspecting her condition with sharp eyes. After a moment he conceded to her request, nodding. But not before he threw a white fleece blanket over her shoulders. Kat sighed, holding it around her like a cloak. Her long, faded blue skirt blended nicely with the white. Then she realized she wore the same colors as that sad young woman from her dream. She suppressed a shiver, following Gaara as he led the way out to the streets.

Stepping out into the misty air, her nostrils flared, eagerly taking in the sweetly odor. The wind whipped at their clothes and tangled Katy's skirt in her legs as she walked alongside her companion, who showed no irritation at the gusts. His posture was tall, strong, and Katy found herself correcting her posture to match his.

It had been a rough couple of weeks and Calypso's voice had been strangely absent. Left to her own thoughts, she had observed things she couldn't remember about the sandy colored village. In her memories the village was dull, blistering hot, and filled to the brim with angry people waiting to make life miserable for others. Had things changed? Or perhaps she had been unable to see the splashes of color scattered about the village from the shops and signs, being too preoccupied with watching the shadows for the masked ninja that were out to get her and her friend. She darted her eyes, looking for the threats from the past.

There was no one out on the damp streets; she and Gaara walked alone.

The drizzle of rain sighed throughout their walk, and Katy's worries melted at the sound. When the wall came into sight and the area began looking a little familiar she perked up, searching for the tree.

It was just as she remembered it.

The tips of the long, drooping branches lightly grazed the sand on the ground and its wet leaves, glistening in the rain, shuddered and swayed at the wind's breath, reaching out to her as if welcoming a long lost friend. She gladly answered its beckoning. Underneath the shelter of its canopy, she felt safe and at ease. But then, suddenly, she didn't. She recalled her dream and she stood rigid and quiet, waiting, listening for the weeping woman.

"Katherine, are you all right?"

She gasped, jumping at the sudden noise. "F-fine."

Gaara regarded her disbelievingly before saying, "I don't think you are. Let's go back."

"No! I want to sit down."

"It's wet," he stated blandly, wrinkling his nose at the soggy, lifeless sand.

Katy took a deep breath. "Not for long." She placed a foot firmly forward, pressing it into the squelchy sand and focused. A tiny dot of light colored sand blossomed, gradually expanding, pushing the dark sand out until the entire area under the willow was dry. She didn't stop there. Her body quivered as a wall of water rose up at the edge of the dry perimeter, stretching up and over the tree, meeting at its crown to form a liquid dome.

Gaara watched in fascination, wide eyes taking in the sight of the numerous ripples the rain droplets created in the dome. "You… how can you do this?" Fascination quickly flipped to concern. "You're ill, you shouldn't be exerting yourself."

"It's fine." Katy took a seat by the trunk, leaning up against the rough bark. "It's not as great as it looks. I just made the surface dry. Deep down it's still wet. And I can hold this thing up until we're done here."

"…All right," he said, sweeping his eyes over the dome and tree. "Only for a little while."

He removed the gourd- she wondered why he insisted on carrying it in a place filled with sand- from his back, propping it up against the tree, and sat with her, shoulder to shoulder. Together they watched the ripples create a visual melody to the rain's beats.

Under the willow, Katy wanted things to become clear but she was still confused. She was safe but not safe, tranquil but not tranquil. She'd been having many conflicting thoughts, conflicting perceptions. She stared at the red haired shinobi from the corner of her eye. He was at the center of it all. It started with him. It was his fault. He was her friend and her enemy, her protector and her attacker, the reason her world was thrown into chaos. The memories of a boy's gentle gaze and a malformed monster's hateful wrath were constantly clashing.

Looking at him now, she didn't know what to think. Friend or foe? Killer or defender?

_He was an angel to you_, pleaded the goodness in her.

_Angel of death,_ spewed the bitterness. _Evil angel!_

She turned her head slightly to get a better look at him. And she looked, she really looked. No devil horns marked him as evil and no wings marked him as an angel. He was human, just human, and he was tired. He was so tired. She could see it in the darkness around his eyes, the way he rested his head against the tree, and by the look in his eyes themselves. He'd feel so much better if he could sleep. And if not that then at least lying back and closing his eyes without a worry or a threat lingering over his head would help.

"Come here." The words left her mouth before she could really think about them. He stared at her curiously as she tugged at his sleeve. "Lie down," she ordered mildly, briefly wondering if she had finally gone crazy. She thought it highly possible. Why else would she be pulling his head into her lap?

His expression was beyond bewildered at that point. He appeared as a lost child, looking up at her with wide confused eyes while she combed her fingers through his messy hair. She could see nervousness flit in his cyan pools as they searched her own, beseeching. Then after a few minutes, he quivered slightly as he let his tense muscles relax. He shifted into a more comfortable position, moving so he looked up at her and placed a hand on her knee.

They stayed like that, beneath the shelter of the willow, the soft sand under them, the ripples, the glimmering leaves, and the setting sun's muted glow above them. She smoothed his hair back, observing the strange red kanji on his forehead. Calypso had told her what it meant, how it worked with his name. It was one of the ways the phantom tried to explain her friend was gone, replaced by the shell called "shinobi."

And yet here she was letting him use her lap as a pillow. He had tried to kill her many times. How could she forget that? How could she just let that go? The scarlet haired boy haunting her dreams did not exist anymore. She'd never see those kind eyes or that gentle smile again.

So what was she waiting for?

His dark lashes were drooping over his eyes, his breathing slow and calm. He was floating in a peaceful trance, somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. She had successfully gotten under his guard. He made himself vulnerable, he trusted her.

He shouldn't have.

Now was her chance. All she had to do was say a few words of scorn. She'd been rehearsing it in her head: _You know, Geliebt, I don't think you're a monster at all. Not in the least. You're actually much worse than that. You're a demon. I don't know how anyone could stand your presence. I despise you, I've always despised you._

Short and to the point, it would be enough to break him. Now all she had to do was say it.

Say it.

"You know…" She paused; a hesitation so drawn out she was surprised to see she still had his attention. She continued to caress his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp, and he sighed at the kind touch, completely unaware of the words dangling on her tongue. She inhaled, ready to strike. However, what left her mouth next not only shocked him, but her as well. "Haven was… never really complete without you. When you weren't there anymore… there was an emptiness, a hole were you used to be. I couldn't get over it. I tried pretending you were there… but that didn't really work."

It wasn't what she was going to say, and she didn't know where it came from. But it was what she said, her voice shaky.

She couldn't do it.

Her chest felt tight and painful just thinking about those other words.

He looked up at her, his lips slightly parted, his eyes filled with wonder, with the awe and trust of a child. She couldn't shatter that. She didn't want to. Even if she had the heart to, she wouldn't. The part of her that told her she should hurt him, because he hurt her, was silenced and when a smile, however small, started to soften the line of his mouth that harming will was smothered out completely.

Through all her dreams and all her memories, both good and bad, she was still searching for traces of that scarlet haired boy. He couldn't be dead, he was right there. He was there, and he was smiling at her.

_If you harbor bitterness and anger in your heart, if you refuse to forgive… then you will not be forgiven._ It was a phrase she learned in church. How uncanny that she would remember it now. Her trust in him would not be mended so easily, but he was forgiven. She couldn't hate him, couldn't stay angry. He was her Geliebt, her most precious friend, and he was not dead.

A weight she didn't know she had was lifted.

"I'm not complete without you either…" he whispered.

She smiled. For some reason that reminded her of the waves and the shore of sand.

The willow leaves shuddered, and Gaara suddenly grew tense. He got up in one fluid motion, grabbing the straps of his gourd. The sand shifted restlessly. Katy blinked in confusion, but then she understood his actions. Looking out from under the willow, she could see them, their figures obscured by the ripples in the water dome.

They came from the shadows, they wore frightening masks.

Katy stood, her fists clenched by her sides. She had given them rain. The only reason they got that rain was because of Gaara, the only reason she even considered going through with it was because of Gaara, their dire need for rain had been met because of Gaara. Such ungrateful, horrible…! Well, it seemed the people hadn't changed at all. If they thought they could get him, her friend, while she was there then there they were sorely mistaken.

She wasn't five years old anymore, she wasn't powerless.

And the water moved at her command.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I spent a majority of the week on this chapter, and what I wanted to write, or rather, how I wanted to write it eluded me. I was up most of the night finishing this up. I speed-edited it today, so please forgive me for any mistakes I overlooked. I may come back to edit this later.

I'm just relieved I was able to get this up today. Happy birthday, Noel!

Every review is appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	24. His Reason

-Part 24- 

His Reason

The hiss of the rain grew louder in her ears. Cold trickled into her bones and drenched her marrow. The chill of the night's wind bit into her flesh. She didn't care. It would be so much worse for them.

She could see their silhouettes move in the darkness, hear their feet sinking on the wet sand. They were here for her friend. But if they thought they could get him, thought the rain that soaked the sand would give them the advantage they were waiting for, they were sorely mistaken.

Water erupted from the wet ground like reversed rainfall before condensing together, freezing, and forming the skeletal ice beasts. She watched from within the dome of water as they assaulted the ninjas in a savage frenzy. Like rabid wild dogs they attacked in groups, their claws tearing and their fangs ripping. Kunai and shuriken clanged against them uselessly; they had no flesh for the blades to sink into.

The ninjas were on the defensive, jumping and dodging their way from fatal harm. Katy grit her teeth, focusing on their pain through the haze of her own. Her darting eyes saw shredded cloaks and ripped flak jackets dotted with crimson. But none of the persistent killers, the dark figures from her past, fell or went away. It was these people that ruined everything she had with her Geliebt. Her anger bubbled up inside. She would make sure they paid. She'd sweep them all away with tidal waves if she had to.

Thunder rumbled and rain roared. Together they made the voice beside her that yelled, "Enough! Enough!" seem far and distant. Arms grabbed her from behind and she screamed out the rage that demanded release. It was only when pain wrapped around her chest like a cord and squeezed did she taste the copper on her tongue. Her body became like heavy lead and she dropped to her knees before crumpling over and coughing violently. Gaara went down with her, shielding her as the water dome came undone. The ice skeletons lay sprawled out like ordinary bones in the desert. The dry sand that remained swarmed in a protective cyclone around them. The small whirling storm forbade any enemy to enter.

Her coughing fit did not stop. The glare of his intense cyan eyes pierced through the sand and leaves. Were they trying to kill her or him? They were going to start another international incident. What were they thinking? Who authorized this? The questions and accusations built up in his head. He vowed to protect his village and forsake the bloody path he once walked. He wasn't in the habit of killing his own people anymore. However if they put his Geliebt's life in jeopardy he would crush them without hesitation.

The swarming sand moved out of orbit, lashing out a final warning.

The masked shinobi began backing away. Once the shadows engulfed them they were gone.

Katy writhed and wheezed before emitting a choking sound. She slumped to the ground and became quiet as the rain said, "Shhh."

She was not awake to remember being scooped up and rushed to the infirmary.

…

She looked pale even against the white sheets of the bed. Her lips were tinged blue with the kiss of the cold. Gaara's heart hammered in his ears as he waited for her to wake up. He should never have let her go outside, never should have let her talk him into it. He let her go too far. It was just like the time she convinced him to go outside of the village and into the desert. His negligence left her lost in a sand storm. Now he was losing her all over again and this time… No, he couldn't afford to think like that. His sanity depended on hope. She would be okay. She had to be.

He watched the medics with an eagle's eyes, noting their every movement and action. If they did anything besides heal her they would be answering to him. The rain outside dwindled the longer time went on. Two days turned into three and three to four. At last color returned to her cheeks and relief steadied his heart when she finally opened her eyes.

"Katherine…" He brushed back her bangs and settled his palm on her forehead. "Thank you."

She squinted, bemused. "Huh?"

"You woke up."

Her mouth gracelessly hung open. She gawked at him perplexedly, the gears of her brain taking their sweet time. Then it was like the events that had left her incapacitated slapped her across the face. She went stiff as a board, her eyes wildly zipping to every corner of the room. She tried throwing off the covers and getting up but Gaara was having none of it.

"Lie down," he ordered sternly, firmly but gently pushing her head back down to the pillow.

"But, I…"

"You're in no condition to be moving around." His strict tone softened as he said, "They're gone now."

She relaxed slightly, slowly nodding. "Okay..." She waited a moment, squirming some before speaking again. "But I have to pee."

He paused. "…All right. I'll take you-"

She coughed coarsely into the sheets balled in her fists. When she spoke her words were whispery. "No, oh jeez, no! I can do that myself!"

He blinked, surprised. "I wasn't suggesting helping you…in there. I'll walk you to the door."

"No," She shook her head fervently. "No, that'd still be weird. Like that time you stood outside the stall when we were little."

He tilted his head ever so slightly. "I did that?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Yes you did."

He was silent for a moment, considering his past actions. "…I was protecting you."

She twisted her mouth skeptically. "Okay, I guess. You think those ninja will come out of the toilet?"

He raised his brows. "They might."

It took her a second to realize he was jesting, albeit in his own awkward way. A long snort preceded a conniption of laughter. He couldn't help smiling at the ridiculous sounds she made. It was like listening to a mule on helium. But when she stopped abruptly, her eyes filling with disturbance, his smile quickly faded. She coughed before rasping, "I just scared myself imagining it."

He sat on the edge of the bed, his sure gaze locked on her hazel eyes. "They won't," he told her softly. "They have no reason to go after you. You were only supposed to be a bystander the night under the tree. But even if they did want to hurt you, I wouldn't let them."

She stared up at him with the wonder and confusion of a child, like she wasn't sure if she was seeing a ghost or not. Her hand slipped out from the covers and she hooked her fingers onto the leather strap that wrapped around over his shoulder. It was meant for securing his gourd to his back, but the straps there hung empty as the container of sand rested in the corner of the room. She looked so in need of reassurance. Did she yearn as badly as he did for the connection between them to be restored? Could their friendship be as good as it was before? Or maybe… could it be even better than it was?

He curled his fingers over her trembling hand. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

…

By the next evening the rain became no more than a fine mist in the air.

"You've given us more than enough," Gaara told her when she inquired if she should start it up again. "Right now I want you to concentrate on getting well."

"Okay," she sighed as her head lolled over to the window. "I bet you've been missing the sunlight, haven't you?"

"No…" He gazed at her. "You're here."

She didn't pretend to understand what he meant by that but she didn't ask either. She just blinked at him confusedly before returning her stare to the window. The peaceful silence they shared was interrupted as a knock came from the door. Gaara stood from where he was sitting to answer it. His sister stood in the open doorway.

"A member of the council wants to see Katy."

The redhead furrowed his brow. "A council member? Which one?"

"Yuura."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Temari shrugged. "He wouldn't say why, only that it was important."

A rough series of coughs filled the room. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't spitting up blood again before turning to his sister and saying, "She is unwell."

The wind-user hesitated. "…He said-"

"It is an urgent matter."

"What?" Temari spat out in accusation to the man who suddenly stood a few feet behind her. "You think I can't deliver the message myself?"

Gaara scrutinized the probable Chuunin. He had small eyes and a tightly drawn face like tape was stretching it to the back of his head. A traditional white turban covered his hair. He flinched at Gaara's hard stare. "N-not at all," he responded to Temari. "Captain Yuura only sent me in case you required assistance."

"What does Yuura want?" Gaara asked lowly, dangerously.

The man began perspiring and he tugged at his collar nervously. "I'm not sure."

"She sounds really sick," Temari interjected as Katy hacked and wheezed. "Maybe this can wait."

"I was told Sekka cleared her for… a short discussion. And he's one of our best medics." The Chuunin leaned over to look into the room and inquired to Katy, "You remember him, don't you?"

Katy quickly snapped the sheets over her head, hiding from the stranger.

Gaara scowled. "Don't talk to her."

The man recoiled. "Uh, m-my apologies. Bu-but Captain Yuura said it is important."

The frown deepened. "…He wants to smooth over what happened with the assassins." The Chuunin did not respond to his assertion.

"What?" Temari gasped out. "Gaara, what happened?"

"Never mind." The redhead moved to the bed. "Katherine…"

"No." The lump under the sheets said it tartly.

"I would please ask you…to…" The Chuunin shut up at the glares of the two siblings.

"It's all right." Gaara pulled down the fabric shield. "I'll be right beside you."

The Chuunin shifted uneasily, looking like he wished he'd declined this little errand.

"They'll just keep bothering me if I don't go, won't they?" mumbled Katy.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Temari.

Groaning, she swept the covers to the side and stood, momentarily stumbling before Gaara balanced her.

"Th-this way." The Chuunin led.

As they walked the corridors Gaara could feel the tremors running through Katy's muscles as she lightly leaned on him for support. She should be resting. How could she recover properly if situations kept pushing stress on her? He held himself in control as the urge to squeeze the life out of the beady-eyed Chuunin seized him, the demon inside him uttering dark encouragement. He shut it out.

"This is Captain Yuura's office," said the man, gesturing to a closed door. "Before I go I would also like to mention the captain asked to speak to you privately." He nodded to Katy then spun on his heel and hastily walked off.

"Why?" Katy meekly asked Temari.

She couldn't answer when she herself had no clue as to why Yuura would want to speak to the brunette alone. "Don't worry. You've done a lot for this village."

At least she tried calming her. Gaara took a slow, deep breath through his nose, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't let her see he was troubled. "We'll be waiting right here."

Katy covered her mouth with her arm as another fit of coughs shook her. "Okay," she rasped dimly before going up to the door. Sucking in air, she twisted the knob and barged in like she was diving into a bottomless pool. The door clicked closed behind her.

The seconds dragged by. Time became a snail struggling its way through mud and grime. On the outside Gaara was composed, resolute. He stood as if nothing could shake him. But on the inside trepidation was building up higher and higher until it was ready to burst. With forced calmness he moved to lean against the wall beside the door, hoping maybe he could hear something. His sister followed suit, standing on the other side. Not much could be deciphered. If Katy was speaking she could not be heard and Yuura's voice came to them muffled. His tone was collected, and he was most likely being very tactful with his words. A few sentences were caught here and there but not much. "I would like to thank…on behalf of…" He drawled on and on. "But we have another favor…entirely your choice…" Gaara strained his ears, barely detecting a quiet reply from Katy, then, "Help us to… You'd be personally compensated…"

There was a long moment of complete and utter silence. Then things changed drastically. Katy's replies were no longer quiet. She grew loud with her words, hostility in her tenor. "If you don't want him, Konoha will be glad to take him off your hands! Do you know what you… you… What you're asking me? He brought me here! The last thing I wanted to do was help you traitors! I did it for him!" Her yelling turned into full-blown screeching. "If you ever try to touch him, if you ever try to ask me to… if you ever ask me for anything ever again, I'll… I'll bring down hail the size of your severed heads!"

The door flew open, swinging back and almost slamming into Temari. Katy rushed by them, gasping for air as she ran.

"Katherine!" Gaara went after her, leaving his sister to stare in astonishment.

She couldn't keep going in her state and fell, skidding on her knees. He quickly gathered her in his arms, whispering soothingly. "It's all right. Lean on me, Geliebt. It's all right." He lifted her to her feet and together they went back to the room. Sand swiftly shut the door before he led her to a sitting position on the bed. He waited while she regained her breath. Her eyes were wild with fear and anger, the emotions stirring while she panted. "What happened?" he finally asked. "What did he want?"

She shook her head. "He… I hate this. He…" She covered her face with her hands. "He thanked me for the rain, said everyone appreciated it, and then… He asked me so casually. He said you were a threat to the security of the village and that… He asked me if I'd help get rid of you." She raised her face, a fierce expression taking over. "I told him-"

"I heard that part."

"Oh… well…" She sat up, bouncing in her seat. "He even admitted that those ninja that came after us were his guys." She snorted. "He apologized, as if that would make everything okay. I never wanted to punch someone in the face so much in my life!"

Gaara looked at her forlornly. "Don't be so upset, Kitty. This isn't the first time they asked someone close to me. Unlike that person, you refused."

Her shock was evident. "What?"

He stared off into space. "It's nothing more than a distant memory now."

She urgent with her request. "Who did they ask? Tell me."

He hesitated for a long moment. "Yashamaru…" Gaara said the name of his uncle quietly. Katy's horror was written in the way her shoulders slumped, the way her eyes went wide and her lips parted. "It happened not long after you left. He tried to kill me and I killed him. But before he died he told me… a lot of things. How he always hated me, how my mother never loved me, how you were never coming back..."

He told her everything he could bear to repeat. Horror seemed permanently etched onto Katy's features. He could see she was trying to make sense of it, to find a reason why such cruelty had to exist. Why did it have to exist? What motivated a father and an uncle to such lengths? Greed? Hatred? There was no clear cause.

Numbing silence echoed nothingness into the space around them.

"It's in the past now," Gaara said, cutting through the tension. "Dwelling on it will only cause more pain… Katherine…"

She put her hand to her head, her dismay brimming up in her eyes. Then shame took hold of her, and he couldn't understand why. He nearly panicked when tears began dribbling down her cheeks. He didn't have time to do anything though because she threw herself around him, enveloping him in her arms and burying her face in his shoulder. He instinctively pulled her closer.

"Do you cry for me?" He whispered. "Is every hurt inflicted on me inflicted on you as well?" Her reply was to hold him tighter. He breathed shakily as she tried to suppress her sobbing gasps. "That means… you love me. Doesn't it?"

"Obviously," she mumbled firmly. "So obvious."

He tangled his fingers in her hair, drawing her into the crook of his neck. "I…you. I…" He tried and tried to say it, those powerful words she had taught him. But he couldn't. Not yet.

So instead he settled for murmuring, "My friend, my friend…"

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The sky was blue, the sun shining down on the village once again. Children played happily in the streets and the mood of the people seemed brighter now that the water restriction was revoked. The reserves had been refilled almost to the point of overflow so there was more than enough to go around.<p>

"It's beautiful," said the redhead to the brunette.

She followed his gaze to the sky where white and wispy clouds grew from the horizon, reaching up into the blue vastness like a giant feathery fan. "Yeah. It's nice."

"I'll be instructing a weapons class with Kankuro and Temari today. I want you to stay inside and recuperate."

"But I feel better."

"Still…" He gave her an unyielding stare. "Let's not take any chances."

She sighed, "Fine."

He made sure she was tucked away before meeting up with his siblings. Tables with various weapons placed on them stood outside in a training area of the village. Academy students stood in a large group before their three instructors. Temari did most of the explaining with Kankuro chiming in here and there. They each were to choose a weapon to fight with.

One student, a girl with short brown hair, raised her hand. "I'm sorry, but is it absolutely necessary that we each pick a weapon? If… we use weapons someone could get hurt. Maybe even killed."

"Your weapon is like…" When he spoke, everyone became still and afraid. They looked like a monster would tear out if his skin and attack them if they made a wrong move. No, worse, they saw him as the monster itself. Stares like that cut him deeply. He couldn't explain anything when they looked at him like that. "…Forget it. It's not important."

Temari shared a bewildered glance with Kankuro. "This isn't a game you're playing," she said.

"If you were to go into battle with that frame of mind you wouldn't survive," added the puppet master.

The girl who asked the question shrunk in on herself. "Ah, I- I'm sorry."

Gaara closed his eyes. As they moved to choose their weapons and their teachers, he resigned himself to the fact no one would want to learn under him. He was too frightening, too-

"E-excuse me? Will you be my sensei?"

He opened his eyes. It was that girl who asked the question. She seemed anxious.

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Please teach me."

All around them students were picking up swords, axes, spears, and getting the feel of them. Temari and Kankuro pointed out mistakes and showed each individual how to wield their respective blades. At least Gaara didn't have to divide his attention anywhere else. But one student was better than none.

"What's your name?" he asked the jumpy girl.

"M-Matsuri."

She seemed a lot like someone he knew, though with brown hair a lighter shade and eyes like two shiny black pebbles. Timid and shy and unsure of herself; the same qualities his Geliebt had. When he told her to take up a weapon, she became very nervous. Her hesitance prompted him to gently urge her to pick one up. She grabbed the nearest thing without thinking. The iron club proved too much for her, as the weight of it made her topple over when she raised it above her head.

"Beware a demon with an iron club, but that doesn't apply to you."

"Yes, sir…" she said dejectedly, getting up from the ground. "Then which weapon would be best for me?"

She was indecisive, too. But she seemed to lack any stubbornness. His cyan orbs scanned for a weapon she could use, keeping in mind her reluctance to harm others. His sights landed on the rope javelin. Of course she had never heard of it. He explained how the blade at the end of the rope was meant to keep enemies at a distance and demonstrated how it worked. He spun it before throwing the blade at a training log. The rope wrapped around it, securing it perfectly.

When she tried the results were not good. The blade hit the log and bounced off, flying back at her. It landed close to her, too close for her tastes. She gaped at it fearfully.

"What's the matter?" Gaara picked up the blade, handing it back to Matsuri.

"When I was young I… I saw my parents die by so many weapons. It's… just so hard now."

He thought on his next words carefully. "Tell me your reason for wielding a weapon."

"Reason…?" She looked perplexed.

"I remember… that Leaf ninja… he said he'd never let anyone hurt his friends." He let the memory run though his mind. "I'll never forget the look on his face when he said those words."

The class ended and he left her to contemplate his meaning. She would have to find a reason to overcome her fear, find something greater than her affliction against weapons. She would have to find someone to protect.

He no longer fought for his own gain, but for the sake of another. His reason for starting over, for changing who he once was… she was that reason. His most precious friend, the light that shone through the darkness, he couldn't wait to get back to her.

However, a fallen comrade and his siblings stopped him in his tracks.

His brother held the bleeding man as he told of the attack at the front gate. "They called themselves the Four Celestials. They had strange weapons that took us by surprise. They said to tell Gaara, tell him that 'we know he's the ultimate weapon and we issue him a challenge.' If you don't accept the challenge, they'll take someone you close to you. They'll keep taking one person at a time until everyone you care about is gone."

"You're student!" Temari looked at Gaara. "Where is she?"

The three siblings rushed back to the training grounds. What they found there was not good. The rope javelin laid spread out in the sand, its dart pointed to a crumpled body.

"Matsuri!" The siblings were quick to check on her. Temari turned the girl over. "What happened? Where are they?"

Matsuri blinked blearily. "I… they…"

"It's all right," Kankuro told her. "Just take it easy and tell us."

"I was just practicing and they appeared. They tried to take me. They… they took someone else instead. She said something to them and they took her."

"Who?" Kankuro persisted.

"The lady…" Matsuri squeezed her eyes shut, trying to clear her head. "She said she was lost. There was… water."

Gaara stared wide-eyed at the surrounding area. There were dark patches of sand everywhere. Realization struck them. Slowly, Temari and Kankuro turned their heads to Gaara, their stares wary. He stood stiff, his eyes growing wider, his breathing becoming unsteady. Cyan orbs darted to the dark blotches of wet sand, swiftly being dried by the desert heat. But she was inside. She was supposed to be inside!

They took her.

The demon within him roared and for the first time in a long time he answered its call for blood.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this is late, but... Review, please? I'd be thankful.


	25. Stolen

-Part 25- 

Stolen

...

All of Katy's problems seemed to start with her getting lost.

She was alone in the room, trying to sleep but failing miserably. She'd doze off for a few minutes only to wake up, lying there feeling sore and stiff and bored. It was after a medic came in to check on her that she decided she had to get out of there. She felt trapped, enclosed, and the fact that a ninja could just come in at any moment did not do well to quell her mounting anxiety. No matter what the alliances said, she was in enemy territory. She needed to find the one ally she had in this forsaken land.

She was on the hunt for Gaara. Her long blue skirt flowed with her legs as she briskly walked through the hot streets of the desert city. The heat was bittersweet for her. It warmed her but it also stung her, much like the time she held her snow-covered hand under hot water after playing in the white blanketed fields of her home. Weakness gripped her muscles, faltering their function. This caused her to stumble every now and then. She kept her speed despite this. She was tired of being tired, frail, and sick. But many times she told herself she'd be strong only to fall again somehow.

Her desire to see Gaara teach kept her feet moving. She tried picturing him as one of the teachers she had in the past; her math teacher smacking the blackboard with a ruler, her English teacher passing papers out like he was tossing frisbees, or her gym teacher who couldn't care less whether she exercised or sat on her bum. She made a face just thinking about it. He definitely didn't fit to any of those molds. She wondered how he'd deal with students…

Well, she'd find out when she found him.

She staggered and finally slowed to a stop. What made her do so was not pain or fatigue, though they were factors in her condition. Astonishment filled her eyes as she realized what she'd been unknowingly ignoring during her search.

The people.

It was extraordinarily strange, almost surreal, to see the citizens _smiling_ at her. Katy proceeded with caution, eyes zipping back and forth from each side of the street. Complete strangers turned to look, smile, and even wave at her. A few went so far as to shout out their thanks. These people, of all people in the world, were behaving…neighborly. What was that one just called her? Lady of the Rain? Katy nearly scoffed. Being nice when they needed something, only when they needed something, and maybe for a short time after they got it. She wasn't buying it, she knew their true nature. Memories depicted them as sneering, glaring, hateful folk who wanted nothing more than to hurt her friend and therefore her as well. The imbeciles had no idea what she thought of them. Did any of them remember her from back when they looked daggers at her and her Geliebt? Back when she was only five and he only six…

Her feet picked up the pace, moving as quickly as they could without giving the appearance of running away. The stucco buildings and people flew by. Shadows came and went as she traveled under large awnings that spanned throughout the village. Her gaze darted to anything that was red.

Finally she came to a less crowded area. She went down an alley and when she came out into the sun again her eyes immediately snapped onto the color red. Disappointment had sighed from her lips. It was only a red ribbon attached to… what was that? A spear attached to a rope? A young girl was swinging it around in a clearing, aiming for an upright log that reminded Katy of the training grounds in Konoha. No one else was there and Katy decided she might as well ask the girl where the redhead was. The worse thing that could happen was that she'd get no answer and maybe a glare of hate.

At least that was what she thought.

Just as the girl halted her training at Katy's approach, a woman's voice called out, "You there! You're Gaara's student, aren't you?" The speaker was standing with three others. Two were dark haired men, the tallest one sporting a beard, and a short blue-haired person (Katy could not decipher the gender). The woman who spoke had yellow streaks in her blue tresses. All had weird-looking clothes. They obviously did not belong to the village. "You're coming with us!"

The next events happened quickly, Katy could barely recall. They went for the girl, the student of Gaara, and Katy jumped into action. She didn't know how she managed it, but she pulled up small waves of water from the sand that was still wet from the rains hidden under the dry surface. They hesitated at the display of her abilities. She wondered where the intruders came from and why they wanted the girl. Was it to get to Gaara? An assumption popped into her head then, that this gang was hired by the council to get rid of her Geliebt. Rage took hold and she shouted at them, telling that she was his most precious friend and if they wanted to take someone they should take her. She'd turn it on the council, put herself in danger, and then they'd be in trouble with Konoha. Or so went her rapid thought process.

Water sprayed and wind howled, wind that spawned from the woman's two blades. Katy tried putting up a decent fight but her capacity to defend herself had been greatly downsized by the sickness that plagued her. She was unable to dodge. She saw a bizarre three-pronged sword stretch out and move like a snake… and then nothing.

When she woke she was moving forward and yet she was facing backwards, apparently, because the breeze was blowing her hair out into her face. As the fog cleared from her head she realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. It took a moment for her to register that she was being carried in a restraining wooden contraption on a man's back. She attempted to struggle out of her confines but it was useless.

"So you're awake," he said, and Katy guessed he was the ringleader of the operation. He was in the front and the others followed. "Good. You'll see the trap unfold… as you lure your 'precious friend' right into it."

"You're dead!" Katy's voice came out harsh and rough, she didn't recognize it.

An ominous wind roared through the trees.

She had no idea how right her words were.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed to the gates of the Hidden Leaf. No time to stop for a bowl of ramen. Something bad had happened to Katy, he heard. He ran right up to the group assembled at the gate, skidding to a halt just before he smashed into them. There before him was Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru with his Chuunin vest highlighting him as leader.<p>

"Well, it's about time," he drawled in his usual lazy fashion. "Let's move out."

"What exactly's going on?" Naruto questioned hastily. "What happened?"

"I'll explain while we move…" The Nara sighed. "What are you two doing here?"

Naruto, confused, turned to look over his shoulder. Oreo and Mae stood ready, their ninja gear packed and fierce expressions clouding their faces. Oreo moved her hand to rest it on the weapons pouch tied to her hip. "We're going to get her back!" she snipped.

Shikamaru kept his cool in face of the ruby-head's wrath. "I can't have you two running amok out there. I have enough people on this team."

Naruto wondered if he should get out of the way as Oreo stepped forward, her stance preparing for a brawl. But he didn't have to. Mae raised her arm and blocked the angry girl. "Katy's our teammate," the younger girl began quietly, "But more importantly she is our friend. When we became ninja we promised to help each other if we were ever put in danger. I know you think we're too emotionally involved in this, and that's true. She's my aunt and Oreo's best friend, and part of the only family we have here." Mae paused, a look of sheer determination darkening her face. "And if you don't let us join you officially, we'll just go unofficially on our own! We will save her because that's what family does!"

"Mae…" Ino regarded the girl gently.

Naruto, moved by the little girl's words, motioned with his fist towards the road. "All right, you said it! Let's go save our comrade!"

The rest of the group was silent, their attention trained on Shikamaru. "Your decision?" Lee inquired.

Shikamaru sighed again. "All right, all right, fine. But you will listen to my strategy. I don't want any casualties out there, got it?"

Naruto nodded. "Right! I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were off, the orders of their Chuunin leader ringing out crystal clear. "Ino, you're with me! Chouji, you go with Kiba! Naruto you're with Mae. Lee, with Oreo!"

"Got it!" came the replies as everyone stuck to their respective partner.

"I've already sent Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura ahead to scout and act as backup," continued Shikamaru with his explanations. "I had to think long and hard about this strategy and your lives depend on it."

Mae looked into the forest green they traversed through, the leaves shaking as she passed, her resolution absolute. "We're on our way…"

…

They each had their own battles, split up just like they were during the Sasuke incident. The difference this time, though, was that they were in pairs. And it made the outcomes far more likable.

The blue-haired wind woman had fallen, at last. The trick was getting her to drop those infuriating swords. Her entire battle tactics revolved around those twin blades. The strange weapons, made in the artisan village, amplified the wind chakra the woman exerted in her technique. Without them, she'd be a sitting duck for Temari to attack. And that was exactly what went down. With Temari's help in using her wind jutsu to lift up a small waterfall, Shikamaru was able to use the current's shadow to stretch his own shadow. The woman did not realize she was ensnared before it was too late. She was forced to mimic the Nara's actions, and she dropped her weapons.

With one final wind slash from Temari, it was over.

The other battlefields faced the same issues; those strange weapons. Kankuro was pushed into defensive movement as the ambiguous teen with the three-pronged sword attacked relentlessly. The heads of the three "dragons" broke through the Black Ant puppet and they were about to strike down its master when Kiba and Chouji arrived.

"The sword, get the sword," hissed Kankuro. "He's nothing without it!"

The three dragon heads swirled and curved in the air, swishing down to smash and bite. The ninja counterattacked at the same time. Chouji swung a giant fist, Kiba and his dog did Fang over Fang, and Kankuro used the Crow puppet. Unfortunately, their attacks were poorly timed with each other. Kiba and Akamaru collided into Chouji and Chouji knocked Crow off course.

"Watch where you're going!"

"What? I totally gave you the signal!"

"Uh, guys…" Chouji glanced between the bickering puppet and dog master.

"What signal?!"

Finally, after numerous tries and near fatal slashes from the dragon sword, they combined their efforts and made a plan to rid their opponent of his weapon. Kiba and Akamaru lunged, snarling and growling. Chouji used his expansion jutsu to divert the enemy's attention and Kankuro used his chakra strings to snatch the sword away right when Akamaru bit down on their adversary's hand.

He could not escape the puppets and their slicing blades without the sword.

Thanks to the arrival and help of their allies, Temari and Kankuro escaped serious injury. Sakura, alerted by Shino with his scouting insects, was on her way to heal Ino. She was the only one in need of immediate medical attention. The rest of them ran to meet up at the third battlefield, where Naruto, Oreo, Lee, and Mae were headed to assist Gaara.

He didn't need assistance.

The third battlefield… was soaked in crimson. The tall man with the beard had worn armor that absorbed chakra. He laughed and taunted the redhead when the initial sand burial failed. He wasn't laughing long however, as Gaara's sand swiftly, cruelly, ripped off every scrap of the armor...and then every limb from the man himself. The last thing he tore off was the head; the screams ended abruptly.

When Naruto and his group arrived, the first thing they laid their eyes on was the blood spurting from the man's torso. Mae immediately lost her lunch and Anna almost followed suit. But just barely, she kept it together. The sight had her reconsidering how she'd be dealing with Gaara later on for letting Katy be stolen.

"Gaara…?" Naruto spoke cautiously. "Are you okay?"

The scarlet haired shinobi spared him a glance. "They tried summoning a water dragon. It failed," he said simply. "She's awake…" A feral expression crossed him and he continued on, stalking in the direction of the one who held his Geliebt.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>The moment she sabotaged the water dragon searing pain had rendered her paralyzed and gasping for air. Every single step her captor took resulted in anguish. She was growing cold and heavy, her heart thumped sluggishly in her chest. Everything was starting to appear distorted as if she were under water.<p>

Then she heard his voice. "End of the line. Return her now and you're death may be painless."

Katy's stomach churned and she didn't know if it was from Gaara's words or because the man whirled around. "You really think you have me cornered? You might want to reassess that. The only one trapped here is you."

Delusions. She was having delusions. Or so she thought as tiny twigs with little heart-shaped leaves grew on the wood that confined her. The pale green shoots swayed from side to side as if waving hello to her. Katy shivered and the wood started splitting from the surprisingly strong roots of the little sprouts. Just as the man dropped her it broke apart completely, leaving her slumped in its debris. She struggled to push herself up. The effort didn't get her anywhere because her quivering, achy arms gave out and she ended up flat on her face.

"Stay still, Katherine," Gaara commanded, his voice on edge.

"Gaara, you may very well be the ultimate weapon but if I'm not mistaken you used up most of your chakra in that last fight. That specially made armor sucked you dry."

"Is that what you think…?" He said it lowly, perilously. Katy heard the venom in his tone.

The man that captured her went on to speak of the mighty tools crafted in the village of artisans. Quite frankly Katy was getting tired of hearing the guy talk. His voice was melodramatic and annoying. Since the dirt didn't smell that great she thought to at least lift her head and see what was going on. She looked through the wide gap between the man's feet, and the moment she saw Gaara, something in the pit of her gut dropped. She hadn't seen such a look on him since the Chuunin exams. A dark icy glare, furrowed brow, lip curled back in a ferocious snarl.

Suddenly she heard the man yell out before feeling a gust of powerful wind. The ground beneath her trembled, and she barely caught Gaara slipping beneath the sand to avoid the air torrent. A flash of green blinded Katy and her body screeched protest as she was lifted up into strong arms that carried her away from the kidnapper. She soon recognized it was Lee. He took her straight to where Anna and Mae waited impatiently.

"The crap is… She's freezing!" Anna hissed out, her hand getting cold just from touching Katy's arm. Mae reached over to feel her forehead.

"I think we better stay out of this," said Lee, looking out into the fight where sand roared and wind screamed.

"Unless your name is Uzumaki," noted Mae as she watched the blonde throw himself into the fray.

Anna hopped up. "Well, my name is Burnstone and I'm gonna burn this freak!" She leaped out to join the battle, fire blazing.

Naruto summoned his clones to overwhelm the man and his three blades that resemble the dragon sword. They charged, puffs of white smoke exploding as the swords hit them. Anna kept the fire on him when she could to heat up his armor, and dodged and weaved when he used wind jutsu. Gaara, unmovable, blinded him and tore at him with the sand.

Katy couldn't tell what was happening anymore. Dark spots obscured her vision. She'd blink and they'd go away for a minute before coming back. Her head spun and sometimes she forgot where she was. When she tried speaking her words came out slurred and unintelligible. She could not move her hands. She was cold. Mae stared at her in numb fascination, unsure of what to do. Lee didn't look like he knew either.

"W-where is Sakura and the others?" the young girl asked Lee.

"They should be on their way."

Everything in her seemed to move in slow motion. She turned her head, staring out into the fight like she was stupefied by it. Faintly she heard Naruto call out for Gaara. She heard the sounds of metal clinking and clanging and something like a cage door slammed. Naruto was yelling; Anna was strangely silent. But nothing made sense to the brunette. What was going on? When did they get here?

"Gaa-ra!" the blonde yelled once more. "Let him go, you bastard!"

Let him go? Katy blinked slowly. Was he stuck?

"I'd love to find your little artisan village," Anna spat, "And burn it to the ground!"

Was he in a cage?

"Wait a moment," Lee said to Katy. "What are you trying to do? Do not-"

She reached out, and ice erupted from the ground below the man. He barely managed to pull back in time, as the frigid spears ripped into his clothes, distorted his armor, and sliced his shoulder. The taste of copper filled Katy's mouth and she shrieked, high-pitched and eerie.

A roar soon followed.

An arm, made of sand and painted with blue rivers, blasted through the metal. Katy's glazed eyes slid to the figure in the wreckage. She saw the golden eye of the demon. Ivory fangs, black claws, one side human, the other not so much. Fear bubbled through the haze and she tried to get up, only for her legs and arms to tremble, hardly moving. Mae pulled her into her lap and tried holding her steady.

"Fight it!" Naruto's voice rang out. "Don't let it control you!"

Anna came back to where Katy lay. "Get ready to leave in a hurry," she said to Mae, fearfully eying Gaara.

"There will be no need," interjected Lee. "The others are on their way!"

As if on cue they arrived. But they were on the other side of the battlefield. Sakura rushed to Naruto as he was knocked back by a wind force. Anna grumbled under her breath about their location, but they couldn't cross now, not with Gaara in his current state.

Neji scrutinized the battle with his Byakugan, he relayed what he saw to the others but all Anna could do was try to read his lips. His eyes slipped to the ruby-head and then to Katy. Anna didn't like the stressed expression that fell over his face. He motioned to Anna, but she shook her head, having no clue what he was saying. Then he motioned with his hand and mouthed the words very slowly. _Cover her. Keep her warm._ Anna glanced about. There was nothing to use. She had no blankets packed; she didn't think she'd need them. Her clothes consisted of black short-shorts and a black tank top, Mae couldn't discard her clothes either, and forget about asking **Lee** to take anything off. Just as Anna was about to throw herself over the brunette, Mae procured an idea. Vines, soft and fine, grew slowly and gingerly slithered over Katy.

Now they all watched the battlefield in apprehension, waiting for all hell to break loose.

Gaara stared down his opponent, one eye cyan and the other golden. The man was waiting for Gaara to lose control completely and the beast within growled and roared, trying its best to devour his consciousness. The redhead fought back just as hard, screwing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw. He couldn't afford to let it out. He couldn't control it; it'd be a danger to them all. He pictured Katy lying helpless as the demon went on a rampage, he pictured his brother and sister, he pictured Naruto telling him what real strength was. He had to defeat his enemy with his own power, not that of a demon he couldn't govern.

Sand poured off his face and arm, freeing him. His opponent laughed, "You think you can defeat me without it? Now that all your sand is gone?"

A murderous grin spread across his face. "I am Gaara of the Desert, wherever there is rock, wherever there is earth, I can make more sand."

Grains of gold gathered into the crimson haired shinobi's hand and formed a claw-like spear. The ground rumbled. Sand exploded forth and flooded in, ensnaring the man. The spear was hurled with deadly accuracy and it went through the man's gut. Blood splattered before sand rose up, swallowing the enemy.

It was over.

Gaara turned to where Katy laid, his eyes going wide. She was pale, bluish, and no longer conscious.

Panicked, he screamed her name, shouted for a medic. The pink-haired kunoichi jumped into action, but what she found bewildered her. She had no clue what was causing the sudden hypothermia. And there were other symptoms not associated with the cold, like the blood that lingered on her lips. Jiraiya and Kakashi showed up just in time. They had to get her to Tsunade.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>It loomed over her, a growling beast draped in shadow. It inched closer and closer, a thin gleaming line of saliva falling from one side of its jaw. She couldn't move. She couldn't get away. It came closer still, so close she could make out the blue veins in its sandy colored flesh. It stood before her, leaning down and whispering, "Geliebt."<p>

"Geliebt."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Kitty…?"

Carefully she let her head roll to the side. Hazel clashed with wide sea-foam orbs filled to the brim with anxiety. It subsided some when her eyes met his. His sigh of relief was very audible. They were in a white room, he laid next to her. It was dark and the curtains drawn, only a little moonlight seeped in.

"You're finally awake," he breathed. "Don't ever… Don't ever do that again. I…" He closed the gap between them, pressing his forehead against hers, his scarlet hair tickling her face. "I can't lose you."

"Okay," she replied simply, her voice whispery.

"You were supposed to stay inside, remember?" He gave her a hard, unhappy stare.

"I was looking for you." She shivered and he pulled the heavy blankets around them tightly. A dull droning sound altered Katy to the heaters stationed in the corners of the room. The things had just switched back on.

"You're fortunate that the Hokage excels in medicine or you could have…" He couldn't finish it.

"Sorry, okay?"

He was quiet for a while and Katy focused on his soft, steady breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. His body heat radiated into her and she burrowed as near as she could get, melting into his warmth. The quiet buzz of the heaters, his soft breaths, and the faint beat of his heart almost lulled her to sleep.

"_Child_," whispered a faint, flat voice. She jumped.

"What?" Gaara asked her, suddenly tense.

"_Listen to me, listen quickly_." Calypso sounded drained. "_What I reabsorbed is taking time to balance. I must…sleep again. It may be a few years but I must readjust. Be…vigilant._"

No portals to seal this time. No separating her from her Geliebt. That was the only good out of it this time. But now she would be vulnerable to the many dangers of this world.

"Katherine?" Gaara pressed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, too." Her response clearly perplexed him and he asked questions with his eyes. With a sigh she elaborated. "Phantom's hibernating again. I'm on my own."

He mulled her words over before saying, "Quit being a shinobi. You never wanted to be one." He placed a hand over her cheek. "It's dangerous."

She was quiet for a moment. "I'd like to. But I can't leave Mae… or Anna."

"Please," he pleaded softly. "Until I… Until I can get you and her transferred to Suna."

She gaped at him. "Transfer…? How? Why?"

"…I don't know yet. But I need you with me." He ran fingers through her hair restlessly. "You will, won't you? You'd come with me?"

Anywhere closer to Gaara was closer to home, she decided, and she couldn't say no to those hopeful, beseeching eyes. So with a single nod she let him know. A smile slowly graced his lips and he caressed her scalp, a motion he learned from her and now mimicked. It really felt good, she thought. Then, on a happy fatigue induced impulse, she leaned up and placed her lips to his forehead.

Gaara startled back like a frightened child getting shocked by an electric fence for the first time. His eyes were stretched impossibly wide and his mouth hung open like he'd been scandalized. Katy shrunk down into the covers. Oh, dear. Was it that bad? Did she upset him? It was just a little peck from one friend to the other!

"No one," he said slowly after a minute and Katy tensed. Then his lips pulled into a rueful smile. "No one has ever kissed me before."

"N-no one… ever?" Katy asked, stunned, and still slightly ashamed for her bold act. But really she shouldn't have been surprised, and she knew this. His family wasn't like hers, wherein she'd received kisses from her grandma, mother, father, and even her older sister. Gaara shook his head. Not a single person. In fact, the only person to physically show him affection was her with her embraces and smiles.

A gleam of wonder lingered in his eyes. "Do it again…" He added, "Please."

She fidgeted embarrassedly only for a second before shyly giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes as if savoring the moment. "It feels...nice." Then hesitantly, unsurely, he did the same, miming her actions. He settled his forehead against hers again, eyes roaming her face. "You… you make me feel so at peace," he whispered. "My life has been nothing but chaos and hate. You've changed that."

"I thought Naruto changed that," she muttered sleepily.

"He opened my eyes, showed me I didn't have to live like I was. You…" he drifted off, noticing her eyelids closed. She'd gone off to sleep. "You're my reason… and I won't let anyone steal you away from me."

He'd tell her another time.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Their shouts and screams echoed amongst the mountain. Rain hissed down and drowned out the cries from any ears that might have been nearby. A simple mission had turned to disaster.<p>

They had gone down the narrow mountain path, hoping for a shortcut. She lagged behind, still weak from her last mission. She wasn't supposed to come but she asked to. She didn't want to be left alone in the house while they went off. She'd been mopey since he departed for his own village, so they thought it would be okay for her to come along, just so it took her mind off him.

She'd been struggling the entire time, and they had to slow down for her more than once. They were getting irritated. The mission was done, now they just needed to get home. They were tried and cranky and wet.

"Hurry up!" their unofficially appointed leader shouted back to her.

The road was treacherous, but even more treacherous was the wall of mountain looming above them. They didn't think it'd be a problem if they moved fast enough, if they just breezed through they'd be fine.

The worst happened.

Mud and rock slid down. The other two were able to get away, but not her. She was trapped by it, the tumbling rocks and gushing mud, and it swept her away down into the huge ravine where an angry river surged at the bottom.

They screamed and shouted, running along the edge, eyes blazing the rivers surface. They saw her for a moment, but she disappeared again as swiftly as she appeared. The raging current had stolen her from their view.

They ran alongside the river, heading down stream, searching the muddy waters for a sign of their friend.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was really trying to get this out two days ago, but it didn't work out. Oh well, at least I got it out before Christmas…? Don't shoot me…

Well, please tell me what you think if you have the time. I appreciate every review. Thank you all very much. I'd like to give a shout-out to Noel for helping me with Mae's character. So… shout out!

And to Shadows Evening, thank you for the input. Could you be more specific about the confusing parts so I can know exactly what it is I need to fix? I'd appreciate it.

An important note: I will be taking a short break from this to work on a small side-story I'm currently co-writing with Noel Ardnek. It will be called "Nightmare World." If you're interested keep an eye out for it!

Merry Christmas to one and all!


	26. What Remains

-Part 26- 

What Remains

.

"Keep looking."

The nin-dogs obeyed their master, scattering out and scouring the area further.

_She disappeared beneath the rolling white waters. Mae's heart beat in her ears as she weaved signs with her hands. Vines burst forth from the rocky walls, dipping into the raging stream. Mae never used so much chakra in one go, but her desperation pushed her on. The young girl tried to make them form a net to catch her, but the current bent them down. Mae hoped she was able to grab onto one of the vines and lifted them out of the water._

_Hope was blown away. Nothing but dripping water clung to the vines._

_"Go get help!" Oreo's screams echoed off the mountain walls. "Run!"_

_Mae did as she was told. She never ran so fast in her life._

Kakashi Hatake scanned the mountain ravine and sighed. His hounds were having great difficulty in this weather. Rain was quick to wash away any scent. He was the only Jounin available for the search and rescue. He led a handful of Genin. The village was still in a state of disrepair and the Hokage couldn't spare many ninja, but those she did spare thankfully had exceptional searching abilities. Neji with his Byakugan, Kiba with Akamaru, and Naruto with his massive Shadow Clone jutsu pushed onward through the storm.

Oreo was sent back to the village to wait with Mae. She was too shaken up to help them. She'd just end up as another causality.

_"I can help! Please let me help!" She was stumbling and covered in mud._

_"You're not thinking clearly. One misstep and we could be fishing you out of the rapids. Go home and wait. Tell Lady Tsunade we're on it." Kakashi's voice softened. "Don't worry. Trust us. We'll find her."_

He should have learned by now not to make those kinds of promises.

_"Don't worry, Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke are just having a little argument. Soon things will go back to the way they used to be."_

Empty promises; he wished he could deliver sincere ones.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" More clones appeared and more ground was covered, but still no sign of the girl in blue.

The rain continued to hiss down and they had to shout over the thunder. As they spread their search they had to rely on hand signals. It was beginning to seem utterly hopeless.

"Watch out!" Neji shouted as another mudslide gushed down into the river.

"This is getting too dangerous," muttered Kakashi as he eyed the mountain and then the rapids. He watched as a few of Naruto's clones ventured out into the surging water. It wasn't long before they were dragged under. A shinobi would need perfect chakra control and superb agility in order to walk on those waves. It was the reason no one saw many ninja running across the sea.

"She's not here! Let's move further down!"

They followed the river. It cut through the mountain, corroding bits and pieces of it as it went. They kept going until they were out on the plains, where the rain had faded to a fine mist. It had become too dark to see by then, and they were forced to standby until morning. It took time to coax Naruto into resting. He was insistent they keep going. He was sure the girl was holding on somewhere, that she was waiting for someone to help her. Kakashi explained it in a way he could understand. Or rather in a way he would accept. If they kept going in the dark, they might miss her. If they kept going like they were, they would be more likely to make a mistake. Kiba and Akamaru's noses could only smell water. Neji was tired and so were his eyes. It was better if they rested and start again in daylight. Naruto relented, but he was restless until dawn.

The day did not do well to shed hope on the situation.

"Katy!" Naruto called her name like a mantra; over and over and over. He called her name until his voice was hoarse.

No blue, no human form was lying on the banks. If she hadn't been able to seek refuge on a rock or a fallen tree, and if she never got out of the water, then…

"It's been too long," Kakashi said to himself. He had to face the somber truth. This was no longer a rescue mission. This was a body retrieval operation. It was obvious to him and by the grim looks of Neji and Kiba it was obvious to them as well. But Kakashi worried about Naruto.

"C'mon, we can't stop!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi looked at his student sadly.

Suddenly a howl rang out through the mist.

"They found something!" Kakashi raced towards the call of his nin-dogs. Naruto, Neji, and Kiba fell into formation behind him. They went further downstream. When the dogs were in sight, Naruto ran ahead.

"You found her? Where, where?" Naruto spun, scanning the area.

Kakashi walked up and observed the dogs' body language. He was the first to notice Pakkun's downcast look. None of them appeared proud of what they sniffed out. Uhei, the reddish greyhound mix, was pointing his nose to the center of the river. There a cluster of ragged rocks and wood debris opposed the river's quick current. Neji had his Byakugan activated. "On the south side…"

Kakashi didn't like his tone.

"Wait here." The Jounin leaped out to the rocks, following Neji's directions. He expected the worst; a body of blue and gray, waterlogged and bloated.

Her clothes had been torn from her body. The force of the rapids was too much for her. Kakashi stared down at the long blue shred of cloth caught on a splintered tree limb. The current was pulling at it, trying to tear it free, trying to wash it away as it had done with the girl. The fabric swayed swiftly in the water like an overly exuberant fish. Kakashi plucked it from the ravenous torrent. It was faded and washed out. Blood had left a stubborn rust-colored stain on a portion of it.

Kakashi's eye followed a red blemish on one of the rocks. It was smudged, diluted by the mist. A red tipped broken branch was near, jutting out of the other wood wreckage. It appeared she had tried to escape the current but a surge must have thrust the spear-like branch towards her. She was wounded and slipped back into the river.

His eye lingered on the blood.

For one so debilitated her chances against the river were slim. Add a wound to that equation and the answer was fatal. Kakashi stared further downriver and then returned to his team. Neji and Kiba were not hopeful. But Naruto…

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei? Where is she?"

"…She's gone, Naruto," Neji answered for him.

Naruto gaped at the blue fabric in Kakashi's hand. "This is it Naruto," he said solemnly. "The search ends here. I'm sorry."

Naruto stared at his sensei as if he'd just struck him.

"No, no way." Naruto shook his head slowly. "That's impossible! She's the best swimmer I've ever known!"

"She was weak and sick…"

"No!" He shouted at his sensei. "We have to keep looking, we have to!"

Naruto dashed on, but he slowed. He went from a full out sprint to a jog, to a walk, and then finally stopped when he realized where the river was leading to. Kakashi, Neji and Kiba walked up behind him as he stared at it dumbly.

"You wanna search the ocean? Be my guest." Kiba said bitterly then glanced away uncomfortably. He didn't know the girl that well, so he couldn't say he was affected. But even so, he felt the tension and knew they'd lost a comrade from the Hidden Leaf. Akamaru whined.

The blonde ninja whirled around and glared at the Inuzuka. "Shut up! You shut up!"

"Naruto, it's enough." Neji tried to say.

"I… I'm not gonna stop until I find her!"

Kakashi stared out at the great blue horizon. He could smell he salt-tinged wind as it blew in, feel the heaviness of it. Gulls cried in the far-off distance. He turned back to Naruto. "If she were alive, we would have found her. She would have been on the riverside."

"No, no. There's just… no way…"

"Enough," Kakashi said sternly, and then lowered his voice. "You know loss is part of a shinobi's life. It's time to do what is best from here. We need to go back and report. Someone needs to tell her teammates."

Every muscle in Naruto's body shook. He stared down the river and then up. He waited, hoping beyond anything he'd see her stumbling down the riverbank, muddy and wet and beaten up but _alive_. He waited, but there was no one. No one came through the misty haze. There were no calls for help. There was just the sound of the water spitting at the rocks. The spark in his blue eyes began fading.

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered somberly.

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p>Oreo and Mae were waiting when they arrived. They were wide-eyed and tense. They immediately froze up when they saw them without Katy. The eyes of the two girls, full of fear and questions, darted between every member of the search team. They were all eerily silent. Then Kakashi walked up to them and placed the blue fabric in Mae's hands.<p>

"I'm sorry," was all he said. He then left, walking slowly towards the Hokage's Mansion. Kiba shifted awkwardly in front of the shell-shocked girls before he went with the Jounin. Naruto and Neji stayed behind. Naruto couldn't look anywhere but his feet. Neji stared at Oreo with carefully blank eyes.

Mae was the first to crumble. She sank to her knees and wailed into what was left of her aunt's shirt. Anna stood stiffly in stunned disbelief.

_The Hokage stood up from her desk. "What was she doing with you? She wasn't assigned to that mission!"_

_The shaken thirteen-year-old could say nothing._

"It's my fault," she said hollowly.

"Oreo…" Neji started.

"It's my fault," she said it louder.

"No one could have predicted this. You did all you could to save her. We all did."

"I chose to take that route. I let her come with us. I knew she was sick, I knew it but I didn't care!" She yelled over Mae's cries.

"You can't blame yourself." Neji stepped closer.

"Can't I?" Hot tears split the mud that had dried on her face. "Can't I?"

She screamed, rushing at the Hyuuga and slamming him with her fists. He took every single blow without a grimace. Already tired and worn yet she hit him with all her might until she was totally drained. She then collapsed into his arms and broke down.

He did not judge her for losing her composure. The shinobi law dictated one should never show emotion, but he wouldn't hold her to that. Not now. To do that would be cruel. He thought little of the shinobi code of conduct in that moment. He found even after all their bickering and fights he felt miserable for her. But Neji had to stay strong. He was the only firm ground beneath her now.

Naruto stood a little ways away. He wanted to drown out the sobs, wanted more than anything to cover his ears and make this all go away. But he made himself bear it. If only he could have done more. He wondered why it had to turn out like this. She was a good person; she shouldn't have died like that. Drowning was a horrible way to go. He almost experienced it himself when they met. It was disorienting, blinding, no air, panic seized like a steel vice. She pulled him out of the water, saving him in his exhausted state. But no one was able to pull her out.

Water was needed for life; it sustained it, it helped it flourish. But it also took life. It was unbiased; it showed no mercy in its wrath. The water took Katy, something that was a part of her. Naruto clutched at his stomach, at the seal that kept the demon fox locked in. Would he be consumed by something that was considered a part of him as well?

Then a sudden realization struck him like a jolt of electricity. Katy was gone forever…

Who was going to tell Gaara?

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those of you who care to know, Nightmare World went well. I had a lot of fun writing it with Noel. :)

Now... how much hate am I going to get for this?


	27. Make Her Proud

-Part 27- 

Make Her Proud

.

Kankuro and Temari knew something was wrong the moment Naruto showed up. It wasn't solely because he was there. It was the way he held his head and the expression on his face. It was the fact he had to get special permission from his Kage to be there. He had something to tell Gaara, and it was how he asked to speak it away from the village that had them on edge.

The elder siblings accompanied their little brother outside the village entrance. Naruto stood before them with his head down, fists tightly clenched at his side. His white haired sensei stood behind him and Kankuro was reminded of a parent escorting their child to apologize for a playground mishap.

"What is it, Naruto?" Gaara asked after a long moment of silence and the older siblings held their breath in uneasy anticipation.

Naruto Uzumaki began his explanation. Horror slowly spread over the faces of Kankuro and Temari as he retold what had happened with Katy. After he was done he stood quietly, ashamedly, and sad. His mouth bent down in a dejected frown.

Kankuro shared a nervous glance with his sister before gluing his eyes to Gaara. He did not move nor give any noticeable reaction. Time had frozen and he stopped with it. His face was a stone mask, not a line of expression was carved on it. But his eyes were wide with shock; the white of it pushed back the blackness.

"What?" he breathed out the word in disbelief, like Naruto had just told a farfetched joke that went completely over his head.

"Please tell me you're not serious." Kankuro didn't know why he said it. He knew without a doubt Naruto was dead serious, but maybe he was hoping by some slim chance he wasn't.

"You think I'd joke about something like this?" Naruto nearly screamed. His sensei's hand was on his shoulder in an instant and it calmed him down.

"We did everything thing we could," the masked sensei said gravely. "I'm sorry."

Everything was deathly still for a moment. Even the wind itself seemed to die out. Then Gaara's breathing became labored and both of his siblings shot their attention to him. They stilled like deer caught in the glare of a hunter. They remembered his fragile state and they remembered how he was after their uncle's death.

The sand began to stir under his feet.

Naruto marched up and grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt and pulled, forcing the Sand ninja to look him in the eye. "No matter what happens, no matter how you feel, Gaara, you better not make her cry. Don't you do anything that would've made her cry! You hear me?" The Uzumaki's blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he seethed at the redhead. "She's cried enough, she's been through enough. You better remember what she did, how far she went for you back when you didn't give a damn. You better remember the pain she suffered through just so she could show you you're not alone!"

Gaara gaped at Naruto. The sand slowly calmed until it laid still under them. Naruto let go of his shirt and turned to walk away. He stopped mid-stride and looked at Gaara over his shoulder. Tears hung in his eyes but his stare was hard and resolute. "Don't make her cry, Gaara. Make her proud. Live your life in a way that would _make her proud_."

Those were his parting words. He left with his sensei afterwards. Gaara did not move for a long time. He just stared off where Naruto had gone. His siblings did not know what to do. They couldn't leave him by himself, not now, not when he was in such a brittle state. They waited with him, silently supporting. The sun had gone down and the desert was fastly growing cold. Finally, tentatively, Kankuro suggested they go inside. Gaara said nothing. He just followed them numbly.

Kankuro did not go to sleep that night.

"We can't leave him alone," Temari had said earlier. "He's going to break."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll watch him. You get some rest."

He stayed up with his little brother. He wished there was something he could do. But really all he could do was be by Gaara's side and support him as much as he could. It was a helpless, dismal feeling when a loved one was hurting and there was nothing that could be done to take away that pain. It wasn't that long ago when Kankuro didn't know whether he really loved his brother or not. He never really even thought about it. Sure, there was a connection of blood. But he never imagined he could be a brother to him, that they could never have what other brothers had. Back then all he knew was that he feared Gaara.

After Naruto had changed him and the fear began to dissipate, Kankuro realized he did care for his little brother. There was a chance. They could be a family. And they were finally achieving it, steadily becoming family since that fateful Chuunin Exam, building it up brick by brick to how it should've been from the start. He desperately prayed that would not break down, prayed that it would not go back to how it was when all they knew was fear and hate.

_You can still count on us_, Kankuro silently thought to his brother words he could not say aloud. _We won't abandon you. Please don't shut us out._

Dawn approached cautiously. The first of its light had barely stretched over the desert when Gaara got up. He'd been curled up on his bed all night staring at the wall. Kankuro sat close by, refusing to budge. He was going to be there to catch the pieces if – _when_ – his brother crumbled.

"I want to go there," Gaara suddenly said in a low whisper. It was the first he'd spoken since Naruto left. "I want to go to the river that took her."

"…All right, Gaara." Kankuro couldn't refuse him.

It took about half an hour for it to be approved. Quite frankly, Kankuro would have taken him there even if they hadn't approved. He needed this. His older brother could tell. As they got ready Gaara moved slowly and methodically like he was in a trance. The news mustn't have fully hit him yet. Kankuro knew many shinobi – some were his own friends – who could not believe a member of their family had been lost, or a very close friend for that matter.

It took over five hours to get to the Land of Rivers. The sun shined brightly, cheerfully, as if a tragic storm had never occurred. However the rivers there were still swollen from the last rainfall, giving testament to what had transpired. They located the mountain pass where it happened. Kankuro warily eyed the stone walls. Trickles of dirt and pebbles would slither down every now and then. The mud had mostly dried. Though some was still wet and it sluggishly oozed down the mountain's face. It was as if the rocks themselves were melting. He could see how dangerous it would be in a heavy storm with gallons of water rushing down the loose rocks and dirt.

Kankuro went over to stand with Gaara at the edge of the ravine. Gaara stared at that river for what seemed like hours. Time grated by like a rusty clock. The sound of the rapids echoed up to them, a violent roar in their ears. Gaara broke out of his trance with the river just as Kankuro's legs began cramping up and slowly began walking. They went slow and careful along the river's edge. Kankuro knew his brother's eyes were leaving nothing untouched. Kankuro, however, kept his eyes solely on Gaara. Occasionally, maybe, he'd throw a glance here and there. But he did it only for Gaara's sake. There was no way they'd find her. If an Inuzuka and a Hyuuga combined couldn't find her then no one could.

She did not die heroically. She did not die protecting anyone. She died in obscurity with an ironic twist. It was as if fate had pushed her off a cliff and laughed as she fell into the dark waters and sank. The older brother felt his blood boil. He cursed fate. Fate enjoyed tormenting his younger brother. Yet another pillar had been yanked from underneath Gaara. Now Kankuro was waiting, dreading the moment of collapse.

After they walked the river they then walked the beaches. The sun was sinking into the sea by the time they stopped. It set the blue water ablaze, and the sea seemed to burn.

The surf reached for Gaara. He stood just out of its grasp and he watched as the water went in and out again and again.

"Gaara?" Kankuro stepped closer, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He wanted to say something comforting but he didn't know what. He struggled with his tongue and in the end he could say nothing.

"I remember," Gaara said suddenly, quietly. "I remember the weight of water. How it dragged me under and twisted me. It was dark and all I could hear was the current. I couldn't breathe. When I tried… it was water that filled my lungs."

Kankuro stared at his brother bewildered. "Gaara, what are you talking about?"

"She… she didn't…" The younger brother's voice became raspy as he forced himself to speak, "die peacefully." He sucked in air through his teeth before doubling over. His hands cradled his head and he rocked slowly, groaning. Kankuro threw himself to his knees in the sand beside him.

"Gaara! Gaara, it's going to be okay."

"No," he choked out, "Get away from me, Kankuro. Get away – Run!"

Kankuro understood the moment the ground began to rumble. He leaped back and watched in terror as the sand rose up all around his little brother. A storm of golden sun-stained sand whirled around Gaara like a tornado. His anguished screams melded with the roaring sands. For a split heart stopping second Kankuro thought he heard Shukaku's bellow in there.

The ocean's "_hush, hush_" grew steadily louder as the sand quieted and fell.

A large wave came in then, washing up to surround the broken boy. When the cool waters retracted he could feel it dragging sand out from under him. "Are you out there?" he whispered shakily, gazing out to the sea. "You… want me with you?"

"Gaara!" His brother… Kankuro was calling him, running to him. "Gaara." The puppet master slid down beside the redhead, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Remember what Naruto said. It's okay, I'm here and Temari's waiting for us. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this!"

_Remember what Naruto said._

Something hot and wet slipped down Gaara's cheek. He brought his hand up and caught it on his finger. He stared at it like he didn't know what it was. Then he remembered. A lot of it came out of his eyes when he was six years old, leaning over his uncle's crushed body. Until his uncle detonated the paper bombs in his flak jacket, then there was no body to cry over. Just like there was no body now. His face crumpled and a broken sob escaped him. Then another, and another. The hot water leaked out of his eyes uncontrollably.

The ocean's "_hush, hush_" tried to quiet his despair.

_Don't make her cry, Gaara. Make her proud._

The wounded cries bled into the ocean, endlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter is the end before the time skip. I still have plans for this so don't give up on me yet. Please leave a review before you go.


	28. Unforgotten

-Part 28- 

Unforgotten

.

_"The day she died… I felt a wound open in my heart that I knew would never heal."_

The words of his late maternal uncle haunted him still. He felt now that his uncle had truly cursed him.

His light, his star, had fallen from the sky. He wanted to cover his eyes, his ears. He wanted to stop the clocks, make them go backwards. He wanted to stop the rivers, keep them from running to the sea.

Pretend this never happened.

She was in Haven waiting for him. Not dead. Never dead.

How could the sun possibly fall from the sky?

He wandered the dark streets aimlessly, long after everyone else had retired for the night. Families were tucked away in their homes. The light and warmth of their love glowed through the windows and spilled out into the cold desert street. The lights taunted him, reminding him of the warm family gathered in Haven, the family he'd never be a part of again. He stayed in the shadows that lingered with the soft lights, waiting for them to go out so everything would be dark, dark as the unlit alleys. The scarlet haired boy wished his light would walk out of one of those alleyways – tell him she was just playing.

"Just kidding," she would say, "I was only pretending."

Like she did back then, when they were small. He pushed her off the hay loft because she tried to push him first. He remembered her lying motionless. He panicked unnecessarily. She was only playing.

_Please come out,_ the child that still lived in his soul, that somehow survived the years of torment, demanded. _I don't like this game._

Did he expect her to come rushing out of the darkness, arms open wide to embrace him? A small, deluded part of him did, yes. A part of him hoped if he wished hard enough it would be true.

But it was not. She was not there with him, nor would she ever be again. The truth was a spear in his chest.

He wondered if she could sense his call, his quiet yearning. He needed her. Just as every living thing needed water he needed her. And now yet again here he was; so far away from her. This time he could not go to her, could not find her. He feared he would never go to where she had gone. Would Heaven take someone like him?

His wandering, lost heart brought him to the place they called theirs. It was where she held him on that cool, rainy evening. She let him rest his head on her lap, combed her fingers through his hair, told him how much she missed him, and rose up to defend him when the assassins came.

A wind blew towards him, softly tousling his hair, and the leaves of the willow whispered to him. It invited him, the long drooping branches gently reaching out with the wind. Weary and broken, he took refuge under the tree she brought to the desert. The tree she made grow so long ago. He sat at the base of it and leaned back against the rough bark. He closed his tired eyes and listened as the wind and the leaves quietly sang. She sang to him once. He wanted to pretend she was there with him, and in the black of the night he almost could.

He remembered a night like this, so dark, when they had walked together on hills of sand. The new moon was not visible to them and a million stars glimmered in the sky.

Like a nightmare he could still see it, the sand cloud that swept across the desert. It was coming for them. They tried to run together… but the night was dark. He thought she was beside him but when he reached for her she was gone.

It was the first time he lost her, lost what was most precious to him.

How could he let it happen? Careless. He was so careless. He should have held on tighter, he should have never let her hand slip from his. It was because of that she met that phantom, and it was because of that phantom that she was shackled to the ocean. The reason she was at the bottom of the ocean.

He clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible. The burning sensation was prickling under his eyelids and he heaved down a sob. He let the village's needs triumph over hers; he let her get too sick. If only he'd been there, if only he'd brought her with him.

Blame the phantom, blame the village, blame himself. It didn't matter. The pain in his chest would not go away, would not fade. All he wanted was for it to go back to the way it was, before everything was contorted by his father or that phantom. But it was foolish to try and chase yesterday, stupid to think one could freeze time.

He had to bring her back, in some way or form. He retreated into his mind, to his memories. Time itself could not be frozen but there were moments frozen in time. The memories would let him see her.

The day he first saw her she shuffled up to him and tentatively held out her hand in friendship. Her spirit was free and her heart untamed, yet she was quiet and gentle… and he loved her. He never got around to telling her that.

She adored blue morning glories even though some might consider them weeds. He learned that when she took him into her mother's gardens. She didn't like death. It frightened her when he killed and he did that in front of her so many times and he was sorry, _so sorry_.

They'd lay tangled in the sheets and in each other's arms as children. Oftentimes he'd let the beat of her heart lull him into a sleepy trance of content. It was the closest he'd ever gotten to a peaceful slumber.

He remembered the lightning bugs that dotted the dark bluegrass fields. He could see their little golden sparks outside her open window. The cool summer night breeze would wash in and caress them.

And again when she came back to give his dying village rain… he held her through the dark, cold nights and he kept her warm and safe.

He felt colder now than he ever did when holding her freezing body.

They were picking autumn leaves out of each other's hair when she told him she'd always love him.

He remembered when they wished on a falling star one cold winter night as they laid on the roof of her small home. He wished for her to be with him always. And if he could have one last wish it would still be the same. He longed for her presence.

The phantom dragged her one way; his father dragged him the other way. It was two 'parents' tearing their friendship apart all for what they thought to be the greater good.

_The rocks may melt… and the seas may burn… if I should not return._

She came back for him, she kept her promise and when he thought of how he hurt her he wanted to die. But the cursed sand would not let him die.

She was scared of him after that, after he hurt her. He could sense the anger and sadness that was hidden beneath the fear. She ran from him when before she ran only to him. She would not speak to him. Guilt would have kept him away but an unrelenting need pushed him in persistence. He had reached inside her silence to steal back the love and acceptance he so desperately needed. And they were friends once more. They were together again at last.

But the precious bond that was found was lost again as soon as it had appeared.

Before he knew it he had spent the entire night under the willow. He was submerged in memories. The air had slowly thickened through the night. Mist seemed to gather around the willow tree. He heard a sound then, in the cold predawn air. It was a sad call echoing out to anyone that was near the tree. He was the only one to hear it. He looked over his shoulder and saw a lone rain dove sitting in the weeping willow. He stared at it for a long time, keeping as still as the tree. Only the wind and the swaying the vines moved around them. Such birds were not usually found in the desert. They were more commonly found where… she had come from. With the meadows and the trees. He wondered if he was imagining things or if the heavens had sent the lonesome bird to cry for her. Or maybe she sent it to let him know she was all right, that she was in a better place.

It finally noticed him sitting there. It flew away and the wings created a soft whistle as it took off. He followed it with his eyes as it soared up into the heavy clouds.

A drop of rain fell. Then another. Soon thousands dotted the sand.

"Don't cry," he said softly as the rain trickled down. Naruto's words replayed in his head. "I didn't mean… to make you cry."

The sun shined over the horizon, spilling over the wall of the village, and the rain drops glittered in its light.

He could smell the sweet scent of the water; he could almost feel her there with him.

"Stay with me," he murmured selfishly to the rain as it dripped off the willow's leaves and landed around him. He held out his palm, catching a drop before closing his fingers around it. "Please stay."

_Oh come ye back, my own true love, and stay awhile with me._  
><em>If I had a friend on all this earth… you've been a friend to me.<em>

A little girl became lost in an unfamiliar world. She befriended a lonely boy and together they flourished. They fought and lived for the other. She filled him with the precious light of love, more precious it was than any gold or silver stone. His hollow, wounded heart was filled and healed. He reflected the light like the moon reflected the sun.

He stood on the sand and she in the waves of the sea. The waves would give and take away.

He couldn't see the light in her eyes anymore, but he remembered. In his heart, tucked away in the scars and wounds, was her memory. The memory of one who loved him. She promised him and he promised her. He would always remember.

_Promise me… don't forget… I love you so._

"I promise," he whispered to the rain, "I'll never forget."

* * *

><p>+.+.+<p>

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That concludes 'Remembrance'. But the story as a whole is not over. The continuance of this is called 'A Distant Memory' and the first part of it should be posted by the time you finish reading this.

I learned a lot while writing this. It got off to a bumpy start (Heaven knows how many times I've revised the beginning chapters. In fact I've done that recently in where I had Katy, Anna, and Mae captured by anbu when they first entered the village instead of Anna approaching the Hokage directly) but I think it turned out okay, don't you?

Thank you all for your support.

Don't forget to leave a review if you have time.


End file.
